Alexis Lestrange and the TriWizard Champion
by AyleanaMami
Summary: (4th in the Alexis Lestrange series) Alexis, with her best friend Harry at her side and Sirius looking out for her, is ready for what ever Hogwarts has to throw at her this year... At least, she thinks she is. Deatheaters, dragons, Drumstrang students, and dances are going to make this year a lot crazier than Alexis is ready for. And what's up with Uncle Moody?
1. Chapter 1

This is the fourth book of the Alexis Lestrange series so please read the first three before jumping into this one. You totally could if you wanted to but I highly advise against it because you will be confused unless being confused is you goal than read away. As always I own only what isn't JK Rowlings. That means any different personalities, new characters, and/or plot changes are mine. I also don't make any money off this story so yeah...  
>As always, Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 1: The Summer at the Burrow<p>

Located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, stood the Weasley family home, the Burrow. The Burrow was, or is, like no house a Muggle has ever seen before, which makes sense, seeing that it belonged to a wizard family and had never been seen by a Muggle. It wasn't a simple or plain house, in fact, it was far from it. Several stories high, the Weasleys' home had at least four chimneys on the roof and seemed only able to hold its preposterous shape up by ways of magic.

The ground floor is where the kitchen and the living room were located. Both rooms were very lively and large. The kitchen itself had a numerous amount of counters and cabinets, making it look more clustered then it already was, a large fireplace that took up a whole wall, and a great grandfather clock that pointed to various times such as "You're late" or "Time to feed the chickens". Both the front door and the back door were connected to the kitchen. As for the living room, it was connected to the kitchen by a large, crooked archway and had several oddly shaped windows lining its outer walls. It was full of sofas and armchairs, none of which were matching, along with another fireplace, a wooden wireless set, and a small wall-clock that, rather than tell the time, indicated the status of each member of the Weasley family. Instead of numbers, there were various phrases such as "home," "school," "work," "traveling," "lost," "hospital," "prison," and "mortal peril". It had eight arms, one for each Weasley with their name on it. The arm with the name Ron had ceased moving all together unlike the other seven.

The top floor was the attic. The attic was a dark, musty place where the Weasley family ghoul lived. The ghoul was considered more of a pet than a pest by the Weasleys, and it took to loudly banging the pipes when it felt that things were too quiet in the Burrow.

The floor below the attic was the fifth floor and though it was paint a bright orange color and had lively wizard posters of the Quidditch team Chudley Cannons on its walls, the room had not been touched in several months.

On the fourth floor is where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sleeping soundly for the first time in months. Mr. Weasley was joyful man, who cared a great deal for his family. He worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Like her husband, Mrs. Weasley cared a great deal for her children. She was a strong, porky woman, with a love for cooking and sewing. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not rich in money but instead in love. That is why after their youngest son, Ron, had been murdered the two had been so emotionally wounded.

Like the fifth, the third floor bedroom had not been touched in some time but for a different reason. It's old inhabitants, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's oldest two sons Bill and Charlie, had moved out of the Burrow to pursue their careers. Both boys had plans to visit their family soon because they had not seen them since Ron's funeral in June.

The second floor held two bedrooms. The first bedroom belonged to two red headed, devious twins by the name of Fred and George. Both Fred and George were entering their sixth year at Hogwarts, a Wizarding school in Britain. Their room was always such a mess that it was hard for anyone to believe twins didn't make it that way on purpose. Across the hall from the twins pigsty was the Burrow's neatest room. This room, though it once belonged to the Weasley's third son Percy who had moved into a flat of his own in London, had only one occupant. In here is where Sirius Black, a man once falsely accused of murder, betrayal, and attempted murder, laid whimpering on his bed. His long black hair stuck to his face with his sweat as he dealt with his nightmares. In the morning he would wake up and pretend he didn't still feel the dark atmosphere of Azkaban and it's dementor guards pulling at his very soul. Until then, he whimpered in his sleep in the vain attempt to get the horrible nightmares away from him.

The final and the first floor was small, but bright, and overlooked the orchard in the Weasley's backyard. It had not been used except as a guest room until very recently and it was in this room where a thirteen year old girl by the name of Alexis Lestrange was laying on her bed breathing heavily. She had just witnessed a vivid dream that's details were quickly fleeing her mind with every deep breath she took.

"Just a dream," she whispered to herself. "It was only a weird dream."

Taking on more deep breath, Alexis crawled out of her bed and, careful not to wake her roommate, moved over to the vanity mirror in the corner of the room. By magic, the candles nearby lit up dimly as she examined herself.

_'You've grown a lot,' _said McPherson and Alexis fought back a snort.

"Well, you haven't seen me since," Alexis started whispering but trailed off. It had been three years to the day since her former guardian Tomas McPherson had been killed. So much has happened to her since then. She had started attending Hogwarts, made her first real friends, was possessed by a memory inside a diary, suffered the lost of one of her best friends, Ron, and discovered her heritage as a Black and Lestrange.

Shaking her head, Alexis looked back into the mirror to see two familiar green eyes staring back at her. She really had grown a lot since McPherson's death. Although she was only thirteen, Alexis looked at least fifteen thanks to her aristocratic facial structure. Her hair was long and black like her mother's and curled softly at the end. Much to Sirius Black's, Alexis's uncle, dismay, Alexis had long since hit puberty. Of course, Alexis was completely oblivious to the changes that came with it other then the fact that she had to wear more clothes than usual.

_'I'm still here, Hex,' _said McPherson.

_'Me too!'_ added Ron, almost as if he was offended for being left out, making Alexis giggle.

A groan from her roommate silenced her giggles at once. She looked over at her bushy haired friend, Hermione Granger. Alexis smiled when she found the bookworm still fast asleep. Hermione had been one of her closest friends since Alexis's first year at Hogwarts and the only her age Alexis understood. Never had Hermione tried pursuing a conversation with Alexis about boys or makeup like the rest of her roommates at Hogwarts and Alexis was very pleased with this.

Sighing softly, Alexis gave up on the idea of going back to bed, put on her slippers, and slipped out of her bedroom door. The hallway was dark, only being lit by an almost full moon in the window, as Alexis tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen. She was hungry and needed to write a letter to Harry. Normally she would use her notepasser to speak to her best friend but she and Harry were not the only ones who could read it and Alexis did not feel like concerning the other owners with her dream.

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from the cluttered desk in the living room, Alexis made her way to the semi-clear table in the kitchen. She was just about to sit down when her stomach growled loudly. Smiling sheepishly to herself, Alexis placed her tools down and made her way to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley, who was without a doubt the mother of sons with never ending stomachs, had, as usual, left a pot of stew for any late night eaters like Alexis.

"Wish you did this," Alexis teased McPherson as she made herself a bowl of warm stew.

_'You knew how to make cereal,'_ countered McPherson. Alexis could almost feel him shrug nonchalantly.

"Not the point, you-"

Alexis stood up straight like the hair on the back of her neck. She turned towards the archway of the living room slowly.

Two glowing yellow eyes were staring at her from the darkness of the room. Alexis smirked.

"Come along, Grim," she said smiling. A massive black dog emerged from the shadows before immediately changing into a pale, long haired man with eyes as dark as his midnight black hair. He had a smirk on his face very similar to Alexis's and didn't hesitate to throw an arm over her shoulder in a side hug.

"Couldn't sleep either, pup?" Sirius Black asked his cousin's daughter in the most uncle-like way possible.

"Just a bad dream," shrugged Alexis. She handed Sirius a clean spoon. He took it kindly.

"Want to talk about?" he asked after a spoon full of stew.

"Not yet," said Alexis. One glance at the parchment on the table and Sirius shook his head as if he understood Alexis's reasoning perfectly.

"Got to talk about it with Harry first?" he stated/teased. "Don't worry, James and I were the same way- drove Remus mad. You know him though, always the worrying type."

"Just like Hermione," said Alexis.

Sirius shrugged again, grinning. "Well, they both share the nickname-"

"Moony," the two said together. Alexis giggled. Sirius smirked at his niece.

The late night conversations had become a common bonding time between the two Blacks over the summer. Sirius always wanted to know more about the thirteen years he had missed so they mainly talked about Alexis's childhood but the last few nights Alexis had retrieved a little information about McPherson at school. Her late guardian had been a year under Sirius and the rest of the Marauders and in their house as well. Sirius had described him as the most mature prankster he had ever had the fortune of pranking with and misfortune of being pranked by.

Alexis had also learned a great deal about her mother Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. She had been a Slytherin like every Black before Sirius and was in her third year when the Marauders started their first year. Even though she had been scandalized by Sirius sorting, she didn't disowned him and in fact stood up for her little cousin and his friends. Sirius loved telling Alexis stories about her mother and her protective nature.

"There was this one time," Sirius said, smirking to himself as he and Alexis settled on one of the living room couches. The sun was beginning to rise, giving the room a grey color. "After James and I had turned the Lestrange brothers' hair crimson and gold, were she stepped in."

"Why did she step in?" Alexis asked. "You couldn't handle two prank victims?"

"Well," said Sirius, chuckling to himself, "normally we could. Only this time it was during James and my first year and the Lestrange brothers were both prefects- in fact, Rodolphus was Head Boy along with Andy."

Alexis shook her head trying not to laugh at her uncle.

"But Trix stepped in and started shouting at the two of them about Slytherin honor and how they shouldn't have gotten pranked by first years in the first place." Sirius chuckled softly before continuing. "Rodolphus was fuming. He took fifty points from Gryffindor- mind you Andy gave them back plus a little extra for us making her laugh- but Rodolphus glared at Trix for weeks. It was marvelous."

"Wait, if Rodolphus and my mother hated each other why did they get married?"

Sirius sighed a little too dramatically before leaning back against the couch. His facial expression lost a great deal of the mirth it had had while he was telling his story as he began speaking once more.

"Andy- Andromeda, before she ran off to marry the Muggleborn she fell in love with, was to marry Rodolphus to unite two of the most powerful pureblooded families in England. With her gone, it fell to the next oldest Black maiden."

Alexis blinked before shouting, "What! This isn't the Middle Ages! They can't just-"

"Hex," warned Sirius, placing a finger on her lips like McPherson use to when he needed to silence her. "It's a pureblood thing. I didn't and still don't like it either."

"But what if she was in love with someone else?" asked Alexis.

"She was," stated Sirius simply. "He was just as bad as Rodolphus in my not so humble opinion but she seemed to care about him- or at least acted like she did. It was after we ceased talking so I'm not sure really. She was always a great actress."

It took all her strength for Alexis not to ask Sirius why her mother had ceased talking to Sirius. She knew it happened in the Marauders' fifth year and involved Remus, her exDefense teacher and unofficial uncle, but that was all. It killed her not knowing but to be honest with herself, Alexis wasn't sure she was ready to know what caused the friendship to end.

"Do you think, maybe-"

But Alexis didn't get to finish her sentence because a sudden rapping came from the living room window. Jumping to her feet, Alexis moved towards the window as Sirius took his animagus form.

"It's alright," Alexis said as she opened the window. A snow white owl flew inside the room before settling proudly on her arm. "It's just Hedwig with some letters."

Grinning, Sirius changed back before taking the letter Alexis handed him. Alexis smiled softly as well at the sight of her own letter. It read:

_Dear Hex,  
>I wrote this the moment I woke up. I've had the same dream again only this time there was an old man. I can't remember much other then Pettigrew and Voldemort talking about a woman and then Voldemort killed the old man. That's when I woke up. The thing is, it all took place in that house again, the one we keep dreaming about.<br>It happened again, as well, my scar hurting I mean. I wrote to Sirius about it this time but I left out the dream part. Maybe when you pick me up tomorrow evening we can both talk to him about it? Perhaps he knows something about why my scar is hurting or why we keep having similar dreams and if not, Remus might. We'll have to wait until after the full moon to ask him, though.  
>I hope Hedwig didn't wake you (though I doubt she did if you had the same dream as I did again). Please let her stay there so we won't have to carry her when you come to pick me up. You know how much she hates her cage. Hope you can get some sleep before this evening.<br>Until then.  
>Harry<em>

"Harry's scar has been hurting?" Sirius asked with concern when he looked up from his letter.

Alexis didn't look at her uncle when she answered but instead focused on the almost risen sun. "Yeah, but it's only ever happened when Voldemort was near by."

There was a sudden clamor before two equally guilty devils tumbled down the stairs. Fred and George Weasley climbed to their feet with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Padfoot," Fred said nodding towards Sirius.

"Padfoot," George said nodding towards Alexis.

"Morning," they said together.

"Morning boys," said Alexis while Sirius grinned. "Scared you when I said Voldemort, didn't I?"

"Not the first thing we expect to hear in the morning," shrugged Fred.

"Mum making breakfast yet?" asked George changing the subject.

"She's about to be," said a sweet voice from the stairs. Seconds later a ginger haired, plump size woman was passing the four on her way to the kitchen. "Alexis, be a dear and wake Hermione up."

"I'll do it," volunteered Fred. He took off in a dash without even a glance at his twin.

"I can see you crushing, Fred!" called George with a crackle. Sirius looked just as amused.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" said Alexis scratching her head. "Crushing?"

"You know," said George, still laughing. "Having a crush?"

Alexis blinked. George laughed louder.

"You don't know," he chuckled before looking at Sirius with mock sympathy. "Have fun explaining that one."

"Explaining what?" asked Sirius with a fake sound voice of confusion. "My dear George, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sirius!" complained Alexis still very confused. Her complaint only made the ginger and the Black laugh louder.

Alexis huffed but couldn't stop the smile that tugged on her lips from appearing as she sat down at the kitchen table. She watched as Fred and George teased Hermione about her bedhead. She grinned when Hermione threatened their manhoods if they didn't stop. She laughed when Mr. Weasley surprised his wife with a hug from behind and soft kiss on her cheek, and laughed harder when the twins groaned with disgust at their public display of affection.

When the porridge exploded all over the twins thanks to Sirius, Alexis was the first to dive under the table to avoid the retaliation. Mrs. Weasley was trying to yell over all the laughter while she held back her own when Mr. Weasley took a slice of toast to the face, skewing his glasses. Mrs. Weasley didn't do a good enough job hiding her amusement, however, for Mr. Weasley ended her giggles by splattering eggs on her blouse.

There was a deafening silence that was broken by the laughter of one Sirius Black. Mr. Weasley of course retaliated by throwing syrup covered pancakes at him thus insuring a full out food war at the table. When it was done, there was more food on everyone than in anyone's stomachs. Hermione had full strips of bacon and sausage in her hair while Sirius looked like he had fallen in a patch of syrup. Fred and George were still covered in porridge as well as different assortments of cereal. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were splattered with a little bit of everything and Alexis had the misfortune of becoming completely drenched with the whole pitcher of orange juice.

Yet, Alexis merely smiled. This was her family. They weren't blood nor were they perfect but they were hers.

* * *

><p>So just so were clear, Alexis has hit puberty but doesn't really understand why it's a big deal. This mainly has to do with her oblivious nature to things involving the opposite gender. It's not her fault she hasn't had a mother figure in her life to explain things to her and that her best friend is an equally oblivious boy. Now that she does have a mother figure to tell her everything, it kind of goes over her head unless it's told to her in a very blunt way. Hope that makes sense.<br>I gave you a little information about McPherson while in Hogwarts! Yeah! And I also tried to show you all Sirius and Bellatrix's relationship before she went dark. I never really liked the fact that they always hated each other so now they don't, which only means the next few books will be even worse for Alexis (and you can quote me on that).  
>Also, all the Weasleys except for Percy know of about Sirius Black. Percy doesn't know because he left before the living arrangements were made and the Weasleys don't know how to tell him an ex-prisoner is staying in his old room especially with how Ministry loyal Percy is. Bill and Charlie do know but they're not as chill with it as Fred and George. In other words, Sirius still scares them.<br>Hope you all liked it! I have state for XC tomorrow morning so wish me luck and please **_review_**!

D.C.F.


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I knew Hedwig was a girl! I totally forgot while typing though! Don't worry, I fixed the mistake and will try really hard not to do anything so foolish again!

Short chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 2: Retrieving Harry Potter<p>

Alexis was pondering a very important question as the small, red, rented car pulled out of the Ottery Car Rentals. After their rather messy breakfast, Alexis, the Weasleys, and Hermione had made the short walk down to the Muggle village to rent a car so they could pick up Harry from his aunt and uncle's. The children had watched in amusement as Mr. Weasley struggled with paying for the car until Hermione took pity on him.

"Here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione, taking the wad of Muggle money from him. She pulled out the right amount and handed it to the annoyed clerk in exchanged for the car keys. "Thank you, sir."

"Uh, huh," grumbled the man before turning up his radio and ignoring the odd group.

Sirius had also joined them in his animagus despite the protesting of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Alexis had convinced them it was only far that he come, seeing that Harry was Sirius's godson.

"Behave yourself, Grim," warned Mrs. Weasley with a stern finger.

Sirius nodded his dog head obediently much to Alexis's amusement. It would seem every man had a righteous amount of fear towards one Molly Weasley including her her uncle, the exAuror Mad-Eye Moody.

"I'll see the six of you plus Harry soon," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged each of them. "Bill and Charlie should be home when you get back. You didn't forget the Floo powder, Arthur?"

"I've got it, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, lifting up a purple pouch full of dust. "Though, I'm still not sure what we need it for. Aren't we driving back?"

"Of course not, dear," chuckled Mr. Weasley. "It's a rental car."

"Silly Hermione," teased Fred and George but Alexis wasn't sure they understood what Mr. Weasley met either. Then again, Alexis had never used a rental car so she had no clue whatsoever.

It was as they drove off, with Grim laying his head onto her armrest when Alexis final asked her question.

"Don't you own a car, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley, who had made the bad habit of taking his eyes off the rode when he drove, looked down at Alexis in the copilot seat and smiled sheepishly. In the back row, snickering could be heard coming from the twins.

"I did," Mr. Weasley said just as Alexis jerked the steering-wheel to the left, narrowly avoiding a tractor.

"What happened to it?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide from the near death experience Mr. Weasley seemed completely oblivious to.

"Well," Mr. Weasley started, turning around to face Hermione. Alexis put both hands on the steering-wheel as Mr. Weasley unintentionally accelerated the car. "We brought it along with us on our trip to Egypt."

"Only dad forgot to lock it up on the first night," continued Fred.

"And it got out," said George.

"You'd be surprised how much trouble a car can find in a pyramid."

"Tons of trouble."

"Suppose it's still trapping in one of them," the twins finished together.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, completely unaware of the car's increasing speed and Alexis's amazing steering. "But I'm sure she's happier now- oh, hello. Hermione, what are the cars with the flashing lights for?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. It was going to be a very long car ride to Privet Drive.

.

"Not a word about the ticket to your mother," whispered Mr. Weasley as the group of three wizards, two witches, and one animagus made their way up the steps of number Four Privet Drive. Alexis couldn't wait to see Vernon Dursley's reaction towards the odd group - not to mention the red rental car destroying the patch of pansies at the end of the driveway.

"It's not like you actually got a ticket," snickered Fred.

"Yeah, you Confunded the officer before he could write one up," chuckled George as Mr. Weasley rang the doorbell.

"Mr. Weasley has no idea what you're talking about," whispered Hermione. "I'm sure the officer just let him off with a warning because he thought Mr. Weasley had learned his lesson on taking his eyes off the road."

"Exactly," said Mr. Weasley, a knowing smile creeping on all six faces -including Sirius's dog face.

_'I didn't know you were such a good lair, Moony,' _teased Alexis.

_'Learned from the best, Padfoot,'_ Hermione thought right back.

"Hermione," Alexis said aloud as footsteps could be heard coming from inside, "we can't be friends anymore. I'm a bad influence."

Hermione snorted, "Not as bad as Fred."

"Hey-"

The ordinary door to the most ordinary house opened up revealing the face of a grinning, green eye, fourteen year old boy with the most unruly hair Alexis had ever seen.

"Prongs!" exclaimed Alexis and Hermione.

"Padfoot! Moony!"

Harry Potter practically tackled the two girls into a hug that Alexis and Hermione returned with equal mirth. When he finally released them, he turned to the twins.

"Harry!" sang the twins as the hugged the fourth year.

"Hey guys!" said Harry. "Hi, Mr. Weasley!"

"Hello, Harry," smiled Mr. Weasley. There was a bark and his smile widened. "There's one other person that wants to say hello."

Harry's eyes lit up with happiness as Sirius pushed the two twins out of his way. Dropping to his knees, Harry hugged the animagus form of his godfather.

"It's been forever... Grim," Harry said with a wink. He stood up when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

Vernon Dursley was standing in the hall, his arms crossed, and his face very purple.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley," said Alexis grinning. "Did you miss me?"

"No see here-" but whatever Mr. Dursley was going to say was lost to him as Alexis and company entered his house. He did not seem comfortable with the fact that wizards were in his house.

"Still plain," said George as they made their way to the Dursley's living room uninvited.

"Booooring," said Fred. Hermione elbowed both of them.

"Hello, Dudley!" said Alexis with the biggest smile physically possible as the entered the living room to find Petunia Dursley attempting to hide her son behind her. It did not work very well at all. "These are the Dursleys, Grim."

Suddenly, Sirius Black began snapping violently towards the Dursleys, making even Mr. Weasley jump.

"Si- Grim!" snapped Mr. Weasley. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," said Alexis, Hermione, Fred, and George at once. They all knew how Harry's relatives treated him and found Sirius's actions justified. Harry had to bite his lip not to laugh.

"So were going to Floo back, Harry," said Fred. Hermione pulled out the purple pouch and showed it to Harry.

"Yeah, the cars a rental," said George.

"Let's clear the fireplace!" shouted the twins together before Harry could ask what the car being a rental had to do with it. They immediately began pulling at the electric fireplace, ignoring the shouts of Vernon Dursley.

"And I'll go grab your trunk," volunteered Hermione.

"I'll help," said Harry, leading Hermione out of the room. Alexis couldn't help but to grin as they disappeared out of view.

"I swear, Grim," she said still smiling, "I'm going to get those two together."

She heard Fred swear loudly but when she turned around she saw nothing but a broken fireplace. Mr. Weasley continually tried to talk to the Dursleys but to no avail. When Harry and Hermione returned with Harry's trunk Mr. Weasley had all but given up.

"Done," said the twins. They stepped back and allowed Mr. Weasley, who had finally finally found talking to the Dursleys to be a fruitless waste of time, to take their place by the fireplace.

"_Incendio_!" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.

Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Hermione handed the purple pouch to Mr. Weasley. He took it, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

"Right, who's first?"

A screech pierced the air thanks to Petunia as Sirius Black transformed back to his human state.

"I'll go," he said grinning. He winked at Alexis and Harry before grabbing Harry's trunk and climbing into the fireplace. Then, with a nice, clear voice, he shouted, "The Burrow!"

"That-that was Black!" stumbled Vernon. His face was red as fire as he glared at Harry. "You let a serial killer in our house!"

"No, I let him in your house," corrected Alexis cheerfully.

"And he's my godfather," said Harry. He pointed to Alexis and said, "And her uncle."

Watching Vernon Dursley's face swell up like a purple balloon was great but not as great as when Dudley ate one of the twins candy inventions. Alexis was only able to see his tongue swell to two feet before Harry and her were pushed into the fireplace, after Hermione and the twins, by Mr. Weasley. They would have stayed longer but after two glass ordainments narrowly missed them Alexis and Harry decided it was best to leave. They grabbed each other's hand and with clear, unshaken voices, the two shouted,

"The Burrow!"

As I said, short chapter, but not too bad. Had to give you an idea of how Alexis interacts with the Weasleys and show you a different side of Hermione under the influence of Alexis and the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>caring16<strong>: hey, only a two day wait! Not to bad!

**mwinter1**: await no more! (This is my usual reply to you, do you know that)

**aandm20**: glad you're looking forward to it and I did fix my horrendous mistake in the last chapter about Hedwig!

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: Running and we won! Also, this isn't much of a spoiler so no warning but Sirius and Bellatrix aren't still friends. The fallout between them ended their friendship permanently but Sirius still remembers Bellatrix as what she was. He see that a lot in Hex. There was no reconciling in Azkaban the way you maybe thinking. As for your theory on a double agent Bellatrix... Err... As AWESOME as the idea sounds I'm sorry to SPOILER say that it's a no. I will not disclose anything about Hex's allegiance (it would take out all the fun). I find the Voldemort comment hilarious and no I'm the one rambling. Hope you like the chapter!

**Pandakat312**: thanks!

**ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices**: Thank you! I really appreciate your reviews!

**SincereJoyy**: I do that with ever story I read so I know how you feel! Ron's death was fun to work into my story so I'm glad you like/are confused by it! Jealous Cho may be back (you never know ;P) and maybe some jealous Harry but over who I wonder... Both Mrs. Weasley and Tonks, actually! It's safe to say there is something in this world that makes poor Moody uncomfortable enough to call for help. (Now imagine him trying to explain puberty to Hex and you might pee yourself from laughing to hard and so would Alexis) Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Kuroi-Akuma-no-Okami**: it's not, I swear! I'm just a foolish child that had a bad blonde moment!

Thanks everyone for the support and please check out my profile for the poll on it on who you all think Hex's dad is. I started another one called _Who is Alexis's Father?_ Three votes for any of you indecisive people! Love to hear your theories why you chose who ever you choose! _Oh, and Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Cornelius Fudge have been taken off the list ITS NOT GOING TO BE THEM!_

Thanks again and **_REVIEW_**!

D.C.F.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm making up for the lack of Ron with extra Weasley time! Bonus: Bill and Charlie!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 3: Invitation to the Quidditch World Cup<p>

Using Floo powder at the same time as someone else was not the most comfortable thing Alexis had ever experienced. There was a great deal of elbowing, head-bunting, and kneeing before Alexis and Harry arrived at the Burrow only to fall out of the fireplace in an awkward heap.

"Ouch! Prongs, you're on my hair," snapped Alexis.

"Sorry, hey! Don't throw elbows," said Harry as he stumbled to get up.

"You hit me in the head with your knee," said Alexis, pushing him back down so she could get up first.

"Well, you got me in the stomach with an elbow," said Harry, grabbing Alexis's foot making her fall back down.

"Hey!"

The two friends started rolling on the Weasley's living room floor wrestling. There was a great deal of laughter but it wasn't until Alexis had pinned Harry to the floor by sitting on his stomach that the duo realized they weren't alone. The twins were beside themselves laughing while Hermione had fallen into a fit of giggles. Two other redheaded people, whom Alexis safely assumed were the oldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie, were snickering like children on the couch but the best reaction was Sirius's who was grinning at both his godson and niece with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello," said Alexis, jumping slightly in order to knock the breath out of Harry. Both of them had grown a lot over the summer. Harry was as tall as both the twins, though still rather skinny, while Alexis looked at least fifteen when in fact she was only thirteen. Nonetheless, both soon to be fourth years were very famous for acting childish around each other.

"I'm guessing she's Hex," said the nearer of the two new redheads.

"Yep," said Fred, really exaggerating the popping noise in the P.

Both redheads stood up and went to shake Alexis and Harry's, who Alexis had finally allowed up, hands.

"Charlie Weasley," said the first of the two. He wasn't as tall as his older brother Bill but his shoulders were wider and his hair was almost completely buzzed off. He was very built and on his right arm was a very large burn. Alexis remembered Ron saying he worked with dragons in Romania.

"Bill," said the taller of the two. Alexis was surprised how well he would fit into the Muggle society. Bill, with his long, red hair tied back in a ponytail, was wear a fang-like earring, a pair of tight Muggle jeans, and a white shirt with a vest. If it wasn't for Bill's boots being made of dragon hide, Alexis would go as far as to say Bill was a Muggle hipster.

"Harry," said Harry with a smile.

"Alexis," added Alexis, "but you can call me Hex."

No one made a comment on the fact that the four had already been introduced at Ron's funeral. Instead, they watched with amusement as Alexis and Harry fought over who got to shake whose hand first.

"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly.

"The candy you dropped-" started Alexis but she was stopped when she suddenly burst into giggles.

"Yeah," said Harry, chuckling. "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."

"And it wasn't going to be me!" added Alexis through all the laughter that filled the room. She glanced towards Sirius to find him grinning as he took in the scene before him.

"What's that?" said George as the laughter died down. He pointed towards a strange box looking thing. Alexis realized right away it was a television.

"It's a telly-vision," said Bill. "The Ministry was selling charmed ones for people who can't go watch the Quidditch World Cup."

"Don't you have to plug it in?" asked Hermione. "And what channel would you even put it on? How can-"

"Magic, Hermione," teased Fred. Everyone laughed and Hermione blushed.

"I know that! I'm trying to-"

Suddenly there was a loud crack of apperating outside before the front door swung open. Mr. Weasley entered the house with a face that could rival an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred, with another evil grin. "I just dropped it...It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet -"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

The room roared with laughter again.

"It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons-"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" said Fred indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," said George. "Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry earnestly.

"That's not the point!" raged Mr. Weasley. "You wait until I tell your mother -"

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them.

Mrs. Weasley had just entered the living room, her eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and smiling. Then her eyes snapped back to her husband. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated in replying. Alexis knew, no matter how angry he was at the twins, he hadn't actually been planning on telling their mother.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, in a dangerous sort of voice.

"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them -"

"What have they done this time?" said Mrs. Weasley. "If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes -"

"Harry," said Sirius, putting his hands on one of Alexis and Harry's shoulders. "Why don't you, Alexis, and I go clean you out a sleeping space? You'll be sharing a room with me."

"Alright," said Harry eagerly. He didn't want to be there when Mrs. Weasley started yelling at the twins.

"Hermione, would you like to come as well?" asked Sirius with a quick glance towards the bushy haired bookworm.

"Definitely," Hermione replied. She sent a quick apologetic look towards the twins before running after Alexis, Harry, and Sirius who were already on the stairs.

They had just reached the second floor when Mrs. Weasley started yelling.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they closed Sirius's door.

Alexis and Sirius both laughed while Hermione smiled despite herself.

"Fred and George are starting a joke shop," snickered Alexis. "Sirius has been helping them."

"Which is why Mrs. Weasley doesn't get along well with Sirius," added Hermione.

"Oi!" said Sirius with a mock hurt voice. "Fred and George are doing fine without my help, thank you very much! And Molly adores me!"

"Right," said Alexis sarcastically. Ignoring the pouting Marauder, she pulled Harry into another hug. "Man, I've missed you!"

Harry laughed, spinning his best friend around. Her feet left the ground as they spun, laughing as if they were having the time of their lives.

"I missed you too, Hex," he said smiling. "Tell me everything I've missed."

.

Alexis, Hermione, and Sirius had told Harry everything that had gone on in the Burrow. Alexis explained how, before Hermione arrived a week ago, Alexis, Sirius and the twins had a bit of a prank war going on. She didn't go into details though, which only made Harry very curious to what sort of prank involved a banana, dancing, fish-sticks, custard, and a screwdriver.

"Could you at least tell me why Sirius wasn't allowed to put down the banana?" Harry asked as they descended the stairs for supper.

"Bananas are good," said Alexis and Sirius together.

Harry raised an eyebrow but before he could asked what they meant, Hermione stopped him.

"It's best you don't ask, Harry," she said smiling softly. "Fred and George tried explaining it to me and it only made me more confused."

Harry sighed but smiled when Alexis grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. The two were grinning ear to ear at who they saw sitting at the corner of the table. Sitting in far less shabby robes than either Gryffindors remembered, was none other then Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Alexis, Harry," he said. A playful smile lighting up his face and pure happiness shining in his green eyes as he stood up to great them. Despite the fact that tonight was a full moon, his brown hair sprinkled with grey was neat and well groomed and his complexion was only slightly pale.

Grinning, the two best friends collided into Remus for a hug, sending the Remus and Sirius into a fit of laughter.

"They seemed to have missed you, Remus," chuckled Sirius before he found himself pulled into the embrace as well.

There was a clicking noise and all four heads turned towards Hermione who was holding the camera her parents had gotten her for Christmas last year.

"Family photo," she explained simply, smiling at the four in front of her.

"Dinner!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, making the five of them, including Remus and Sirius, jump. They quickly took their seats at the table. Sirius sat at one end, and on his left was Harry, then Hermione, then Fred and George, and finally Mr. Weasley. On Sirius's right was Alexis, then Remus, then Bill, and next to him sat Charlie. Mr. Weasley sat at the other end of the table while the seat to his left laid vacant.

Dinner was, as usual, delicious. Alexis was happy to say she would always be up to a meal prepared by Mrs. Weasley. She had even tried to help Mrs. Weasley cook on several occasions, but her nickname Hex had proven to have more than one meaning. That is why she stuck to helping Charlie and Bill with the dishes.

"So Hex," said Charlie.

"So Charlie," said Alexis right back. She picked up some dishes and started carrying them to the sink.

"He wants to know how things are between you and Harry," said Bill, carrying his own pile of dishes.

"Fine I guess," said Alexis, nonchalantly. "What exactly do you mean?"

Alexis realized all the Weasleys had the same grin right then, and Weasleys only grin when they plan on asking something embarrassing.

"How long have you two been an item?" asked Charlie.

"What?" said Alexis. "Harry and I aren't an item, him and Hermione-"

"Me and who?" asked Hermione. She had just walked back into the kitchen from outside.

"Harry," said Alexis, her famous and now titled Black Family grin crossing her face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Padfoot," said Hermione before disappearing out of the room.

"What did I say?"

Alexis looked up to see Sirius entering the kitchen from the living room. She bit back her grin when Bill and Charlie took a few steps back.

"Not you, Grim," said Alexis finally unable to hold back her laugh at the older Weasley boys reaction around her uncle. Sirius must have noticed it to because he turned his attention to the boys.

"Bill, Charlie."

"Sir," the boys said at once.

Sirius smiled and said, "I don't bite, you know."

"Liar," said Alexis. Luckily, before Sirius could retaliate, Alexis added, "Don't you think Hermione and Harry would make a good couple? Charlie and Bill think that- where'd they go?"

She was just joking when she had asked the question of course. She had heard the soft popping noise of apparition the moment Sirius wasn't looking at them.

"Real Gryffindors, those two," chuckled Sirius.

"Scaring children, are we, Sirius?" said a voice with a hint of mock scolding.

Remus Lupin, accompanied by Mrs. Weasley, entered the kitchen. Remus was smiling while Mrs. Weasley look as if she was trying to hide her amusement but was failing miserably.

"Bill and Charlie started it," defended Alexis.

"I find that hard to believe," chuckled Remus.

"They were teasing her," said Sirius.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Over what?"

Alexis barely caught her uncle mouth the word boys. She turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"What do boys have to do with me and Harry?"

The two older Marauders chuckled without giving Alexis an answer. Alexis was about to demand one when Mrs. Weasley placed a gentle hand on Alexis's shoulder.

"Just you two wait," she said smiling at Alexis. "It isn't going to be funny when Alexis starts dating."

The grins on Sirius and Remus's faces were wiped away immediate.

"Not if we don't approve," grumbled Sirius, crossing his arms. "And I highly doubt we will."

"She's only thirteen," added Remus.

"And a half," huffed Alexis. "And I look older than that!"

For some reason, Alexis's words did not comfort her uncles.

"Now really, you two," scowled Mrs. Weasley. "Alexis is very mature for her age. She'll make good choices."

"Pup," Sirius said firmly. He ignore Mrs. Weasley's stern look. "You are not allowed to date anyone-"

"Unless," Remus cut in. Sirius gave him a dark look that Remus return with a pleasant smile. "He has dark hair, shares classes with you, plays Quidditch, is an extraordinary Defense student-"

"And both of us have met him," finished Sirius. "And so had Molly," he added as if it was an afterthought.

Alexis raised her eyebrow. This had not been where she thought the conversation was going to go.

_'Hadn't we just been talking about me and Harry?'_

_'I suppose your obliviousness to this sort of thing is my fault,' _sighed McPherson. Alexis could hear Ron trying to smother his laughter.

"Oh, before I forget," said Mrs. Weasley. "This arrived today. Alexis, it's for you dear, from Cedric."

Alexis smiled as she took the letter. She hadn't received a letter from Cedric since last week and was starting to worry. Next to Harry and Draco Malfoy, the Hufflepuff Seeker was one of her best friends.

Alexis didn't notice both Sirius and Remus's eyes grow as big as saucers until after she opened the envelope and was holding her letter.

"Wha-" she didn't even finish her question before both men practically shouted the word nothing at her. "Okay then..."

Alexis returned to her letter:

_Dear Alexis Lestrange,_

_It's so weird writing your real last name on my letters now after writing McPherson for the last two summers. I had to relearn the spell to remove ink from paper twice this summer because of it! Anyway I know you're staying at the Weasleys' this summer with Harry, Hermione, and 'Grim', but I was wondering if you, and Fred, George, Harry and Hermione of course, would like to join my family and I at this years Quidditch World Cup. It's being held here in England this year, and my father was able to get ample tickets right inside the Minster's box. If all of you can join us, send a letter and meet us by the portkey by the cold river at six-o-clock the Friday before the match. Fred and George know the way._

_Sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory_

Alexis's eyes sparkled and before she had looked away from the letter Sirius had spoken.

"Whatever she asks, Molly and Remus, it's up to you to say no. I can't do it when she gets that look." Remus laughed at his best friend admitting he had a weakness to his niece's childish looks she gets when she really wants something.

"Cedric invited me, Harry, Hermione, and the twins to the World Cup. He has tickets in the Minister's box! Can we go, please?" Only with the bat her eyelashes was Remus, who had been Alexis's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and who had given her nearly a dozen detentions, was knocked out of the game too, leaving only Mrs. Weasley to make the decision.

"I- well as long as you all stick together and watch over Fred and George. I know they're the eldest but sometimes, I swear, they act so bloody childish."

Alexis jumped with glee before hugging Mrs. Weasley and kissing both Remus and Sirius on the cheek. She ran up the stairs to tell her friends the news.

The three adults watched her go with fond smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>I made an odd Doctor Who reference in here because I wanted to get them all out of my system by the time Barty shows up. So for any of you confused by the banana joke, you need to watch Doctor Who first series. It's the one with my second favorite Doctor (my first being, big surprise, the tenth) the ninth Doctor.<p>

Now, review answers/responses/thank you's!

**phoenixfelicis07**: firstly, thanks for the error points. It really helped! I feel pretty bad for never actually knowing Ted was a wizard. I always thought Andromeda had married a Muggle not a Muggleborn cause wouldn't a Muggle have been worse to a Black?  
>1. I hinted at Bellatrix because I am excited about her character! It's fun to write crazy!<br>2. I really like the Alexis/Harry/Sirius/Remus relationship too! And there will be more of it in this book!  
>3. Thank you, I think so too!<br>4. *house elf deletes response*  
>5. Hex sees it the same as Molly. In a way, Molly is the mother she never had<br>6. NOW! But in all honesty, I have no idea what you are talking about... =D  
>7. I'm working on a better way to explain Sirius's relationship with all his cousins and schoolmates. I can't really tell you who Bellatrix was engaged to other then that it wasn't Voldemort. As for Remus and Bellatrix's kiss... He kissed her for obvious reasons, he *house elf grins wickedly*<br>8. They will! Summer at the Weasleys, yeah!  
>Thanks for the good luck wishes! We won! Here's the answers to your second review!<br>The driving was exactly how I expect Pureblood wizards to actually drive even the Muggle understanding ones and leaving the car makes perfect sense to Mr. Weasley! I mean, can't the just Accio it back to the rental shop? As for matchmaker Hex... Yeah... I'm glad you enjoyed Sirius siriusly scaring Petunia! Glad you liked the chapter too! Please review again!

**caring16**: I understand, hope this ceases your torture for a while

**Miss Morgana's Riptide**: Glad you liked it!

**534667lc**: Awesome sauce!

**Eve**: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Fred and George will always be chill though so no worries. And yes, Luna is going to make an entrance in this book! No comment on Remus/Bellatrix though ;D

**aandm20**: More for you!

**InLuvWithCandy**: THANK YOU! That's really awesome to hear!

**potterfreak394**: the truth shall be revealed in time!

thanks again and please review! Oh an vote on the poll please!

REVIEW!

DCF


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!

So I made a change to the letter Cedric wrote Hex. It clarifies the date the Quidditch World Cup is so we don't have a huge gap between the game and Hogwarts. Doubt this effects that many of you though 'cause I fixed it really quick. Anyway, time for the traveling to the Quiddicth World and Cedric! Erm My Gawd! (Wow, never doing that again) I'm so excited!  
>*WARNING: horrendously obvious Doctor Who jokes. It's sad how many I made but it could not be helped!<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 4: A Wizard Gathering<p>

After Alexis had sent her response to Cedric and told Harry and the others of the news, Quidditch became the only topic of discussion at the Burrow. And for the next few weeks Hermione was moodier than ever because of it. It didn't help that her werewolf scratches made her edgy during the full moon cycle, but the constant talk of Quidditch nearly drove her insane. If it wasn't for Bill, who had surprisingly been Headboy like Percy, explaining the wizard sport with an amazing amount of analogies and examples from Muggle sports and science, and the term wibbly-wobbly, Hermione may very well had scratched someone's eyes out.

Unfortunately, once Hermione discovered the beauty and science of Quidditch, she wouldn't shut up about it either.

"Do you know, the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, is barely of Wizard age?" she said as she, Alexis, Harry, and the Weasley boys made their way to the field with their brooms.

"Yes, we know, Hermione," sighed Harry.

"He must feel so much pressure to succeed, with his whole country cheering for him. That's a lot of pressure to put on one guy."

"Kind of like you, Harry," teased Alexis. Harry scowled.

"Are you done talking about the hunky Bulgarian yet?" grumbled Fred.

"He is pretty hunky, isn't he?" Hermione thought aloud. She sent Fred a smirk when the rest of the Weasleys laughed. "Shame he looks like he can't take a joke. I like a man with a good sense of humor."

Fred perked up considerably after that, much to Alexis's confusion. She didn't dwell on the thought however. Instead, Alexis looked ahead at the field they were going to play Quidditch on. Waiting for them was a young girl a year below Alexis by the name of Luna Loovegood. She had a broom underneath her, but instead of sitting on it the usual manner with the broom between her legs, the girl had both her feet dangling off one side.

When Alexis smiled at the girl, Luna smiled back dreamily. Her long dirty blonde hair covered her dream, silver eyes before she pushed it behind her ears.

"Hello Weasleys," Luna said in a voice that reminded Alexis of someone in a trance. "Hello, Hermione, Harry, and Alexis."

"Morning, Luna," said Alexis. "Ready for a game of Quidditch?"

"Well, there isn't any Blibbering Humdingers in the air and no Gulping Plimpies on the ground so we should be safe to play," Luna replied dreamily.

"Right," said Charlie, smiling widely. "We don't want to fly if there were any Blibbering Humdingers in the air."

Luna smiled fondly at the second oldest Weasley while the rest looked at him funny.

"What's a-"

"Let's get started, shall we?" Bill said, cutting Harry's question off. "Harry, Charlie, you two can be captains- but Hex can't be on Harry's side!"

"Why not?" Alexis and Harry whined as they did every time they weren't allowed to play on the same team.

"It wouldn't be fair," said Bill. "Now pick a team already. We only have until sundown. Mum wants you five home so you won't be too tired when you have to get up in the morning."

"Fine," grumbled Harry. "Then I get Fred and George. It's only fair."

"Bill is on our team," called Alexis before Charlie could.

"Hermione," said Harry.

"And Luna is ours!" Alexis shouted triumphantly. "You're going down Scarface."

"Watch it, Lestrange," Harry mock growled.

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Doubtful."

"You doubt me?"

"That's what doubtful means, doesn't it?"

"Oh, you're so gonna-"

"For Merlin's sake!" snapped Hermione. "Stop flirting and let's play Quidditch!"

.

After playing a long game, which Alexis's team won, much to Harry's annoyance, the gang told Luna, who skipped off humming, goodbye before heading home. It wasn't long before the seven of them had eaten and fallen asleep. Harry had decided to sleep in the twin's room to avoid waking Sirius up.

This was very unfortunate for Fred and George.

"Come on guys, we're going to see the Quidditch World Cup!" Alexis exclaimed, early in the morning. The sun had yet to rise past the horizon as she jumped up and down on Harry and the twin's bed like a monkey.

"Oi! We get it," grumbled Fred.

"Can you imagine if Wood sent her to wake us up?" mumbled George.

"He did," complained Harry, yawning. "All the time. Seamus and Dean started wearing earplugs to bed on practice days."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Alexis. She pushed her best friend roughly before turning around away from the boys and covering her eyes. "Hurry up and change, then we can wake Bill and Charlie."

"They come'n?" mumbled Fred.

"No."

"Then why- oh, I like this one," teased George, slowly waking up more.

"Changed yet?" said Alexis spinning around. Fred let out a yelp when George hid behind him.

"I don't have a shirt on yet!" he snapped and Alexis giggle childishly.

"Whatever, Georgie. Let's go."

She darted out of the room, leaving the three boys alone.

"She's crazy," said George.

Harry shrugged.

"Well, she is a Black."

"Heard that, Harry," Sirius's voice shouted from across the hall.

"Of course he did," Harry grumbled, grabbing his backpack.

The boys slowly made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Standing next to  
>Alexis by the door was Hermione, who, despite the early hour or the fact that the last day of the full moon had been last night, smiled happily at the boys.<p>

"Ready to go, boys?" Alexis asked.

"Of course-"

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply as she entered the kitchen, and they all jumped.

"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "_Accio_!"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"_Accio! Accio! Accio_!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she hugged everyone goodbye, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their backpacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "Remus will be here when you all get back!" Mrs. Weasley said Alexis, Harry, and Hermione set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

The group had only just started on their way, when Alexis's left pocket warmed up. She pulled out her notepasser, said 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' and read the note. It was from Sirius and it said, _'Be safe and watch out for each other.'_

Alexis grinned.

_'Sirius told me to watch after you,' _she teased Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_'He said for us to watch out for each other. It's different, Padfoot.'_

"Whatever," Alexis said aloud, clearing her notepasser before putting it away. She sighed as they continued their long trip to the portkey point. It was a long journey and by the time they reached the point Cedric had told them to meet him at the sun had reached the top of the tree line.

"So where's Diggory?" asked Fred.

"Umm..."

"Hex!"

A tall, brown hair, grey eye, teenager with movie star looks came charging down a hill followed by an older man that Alexis easily guessed was his father.

"Cedric!" said Alexis, grinning before hugging the boy, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his hand.

"Hey, girly. Miss me?" Cedric teased, spinning his adopted kid-sister in his embrace.

"Not too much," said Alexis. She turned her attention to the man standing by Cedric. Besides having less hair and lighter eyes,the man looked like an older Cedric. "You must be Mr. Diggory."

"Call me Amos," said the man. He smiled softly at Alexis and the gang. "I think I can figure out who each of you are from how Ced described you. Hex, Hermione, Fred and George, and Harry. Always talking about you, though, Hex. You and whatshername, Chee?"

"Cho, dad," said Cedric. "My girlfriend."

"Right, Cho Chee," nodded Amos Diggory with an award worthy smile. "Talks mainly about you and Quidditch though. Says you're a killer Chaser."

"I'm alright," shrugged Alexis.

_'Modest, for once,' _teased McPherson.

_'Maybe she's sick,' _added Ron.

"Hex being modest?" Fred asked.

"Watch out, the world is ending!" laughed George.

Alexis hit them both hard in the gut.

"Are we the only ones, Ced?" Alexis asked, completely ignoring the two similar groans coming from the twins on the ground.

Cedric looked to his father for an answer.

"Suppose so," said Mr. Diggory. "Lovegoods apperated there last night and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. So everyone grab onto the boot!"

"The what?" said Harry surprised.

"The boot," said Alexis, grabbing hold of the tongue of the moldy shoe. "You know, the thing you were on your-"

"I know what a boot is, Hex," Harry grumbled, but he quit questioning the oddness of grabbing the moldy boot. "If a Muggle walks by-"

Alexis felt a sudden pull at her naval and her feet were lifted off the ground. She spun around rapidly, not really enjoying the new form of transportation, before letting out a loud oof as she flopped on the queer feeling ground.

"Sorry, Prongs," Alexis said as she realized she had not landed on the ground at all but rather Harry. She offered her hand.

"I don't really like portkeys," mumbled Harry as he and the others climbed to their feet. Only Cedric and his father hadn't landed ungracefully.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

Alexis looked up to find that in front of her was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Diggory, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him. Alexis grinned at the different portkeys in the box: a soda can, a newspaper, and a jumprope to name a few,

"Hello there, Amos," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Diggory... Diggory..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Amos, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.

The group marched off towards the field they were sent to after waving goodbye to the weary wizards. As they drew closer, the outlines of tents became more vivid and the sun rose high in the sky.

When they finally reached their destination, a small cottage, there was a man standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Alexis could easily tell he was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.

"Morning!" said Mr. Diggory brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Diggory - one tent, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr. Diggory.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Um, Mr. Diggory," said Alexis, nervously. "Let me and Harry handle this okay? No offense, but besides Hermione, were the only two who know how to deal with Muggles."

Amos Diggory nodded his head and handed Alexis a wad full of cash.

"We'll wait here, then," he said smiling, clearly, relieved Alexis had volunteered.

Alexis and Harry approached Mr. Roberts. Alexis handed him the correct amount of money while Harry smiled awkwardly at the man.

"You lot, foreign?" Mr. Robert asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Harry looked at him, surprised. "Uhhhh..."

"Yes," said Alexis. "From America, actually- like most of the people here. Some of us can dress weird, right?"

Mr. Roberts snorted.

"I'll say," he chuckled. "There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho. And I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago. You Americans are an odd bunch."

"Yeah, well," started Alexis but she was suddenly cut off by a man apperating to her left.

"Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.

Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a look of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Alexis knew he had just had his memory modified.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Diggory. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Diggory.

The wizard who had obliviated Mr. Roberts's memory led them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Diggory, "Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over."

"You should tell him we're American," suggested Alexis. The wizard lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"I just might. It would make my job a hell of a lot easier, at least. See you later, Amos."

He Disapparated.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Hermione, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr. Diggory, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit...well...lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

The company continued through the field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Alexis could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Not very good at the whole Muggle look, are they?" Alexis snickered as they reached the end of the field where the sign DIGARY stood. A small but elegant white tent was set up next to it.

"How are we all going to fit into that?" asked Harry.

Cedric and the twins laughed.

"Come along, Potter," teased Cedric. He led the way into the tent followed by his father, Fred and George, and Hermione.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Alexis ran in after them. She couldn't help but to grin at what she found inside.

"It's bigger on the inside," Alexis and Harry breathed together.

_'I can't believe this surprised you, Hex,'_ laughed McPherson.

_'Its really kinda small,' _added Ron. _'Only two bedrooms, five beds, a full kitchen, a study, a dinner room, and a couch... Nothing too special.'_

"Right," said Amos Diggory, clapping his hands together and rubbing them with mirth. "Ced, mind getting us some water?"

"Sure, dad," said Cedric. "I'll follow the map to the water mark, but it's on the other side of the field. Want to come, Hex?"

"Harry too!" Alexis pulled Harry out of the tent before he could protest.

The three made their way out of the tent and through more rows of tents laughing and joking merrily. The sun was higher in the sky now, giving the campsite a calm look despite its noisiness. There were hundreds of wizards and witch -most of which who weren't dressed as Muggle-like as they could- waking up and running around.

The first of their fellow campers to greet them was a small boy barely able to walk. He went zipping by them on a toy broom, nearly knocking Harry off his feet.

"Kevin!" called a witch wearing a nightgown. She took off after the child. "No brooms!"

Alexis bit her lip to keep from laughing when Cedric suddenly stopped in front of her and Harry.

"Everything is green," said Cedric blankly.

Alexis peered over his shoulder to discover he was being completely honest. They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.

"Harry! Hex!"

It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fourth year. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas, also of Gryffindor.

"Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said Mrs. Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?"

"One hundred percent," said Alexis without a hint of hesitation. "It's the McPherson family team- for obvious reasons of course."

"But you're a Lestrange now," said Seamus.

"And a McPherson at heart," countered Alexis. "Besides, we all know who's going to win and it's the Irish."

Mrs. Finnigan smiled fondly at Alexis.

"You should spend more time with my Seamus," she said, patting her blushing son on the back. "I like your reasoning."

"Careful, Mrs. F," chuckled Dean. "Someone might get jealous."

"Yes I will," teased Cedric, throwing an arm over Alexis's shoulder much to Seamus and Dean's amusement.

"Come on, guys," grumbled Harry, ignoring his snickering dormmates. "Bye, Seamus. Bye, Dean."

"Bye Harry!"

"Bye Hex!"

"Bye, guys!" Alexis called as Harry dragged her away by the hand. Cedric kept laughing to himself as they continued on their way to the water.

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Alexis.

"Well, let's go see," said Cedric, pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag - white, green, and red - was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very somber face with dark black eyes. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

"Who's that?" said Alexis.

"Viktor Krum," said Cedric. "He's the Bulgarian Seeker."

"Oh," said Alexis. "Hey, Hermione was talking about him yesterday! He's like, what, eighteen?"

"Seventeen," corrected Cedric. "And still in school. But man, can he fly."

"Better than you?" teased Alexis. Cedric punched her in the arm.

"Who are they?" said Harry, pointing to a group of four boys around Alexis and his age. "I've never seen them at Hogwarts before."

"They must be from Drumstrang," said Cedric quietly. He pointed to the emblem on the tallest of the boy' a sweater. "That's the school's emblem."

_'Bill used to have a pen-friend from a school in Brazil,' _said Ron. _'It was years and years ago...and he wanted to go on an exchange trip, but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up.'_

_'Interesting story, Ron,' _said McPherson teasingly. _'Tell it again.'_

_'Screw off.'_

"There are other magic schools?" asked Harry, wide eyed.

"Of course," said Cedric. "Can you imagine how many students would be attending Hogwarts if it was the only Wizarding school out there?"

Alexis laughed at the thought of a French Dumbledore wearing a purple beret on top of his silver hair. She was about to share this thought when the group of foreign boys approached them.

"Excuse me," said an accented voice belonging to a blonde haired boy around Alexis and Harry's age. He looked slightly nervous while the rest of the boys snickered. "Did it 'urt?"

"What?" said Alexis.

The boy cast a look at the others. He drew a deep breath before speaking again.

"I vonder if it 'urt."

"What hurt?" asked Harry.

"When she fell from 'eaven," finished the boy, bravely gesturing to Alexis who raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Alexis repeated. Several boys laughed while the blond boy chuckled nervously.

"He dinks you are beautiful," said another boy- this one had fuzzy eyebrows. Then he continued with a wink, "I dink so too."

"Thanks?" said Alexis unsurely. Subconsciously, she grabbed Cedric and Harry's hand. The action did not go unnoticed.

"Can I 'old your 'and too?" asked a third boy, causing more laughter to emanate from the group of boys.

"No on your life, kid," scoffed Cedric. The four boys silenced immediately. "Come on, you two. We have to get the water."

"Right," said Alexis, still rather confused. Once there was a good distance between them and the group of boys, she asked, "What was that?"

Cedric sighed dramatically and shook his head. Harry couldn't help but to chuckle.

"She's going to be the death of us, isn't she, Potter?" smiled Cedric when they reached the tap in the corner of the field.

Right in front of them was a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious -"

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

Failing miserably, the three were overcome by a fit of giggles just as Archie collected his water and moved away still pants-less.

Carefully, as to not spill the water they were now carrying, the trio made their way back through the campsite. They avoided the group of boys that had grown in numbers but ran into a few familiar faces. Oliver Wood, Alexis and Harry's old House Quidditch captain, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Alexis and Harry over to his parents' tent to introduce them, and told them excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team and just so happened to be Cedric's girlfriend. Cedric stopped to give her a quick kiss and say hello before they continued on their way back.

"You've been ages," said George when they finally got back to the tent. He, Fred, and Hermione were playing a game of Muggle cards. Mr. Diggory was watching in amusement as Hermione crushed the twins in a game of Go Fish.

Alexis was just about to help Fred when Mr. Diggory jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable wizard in the campsite, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly, he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed, probably broken by a stray Bludger, but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Amos, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming...and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements...Not much for me to do!"

'Right,' thought Alexis sarcastically. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she frowned disapprovingly at Ludo Bagman.

"Ah-yes," said Mr. Diggory, grinning, "this is my son Cedric. He's a seventh year this year at Hogwarts - and these are Arthur Weasley's sons- Fred- no, George - I think- no this one is Fred, sorry - that's George- and Cedric's other friends, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Alexis Lestrange."

Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry and Alexis's name, his eyes flickering over both of their faces with a growing smile.

"Everyone," Mr. Diggory continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets -"

Bagman waved his hand and blushed as if to say the tickets were nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Amos?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh...go on then," said Mr. Diggory. "Let's see... eight Galleons on Ireland to win?"

"Eight?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well...any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Diggory. "Arthur wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

Bagman boyish face shone with excitement as he took the wand from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

"Fred, George," said Hermione, "You don't want betting all of that. That's all your savings...Your mother -"

"Don't be a spoilsport, darling!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance...I'll give you excellent odds on that one...We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we..."

Hermione sighed hopelessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Diggory.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Percy said he can speak over two hundred," whispered Hermione to Alexis. "Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll," laughed Alexis. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Hermione couldn't help but to giggle at Alexis's words though she did her best to scowl.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Diggory asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha...memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Diggory suggested as Cedric handed Bagman his tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

Alexis looked up at the two men who had apperated to their fireside. The first she could easily distinguish as Percy Weasley while the second brought back vague memories of her first year. Barty Crouch was a stern looking Ministry man with flat gray hair, a pencil mustache, and a constant look of distrust. His forever frown grew at the sight of Bagman.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No," said Mr. Crouch, waving over at Percy dismissively, "thank you, Weatherby. We have to go."

Fred and George snickered at their blushing older brother.

"Have you been keeping busy, Barty?" said Mr. Diggory.

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Amos."

"I can tell," chuckled Mr. Diggory. "I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?"

Ludo Bagman looked shocked.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun...Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman.

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details -"

"Oh details!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of midges. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts -"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," said Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. "Come along, Weatherby."

Bagman climbed to his feet and moved towards Crouch.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me - I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Cedric at once. "What were they talking about?"

You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Diggory, smiling.

"You're killing me, Amos," teased Alexis.

The rest of the day was spent inside the tent or just outside of it. Only Cedric seemed to run off and it was only to spend a few minutes with Cho. Everyone else spent their time playing cards or watching Mr. Diggory preform Muggle magic tricks that were a little too good.

When the sun began to set is when Mr. Diggory slowly led the gang deeper into the woods, allowing the children to see all the merchandise the salesmen had. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

Alexis was amazed by it all and very eager to spend her gold she had only recently acquired by inheritance.

"What's this?" she asked, looking down at what looked like a small, green tinted, glass shamrock.

"It's a memory-catcher, darling," said the salesman, giving Alexis a crooked smile with crooked teeth. "Squeeze it and it will catch your favorite memory of the game even after several days have passed between when you use it and the memory. We also have Bulgarian lions if-"

"No, I'll take the shamrock," said Alexis grinning. "And that ridiculously, gigantic, green hat," she added laughing. Harry laughed too at the sight of her hat.

"Nice hat," he chuckled.

"Jealous?"

"Very," laughed Hermione.

"Oi!" shouted Fred.

"Come on you three!" shouted George.

"The Diggorys are gonna leave us behind!"

Grinning at each other, Alexis, Harry, and Hermione, took off with their newly bought merchandise after their company.

* * *

><p>So Luna has entered the story! I also made Hermione like Quidditch because I think she would have if someone other then Ron had taught her about it. Unfortunately, like anything Hogwarts, she now has to know everything there is about it. Amos Diggory had to play Mr. Weasley for the majority of this chapter but I am trying to develop his character. Like Cedric, he really likes Hex which is important in later chapters. I think I've officially explained how awkward Alexis is with relationships passed friendship and added a little more talking to Seamus and Dean. Over all, I like this chapter more than I thought I would.<p>

**Miss Morgana's Riptide**: Almost there! We have the Quidditch match and than the riot!

**caring16**: here's more! Tell me what you think!

**mwinter1**: here you go!

**aandm20**: Lol! I love when that happens! Hope this chapter had the same effect!

**Eve**: I wrote as fast as I could! Glad you're enjoying the developing relationships! I'll have more focus on them this book but I'm going to make sure that it doesn't take away from the plot

**Ingrid**: Bananas are good! I like bananas!

**phoenixfelicis07**: I'm working on the prank war but it's a lot harder to write than I thought! Glad you're enjoying it all so far and please, don't send my elf a sock!

As always thanks for the reviews! Please review more, and I'm talking to all of you!

Lastly, I have a question I'd like all of you to answer: **_WHO DO YOU THINK ALEXIS IS GOING TO THE BALL WITH?_** Also why? I already have decided but I'm curious with all your review hinting at you all expecting different relationships!

Please **_review_**!  
>DCF<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Apologies for the last chapter. It was all over the place!

Ludo: _And now, ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, Potion Masters and Duelist, I give you, Chapter Five! The Bulgarian's Game!_

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 5: The Bulgarian's Game<p>

Alexis and company made their way to the top box slowly. They had several staircases to scale. Each floor they passed revealed thousands upon thousands of seats that were quickly filling with anxious and excited wizards. When they finally reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts, Alexis grinned. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Alexis, filing into the front seats with the others, looked down upon a scene the likes of which she could never have imagined.

As over a hundred thousand wizards and witches took their seats, dozens of odd looking devices that looked very similar to old fashion video cameras but without their stands were being flown around by two large barn owls each. Everyone seemed to wave or smile whenever an owl drew near them, clearly hoping to have their faces on the television set up for this event.

"Hex, look," said Harry. He pointed ahead at a giant screen looking device in front of them that Alexis was ashamed to say she had overlooked.

"Reckon that's where they'll show the game," said George.

"Probably highlights too," said Hermione.

Hermione dove into an explanation on jumbotrons while Alexis took off her jacket. She turned to throw it in her seat when an odd little creature stepped in her way. This odd creature was a house-elf with large brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato.

"'Cuse me misses," said the house-elf, Alexis was guessing it was a girl by its high pitched voice, "but that is master's seat. I is Winky, Master Crouch is house-elf."

"I'm Hex," said Alexis with a soft smile at the creature. She tossed jacket two seats over but Harry caught it.

"My seat," he teased before placing Alexis jacket in the seat next to Crouch's.

Alexis scowled at this, having not wanted to sit next to the Ministry employee that distrusted her, but smiled knowingly when she realized this made it so that Harry was seated next to Hermione.

"Dobby?" Harry asked when he first caught sight of the house-elf.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked Winky.

"Sorry," Harry told Winky, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir - and you, sir -" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.

"How is he?" said Harry. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, sir," said Winky, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

"Why?" said Harry, taken aback. "What's wrong with him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir, " said Winky sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?" said Harry.

Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He is wanting paying for his work, sir."

"Paying?" said Harry blankly. "Well - why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.

"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, sir, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin."

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," muttered Alexis.

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Misses Hex," said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all," - she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped - "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" said Harry, frowning.

"Master - master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

And with that, Winky retook her seat, quickly recovering her face.

Following Winky's example, Alexis and her friends took their seats as well. Hermione began skimming eagerly through her velvetcovered, tasseled program.

"'_A display from the team mascots will precede the match_,'" she read aloud.

"Oh that's always worth watching," said Mr. Diggory. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

"So leprechauns for Ireland," whispered Alexis to Harry as people slowly started filling the top box.

"What do you think the Bulgarians will bring?" Harry asked.

Alexis opened her mouth to answer when a voice she knew too well filled the air. She groaned internally as Cornelius Fudge, Britain's Minister of Magic arrived.

"Harry Potter," Fudge announced proudly. He practically tore Harry out of his seat to shake his hand and attempt introduced him to the Bulgarian Prime Minister. "Harry Potter...oh come on now, you know who he is...the boy who survived You-Know-Who...you do know who he is -"

Alexis, slightly annoyed by Fudge's loud voice, stood up, walked over to Harry, and push his bangs out of the way to reveal his lightning bolt scar. Immediately the Bulgarian Prime Minister began talking rapidly in excitement.

"You're welcome," Alexis said sarcastically to Fudge.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Harry, ignoring Alexis's comment completely. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat...Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places...ah, and here's Lucius!"

Alexis and Harry spun around to see Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco taking their seats behind Mr. Diggory.

Harry and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts, which made things very difficult for Alexis seeing that both boys were her best friends. A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. Narcissa's, who was actually Alexis's aunt and sister to Alexis's mother, was a beautiful blond woman with an air of elegance around her everywhere she went.

Alexis smiled widely at them and, despite their best efforts, the Malfoys all returned smiles of their own. Even Lucius, who Alexis believed wholeheartedly trained to be a figure of stoic attribute, couldn't help but to smile at his niece, Gryffindor or not.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Lucius. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Amos Diggory, I daresay?"

"Amos," said Lucius while extending his hand to Mr. Diggory.

Mr. Diggory took his hand and shook it.

"Lucius, how are you?"

"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Amos," praised Fudge. "He's here as my guest."

"Wonderful to hear!" said Mr. Diggory honestly. Alexis had a feeling things wouldn't have been this pleasant if Mr. Weasley had taken them to the Cup instead of Mr. Diggory. Unlike Mr. Weasley, who had a very strained relationship with Lucius that lacked all forms of love, Mr. Diggory seemed to get along with anyone and everyone.

Alexis waved to her relatives once more before grabbing Harry's arm and moving towards their seats. She saw a small look of disapproval from Fudge, clearly not happy with the fact that _his _golden boy was sitting with the bane of his existence but Alexis didn't care. Harry was her friend first and the Boy Who Lived second.

_'You love angering him, don't you?' _thought Harry.

_'No comment.'_

Confusing people when he laughed aloud at nothing, Harry took his seat snickering at his best friend. Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited school boy. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "_Sonorus_!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"_Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup_!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge jumbotron opposite them now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0 at the top of it. Video of thousand of screaming fans appeared on it.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Diggory , leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah! Veela!"

Alexis groaned aloud, knowing full well what a Veela was. Easily mistaken as women, Veela were fire type magical creatures that were very capable at seducing men with their looks and dancing. She looked over towards her friends as the music and the dancing began expecting to see the boys acting like fools but was surprised to see only George getting antsy.

"Let me go Fred," he bemoaned as his brother held is arm still so he couldn't leave his seat. "I have to go talk to them, I have too."

_'You have to give him a hard time over this,'_ snickered Ron

_'You know, I bet you would have been worse,'_ said McPherson with a chuckle. Alexis could almost swear she heard Ron growl.

_'Shove off.'_

"_And __now,_" roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "_kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots_!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Coins?" said Harry as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats.

"Well, they are leprechauns, Harry," teased Alexis as the gang jumped to their feet and hurried to the wall of the box. The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen," _roared Ludo Bagman,_ "kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Aaaaaaand- Krum!_"

Alexis's eyes widened as she saw the Bulgarian team flying directly towards the box she was in in a perfect V formation. They weren't slowing down and as they drew closer, Harry, Hermione, the twins, and Cedric quickly stepped back but Alexis stood her ground. If she had looked at the great jumbotron screen on the wall in front her she would have know the cameras were all on her, waiting to watch her pull back in fear, but she held her ground even as Viktor Krum came charging at her head on. It looked as if they were going to collide but at the very last minute Krum stopped his broom a mere six inches from Alexis.

What happened next was completely spontaneous and completely Alexis.

She tipped her hat at him, stuck out the shamrock-shaped, glass memory-catcher to him and said, "Good luck."

A wicked grin crossed her face as Krum scowled at the shamrock in Alexis's hand and then at her. The crowd was in an uproar: the Bulgarian haft with anger and the Irish haft with laughter. Even Bagman had trouble not laughing. It took him a few moments before he could continue on with announcing.

"_And now, please greet- the Irish National Quidditch Team!_" yelled Bagman. "_Presenting- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaaand- Lynch!_"

Seven green figures on broomsticks swept onto the field- flying far faster then Alexis had ever seen. She was astonished when they all flew up to the box once more.

"_What's this?_" yelled Bagman. "_It seems a very lucky lady has just become Ireland's very own luck charm! Kisses for good luck!_"

Each player on the Irish team swooped down and kissed Alexis on the cheek starting with Troy and ending with Troy again who came back around for a second kiss.

He whispered quite loudly to Alexis, "Twice the luck, twice the points luv," before flying away with a very Irish grin.

Alexis herself wasn't really complaining. She finally took her seat by her friends to find them all grinning ear to ear. She already could hear the teasing coming and Fred was the first to start.

"Twice the luck, huh?" His grin never faltered.

"I wonder how Grim will react when he sees that a twenty year old Irish Quidditch player kissed his niece not once but twice," added Hermione.

"It was harmless," mumbled a very blushed Alexis. "Besides he'll never see."

"Hex, you were on the Screen the moment Krum charged at our box," said Cedric, pointing to the owls flying around with cameras.

It took all Alexis's strength not to cuss at the sight of herself on the jumbotron. She smiled instead, ignoring the snickers of her friends.

"It was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed George

"Yeah, Krum looked more livid then usual!" added Fred.

"The games is starting!" cried Harry. He jumped to his feet and leaned on the rail, his friends following in pursuit.

"_And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!_"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache that covered his entire mouth, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was barely protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Alexis watched closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

And the game had indeed started and in less then a minute Troy had scored. He flew a lap of honor around the field but stopped briefly to steal another kiss on the cheek from Alexis.

"He's never going to let you leave the house again," said Harry through a smile.

"Can it, Harry," said Alexis through her own smile.

The game continued and when the Irish team was winning by twenty Cedric hit Alexis's arm.

"Look!" he shouted.

Both Seekers were plummeting through the middle of the field straight for the ground. It would seem Krum had caught sight of the Snitch and Lynch was right on his tail.

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione.

She was half right. At the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a loud thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. It was soon followed by a loud groan from the Irish fans.

Alexis and Harry both realized instantly that he hadn't actually seen the Snitch.

"That son-" Alexis started but quickly caught herself. She had a feeling more eyes were on her box then usual thanks to her stunt before the match.

Sighing, Alexis moved to sit down while she waited for Lynch to be fixed up. She placed her hand on the armrest to sit down only to pull it back in surprise. The armrest had felt soft and... armlike. She looked to Winky but found the house elf hiding itself behind its hands still. Carefully, Alexis reached for the armrest only to feel it's cloth-like texture as it should feel.

Still uncomfortable with what she had thought had happened, Alexis sat down at the edge of her seat. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and she had the eerie feeling that someone was watching her- besides Fudge that is.

"You alright, Hex?" Harry asked, seeing his friend unnerved.

"I'm fine," Alexis lied and Harry knew it. He didn't hesitate to stand up and switch seats with her. "Thanks."

"It's just a chair," Harry said with a shrug.

"He's up!" exclaimed Hermione and immediately the gang was back to their feet and against the wall.

Lynch got back on his broom and the game was back on. The Irish team soon pulled out a hundred and twenty point lead, and with every Irish player coming to kiss Alexis's cheek after every point they made. Troy himself had come back seven times not including the first two scores he had already made.

"Got a boyfriend, Hex?" teased George.

Alexis shoved him roughly.

"And _that_ is the only reason I'd play Chaser over Seeker," laughed Cedric while shaking his head.

It was only minutes later that the Bulgarians made their first score by Ivanova.

"Cover your ears, Georgie!" shouted Fred just as the Veela started dancing.

Look at the referee!" Hermione said, pointing and giggling.

Alexis looked at the jumbotron. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"_Now, we can't have that_!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "_Somebody slap the referee_!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Alexis saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"_And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots_!" said Bagman's voice. "_Now there's something we haven't seen before...Oh this could turn nasty..._"

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"_Two penalties for Ireland!" _shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger._ "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle..."_

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

Another foul shot was given to Ireland bring the score to 160 for Ireland and 10 for Bulgaria.

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Alexis smirked at the sight of the once beautiful Veela taking their true forms. Their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders -

"And _that_, Cedric," yelled Mr. Diggory over tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

"Noted!" yelled Cedric.

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Alexis could barely keep up as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet.

"_Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES_!"

But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -

"Ouch!" shouted Alexis, flinching at the sight of Viktor Krum taking a Bludger straight on. His face was pouring blood, and his nose was clearly broken, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. One of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

"Someone call time out!" shrieked Hermione. "He can't play like that, look at him -"

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled.

For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Alexis was quite sure that this was the real thing...

"He's seen the Snitch!" Alexis shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Then suddenly another blur was diving, a scarlet one. Alexis's eyes widened as she realized, Krum, with his face bloody and bruised, was gaining on Lynch as they both continued their suicide dive for the Snitch.

Alexis closed her eyes for the briefest moment but when she reopened them the game in front of her had changed completely. It was over. Lynch laid in an awkward heap on the ground surrounded by Veela while Krum, his face and robes still covered in blood, floated calmly in the air above him with the Golden Snitch in his hand.

"We won!" shouted the twins.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"_IRELAND WINS_!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "_KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that_!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Fred asked.

"He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!" added George.

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise.

"The Irish Chasers were too good," said Alexis. "He knew that, he just wanted to end it on his terms, that's all."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess..."

Only half glancing at the jumbotron, Alexis caught sight of Krum refusing the mediwizards help before turning her attention to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"Great game, sir," she said sticking out her hand towards him. Three wizards jumped to their feet to bloke her, no doubt his security, but Bulgarian Minister of Magic waved them off.

"Ves, it vas," said the gloomy voice of the Bulgarian as he took Alexis's hand and shook it. "Ve fought bravely, though, no?"

"You can speak English!" cut in Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging. Alexis couldn't help but to laugh.

"Oh, I like you, Minister Oblansk," chuckled Alexis.

The Bulgarian smiled despite himself at Alexis. Fudge looked livid that not only had he been made to look a fool but that Alexis had gone and charmed the Minister of Bulgaria.

"_And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box_!" roared Bagman.

Bright lights lit up the Top Box, nearly blinding Alexis, so everyone could see inside it. Squinting, Alexis caught sight of two wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge. One of the men was a capable looking fellow in his mid forties while the second was someone Alexis knew personally, Carter Swine. His brown hair was in its usual ponytail and his silver eyes were as fierce as ever when he made brief eye contact with Alexis. He didn't like her and Alexis didn't like Swine either.

"_Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria_!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. Alexis stood in between Harry and Cedric as Ludo called each players name before they shook hands with their Oblansk and Fudge. The stadium was cheering loudly but when Viktor Krum's name was called, the clamor that ensued made the stadium shake.

Krum was unfazed by the cheers, however. His face was still covered in blood and he was slowly gaining two dark bruises around his black eyes when he turned towards Alexis and her friends. His eyes met Alexis's briefly before Ludo's voice fill the air once more announcing the Irish team.

Troy lead the way next to Quigley and followed by Lynch, who was being supported by Moran and Connolly, Ryan, and Mullet. The second crash seemed to have dazed Lynch but he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. They formed a line for photos, a line Alexis found herself being dragged into by Troy and Quigley, grinning widely.

"The Luck of the Irish," laughed Troy, nudging Alexis like a teasing brother. "Good article title, ah, lass?"

"Quit teasing the lass, Rylan," said Mullet, shaking her head. She then looked down at Alexis with a fond smile. "Thanks for the luck, missy.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "_Quietus_."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that...shame it couldn't have lasted longer...Ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched. Alexis grinned, glad to see the twins having as much fun as she was. She turned to see Harry, Cedric, and Hermione talking rapidly about the match together while Mr. Diggory was talking to the Malfoys about something or another.

Taking a step, towards her friends, Alexis stopped quickly to prevent herself from running into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbled but when she saw who it was she almost gasped.

Viktor Krum, his face covered in dry blood, was looking right at her!

She didn't know why but an evil idea appeared in her mind that she couldn't ignore despite the fact she was surrounded by the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

_'At least it will amuse me.' _

Alexis handed him the glass four clover with a smile and walked over to her friends, Viktor Krum's eyes glaring at her the whole way.

* * *

><p>Just incase this needs to be explained I'll address it now, Troy is not hitting on Alexis. She may look older than she is but she still is a teenager while Troy is an adult. He, like the rest of the Irish, has merely taken a liking to her because of what she did to the Bulgarians. Nothing more I promise.<p>

With that said, how do we feel about the Quidditch World Cup? There was a lot I couldn't change but I gave it an Alexis Lestrange twist as much I could. Plus, I couldn't skip an opportunity to have Alexis tease someone!

I wanted to get more McPherson and Ron in there but there wasn't much room for it. There will be more of them later, though! Promise!

Review responses:

**534667lc: **Awesome to hear! Hope you like this chapter!

**caring16**: sorry the last chapter was as good as it should have been but I hope this makes up for it! I can't wait until next year either!

**Eve**: Don't worry, Ron and McPherson will be giving their opinions! Mr. Diggory won't be super important but he will be important nonetheless! Of course Alexis will help Harry but he won't be the main focus of this book so be warned! As for the ball, Harry will be enjoying himself more without Ron and will definitely have a different date but I'm not tell you who! Hope that answers your question!

**jessica02**: Haha, no promises but no no's either!

**Guest**: yes, that would be a bit annoying, wouldn't it? Can't say if it isn't but I can tell you that at least part of you will be pleased with me!

**Lelleg**: but why? I'm curious to all of your reasons to why Hex should go with whoever!

**Xendiya Black**: You're welcome!

**phoenixfelicis07**: have I ever told you that your reviews brighten my day? I'm really grateful for your corrective criticism and your opinions on everything! It lets me know someone is actually reading my story and cares enough to figure things out! I'm glad to hear your theories on who Alexis should go to the ball with and who you think is going with who!

PS glad to know you're a Luna fan because this is her book debut! She shall appear more but that's all I'm saying!

**InLuvWithCandy**: I'm not sure if what happened, but I hope it's fixed so you get this chapter!

**Kaylee13133**: Glad you like the series and enjoy boy oblivious Hex! Thanks for the opinion on the ball and I promise to be more original like I was with Ron! Thanks again!

**aandm20**: I'll never ignore you! Too interesting! Hope this chapter pleases you!

As always lovelies, Keith the Evil Dark Lord ask that you review! We all know what the next chapter is about so be prepared for it!

Please **_Review_**!

DCF


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter! Had a full day to work on this without anything else getting in the way! Yeah! Now hopefully it's good!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 6: Attack of the Deatheaters<p>

"I can't believe they gave you their Quidditch Robes, Hex," said Hermione, looking fondly at the shamrock green robe with the name Ryan on it in gold letters.

"I can't believe you gave all of us one," said Fred holding his own robe tightly in his grip. "Bloody Filip Quigley's Quidditch Robe! I'm not getting a Christmas present this year, am I?"

Alexis grinned. The Irish team had generously given her their game robes as souvenirs and Alexis had shared them amongst her friends. The twins had gotten the Beaters Quigley and Connolly's while Hermione received the Keeper's. To be fair Alexis, had given both Harry and Cedric Chaser robes while she kept Troy and Lynch's for herself.

"You're so lucky," teased George.

"Too lucky," said Cedric. "It's like you drink Felix Felicis everyday!"

"Only once!" corrected Alexis with a laugh. "I got it for Christmas my first year, remember?"

Looking over at him, Alexis found Harry smiling, no doubt remembering their first Christmas together. The thought of it made her smile as well before she started laughing.

"We were so small back then!" she giggled.

"Yeah, we were!" chuckled Harry.

"Were?" teased the twins.

Bumping George harshly while Harry bumped Fred, Alexis sighed in content. All around her, Irish fans were celebrating. Fireworks, leprechauns, and flags were flying through the air as the group made their way back to their tent.

"Glad I'm not on duty," laughed Mr. Diggory when they arrived. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

"I'm going out for a few, okay dad?" said Cedric.

"Alright I suppose," said Mr. Diggory. "Where are you going?"

"To say goodnight to Cho!" teased Alexis. Cedric ruffled Alexis hair in good nature.

"Yeah, I am," he said shamelessly. "She is my girlfriend, after all." He then looked at his father once more. "Is that okay?"

"Of course!" said Mr. Diggory, waving his hand absently. He was already distracted by Hermione explaining the connection between Quidditch and a combination of American Football, Baseball, and Lacrosse.

"Right," smirked Cedric. He took off his green scarf and Irish supporting gear. "Have to go through the Bulgarian section to talk to her. Rather not put my life at risk."

"Pretty smart for a Hufflepuff," laughed Alexis.

"Oi!" said Cedric in a mock hurt voice. "Keep an eye on her, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at Cedric's words as the Hufflepuff disappeared out the tent flap.

"Even Cedric knows you're trouble."

Alexis stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

"Come on, you two!" said Mr. Diggory. "We have some celebrating to do!"

And celebrate they did. Fred and George set off water activating fireworks inside that shined green, gold, and white while Mr. Diggory retold stories from the last Quidditch World Cup. Hermione explained how the first World Cup had been between Transylvania and the Flanders, and how every foul possible had happened during their match.

The night dragged on, and Cedric had yet to return. No one worried though, and no one was willing to admit they were tired. It took Alexis and Harry falling asleep together on the couch for Mr. Diggory to send the others to bed. No one seemed to have the heart to wake the two friends- that is- not until very suddenly in the middle of the night.

"Get up! Alexis - Harry - come on now, get up, get up!"

It was Mr. Diggory and the sound of his voice whatever he wanted was urgent.

"'S' matter?" said Harry.

Alexis immediately could tell something was wrong. The sound of celebration was gone. In its place, Alexis could hear screaming, and the sound of people running. She quickly crawled off the couch, followed by Harry, and looked up at the worried face of Amos Diggory.

"Get outside and go with the twins and Hermione," he ordered, his bubbly personality replaced with that of a serious nature. "Go!"

Alexis and Harry did as they were told and hurried outside.

A few fires were still burning outside and from their light Alexis could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something from the other end of the field that moved like a black fog emitting sparks of light and a noise louder then a gunfight. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

Alexis gritted her teeth at the sight of a crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. They wore all black and had mask covering their faces. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. The marchers were blasting tents out of their way. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

Realizing that one of the larger figures was Mr. Roberts and that the others must be his wife and children, Alexis let out a terrifying shriek.

"Cowards!" she shouted, moving toward the crowd who looked up at her in surprise. "You cowards! You pathetic, cowardly, useless, sons of a- "

An arm suddenly pulled Alexis back and away from an on coming curse and instead behind a tent. Looking up, Alexis saw Cedric, panting and covered in mud.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of trouble?" he panted.

"Cedric!" called Me. Diggory, coming into view. Harry, Hermione, and the twins were right on his heels. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, dad," said Cedric. "They came from Bulgarian area. I think they wanted to scare all the foreigners first."

"Very likely, son, very likely," said Mr. Diggory. He was quickly looking over his son to see if he had any wounds. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, dad," Cedric repeated. "We need to go help the Ministry." He turned to Fred and George. "Watch out for the younger three and all of you stay together. Come on, dad!"

He took off towards the dark mass of Wizards.

"Right, we're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Diggory shouted over all the noise. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

He took off after Cedric already casting spells and jinxes at the Wizards in the black robes.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her to the woods. Alexis, Harry, and George followed them. The crowd around them was getting thick as they pressed on. Everyone seemed to be running towards the woods, pushing and shoving to escape the mass of masked wizards.

"Keep up!" Fred called over his shoulder. George and Hermione were right at his side but Alexis and Harry were falling behind.

"Come on, Harry!" cried Alexis, grabbing her best friend's hand. The two pushed their way through as best as they could, ignoring the screaming and shouts.

"I don't have my wand!" shouted Harry frantically.

"What?!"

"I said, I-"

"I heard you!" shouted Alexis. "Just keep moving!"

There was a sudden explosion. It seemed to make everyone jump in fright before running in a frantic spasm. Alexis was shoved roughly on her left by a large man in a poncho and dress slacks.

"Hex!" Harry yelled as their hands were forced apart and Alexis stumbled.

Another shove and Alexis was completely off her feet and out of Harry's view. She tired to stand only to have he hand stepped on and someone stumble over her. The stumbler had kicked her in the gut, causing Alexis to roll onto her back in the mud. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as the mob was about to charge over her as if she was merely a stepping stone. She closed her eyes and-

"Expallesco!"

An arm suddenly wrapped around Alexis's waist and she was pulled into a sitting position. She could feel her savior holding her still from behind but couldn't see him- she couldn't see herself either, not well anyway. The crowd wasn't running over her anymore but through her as her body was as transparent as a ghost.

"You're not dead," said a voice behind her. It belonged to a man, the man who had saved her. He sounded almost as if he was trying to tease her but his voice was very raspy as if he hadn't talked in a long time.

Alexis waited in a bewildered silence as the mob slowly lessened. She wanted to know if Harry was alright, where Hermione and the twins were, if Cedric and Mr. Diggory were okay, but more importantly, Alexis wanted to know who had saved her. She tried to turn around and face him but the grip around waist tightened warningly.

"Don't move yet, deary," the raspy voice whispered in her ear.

Alexis was about to ask the man why when the man suddenly released Alexis. Her body became fully visible again and no worse for wear.

"Thanks," said Alexis, turning around as she stood up but no one was there. Instead, all there was a slowly burning campsite and high pitched crackling.

The suddenly realization that Harry was missing hit her.

"Harry! Harry!" Alexis cried frantically.

"I'm here, Hex!"

Twirling around Alexis saw a very familiar black haired boy coming her way. She embraced him in a hug, relieved he was okay.

"Damn it, Prongs," she whispered while still hugging him. "First you lose your wand, then you get lost, I-"

Whatever Alexis was about to say ways cut off by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Hello?" called Harry, tightening his grip around Alexis.

He was answered with silence. The two friends started looking around them, knowing there was someone watching them, but unable to see them.

"Who's there?" Harry asked.

And then, without warning, the silence was interrupted by a voice that reminded Alexis death; and it uttered a loud cry that sounded like a spell.

"MORSMORDRE!"

A vast, green, and glittering light erupted from the patch of darkness and flew up over the treetops and into the sky. In the air it formed what was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from it's mouth like a tongue.

"What the-?" gasped Harry.

The forest filled with screams as Alexis and Harry stared bewildered at the mark in the sky when suddenly there was a series of pooping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, who surrounded them. The all were pointing their wands at them.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices, leaving Alexis very little time to react.

"PROTEGO DUO!"

A invisible force field surrounded Alexis and Harry just in time to block twenty flashes of red light, sending the lights in all different directions.

"What the FUCK!" shouted Alexis.

"Hex," said Harry, "wait-"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" snapped Alexis. Some of the wizards in front of them lowered their wands.

"Alexis, Harry!" yelled a voice Alexis recognized. Mr. Diggory was pushing his way through the crowd of Ministry wizards, looking very relieved to see them.

"Are you two alright?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Out of the way, Amos," said a cold, curt voice.

It was Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Alexis felt Harry grab her hand when they turned to face them. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull. "Why did you attack us?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Crouch. He pointed his wand at Harry's throat. "You have been found at the scene of the crime!"

He moved towards Harry threateningly only to end up on his rear end because of Alexis.

"Threaten him again," she snapped. "I fucking dare you."

Crouch looked like he was about to do something very stupid, or it looked stupid to Alexis anyway, before a witch in a long woolen dressing gown stepped in his way.

"Barty," she whispered, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from, you two?" said Mr. Diggory quickly.

"Over there," bit Alexis, pointing towards the section of the woods it had come from. Mr. Diggory and another wizard head off in that direction. She looked directly at Crouch. "You keep him away from us."

"How dare-"

"Don't press your luck with her, sir," said the familiar voice of Swine as he joined the group of wizards. He was dirty and bleeding over his left eye, on his right cheek, and down both of his arms but stood firmly next to Crouch. "She's protective over Potter."

"Swine," Alexis said with a nod. It took a great deal of effort not to spit his name but technically he had defended her so she didn't.

"Lestrange," said Swine, though he had hesitated slightly. Alexis knew he had been about to say McPherson.

"Yes! We got them!" Mr. Diggory shouted from inside the woods. "There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory and the other wizard reemerged from behind the trees. Mr. Diggory was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Alexis blinked in surprise. It was Winky.

Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This - cannot - be," he said jerkily. "No -"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr. Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf...I mean to say..."

"Talk about a turned table," muttered Alexis but several wizards raised their eyebrows at her.

"The elf couldn't have done it, Amos," said Swine. "The Dark Mark requires a wand and-"

Yeah," said the man that had helped Swine carry the trophy earlier. He was covered in mud as well but twice as torn up as Swine. "And she had a wand."

"What are you talking about, Dawlish?" said Swine.

"Here, look." Dawlish held up a wand and showed it to Swine. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Diggory. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.

The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too - gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why -?"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Dawlish. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Dawlish, but Dawlish seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Ennervate!"

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position.

She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Dawlish sternly. "Do you know who he is?" He pointed at Mr. Diggory. "He's a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock backward and forward on the ground, her breath coming in sharp bursts.

As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Dawlish. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I - I - I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Dawlish, brandishing it in front of her. Alexis blinked at the sight of the wand. She pointed at it, her jaw slightly ajar, before looking at Harry.

"Hey - that's mine!" Harry said

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" said Dawlish, incredulously.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Dawlish in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

Alexis pulled Harry behind her and pointed at Dawlish. She kept opening her mouth to say something but was having trouble not cursing at the man.

"You're, you are so-" she stumbled before taking a deep breath. "You are so thick! You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickety Thickface from Thicktown. Thickania! ... And so's your dad!" Several jaws dropped at her words but Alexis continued, "He's Harry freaking Potter, Mr. Thick! Perhaps you've forgotten, but he defeated Voldemort!" Everyone seemed to flinch at the Dark Lord's name. "Why the freak would he summon the Dark Mark!"

Still huffing, Alexis turned to Harry who had wide eyes.

"You didn't swear even once," he whispered.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off," she said with a sigh.

"The- the girl is right, Dawlish," said Mr. Diggory awkwardly. He seemed caught between impressed and surprised by Alexis's outburst. "Potter wouldn't..."

"Right," said Dawlish. "Got a little carried away..."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, jerking his thumb toward the trees beneath the skull. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Dawlish, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is...I is...I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It couldn't have been her anyway," cut in Alexis. "We heard the voice that said it."

"Yeah," said Harry quickly. "It had most definitely been a man's voice. Wink's voice is too high for it to have been her."

Well, we'll soon see," growled Dawlish, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Dawlish raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

"Prior Incantato!" roared Dawlish.

Alexis and Harry's eyes widened as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell.

Deletrius!" Dawlish shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Dawlish with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Dawlish roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Stop," growled Swine. "Just stop for one bloody minute, Dawlish. House elves can use magic without wands. She wouldn't need to use a wand so she has no reason to steal one in the first place- and even if she had, it's not a matter of why she summoned the Dark Mark but how. Most Deatheaters can't even cast it, not without touching their mark at least, it's that advance and a house elf without any wand training-"

"Are you saying I train my house elf in the dark arts?" sneered Mr. Crouch.

"No you blind git, I'm saying its highly implausible for a helpless house elf to cast that bloody thing!" shouted Swine pointing upwards towards the Dark Mark. Swine's tone reminded Alexis of when she had first met him. He didn't seem to like it when he didn't get his way especially when he found it justified. "Now use you head, all of you, and think reasonably!"

There was an awkward silence when Swine finished. Alexis had a feeling he wasn't one to have fits like this often and that his coworkers were used to him being the cool and collected one. It must have surprised them to hear him raise his voice especially to a wizard that out ranked him.

"Now," Swine said calmly, taking a knee so that he was eye level with Winky. He took the small, shaking creature's hand gently. Winky flinched at his touch but didn't pull away.

"Winky," Swine said softly. "Where did you find Mr. Potter's wand?"

"I - I is finding it...finding it there, sir..." she whispered, "there...in the trees, sir."

Smiling softly at the elf, Swine looked up at Dawlish with a harsh expression. "You see? Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But did you see anyone?" asked Mr. Diggory. "The wizard who cast the spell must have been near you."

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Swine, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir...no one..."

"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

Mr. Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all, but it was obvious that Mr. Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch added coldly.

"M-m-master..." Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please..."

Swine started to step forward but caught himself. Alexis thought he looked torn between helping Winky and Disapparating away so he stayed put staring at Mr. Crouch.

Mr. Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly, looking back at his elf. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

Alexis remembered Harry telling her that the only way a house elf could earn its freedom was by its master giving it clothes. Dobby had earned his that way and had been ecstatic by it. Winky on the other hand looked as if Mr. Crouch was promising to kill her first born.

"Sir," said Swine but Mr. Crouch ignored him. Instead he kicked Winky off his leg as if she was the vilest thing in the world.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Swine. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing. There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Diggory, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. John, that wand's told us all it can - if Harry could have it back, please -"

John Dawlish handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

"Come on, you two," Mr. Diggory said quietly. But Alexis didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were shifting between Winky, Mr. Crouch, and Swine. "Alexis!" Mr. Diggory said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and him out of the woods and towards the tent, her mind racing.

"Why does Swine know so much about Deatheaters, Mr. Diggory?" asked Alexis as the reached the tent.

"Oh, ah," said Mr. Diggory, rubbing the back of his neck. "Carter is an expert on them, I suppose. Started studying them during his Auror training to be a spy or something or another. Man is brilliant when it comes to the dark and how to defend against it."

"Hmm," said Alexis before letting out a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she was up until now.

"You're okay!" cried Hermione as the three entered the tent. She nearly tackled Alexis and Harry in a hug. "We lost you in the crowd and-"

"We're fine, Moony," said Harry with his own yawn. "Tired though."

"I'd say," laughed Cedric. He pulled Alexis into a hug. "You're filthy too."

"Well we haven't had much time to clean up, prat," said Alexis. "Do you mind?"

"Anything to cast magic," laughed Cedric. He pointed his wand at Alexis and said, "_Tergeo," _before pointing it at Harry and then himself, repeating the word each time_._

Now completely clean, Alexis moved towards her bedroom with protest when Mr. Diggory sent them to bed. She was tired but still had something to do before she went to bed.

"We need to talk about that."

"Oh... Okay?" said Hermione confused. She was the only one else in the room so Alexis could see why she thought it was her that she was talking to.

"Um," said Alexis sheepishly. "I-"

"McPherson," said Hermione, understandably. "I understand. Night, Hex."

"Night," yawned Alexis, crawling into her bed.

_'Tom,'_ she thought once Hermione was settled in her own bed.

_'Yes, Hex?'_ McPherson said far too innocently.

_'Explain Swine to me.'_

McPherson sighed.

_'Not tonight, Alexis,'_ he said firmly.

_'But-'_

_'Soon, I promise, but not tonight. You're tired. Go to sleep, Hex.'_

Alexis rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't worth arguing over. McPherson was the only person she knew who was more stubborn than she was. Closing her eyes once more, Alexis let herself drift to sleep, the thoughts of Swine being replaced with her mysterious savior.

Who was he?

* * *

><p>Real quick, when I wrote the part of Fred grabbing Hermione's hand I actually squealed in excitement. Is that bad? I mean, I know what's going to happen in this story, I shouldn't be getting all excited about Fred's smooth moves in the face of danger!<p>

Now, who is Alexis's mysterious savior? Hmmm? ;-) dear, dear, deary...

I also gave you all a Swine teaser. What is up with that guy? Why is he all sweet to house elves? And why won't McPherson tell Hex anything about him? Weird.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! A little shakier than I was hoping but oh well!

Next up, it's Back at the Burrow!

Review Responses:

**mwinter1**: One day wait!

**jessica02**: Corny is good! Lol thanks for the review!

**Pandakat321**: Absolutely! I don't plan on stopping this story ever! (Until, you know, it ends of course)

**caring16**: no worries! I'm glad you liked Alexis's spotlight last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Xendiya Black**: Go for it! I look forward to reading your Fanfiction so by all means! Thanks for the review!

**VoldemortTheMusical**: I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter! Moody/Barty is going to be fun to write and I'm going fangirl crazy about writing the TriWizard tournament parts! I'm also happy to hear you like Alexis's nickname but I have know idea what you're talking about when it comes to Hermione and Fred. What relationship? What could possibly give that idea to you? *wink wink* I really don't see it (liar meter beeps loudly) Not even a little bit. (Beeping gets even louder). Anyway, glad you enjoyed it!

**Kaylee13133**: I'm glad you found the chapter entertaining! Troy isn't a student but this isn't the last you hear of him (hint). That's all I'm saying on the topic though ;-)

**phoenixfelicis07**: I have know idea what you are talking about with only George gets antsy...posh... No comment. ;P I love your reviews but I'm not going to give you any relationship hints from the story as much as I'd like to. You figure things out too easily!

So I'll just explain the shamrock to you instead. The possessor thinks of their favorite memory, squeezes the shamrock, and tada! Memory in a shamrock that can be rematch simply by re-squeezing it! However, the memory has to have been recent. If you want to change the memory saved then you just repeat the action with a new memory in mind. Make sense?

Anyway, lovely review, glad to have you as a reviewer, and please tell me what you think of this chapter!

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for your opinion on who Alexis should go to the ball with and please enjoy this chapter!

PS the Doctor Who reference in here is my third favorite, right behind the Ninth Doctor and him yelling at the gas-mask zombies, and every banana quote ever made in the show. I use this insult all the time!

As always, **_please review_**!

DCF


	7. Chapter 7

A quick note, while I was typing along, working dutifully at this chapter, I received eight or so emails from Fanfiction telling me I had a new follower to my stories. I laughed as the emails came in every hour or so when the reader finished each book in the series. It made my day knowing someone other than me finds a series and reads straight through it in one sitting. Thanks **Sarah1994** for making my day!

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

4 Chapter 7: Back at the Burrow

Morning came far too quickly for anyone's liking. Mr. Diggory woke them all up early to avoid the crowd before the seven of them all took their portkey back to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. There, Alexis and company said goodbye to the Diggorys and began trekking back to the Burrow before the sun had even made itself visible over the treetops. They passed back through Ottery St. Catchpole talking very little because they were all so exhausted, and thinking longingly about breakfast. When the Burrow finally came into view they were greeted by a very loud cry.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard along with her husband, oldest sons, and Sirius in dog form along with Remus Lupin, came running towards them, her face pale and stained from crying, a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"I've been so worried - so worried -"

She seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together, her copy of the Daily Prophet falling out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, Alexis saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about? What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred... George... if I had lost another son, I... I..."

"It's okay, Molly," said Mr. Weasley soothingly. He, Bill, and Charlie joined her in their family hug, unintentionally, or intentionally knowing Mrs. Weasley, pulling Hermione into the hug.

Remus and Sirius at least waited until Alexis and Harry had made it into the house before bombarding them with their worries.

"Are you two okay?" asked Sirius, turning into his human form the moment the door closed behind them. He pulled his niece and godson into a tight embrace.

"We're fine, Sirius," said Harry.

"Yeah, there's no need to worry," said Alexis.

"No need to worry?" snapped Sirius. "No need to worry! Deatheaters attack the Quidditch World Cup when the two of you are there and there's no need to worry? I feel like a bloody mother hen, having to stay cooped up in here while Moony, Arthur, and his boys go and see if my chicks are safe! I've never felt more useless in my entire life!"

"He's been like this since Arthur told him you attacked Crouch," said Remus, hugging his unofficial niece and nephew. "I've only ever seen him like this once and it was when you were born, Harry."

The Weasleys and Hermione's entrance was announced by Fred's voice filling the air.

"Did Percy stop by to check on you?" he asked.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, clearing his thought. "He, he had a lot of work to do, but I saw him while we were fixing the mess the riot caused."

"We saw him earlier too. He was with Mr. Crouch playing lap dog," grumbled George.

"Your brother is very busy with his new job, boys," said Mrs. Weasley, though Alexis didn't find her convincing. "He'll visit soon once everything calms down."

"Yeah, right," said Fred and George sarcastically.

"Now boys," said Mr. Weasley. "Please don't start."

"They're right, dad," said Bill. "Fred and George could have gotten hurt, or worse, and Percy doesn't even check in with mum? He knew she'd be in a fit of worry!"

"Bill," said Charlie softly. "Perce handles things differently than you. He doesn't-"

"He didn't even cry, Charlie!" shouted Bill, tears now threatening to flow from the oldest Weasley son's eyes. "He just stood there like a statue!"

Alexis didn't fight as Sirius led her and Harry up the stairs and away from the Weasleys. Remus followed behind them with Hermione, none of them feeling like they should get involved.

"They need this," Hermione said after she closed the bedroom door. "They haven't had a proper time to grieve over Ron, not with all of us here. I suppose nearly losing Fred and George triggered... that."

"Spot on, Ms. Granger," smiled Remus. He took a stance by the window to pear out at the orchard. "You three all alright, yes?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Fine," said Hermione.

"Only a few scraps from the crowd," said Alexis.

"Good," said Sirius, clapping his hands together.

Alexis's stomach suddenly dropped. He wasn't going to ask her about-

"Mind telling us why you were kissing a Quidditch player on the Telly?"

_'And, of course he is,'_ sighed Alexis. She ignored the laughing McPherson in her head and spared a look at Harry and Hermione. They both seemed to have been hoping that this conversation wasn't about to happen but weren't stupid enough not to expect it. Worst yet, they both sent Alexis apologetic looks.

"Don't you-"

"Hermione, want to come with me to put away my souvenirs?" said Harry over Alexis's threat.

"Sure, Harry," said Hermione, not hesitating to head out the door. "Sorry, Hex," she called over her shoulder.

Alexis glared as they disappeared from view.

"Real Gryffindors..."

.

The last week of the holidays went by a lot faster than Alexis wanted it to. It wasn't very long until Alexis was waking up early in the morning to prepare for the trip to Hogwarts. Rain was pouring down outside and flashes of lightning were all Alexis could see out the window as she stumbled down the stairs with a loud yawn.

"Tired?" asked Harry with a chuckle when he caught up to her.

"A little," said Alexis with a smirk. She was about to ask Harry how he had slept when they heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

"I said, I'll handle it, woman!" shouted Sirius.

"Oh, really?" sneered Mrs. Weasley. "And how exactly will you 'handle it'? She was supposed to have already gotten them! Not only that, but you're a wanted criminal! You can't just walk into Madam Malkin's and ask to see her wears!"

"Good morning, kids," said Mr. Weasley, walking out of the kitchen with a sigh. He was still in his sleepwear and was holding a coffee and the newspaper in one hand. Alexis looked down at the paper to see it was another article by Rita Skeeter. She had been seeing a lot of those lately, and none of them were very kind towards the Ministry's image.

"Morning Mr. Weasley."

"Sleep well, I hope?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes," said Alexis. "What are Sirius and Mrs. Weasley arguing about?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled softly, highly amused.

"Your dress robes, actually. Molly isn't happy that Sirius hasn't ordered you any but Sirius is determined to get you a set of Black family robes."

"Where would he get that?"

"That's what Molly is going off about," sighed Mr. Weasley. "Sirius knows what he's doing, I'm sure of it, but Molly has always been one to want to make sure everything is going smoothly. Don't worry though, things will work out as always."

And with that, Mr. Weasley climbed the stairs, leaving Alexis and Harry alone in the living room. The kitchen had grown quiet, which only made the two fourth years nervous to enter it. When they did, they found Mrs. Weasley humming to herself while she cooked and Sirius scowling at a plate of eggs.

"Morning, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. She kissed both Alexis and Harry on the cheek. "Want something to eat before you leave?"

"That would-" but whatever Harry was about to say was cut off by Sirius immediately becoming his Animagus before a yelp escaped the fireplace.

"Good gracious, me," said the familiar voice of Amos Diggory. His face had suddenly appeared in the fire. "Your dog scared the Floo powder out of me."

"Morning, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning, Molly. Morning Alexis and Harry," said Mr. Diggory cheerfully. "Sorry to intrude, but it's very important I speak to Arthur. Ministry business."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley, running off.

Mr. Diggory watched her go for a fraction of a second before turning his attention to Alexis.

"How are you, Alexis? Ready for school?"

"I suppose so," said Alexis with a shrug.

"Cedric sure is," said Mr. Diggory with a beaming smile through the flames. "Did he tell you he made Head Boy this year? My son! And he didn't tell me until this morning when I found his badge! He did this when he found out he was Quiddicth Captain too, though. Shy boy, Ced. I suppose he didn't want me bragging on him too much but I can't help myself! You know, he wants to be an Auror? My son! He'll be amazing, he will-"

"I'm here, Amos," said Mr. Weasley, slipping into the kitchen with his robes on backwards and his hair a mess.

"Right," said Mr. Diggory. "Nice talking to you, Alexis."

"Yes, nice talking to you," said Alexis. She grabbed a slice of toast before joining Harry at the table.

_'He talks a lot about, Cedric,' _thought Harry.

_'Well, he is his son,'_ thought Alexis.

"...Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems - please-men. Arthur, you've got to get over there -"

"Here!" said Mrs. Weasley breathlessly, pushing a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a crumpled quill into Mr. Weasley's hands.

"- it's a real stroke of luck I heard about it," said Mr. Diggory. "I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off - if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur -"

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" asked Mr. Weasley, unscrewing the ink bottle, loading up his quill, and preparing to take notes. Alexis's ears immediately perked up at her offical legal guardian's name.

Mr. Diggory rolled his eyes. "Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"What did the dustbins do?" asked Mr. Weasley, scribbling frantically.

"Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell," said Mr. Diggory. "Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up -"

Mr. Weasley groaned.

"And what about the intruder?"

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," said Mr. Diggory, rolling his eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it - think of his record - we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department - what are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution," said Mr. Weasley, still writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"

"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window," said Mr. Diggory, Alexis fell out of her chair stifling her laughter at the truth behind that statement, "but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."

"All right, I'm off," Mr. Weasley said, and he stuffed the parchment with his notes on it into his pocket and dashed out of the kitchen again.

Mr. Diggory looked around at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry about this, Molly," he said, more calmly, "bothering you so early and everything...but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night..."

"Never mind, Amos," said Mrs. Weasley. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

"Oh go on, then," said Mr. Diggory.

Mrs. Weasley took a piece of buttered toast from a stack on the kitchen table, put it into the fire tongs, and transferred it into Mr. Diggory's mouth.

"Fanks," he said in a muffled voice, and then, with a small pop, vanished.

"What's gotten dad in such a rush?" asked George, sluggishly making his way into the kitchen.

"You're father received an emergency firecall from the Ministry," said Mrs. Weasley with a sigh as Fred, Hermione, and Charlie entered the kitchen for breakfast. Bill, who had been sleeping a great deal more recently, stumbled into the room after his father.

Mr. Weasley had fixed his robes and was running a comb through his hair with one hand while hugging his family with the other.

"I better hurry," he said dropping his comb into his pocket before fastening on his cloak. "I love you all. Have a good term, kids-"

"Is Moody alright?" asked Alexis, anxiously.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine," said Mr. Weasley. He kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"

"Of course I will," she said. "You just look after Mad-Eye, and we'll be fine."

"Take care of your mother, you two," said Mr. Weasley before stuffing two pieces of toast in his mouth. He tossed another towards Grim, who caught in his mouth, before apparating away with a crack.

Sirius immediately changed back to his human form.

"Now that was dehumanizing," he muttered after finishing his toast. "Not even a scratch behind the ears. What kind of pet owners are you people?"

Charlie reached across the table and scratched Sirius's ears.

"Sorry boy," he said playfully. "I'll get you a treat to make up for it. Would you like that, Sirius? Would you?"

Sirius gave him the stink eye while everyone else laughed.

"I think I liked it better when you were afraid of me," Sirius grumbled, causing more laughter to fill the room.

"Aw, poor Sirius," said Alexis. "Make sure it's a squeaky toy, Charlie."

"Oi!"

.

Mrs. Weasley, after learning from her husband's mistake when it came to renting Muggle cars, had called in a favor from Mr. Loovegood to get them to the King's Cross. It wasn't very long before a very hippy-looking van with a small chimney and weird, but colorful, creatures covering it, pulled into the Weasley's front yard. Luna Loovegood climbed out of the driver side of the van with her usual dreamy smile. Behind her stood a tall, eccentric-looking wizard, who looked slightly cross-eyed and had shoulder length hair the color of normal candle wax. Without a shadow of a doubt, he was Luna's father.

"Good morning, Weasleys," said Luna dreamily. "Hello, Alexis, Harry, and Hermione."

"Morning!"

"Good morning, Lovegoods."

"Morning, Luna," said Charlie as he carried Hermione and Alexis's trunks for them. "Catch any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks on the way here?"

"Daddy thought he saw some hidden behind the post office but it was only a gremlin," replied Luna with a shrug. "I had to remind him they were only located in Sweden."

"Silly, dad," teased Charlie, shaking Mr. Lovegood's hand. "Morning Mr. Lovegood."

"Morning Arthur," said Mr. Lovegood with an even dreamier voice than Luna's. "My have you grown. I dear say, you might be aging backwards."

"Daddy, that's Charlie," corrected Luna.

"Oh, dear," said Mr. Lovegood. "I would hope so with all the Nargles flying around him."

"The what?" said Fred and George while heaving their trunks towards the odd little van.

"Nargles," said Alexis as if the twins were stupid. "What? It's a Magizoologist thing, I suppose. They're these tiny little fairylike creatures that are commonly found in mistletoe or around people falling in-"

Bill coughed loudly, drawing everyones attention.

"What?" he said. "Oh sorry, had a tickle."

But Alexis caught Bill winking at Charlie who rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go?" said Mrs. Weasley. She was the last to head out the Burrow door but just as she was about to close it, Sirius, or rather Grim, pushed his way out. He immediately ran up to Alexis and Harry. Both hugged him tightly goodbye.

"He wouldn't let you two leave without a goodbye, now would he?" said Hermione.

"That's Grim for you," laughed Harry. Grim licked his face happily. "Bye, Grim."

"Yeah, bye, Grim," said Alexis, squeezing the massive dog one last time. "Watch after the Weasleys and Remus for me, okay?"

Grim barked before running back inside so Mr. Weasley could close the front door.

"Honestly," said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head. "Alright everyone! Let's get going, come on!"

"Come along," said Luna. She climbed into the van once more, waving her hand in a trance inducing way for them to follow. "It's a little small inside though."

One by one, Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys climbed into the van after her. Alexis was only half listening to Mrs. Weasley greet Mr. Lovegood when she saw the inside of the van and blinked. She hadn't been surprised by the van being bigger on the inside but the sixties meet wizards design had thrown her a little bit. Everything was either earth colors, tie-dye or covered in stringed beads. There was a spiral stair case leading off to somewhere, a retro looking fireplace, and a low table with pillows to sit on instead of chairs. It was very...

"Is your dad a Beatles fan, Luna?" Alexis asked, taking in her surroundings.

"I suppose," said Luna, "though he prefers cooked moon frogs."

"Noted," Alexis muttered before opening up her cage to let Guy, her pet owl, out. The moment Little Guy was flying around the room, zipping by like the fuzzy Snitch he looked like, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and Hermione let Crookshanks of his basket.

_'I love magic,' _Alexis thought.

_'Well, at least I did something right,' _chuckled McPherson.

Alexis couldn't help but to smile.

.

Despite the fact that the ride to King's Cross was fun and entertaining, everyone was happy to discover that they had arrived. Alexis was practically skipping to platform nine and three quarters. They, of course, were late as usual, so goodbyes were shortened to quick hugs and promises to write.

Mrs. Weasley was the last to say her goodbyes and made sure to hug and kiss everyone of them before letting them board the train.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"It as a lot of fun, thanks," said Alexis.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Fred irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"Yeah, come on, mum," said George. "Bill and Charlie have been teasing us about something happening at Hogwarts."

"What is it?" finished the twins together.

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Alexis, Harry, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you...Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

"You don't suppose they'll be adding moon frog to the menu?" asked Luna. "That would need the rules to be changed. After all, moon frogs, just like ficklesnacks, are very dangerous if cooked wrong."

"I don't think the kitchen menu has anything to do with it, Luna," said Alexis. "But I'm very curious to try moon frog now."

Luna hummed softly, before dancing down the corridor like an imp. The others watched as she went.

"She's a little bonkers, isn't she?" asked Fred.

"I like the description, high on life," said Alexis.

"So crazy?" snickered George. He dragged Fred off somewhere while Alexis, Harry, and Hermione found a compartment of their own.

Guy was causing a racket until Alexis had the genius idea to make him share a cage with Hedwig. Almost immediately, Guy calmed down under Hedwig's glare, reminding Alexis of Mrs. Weasley and her children.

"I can't believe the summer is over," sighed Alexis, falling dramatically onto row Harry was about to sit on. "I miss Grim and Remus already."

"Grim and who?" said the familiar aristocratic voice of Draco Malfoy.

Alexis jumped to her feet and, forgetting all pride a Black and Lestrange heiress should carry, hugged her blonde hair cousin standing just inside her compartment. Draco stiffened slightly before relaxing enough to hug Alexis back. He wasn't one to put his pride on the line, but Alexis was family. Besides that, it wasn't as if he was in a public place where his title could be effected by him showing emotions.

"Where are the goons, Malfoy?" asked Harry but less spiteful than expected. Since last year, he and Draco had entered an unofficial and uneasy truce for Alexis sake.

"Crabbe and Goyle are sitting with Marcus, Potter," said Draco in a halfhearted sneer. "Thought I'd visit my cousin and see how the Weasleys treated her before making a few more stops."

_'You mean visit Pansy?'_ thought Alexis with a Cheshire grin. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

_'Wait, Malfoy has a girlfriend!' _exclaimed Ron rather than asked.

McPherson sighed, _'Please try to keep up. We don't have time for a recap.'_

_'Bugger off,' _grumbled Ron.

_'Where?'_

"Play nice," said Alexis aloud. Thankfully, Harry and Draco had been goading each other enough so that no one thought anything of it.

"Always," said Draco with a soft smile. "Talk to you again soon, Alexis."

"Bye," Alexis called after him. Closing the compartment door behind her, Alexis turned around to find Harry sitting on her row. Not missing a beat, Alexis laid down across the row, sitting her head in Harry's lap.

"Comfy?" asked Harry bemused, as Alexis swatted at his unruly hair that hung in front of his face.

"Sorta," said Alexis, not once taking her attention away from Harry's dancing hair. "You're kinda boney."

Harry leaned forward and blew raspberries in her face just as two familiar clicks and a flash filed the air. Snapping their heads up, Alexis and Harry found Hermione sitting across from them with a smug look as she shook the photo she had just taken and Colin Cleevey, a third year Gryffindor, standing in the compartment doorway with his own camera.

"I can't wait to develop this picture!" exclaimed Colin, Harry's number one fan, as Alexis and Harry both sat up. "Thanks Harry!" He ran down the corridor without as much as a glance back.

"What's gotten him so happy?" asked Alexis. "Well, not including seeing his hero Harry Potter again."

Hermione giggled.

"You two have no idea how adorable you are."

Alexis grinned despite the fact Harry was blushing.

"We are pretty adorable aren't we?" Alexis said pinching Harry's cheeks. "Harry and his unruly hair and me and my - well just me in general."

Harry snorted. Hermione giggled uncontrollably.

"Merlin, you are so related to Sirius," chuckled Harry. Hermione was holding her side because she was laughing so hard at what was pure Alexisness.

The next few hours of the train ride were spent talking about the Quidditch World Cup. Seamus, Dean, and Neville Longbottom, Harry's shy and very clumsy roommate who had a horrible luck, joined them shortly into the trip. The rain began pouring down harder as the Hogwarts Express continued on its way. The compartment was filled with laughter as Alexis and Seamus attempted to see who could copy Krum's scowl the best.

Neville sighed.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. But we watched it on a Tell-E. It looked amazing though."

"It was," said Dean. "Look at this, Neville..."

He handed Neville a walking action figure of Viktor Krum. It scowled up at Neville while it paced in his hand.

"We saw him right up close," said Hermione proudly. "We were in the Top Box. Hex embarrassed him I think."

"We saw," chuckled Seamus. Neville and Dean were laughing as well.

"Yeah, Mrs. Finnigan was ecstatic about," said Dean. "Kept getting the Drumstrang students all rallied up."

"So Durmstrang is another wizarding school?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"Tons of emphasis," said Seamus. "Mum kept giving them all sharp looks whenever they tried to bother Dean and me."

"Where is Drumstrang?" asked Neville, absentmindedly spinning the Krum doll around. It was turning green.

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Er - why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Dean, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that...well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History_, anyway."

Alexis grinned.

"So just you and me?" she said giggling softly.

"How d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er...if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Wish I had a fur cap," sighed Alexis. Five eyebrows raised towards her. "What? It would be cool to have! You never know when you might end up sleeping in the woods with only the clothes you have on your back. If you have a fur cape, you'll at least be warm!"

"But you can apperate," said Neville. "You wouldn't need to sleep in the woods."

Now Alexis lifted her eyebrow.

"I never told you I could apperate, Neville."

Neville blushed.

"I over heard Harry and... I over heard Harry talking about it. Sorry. I didn't know it was a secret."

"It's not," said Alexis, ignoring the surprised looks on Seamus and Dean's faces. "I just didn't know you knew, but now you do know, you know?"

Neville blinked.

"N-no?"

"Oh, stop teasing him, Hex," said Harry with a smile.

Alexis couldn't help but to grin at Neville. He had been very skittish around her ever since her name was changed to Lestrange. She didn't know why that bother him, she wasn't about to invade the privacy of his mind to find out unless she had to, but Alexis was glad to see him warming up to her again.

The conversation between the six Gryffindors for the remainder of the trip was focused on the Quidditch World Cup until they had almost reached Hogwarts.

"Who do you think will be the Defense professor this year?"

"Dunno," said Dean as he fixed his robes with one hand and ate a Caldron Cake with the other. "Vampire?"

"Maybe," said Seamus. Neville gulped in fear.

"Well the first one was a killer," said Alexis. "The second one was a fake and the third on was a werewolf. All three of them were dangerous and deceptive. I mean, Quirrell fooled everyone but Dumblerdore and Snape that he was just a stuttering newb instead of a Voldemort-" Seamus winced while Neville let out a yelp, both of which Alexis ignored, "- supporter. He also nearly killed Harry -"

"Hey!"

"Quiet, Harry. Hex is talking still," said Hermione motherly.

"But-"

"Wait your turn," said Hermione firmly. Harry scowled in his seat, crossed his arms, but said nothing else.

"Then there's Goldilocks," said Alexis.

"Gilderoy Lockhart-"

"Quiet Hermione. Hex is talking still," grumbled Harry.

"But-"

"Wait your turn," teased Seamus and Dean. Hermione huffed but everyone else smiled.

"Goldilocks was hired by Dumbledore to be proved as a fraud that stole the work of other wizards. He wasn't dangerous in a life threatening way but he was a complete idiot. I mean, remember when he 'healed' Harry's arm after it was shattered? So he was dangerous. Lastly there's Remus."

"Professor Lupin," mumbled Hermione.

"Remus," Alexis emphasised, "who was by far the best teacher we've ever had, also was dangerous and deceptive. He's a werewolf, which are dangerous but only during full moons. He didn't tell any of us because of, well, how would you have reacted if on the first day he said, 'hi! I'm your new professor and I'm a werewolf!'? So this year's Defense professor, if he follows the same pattern as the last three years is going to be dangerous and deceptive."

"And?" said Neville.

Alexis lifted an eyebrow.

"And what?"

Neville shifted nervously. He looked back and forth between his classmates.

"You... You said the first was a k-killer, the second was a fraud, and the third was a werewolf. What is this year's?"

"Oh, this year's will be-"

"No guessing!" shouted Harry. "No! Every time you guess it turns out to be true. No Hex, no."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Fine," said Alexis. Harry smiled thankfully. "I bet he'll be insane though."

Harry glared at her. The others laughed as the train slowed to a stop.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Seamus and Dean said their goodbyes as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd.

Suddenly two familiar gingers surrounded Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Fred and George grabbed Harry and Hermione, covered their eyes, and dragged them off.

"Sorry, Hex!" called Fred.

"Important, Harry-Hermione questions!" called George as he and his twin dragged the two fourth years away blinded.

Alexis smiled knowingly.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who wanted those two together," she said to Neville. He lifted his eyebrow high at Alexis and stiffened when she threw her arm over his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Care to share a carriage with me?"

"O-okay," said Neville nervously. He smiled awkwardly at Alexis in return for her own smile as the two made their way to the carriages. That's where Alexis stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the heck?"

* * *

> <p>So I really thought a section on how the Weasleys were cooping was necessary plus Sirius had to go all protective uncle or I would have been a complete failure. Bill is depressed. Why wouldn't he be? He lost his little brother and he can't help but to feel responsible because he is the oldest and sees it as his responsibility to keep his brothers safe. I don't know if I'm showing that really well but it's important to know. I couldn't stop myself from making Mr. Lovegood hippy-like. It was just too easy to see for me. Neville and Luna will hopefully play more important roles in this series starting now and so shall Seamus and Dean (though not as much) if I go as I have originally planned. Hope we enjoyed the McPherson teasing Ron bits. Expect more.<p>

Review Responses:

**rhs2324**: glad you like the story and enjoy the Doctor Who references!

**caring16**: Awesome! Glad you enjoyed it!

**mwinter1**: I try to update as soon as I can. The goal was to reach eight chapters before the break ended but I had some technical difficulties. Sorry for the later update then last time! I want to update at least once a week though and I think I can get ten chapters done during my Christmas break so fingers crossed!

**phoenixfelicis07**: First and foremost, Rumples... You brought up my favorite OUAT character when I least expected it. My mind was blown thinking about that. But I always saw Barty as a dearie (a word I take great shame in having misspelled last chapter) kind of guy instead of lass or kid. It just fits his personality and Rumples had no influence on that decision. Moving on, I agree that Hex would say the thick insult so I used it. It was so her. I'm happy to know Swine is becoming an interest. I can't say much on S.P.E.W. Right now because it's a working progress. I never really liked it though and found it very useless to the thick of things. Finally, glad everything was cleared up in the last chapter and as always, thanks for reviewing!

** 91**: wait no more! (For this chapter at least :P)

**kaylee13133**: (I numbered it like you're review) 1. Troy's character is going to be odd for me but nonetheless fun! He'll be back but I'm not sure how many times exactly. 2. I love the saying too and I don't doubt you for a second. 3. That be really cool to see your friend's story but I'd rather wait until I'm finished with mind before I read it. I don't want any chances of me stealing her ideas. I wouldn't, I just don't want the temptation. After I finished this story I would love to read it though. 4. I think I'm going to give Troy a little extra light just for you, for I am a merciful lord... 5. Swine... Twelawny... I want to tell you so much but the spoilers... 6. He was always one to plan everything out just like his uncle Moody. 7. She already does know she's a 'Lestrange'. She found out when they saved Sirius. The father part however is confusing. 8. What question! And I don't live anywhere near a metro!

**Xendiya Black**: glad to hear it! Here's some more!

**crossMIRAGE19**: Awesome to hear!

**Ingrid**: A Fantastic thing to say!

**Guest**: thank you! I fixed it up!

**aandm20**: I'm glad!

**Mythology216**: glad you like the series and thank you for giving me your guess on who is asking Hex to the ball. And yes, Krum will be getting a new date...

**annoontje**: As you wish!

Thanks again guys! I love the reviews so please keep them up! Enjoy your Wednesday! I just spent the first hour of mine posting a chapter instead of sleeping!

Please review!

DCF


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry on the slow update!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 8: The Madman and the Tournament<p>

Neville took a step back in fear when his eyes fixed on the thing Alexis had pointed at. Alexis couldn't figure out why.

"It's beautiful," she said taking a step forward.

Instead of horseless carriages as there had been for the last year, there seemed to be a new magical creature pulling the carriages. It was a horse with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's.

Grinning widely, Alexis started petting the creature's face as she would a normal horse.

_'That's beautiful?' _asked Ron._ 'It looks like death.'_

McPherson snorted, _'Did you mean to be funny right there?'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Of course you didn't.'_

"They're called Threstrals," said the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. "Only those that have have witnessed a death can see them. Beautiful, no?"

"So beautiful," said Alexis. She couldn't help but to smile at Luna who was leading Neville slowly towards the Threstral. "Who was it?"

Luna knew exactly what Alexis meant.

"My mother died when I was nine," said Luna. "It was sad but I know she loves me still and I love her."

"My granddad," said Neville, eyeing the Threstal nervously. "I didn't know that other people could see these them. I thought I was just going mad."

"But you are mad, Neville," said Alexis, once again throwing her arm over his shoulder. "I mean, why else would we be friends."

Neville looked at Alexis as if he was about to burst into tears. Immediately Alexis removed her arm from his shoulder.

"I was only kidding, Neville," Alexis said softly.

"I-I know," stuttered Neville in a failed attempt to compose himself. "Let's... Let's get out of this rain."

With his words having been said, the rain began to pour like buckets. The three friends climbed into their carriage. The ride up to the castle didn't take long and Alexis caught a glimpse of Harry, Hermione, and the twins diving into the Entrance Hall to avoid the down pour. She couldn't stop herself from grinning when she entered the castle only to narrowly avoid a large, red, water-filled balloon that had been dropped by Hogwarts very own poltergeist.

"Peeves!" Alexis announced joyfully despite her near drenching.

Peeves the Poltergeist, who looked very much like the colored ghost of a seventh year Hogwarts student, with midnight black hair and mischief filled orange eyes, was the first person in the Wizarding World Alexis had met not including McPherson. He was also, in many ways, Alexis's first friend that she had ever made.

Grinning in such a way that it put the Weasley's deviousness to shame, Peeves dropped his next balloon carelessly on a group of sixth years to hug his ever aging Gryffindor friend.

"You don't look like the ickle Firstie I remember, Hex," teased Peeves, blowing raspberries in Neville's face for no apparent reason. "Nor does Nevie, but I don't really care about that lard."

Alexis was about to reprimand Peeves when the familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall, Alexis's Transfiguration professor and Head of House, filled the air.

"PEEVES! You stop this at ONCE!" McGonagall shouted, sliding through the drenched halls. "Peeves, get down here NOW!"

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

Alexis tried her best not to giggle when McGonagall continued to yell at Peeves to no avail. It wasn't until Alexis failed to hold back her laughter at the sight of a drowned Marcus Flint, a seventh year Slytherin who had to retake his N.E.W.T.s, did Peeves mark his actions as a success and fly off through the ceiling.

McGonagall sent her the stink eye before motioning everyone inside.

"Well, move along, then!" she said sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

With the help of Luna, Alexis caught Neville before he could slip in one of the many puddles in the Entrance Hall as they made their way into the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and the twins were already there waiting on them.

"Bye, Luna," said Alexis.

"Goodbye, Hex," said Luna dreamily. "Goodbye Neville."

Alexis smiled as her Ravenclaw friend skipped off humming before taking her seat to Harry's right while George sat on his left. Neville sat down across from Harry to Hermione's left while Fred sat across from his brother and on Hermione's right.

"Took your bloody time," teased George. "Harry's been panicking."

Harry scowled at him but Alexis merely threw her arm over Harry's shoulder and grinned.

"Don't panic, Prongs, I'm here," she teased. "And I'm starving too! Where's the food when you need it?"

"You and your stomach," laughed Hermione, shaking her head.

"Hiya, Harry!"

Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero, flopped down in the seat next to Neville.

"Hi, Colin," said Harry warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Er - good," said Harry.

"He's really excited!" said Colin, bouncing up and down his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"He will be," laughed Alexis. "I mean, if he's anything like you Colin he has to be."

Colin beamed, clearly taking to heart Alexis's statement as more of a compliment than a observation towards the fact that Colin expressed brave characteristics. He had, after all, been brave enough to scour the halls when a monster was petrifying student merely to give Harry grapes.

"Thanks Hex!" said Colin, jumping twice as much as he had in his seat.

Alexis glanced up at the staff table. She was hoping to catch a glimpse of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but found the teacher's chair empty along with McGonagall and Hagrid's. McGonagall was motioning older students into the Great Hall while Hagrid brought the first years across the lake so Alexis understood why their seats where empty.

"They did get us a Defense teacher, right?" Alexis asked, looking back at her friends.

"I hope not considering he has to be insane," grumbled Harry. Alexis stuck out her tongue at him. She glanced towards the ceiling and grinned.

"That is so cool," Alexis said, admiring her perfect view of the storm brew outside. The sky was a beautiful purple and grey. Her friends all seemed to look up at that same time, curious to know what she was talking about, and all nearly jumped out of their seats when McGonogall barged in the Great Hall followed by a long line of first years.

If the upperclassmen were wet, it was nothing to how these first years looked. They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school - all of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy with mousy hair, who was wrapped in what Alexis believed was Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. The coat was so big for him that it hooked as though he were draped in a furry black circus tent. His small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited. When he had lined up with his terrified-looking peers, he caught Colin's eye, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, I fell in the lake! He looked positively delighted about it.

Alexis couldn't help but to break the silence and say in not so quiet of a whisper, "Your brother is adorable, Colin."

Colin and his brother beamed while several Gryffindors tried to muffle their laughter.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," said Harry, clapping along with everyone else.

"Sings a different one every year," said George. "It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one."

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him. Alexis sent Luna a wave as she clapped for her new housemate, a wave Luna returned.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheers; Alexis made eye contact with Draco who was clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. He winked at his cousin but otherwise kept his neutral demeanor while surrounded by his housemates.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Alexis was thrilled to see Cedric greet his youngest housemates. When he caught sight of her, he smiled in a way that promised her a hug from him.

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. About twice as tall as a normal man, and at least three times as broad, Hagrid, with his long, wild, tangled black hair and beard, looked slightly alarming - a misleading impression, for almost everyone knew Hagrid to possess a very kind nature. He winked at Alexis and Harry as he sat down at the end of the staff table and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide -

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off towards the Gryffindor table only to run back and place the hat back on the stool. He then hurried over to join his brother.

"Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into the empty seat next to Alexis. "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool!" said Colin, just as excitedly. "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"

"Wow!" said Dennis, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.

"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?"

Harry looked away, staring very hard at the Sorting Hat, now Sorting Emma Dobbs. Alexis, however, grinned ear to ear.

"Hi, Dennis!" Alexis said. "I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Hex. Your brother has told us all about you!"

"He has?" said Dennis cheerfully. "Oh! You're Hex! Colin told me about you and Harry. He says you and Harry are gonna get married one day!"

That part of the Gryffindor table erupted with laughter, Alexis particularly laughing loudly, as McGonagall shouted "Pritchard, Graham!"

"Harry's my best friend, Dennis," giggled Alexis, once more throwing her arm around her pink eared friend.

"That's not what Colin's picture looked like," giggled Dennis.

Alexis was about to ask to see the photo Colin had taken when McGonagall finished the sorting and Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster, stood up to deliver his annul beginning of the school year speech. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" said Alexis loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before her eyes.

Nearly Headless Nick, who was the Gryffindor House ghost and had only just floated by them, watched mournfully as Alexis, Harry, and the rested the Gryffindor table loaded their plates.

"Finally," said Alexis, before taking a mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt and silent specter covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts, besides Alexis, who could really control Peeves.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Harry. "So what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits -"

Clang.

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning...see to the fires and so on...I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him.

"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick coughed so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

"This was made by slave labor!" exclaimed Hermione, pushing her plate away with a huff.

McPherson sighed.

_'Not this again,'_ he grumbled and Alexis could almost see him slapping his forehead in annoyance.

Nearly Headless Nick seemed to know exactly what McPherson was talking about.

"This has happened before, hasn't it?" asked Alexis, refusing to stop eating despite Hermione's glare. "Protest?"

"Twice and only in my house," grumbled Nearly Headless Nick. "If I may be so bold, I believe it has to do with the fact that the protesters didn't understand the culture of House Elves."

"No culture promotes slavery!" huffed Hermione.

Fred shared a look with his twin before clearing his throat.

"Hermione, " he said slowly, earning him a glare. "Do you... Do you help your parents clean around the house?"

"Of course I do-"

"Why?" jumped George.

"Because they ask me to-"

"They don't pay you?" asked Fred.

"Well no-"

"Then why do you do it?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Because they're my parents and they give me a place to live and food to eat and clothes to wear-"

"Besides the clothes," cut in Fred, cringing at Hermione's glare but otherwise continuing, "that's the same way House Elves are treated. Think of them as kids that want to do what their parents ask them to do and in return they get a loving household to call their own."

"But Dobby-"

"Was an acceptation. He was in a bad house and wanted to get away, kind of like a kid that lives in a abusive home," said Harry. He mouthed sorry to Alexis before she could protest. She hadn't planed on it. Despite the fact that she really like her family, the Malfoy's weren't the best at treating their house elf with respect.

"My gran has a House Elf," said Neville. "Her names Pepper. She always wears a pink tablecloth and I thought one time for Christmas, when I was five, I'd give her a nice dress. I almost did but she was wailing so much that gran caught me and sent me to my room. I could hear her explaining to Pepper that she was a good elf and that I didn't mean it. Pepper was trembling for weeks and still is terrified of me. They really don't want to be set free, Hermione."

Hermione merely huffed but when the deserts finally came around she took one and ate it carefully. No one said anything, but we're all very glad they avoided a Hermione on strike.

When the deserts were finished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

WHAT?" Alexis barked, completely oblivious to everyone's eyes following on her. She was too busy trying to blow Dumbledore up with her eyes. She probably would have succeed too if Harry hadn't grabbed her hand to calm her down along with the rest of the Gryffindor table who all feared greatly for their Headmaster's life.

Of course Alexis wasn't the only one who was furious about the news they had just been given. Fred and George were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Even Harry, Dumbledore's number one fan in Alexis's opinion, looked horrified by the news and none too pleased with the headmaster.

Dumbhedore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. Alexis found her view of the man, however, blocked by her fellow housemates and instead listened as the stranger made his way up towards the professors' table.

Step. Clank. Step. Clank.

Alexis's eyes widened with realization as the man reached Dumbledore. She couldn't believe it and wouldn't have if another flash of lightning hadn't crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The man's face was a familiar one to Alexis and no doubt unforgettable to anyone that had met him. Long, grey hair that reached his shoulders was plastered to him but it did nothing to hide his scarred face. Every inch was scarred, and a part of his nose was missing, but it was his eyes that made the man unforgettable.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

Mumbling a few words to the headmaster, Dumbledore motioned the man to sit down in the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students. Alexis tried not to smile but failed.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Alastor Madeye Moody, Alexis legal guardian and McPherson's uncle. Needless to say, Alexis was the first to clap for the scary looking man. In fact, save for Dumbledore and Hagrid, and the Gryffindors who met her gaze, Alexis was the only one that clapped.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Fred. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Fred in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Fred whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. Alexis couldn't help but to wonder how much it had taken Dumbledore to get Moody to teach at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed.

"Shhh," Alexis whispered back, too curious to learn more about the tournament to focus on the death toll.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred.

"You and about everyone else," said Alexis. "It looks like the entire Hall wants to be champion."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Alexis was slow, making sure to say goodbye to all her friends, but mainly because she wanted to talk to Moody. She hadn't seen him all summer after all and Tonks had been away for her last Auror test so he had been alone the whole time. She wanted to know how he was doing.

"Oh no you don't, girly!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Cedric Diggory as he lifted Alexis into the air with a backwards hug. "You can bother Madeye at class tomorrow. Dumbledore said bed."

"But -"

"No buts," teased Cedric, carrying Alexis off. "Headmaster _and_ Head Boy's orders."

"Your dad told me," said Alexis. "Congratulations."

Cedric sighed.

"I knew he'd tell people," he grumbled.

"He's just proud," said Alexis. "Are you going to enter?"

Cedric smiled.

"Trick question, right. Bye Cedric!"

"Bye, Hex!" said Cedric as his Gryffindor friend ran off to catch up to her housemates.

Slowing down just as she reached Gryffindor hall, Alexis slipped into the group next to Harry and Hermione.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" said Harry.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..."

"I can help with that but Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Alexis.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred confidently. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"Yeah," said Fred airily, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Harry, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"I don't think I'm that level of skilled," said Harry. "But it would be cool to be champion."

"Definitely," said Alexis, Fred, and George.

They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"_Balderdash_," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Alexis took one long look around before flopping down on the couch across from the fire.

"I'm so glad I'm home," she mumbled. No one bothered to wake her up as she drifted off to sleep, not a single worry running through her head.

* * *

>Not the greatest chapter and pretty much the same thing that's in the book only with a little Alexisness. That, and Hermione has been talked out of her House Elves are slaves rant. Sorry it wasn't too creative but I had originally planned to include the first week of classes in this chapter only it was too long so I didn't. Sorry it to so long to update too. I have exams this week and have been typing only in my spare time's spare time. That's how it will be for the next chapter too so sorry in advance!<p><p>

Now, review responses:

**Princess Nyx of Shadows**: why the Threstrals of course!

**Mythology216**: to be shared with readers later. Don't want to spoil anything, now do we?

**caring16**: glad to know! Please enjoy!

**Kaylee13133**: 1. Sorry! Can't help it!

2. The numbering is confusing the hell out of me but yeah!

3. I'm glad she like them and I can't wait to read hers once my books are all done.

4. I am a merciful lord! Else, I wouldn't tell you that Troy and Alexis *evil house elf deletes spoiler when merciful lord is off making cookies*.

5. Okay, okay, one spoiler- Trelawney helped *evil house elf strikes again!*

6. Haha sorta, yeah, but aren't we all?

7. Vote on who you think it is! I'm starting a new poll each book to see the changing of views on who it is as the story develops. It's impossible for me to tell you and not ruin the series.

8. But I still don't know the question!

9. Haha that's awesome! Though none of my friends understood Kayleeness when I used it so it's staying Alexisness.

10. Lol come at me mum! It's okay you'll die happy

11. Good chose in music get ready to play it again!

**JohnlockLovechild**: that's awesome to hear! Thank you!

**rusty o'neill**: Your wish is my command! Here you go!

Thanks again for all the reviews and please please please review more! I'm trying to get at least ten reviews each chapters and won't start on the next chapter unless I do!

... Wow, maybe I'm not that Merciful of a Lord as I thought... Nah!

**_Vote Keith the Evil Dark Lord for President 2016!_**

**_review!_**

DCF


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know why, but I feel like this chapter needs a warning so... Warning: cursing, Madeye Moody and Alexis in the same room, and a small pillow fight with an unimportant character.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

4 Chapter 9: Alastor Moody and the Warthogs

The next morning, Alexis woke up to whispering across the Common Room. She didn't open her eyes right away, but instead listened carefully.

"She loves sleeping on that couch," said the amused voice of Fred Weasley. There was a familiar feminine huff afterwards.

"Don't change the subject, Fredrick!" hissed a peeved Hermione. "You can't seriously be considering entering that tournament! People die!"

"Relax, Hermione," said Fred calmly. "You don't even know if I'll get picked."

"I know, but-"

"You know he's right," said Alexis, opening her eyes. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of Fred and Hermione jumping but continued. "Champions are supposed to be the best the school has to offer and honestly, it's Fred we're talking about. I scored higher than him on his O.W.L.s, remember? And I'm a fourth year!"

"How..." stumbled Hermione, "How long have you been awake?"

Alexis shrugged before stretching widely.

"Maybe two minutes. Hey, where's George?"

"Sleeping," said Fred awkwardly.

"Then why are you here? Is he sick or something? You two are never apart."

"Well, neither are you and Harry," said Hermione lamely. Alexis grinned at what she thought was jealousy.

"Best friends, Moony," said Alexis. "Fred and George, however, are joined at the hip. I just thought it was weird that you two were alone together in an empty room as if you were trying to get privacy or something. You better be careful about that, people might get the wrong idea like they do with me and Prongs."

"What about me?" said the groggy voice of Harry from the stairs. He stumbled into the Common Room seconds later yawning.

"Nothing important," said Alexis, jumping off the couch. "I'm going to get ready for school."

She disappeared up the stairs to the fourth year girls dormitory. She changed quickly before running back to the Common Room. A few other Gryffindors had awoken, George included, and they were all slowly making their way out of the Common Room towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Alexis caught sight of Harry standing by the Common Room door slightly red and next to two snickering gingers.

"Do I want to know?" she asked as she approached them cautiously.

"No," mumbled Harry. He turned towards Alexis with an awkward smile. "Wanna go to breakfast with me, Hex?"

"I always go to breakfast with you, Harry."

"I know," Harry said lamely. Fred and George started snickering again. "Just... Just come on."

The Great Hall was slowly filling with students as the two arrived followed by the twins and several other hungry Gryffindors. Each Head of House was handing out their students class schedules. Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor Head of House, was having trouble seeing that Neville had already lost his schedule.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'll have to get you another copy after I hand out everyone else's. When I do, please refrain from losing that one as well."

"Yes, professor," Neville said meekly. He smiled embarrassedly when Alexis and Harry sat across from him. "I lose it every year. I don't know how I do it."

"Magic," teased Alexis, taking an unnecessarily large spoonful of cereal. Harry snorted at her while Neville smiled.

Hermione sat down next to Neville just as Alexis and Harry received their schedules along with Fred and George.

"Marvelous breakfast," said Hermione, taking almost the same amount of food as the rest of the gang. "Absolutely delicious."

"What's going on?" said Alexis, eyeing her usual rabbit portion friend suspiciously. "You never eat that much."

"Well, the house elves make so much," said Hermione, taking a bite of porridge despite everyone knowing she hates it. "I shouldn't waste their food. It would be insulting to them."

"Moony, you hate porridge," said Alexis. "And that's not how it works."

"Besides, if you eat that much, you'll get-"

Fred elbowed his brother swiftly, cutting off his statement mid sentence.

"Eat your food Gred," Fred mumbled, filling his own face.

"You really don't have to eat that much, Hermione," said Neville. "House elves have all the food already prepared to multiple if we need more. It's not wasting food not to eat more."

"Very well," said Hermione. She had attempted to sound nonchalant but there was a noticeable amount of pleasure when she didn't have to finish her porridge.

"So Divinations first and then I'll see you guys for Care for Magical Creatures," said Alexis, looking at her schedule. "Sweet, then I have Double Defense with the twins and Moody."

"Professor Moody," corrected Hermione, not even bothering to look up as she buttered herself a simple piece of toast. "He's your professor now, Hex. We have to show respect to our professors."

"I think it's more respectful not to call him professor," said Alexis, standing up from the table with a banana to go. "I mean, he's a retired Auror. Professor's probably an insult to his pride. Bye guys!"

A chorus of "Bye, Hex!" and one "Later, Padfoot!" filled the air as Alexis made her way out of the Great Hall. She was content with being at Hogwarts again without anything to worry about.

_'Sirius is safe at the Burrow, Remus has his best friend back, and Moody's teaching my favorite class. How does it get any better?'_ she thought as she slowly made her way to Professor Trelawney's classroom.

_'Quidditch gets uncanceled,' _chimed in Ron. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Point one for Ron," whispered Alexis aloud.

_'How many does Tom have?'_ asked Ron.

"I lost count a while ago," Alexis smirked, trying not to laugh along with McPherson.

_'Face it, ginger. I'm the favorite.'_

_'Hey!'_

Alexis snorted aloud just as she reached the ladder to Trelawney's classroom. She was still grinning when she pulled herself out of the trapdoor and into the heavily scented tower full of cushions, beads, and crystal balls.

"Good morning, child," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney. "I knew you'd be arriving."

_'Well, yeah,'_ snickered Ron._ 'She's in this class.'_

_'Knock it off, Ron,' _said McPherson curtly.

_'But-'_

"Morning, professor," said Alexis, taking her seat next to her partner, a Ravenclaw girl who Alexis only knew by her last name Fawcett.

"Did you see into the mystical depths of the unknown this summer like myself?"

"Uh... Only that Fawcett is doomed to fall in love with a Hufflepuff only to have their most sincere moment ruined by a jealous snake," said Alexis.

"Professor, that's her third time predicting that!" complained Fawcett.

"Yeah," said Alexis, "but it's happening this year, you'll see."

"Very good, Alexis," said Trelawney. She only ever called Alexis by her first name. "But surely you saw something else."

"I'm going to drown... Nearly," said Alexis, adding the nearly as an after thought. "And so will some of my friends and some other people. Oh! And a dragon lady with claws a crimson red will attack the school, causing a lot of problems."

Trelawney beamed while Fawcett glared at her. Once Trelawney walked away, Fawcett whispered to Alexis, "Why do you always make things up on the spot? This is a serious class and some of us are actually here to learn."

"Really? I took it as a class filler," said Alexis with a shrug. "And you know this is the first conversation either of us have had in the past three years?"

"Just stop saying I'm falling in love," Fawcett huffed. "It was only a kiss. It's not going anywhere."

Alexis grinned a grin Sirius would have been proud of- especially after Fawcett frowned at it.

"Are you opening up to me, Miss Fawcett?" Alexis teased. "Are you going to tell me his name and ask me to predict how many kids you two will have?"

"Shut up, Lestrange," mumbled Fawcett, her face turning red behind her glasses.

"But we were bonding!"

Fawcett picked up the closest pillow and shoved her own face into it before screaming. Unfortunately even with the pillow muffling the scream, Professor Trelawney still heard it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, professor," said Alexis, smiling widely. "I just told Fawcett how many kids she was going to have with her Hufflepuff hubby."

"Shu' u' Les'ran'" mumbled Fawcett through the pillow.

"Their going to have a spring wedding."

"Truly?" said Trelawney, losing interest in Alexis's prediction because of its lack of sorrow. She walked away but Alexis continued.

"Your first kid is going to be a-"

Alexis and Fawcett were very lucky Trelawney had stopped watching them or less they would have had to explain the torn pillow and the beet red but satisfied expression on Fawcett's face after she hit Alexis with the pillow. Alexis couldn't help but to grin despite being hit in the face with a musty pillow.

.

"Well, that was... Interesting?" said Harry as he, Alexis, and Hermione made their way back inside the castle.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," said Hermione slowly. "Even the name sounds like a bad idea. What was Hagrid thinking?"

"I thought they were kinda cute," said Alexis, pleased that she was the only one that had figured out how to feed her Blast-Ended Skrewt. "Did you see it eat the banana? It was adorable."

"That's your opinion," mumbled Hermione.

"And Hagrid's."

"Exactly," said Harry and Hermione together.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her friends but couldn't help but to smile. She and Hagrid both had an odd opinion on cute and adorable that usually revolved around the dangerous and 'misjudged' magical creatures. After all, Alexis had been all for keeping Hagrid's pet Norwegian Ridgeback dragon, Norbert, from their first year. It had been, in Alexis's own words, adorable, despite the fact it bit Ron and nearly burnt down Hagrid's hut.

"Ready for class with Madeye, Hex?" asked George as the trio joined them in the Great Hall for lunch. "Double Defense is next."

"Can't wait," said Alexis. "I haven't been able to talk to him all summer and he never writes letters longer than three sentences so it be cool to find out what life's been like for him."

Fred snorted, "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Always caring about the odd facts, doesn't she, Harry?" laughed George.

"Err, yeah?" said Harry awkwardly.

Alexis stood up, stuffed the last mouthful of mashed potatoes in her mouth, before grabbing the twins and pulling them out of their chairs.

"Come on," she said, "don't want to be late."

And without leaving the twins any time to protest, she dragged them towards the Defense classroom.

"Excited much?" laughed the twins.

"Very," said Alexis. "Moody really knows his stuff guys. This will probably be the best class this year."

"She's mental, Georgie," said George.

"Don't try that with him, _George_," said Alexis when they reached the classroom. "He'll see right through it... Literally."

The twins shared a look before grinning widely.

"Wicked."

The three Gryffindors took their seats near the front of the classroom as their fellow classmates, unfortunately mostly Slytherins, filled the room with them. Immediately everyone began getting their books out when a grisly voice filled the air.

"You can put those books away," growled Moody, making his way to his desk and sitting down. "You won't be needing them."

Alexis's smile widened as did the twins.

Moody took out a parchment covered in scribbles and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye spun around, fixing on each student as he or she answered to their name.

"Lestrange?" he said and for the first time both his eyes looked up.

"Here, sir," said Alexis, her smile still wide and Black family worthy.

Moody huffed, shaking his head, and his lip twitching a little. Several students found this as comforting sign and relaxed. Alexis, however, discovered she really couldn't smile any wider than she already was despite wanting to.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling counter curses - you've covered shield and armor spells as well as a few hexes, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"Aren't you staying?" interrupted Fred and George together.

Moody looked at the twins with his magical eye before smiling. Though it wasn't very pretty, the smile removed any doubt Alexis's classmates had towards their professor not being a serial killer.

"You two, Arthur Weasley's sons, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledor...One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

Alexis covered her laughter with a cough. Just the thought of Moody in a 'quiet' retirement was humorous. Moody laughed harshly, however, before clapping his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. Dark curses are dangerous and the Ministry finds it unethical of me to show you what you'll be havin' to deal with in the real world. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Mr. Jordan, when I'm talking."

Lee Jordan jumped, nearly falling out of his seat. He had been showing Alicia his pet spider he had turned neon green under the desk. Alexis grinned at the fact that know everyone was going to become paranoid towards Moody's magical eye.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Alexis's hand rose into the air immediately. Moody pointed at her, both eyes for the second time focusing on the same thing.

"The Unforgivable Curses," said Alexis automatically.

"Indeed," said Moody. "And do you know why their called that?"

"Because they're unforgivable when used on a human?" asked Alexis more than said. "It's kind of in the name."

Moody smirked, which was still not pretty, at Alexis, find the way she answered the question amusing. He turned his attention to the twins, who had been chuckling softly at Alexis smart mouth, before pointing at George. George gulped.

"Name one, Weasley."

"Er," said George tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

_'Bloody spiders,'_ whimpered Ron.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio_!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Alexis watched with fascination as the spider was forced to act against its own will. Unlike everyone else, she didn't laugh when it started tap dance - and neither did Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Alexis listened intently, her eyes gleaming at the sight of the spider dangling over Moody's glass of water.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. Alexis was barely aware as Cassius Warrington, a sixth year Slytherin, and several other Slytherin shifted awkwardly in their seats. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone but Alexis jumped.

Moody picked up the dangling spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

The entirety of the Slytherin haft of the class raised their hand. Moody's magical eye stopped on Cassius Warrington.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Cassius, smirking ever so softly.

"Warrington, right?" Moody said, his eye oddly turning towards Alexis before returning to its usual swivel.

"Yes, sir."

"Gaius Warrington and-"

"Drusilla Warrington née Rosier son, sir," said Cassius almost proudly. Alexis was almost sure he was.

Moody made no further inquiries but instead took out another spider. He placed it on top of Cassius's desk, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio_!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio_!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Alexis knew it would be screaming if it could. She was watching with as much fascination as Cassius, inthralled by the creature twitching helplessly. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

_'Make him stop, Hex,' _said McPherson. _'Stop him.'_

McPherson's words snapped Alexis out of her trance. She felt disgusted with herself as she realized the pleasure she had been getting out of watching the spider twitch in pain. She remembered McPherson going through that for her and she almost threw up at the sight of the silently screaming spider.

"Stop," Alexis said firmly.

Immediately, Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio_," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly, his magical eye glancing over at Alexis who's face was emotionless. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too. Miss Lestrange."

Alexis boldly made eye contact, knowing exactly what Moody was about to ask.

"The last on is the killing curse," said Alexis carefully. "Avada Kedavra."

The twins looked at each other uneasily but Alexis ignored them. She watched in mute silence as Moody retrieved the last spider, placed it on her desk and raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; others, like Cassius leaned forward in their seats for a better look.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it either. No take out your notes and write down what I'm tellin' ya."

The rest of the class was spent taking notes on the Unforgivable Curses. Alexis could feel Moody's magical eye lingering on her as class neared its end so she sent him an assuring smile to tell him she was fine.

The class ended, filling the room with excited voices about how Moody had started the year's course.

"Did you see it's leg twitch?"

"Can you imagine that happening to a person?"

"That was crazy!"

Despite the Cruciatus Curse, Alexis had also enjoyed the class. She turned towards the twins to talked to them when Moody's voice filled the room.

"Lestrange, may I see you a moment?"

Alexis turned around to face Moody. He was still seated in his desk, his magical eye on a complete swivel.

"We'll wait outside, milady," teased George.

"Thanks," said Alexis sarcastically but smiled at the twin's gesture.

Smiling, she headed over towards Moody.

"Yes?"

Moody looked up at her, with both eyes, and made a noise similar to a sigh.

"The Cruciatus Curse," he said almost carefully, "you needed to see it... You need to know what you're up against despite it scaring you."

"I didn't tell you to stop because I was scared," said Alexis. "I told you to stop because Cassius was enjoying it too much."

Moody smiled, letting out a crackle.

"Yes, your cousin was enjoying himself too much."

"He's my cousin?" said Alexis, horrified. "Can I be used for your next demonstration of the killing curse?"

_'Hex!'_

Moody smiled again. He opened his mouth to say something when Alexis heard Fred and George in the hall.

"Get lost, you Slytherin-" the words Fred said were cut off by another voice Alexis didn't like. Cassius Warrington.

"I'll be right back, Al," said Alexis. She didn't wait for a response before hurrying out into the hall where the twins and three Slytherins, one of which being Cassius and another Marcus Flint, were glaring at each other. Cassius was reading from the Daily Prophet loudly.

_"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene. _

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Cassius, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"Get lost, Cassius," said Alexis, grabbing both a fuming Fred and George. "We don't need to be playing Quidditch to beat you and your goons."

Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain sneered at Alexis.

"Don't hang out with blood traitors, Lestrange."

"It's better than hanging out with Squibs like you two," Alexis threw back venomously. "Come on guys."

She turned away, grabbing the twins by the collars.

BANG!

By pure luck, Alexis moved to the side as two silver looking lights passed by her, one of them skimming her right shoulder, making her hiss in pain. She and the twins turned around, ready to blast Cassius and Flint, no matter which one had done it she planned on hitting both of them, into next week but before any of them finished turning, she heard a second loud BANG followed by a quick third, and a roar that echoed through the hall.

"OH NO YOU TWO DON'T!"

Shivering on the stone floor before her where Cassius and Flint once were now laid two identical and ugly warthogs.

There was the most awkward of silence in the hall before both twins bursted into laughter. However, no one but Moody moved a muscle. The third Slytherin was shaking slightly at the unpleasant look Moody was giving him before Moody turned his attention towards Alexis.

"Did either of them get you?" Moody growl.

"No," said Alexis a little too quickly. Moody eyed the cut on her shoulder. "Well, it didn't hurt."

Moody pressed his hand into her shoulder making her hiss in pain again.

"Okay, so it hurt a bit," said Alexis, grinding her teeth.

"LEAVE THEM!" Moody shouted, having only looked away from Alexis with his magical eye. "Yes, you, Bole."

Looking over Moody's shoulder, Alexis could see the third Slytherin lowering his wand from what looked like a counter curse for his housemates. Moody started limping towards the Slytherin and his warthog housemates, which both squealed loudly and tried running off towards the stairs.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand first at the Cassius warthog and then at the Flint warthog. The two smacked into each other before flying high in the air only to fall back down to the floor in a heap. Then they were once again in the air, repeating the circle as the Slytherin named Bole watch on in fear while the twins fought between being amused or impressed

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as he bounced the two warthogs higher and higher, both of which were squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do, you-"

Alexis finally composed herself.

"ALASTOR MOODY!" she howled despite her lip twitching. "You put down those snakes right now!"

Fred and George jumped, unsure if they were about to be yelled at for laughing at Moody's action or if Moody was about to yell at Alexis for yelling at him. Either way, both of the twins wisely tightened their grips on their wands.

Moody, however, dropped the two warthogs and let Bole change them back. Neither Cassius or Flint seemed to notice the fact that Bole had failed to remove the pig nose from their faces before taking off at top speed down the stairs.

"We need to talk," said Alexis, doing her best to glare at her uncle. "Now."

Moody didn't move but instead casted a rather intimidating eye at Fred and George, telling them to get lost. Without a second of hesitation, the twins did just that.

"What the fuck, Al?" shouted Alexis once her friends had all disappeared. "You can't just use Transfiguration on students, or did Dumbledore forget to tell you that rule? What's up with you?"

Moody scratched his chin and remain nonchalant as if he wasn't being reprimanded by his own teenage niece.

"Watch your language," he said casually.

"Watch my- oh you can't be serious! Moody, your the main reason I cuss! And don't change the subject! What would have happened if McGonagall had caught you doing that to students? Un-fucking-believable," Alexis finished with a few more curses under her breath.

"I said watch your mouth," said Moody. Once more, he ignored the fact that Alexis was lecturing him.

"For the love of- Moody! Can you stay focused? You know, usually the uncle is supposed to reprimand their niece, not visversa."

If Alexis had been looking at Moody she would have seen his eyes, well his real eye, grow big as if she had just reveled a dark secret to him, but she hadn't. She had instead been covering her face with her hands while she shook her head. When Alexis's eyes did return to her crazy uncle, however, he looked quite amused.

"You have to admit," Moody started with his famously creepy chuckle that Alexis loved, "the bouncing warthogs were quite entertaining."

"That's not even-" shouted Alexis but she stopped. Suddenly she fell into a fit of giggles. "Okay, it was a little funny, but don't do it again."

"Whatever you say, dearie."

Alexis joined her uncle as they walked down the hall, not once realizing Moody had called her dearie instead of his usual lass.

"I never got to ask you about your summer," said Alexis. "Hope it wasn't too boring without me and Tonks off at school and all. I know it must have been a little interesting, seeing how Mr. Weasley had to come over and all."

"Never mind that," cut in Moody. "What about you're summer?"

"All of a sudden interested in meaningless things aren't we, Al?" teased Alexis. "It was fun. Spending time with Grim and Moony, it was almost like they were always apart of my family. Mind you, the World Cup made the two of them rather over protective of me and Harry. They were almost as bad as you really."

Moody made a grunting noise in agreement, or insulted, but said nothing else on the subject.

"How much do you know about your mum?"

"I-why?"

"I might be thinking about sharing what I know, if you'd like."

Alexis lifted a questionable brow but quickly accepted Moody's offer.

"Good, I'll tell you whatever you'd like to know if you let me turn those snakes into-"

"MOODY!"

Moody let out another creepy chuckle, "Alright, don't worry dearie, I'll leave the prats alone."

"Unbelievable."

Moody kept laughing, "Me? Unbelievable? Perhaps. Let's go get your shoulder fixed up before I go have a conversation with the Slytherin Head of House. I haven't gotten to talk to Severus in such a long time."

Alexis grinned, already knowing how Moody and Snape's conversation was going to go.

"Can I come watch?"

* * *

><p>Exams are over, YEAH! And I got ten reviews last chapter! Hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it! I should probably remind everyone that this book is when the series is going to start focusing more on Alexis and less on Harry and his friend Alexis. Also, the reason Draco isn't turned into a ferret in this series because he's Alexis's friend and doesn't have a Ron to be a butt to.<p>

Now for, the Review Responses!

**Saraya-Jade**: haha, I know you didn't forget. You were just testing me, right?

**aandm20**: That's great to hear! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!

**jessica02**: Glad to hear! Please review again!

**Guest 1**: thanks! Here's an update!

**Kaylee13133**: (refusing to number this one so :P) Yes I am so maybe I will maybe I won't. True. Yeah cat farm! Aw, no cat farm... Not H. Tiek! He's the best house elf ever! Makes me sandwiches with real bread and everything. Yep, your welcome for improving your rep! Bad mom! Bad! It's a pretty good song, no doubt!

**Guest 2**: updated!

**caring16**: Thanks for the support! I'm glad you like the story and are always looking forward to an update! Enjoy!

**Guest 3**: Yes, Hermione will not be protesting for House elf rights. I found it useless to the plot and very boring to write about especially considering how hypocritical it was to fight for it. And I'm glad to hear you like the McPherson/Ron bickering. I like it too!

**Guest 4**: yes, that's ten reviews! The first question I'll have to get back to because it's in the next chapter but now, Barty- I mean 'Moody' knows Alexis is his niece.

Alright! Now I need some help from you all! Next chapter Alexis is going to find out about her and Neville's connection through their parents. I have several ways I want to do this but I can't decide on which one so I'd like to hear what y'all think. By the end of the chapter Alexis will know the Lestranges tortured the Longbottoms, have improved her relationship with Neville, and yelled at Moody... Again. The question is how she finds out, who tells her, how she improves her relationship with Neville and how Moody reacts to her yelling... Wow that's confusing and I wrote it. Anyway, I'm curious to see how you people think it should go down plus I've already written the chapter four different ways (I had a lot of free time between exams) and need help choosing. So yeah, opinions needed!

Please **_review_**!

DCF


	10. Chapter 10

It took me a bit, but I am finally satisfied with how Alexis figures out what her parents did. So chapter warning again! Warning: Alexis and Moody in the same room, cursing, Snape being Snape, and sibling love brought to you by big brother Cedric. Oh! And most importantly, Neville crying. He just has a way of making everyone cry with him so be careful.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 10: The Most Unforgivable<p>

The first week of the term was slowly passing by and dangerously so. In attempt to get revenge for their embarrassing warthog moment, which Alexis and the twins had generously shared with the rest of the school, the Slytherin house had been targeting Gryffindor students and any unprotected lower years for cruel pranks. The pranks had ended almost immediately, however, after Hermione was laid victim by a particularly nasty one by Cassius himself.

Alexis, Harry, and Hermione had been walking down through the Entrance Hall to dinner when Cassius had casted a curse making Hermione's teeth enlarge to a monstrously large size. Unfortunately for Cassius, the twins had caught him before Alexis or Harry could react. Needless to say, Fred and George had earned a week of detention and Hermione had been given a neck less of Slytherin teeth as well as getting her teeth shrunk to a normal size.

"You should have seen it, Peeves," laughed Alexis, retelling the event to her poltergeist friend as the two of them made their way to the Potions classroom. Peeves was floating lazily in the air on his back, watching Alexis with an amused expression.

"Cassius didn't know what to do when Fred punched him- it was like he'd never fought with his fist. And when his front teeth fell out, he looked so surprised! It was like he had just seen Merlin's ghost or something. It was hilarious!"

Peeves crackled, entertained by Alexis's excitement.

"And I suppose that's when Minnie walked in?"

"Actually it was just after Fred handed Hermione Cassius's teeth and right before George threatened his livelihood. I don't think I've seen something that funny since you 'sneezed' Swine into a wall."

"Good," said Peeves, spinning in the air for no particular reason. "Keep that in mind while you have class with Snivellus."

Alexis groaned.

"You just had to remind me, didn't you?"

Peeves crackled before disappearing through the ceiling as Alexis opened the door leading into the Potions classroom. The Potion's Professor, Severus Snape, was Alexis's least favorite teacher save for Lockhart and Quirrell. He seemed to feel the same way about Alexis. In fact the only student Alexis thought Snape hated more than her would be Harry.

Snape was standing at the front of the class in his usual black with a sourer face than usual. His head snapped in Alexis's direction as she opened the door.

"So nice of you to humble us with your presence, Lestrange," he said in his usual insulting tone.

"Didn't you use that line on Harry yesterday?" Alexis snapped back in her usual rude tone saved specifically for Snape.

Cedric quickly pulled Alexis into her seat before she and Snape could start a stare down.

"That will be a point for cheek, Lestrange," sneered Snape, returning to the front of the class. Cedric silenced Alexis before she could mention the lack of a point system this year.

"For once, shut up and don't argue, Hex," teased Cedric with a playful smile. "I'd rather not have to play mediator between the two of you this year."

"Shut up," said Alexis nudging her Hufflepuff friend jokingly.

The next two hours were painfully long as Snape made them each work on their own Amortentia Love Potion. Alexis had been curious for half a second in wanting to know why Snape had wanted them to make this sickening potion until she realized Snape wasn't making them do it under his own free will. She remembered it was on the lost of potions needed to be known before taking the NEWT exams at the end of the year.

"Does this look like a pearl color to you, Mr. Stebbins?" sneered Snape as class reached an end. "Perhaps you'll learn your colors if you clean these cauldrons after dinner today. The cauldrons are the black bowl looking things in case you didn't know that either."

"Someone's grumpy," said Cedric once Alexis and him were clear of the dungeons.

"Blame Moody for that," said Alexis smiling happily at her Hufflepuff friend. "That and the sweet smell of _love_."

Cedric barked a laugh.

"Merlin, never say that again," he chuckled. "What did your potion smell like anyway, Hex?"

"Pine needles, the lake, and broom polish," said Alexis without any hesitation. Cedric blinked at her. "What did yours smell like?"

"Uh, okay," Cedric said clearing his throat. "Maple, broom polish and Cho."

"Cho has her own sent!?" exclaimed Alexis louder and more exaggerated than necessary.

"Hush you," said Cedric, playfully swatting at Alexis. He missed and Alexis stuck out her tongue.

"You missed Ced- hey!"

In one swift movement, Cedric swept Alexis up and twirled her around, taking the fourth year Gryffindor by surprise. There was a loud snap followed by a flash.

"Can't wait to develop this!" shouted the familiar voice of Colin Cleevey, making Alexis laugh harder than she already was. Cedric lifted an eyebrow.

"That kid takes a lot of photos of you and Harry."

"Well, who else would he take photos of?" Alexis said in good nature. "I'm going to go put my stuff in the Common Room. See you at lunch?"

"Bye, Hex!" called Cedric as his little Gryffindor friend ran off.

Alexis hurried up the stairs. She stumbled into the Common Room minutes later, slightly out of breath but excited. Hurrying up the steps, she threw her bag on her bed, headed back down the stairs, and was almost to the exit when the portrait swung open revealing a very pale and distant looking Neville.

"Hey Neville!" said Alexis. Neville jumped. "Want to go to lunch with me?"

Neville said nothing. He merely tightened his grip on the book in his hand.

"What's wrong, Nev?" said Alexis slightly worried. Neville was looking at her with wide, fear filled eyes. "Neville?"

There was a long pause before Neville opened his mouth. He opened and closed it three times before he actually said anything.

"I... I had Professor Moody's class today," he said finally in a nearly mute whisper.

"Okay?" said Alexis slowly.

"He showed us, uh, he showed us some curses today," said Neville softly. "Bad curses. The Unforgivable Curses, actually."

"Neville..."

"He made a spider dance," said Neville, laughing a hallow laugh. Alexis could see tears forming in his already red eyes. "He also killed a spider."

"Neville, I-"

"Do you know my dad was an Auror under Professor Moody?" said Neville in a false excited voice. "Was being the key word. He and my mum were attacked by some Deatheaters when I was only a baby. That's why I live with my Gran."

Alexis's heart tightened. Neville had never told anyone that his parents were dead let alone how they had died.

"I didn't know your parents were dead, Neville," Alexis said softly. She nearly jumped when Neville gave another hallow laugh.

"No, my parents aren't dead," he said, hot tears freely streaming down his cheeks. "The Deatheaters didn't use the killing curse on them. They used the Cruciatus Curse on them. Drove my mum and dad insane."

"Neville."

Alexis took a step forward to comfort her friend but Neville jerked back violently.

"Don't," said Neville shakily. "Anyone but you, Hex. You're just... I'm sorry."

Her heart hurt as she watched Neville sink to his knees against the wall, still clutching the book in his arms. Alexis had never seen someone look so lost. She wanted to help but didn't want to draw any closer to Neville in case it made things worse.

"Don't be sorry, Neville," said Alexis. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

But either Neville didn't hear her or he didn't have a response for her because he made no recognition of her words.

Slowly, Alexis got to her own feet and left the Common Room. Anger was emanating off of her. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself standing outside Moody's office door. Boldly, Alexis kicked open the paranoid retired Auror's door opened. Later she would look back and realize she was very lucky Moody had been talking to the Charms Professor, Flitwick, or else she would have had to dodge several curses because she kicked his door in but at the current moment she had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Excuse me, professor," Alexis said through gritted teeth to Professor Flitwick. "Are you done with Professor Moody?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose," said Flitwick, looking back and forth between Alexis and Moody. He could see anger coming out of Alexis's pores while Moody look nonchalant. "Good luck- I mean day, Alastor."

"Filius," said Moody with a small head bow, both his eyes never leaving Alexis.

"Alexis," said Flitwick, making a quick exit. He had only been out the door for two full seconds before Alexis went off.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Could you be more specific?" said Moody, sitting down in a chair. He motioned for Alexis to do the same but she didn't.

"You showed the fourth years the Unforgivables!" stated Alexis more than questioned. "Harry, and Hermione, and _Neville_ the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Ah," said Moody calmly. "This is about Longbottom. I already apologized to him."

"Apolo- damn it Moody! You knew that was going to be sensitive to him! His parents were driven insane by that curse!"

Moody lifted an eyebrow at her. A bemused smile played on his scarred lips.

"And when exactly, dearie, did you find that out?"

"About five minutes ago from Neville when he returned to the Common Room in a fit," growled Alexis. "Does it really matter?"

"Considering your parents were the casters of the Cruciatus Curse, I'd assume so," Moody said so bluntly Alexis thought she had miss heard him. When she realized she hadn't, her jaw dropped almost as fast as her stomach.

"They..." Alexis started but no words came to her. Her own parents were the ones that had made Neville parentless. Suddenly Alexis felt sick to her stomach.

"Did you even bother looking up your parents, dearie?" said Moody cruelly. "Weren't you even slightly interested in what crime had landed them in Azkaban?"

Alexis eyes narrowed. The sick feeling in her stomach was replaced with rage.

"In case you've forgotten, I only just found out my heritage, remember? Tom never told me, you never told me, Dumbledore, the Ministry- no one would tell me before Sirius! And even when I found out, I had something a little more important to deal with! Ron's death, remember? I spent my summer mourning not looking up the horrible crimes my parents committed!"

"Constant Vig-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE START THAT CONSTANT VIGILANCE CRAP WITH ME, YOU POMPOUS ASS!"

Alexis felt as if her eyes were fierce emerald flames glaring daggers at her legal guardian and Defense teacher. She didn't care that she had been screaming nor did she didn't care that she was threatening an ex-Auror that could turn her inside out with one flick of his wand. Alexis Lestrange, previously Alexis McPherson, was furious but, surprisingly, Moody wasn't. In fact, Moody was smiling, a disturbing smile, the only kind he could do with his scarred face, but a smile nonetheless.

"Perhaps you would like to stop throwing everything around in my office, Miss Lestrange," he said calmly.

There was a loud clatter followed by Alexis flopping down on the grey couch across from Moody. All of a sudden she felt very exhausted.

"Much better," said Moody, after waving his wand causing several items to go flying across the room to where Alexis could only assume they were originally. "Now... Tea or hot chocolate?"

But Alexis didn't answer him. She pulled her legs close to her chest, her head finally analyzing all the data she had been given.

Neville had never gotten to know his mum and dad because of her parents. He had to be raise by his grandmother and her high expectations because of her parents. Everything wrong in his life in the end was her fault.

The memory of how Neville reacted to her attempt to comfort him made her feel sick. Of course he didn't want her to comfort him. It was her fault he was parentless, she ruined his life. Everything was finally making sense. Neville avoided her once her name was announced at the end of the school year last year. He was always flinching around her. He was always uncomfortable by her presence. He was utterly terrified of her.

_'I made him an orphan,'_ Alexis thought to herself._ 'It's all my fault.'_

She ignored every comforting word McPherson and Ron said to her. They were trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault but of course it had been. Her parents had done it. She was just as guilty. She was...

A large hand rested softly on her shoulder, snapping Alexis out of her thoughts. Her emerald eyes met Moody's, for the first time, calm mismatched eyes. The ex-Auror looked down at her firmly.

"Don't be taking credit for someone else's crime, dearie," Moody growled. "Only feel guilt and pride from your own actions."

It wasn't much of a pep talk but it was far more than anyone could ask for from Moody. Which is exactly what led Alexis to do the second foolish thing that day.

She gave the paranoid wizard a hug.

Instantly, Moody tensed up, ready to strike but never did. Gradually, when he realized Alexis wasn't going to be letting go of him any time soon, he returned the hug with a few awkward pats on the back.

Finally Alexis pulled away.

"Thanks, Al," said Alexis quietly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you... even though you deserved it."

Moody snorted.

"I suppose I should accept that apology?" Alexis nodded her head causing Moody's lip to twitch. "Very well. Now get to lunch before you miss it."

"Yes, old man," teased Alexis. She just barely dodged a jelly leg jinx. "Bye, Moody."

Moody merely waved as his niece skipped out of his office. Despite everything, Alexis actually felt that for the first time since McPherson someone had broken through Moody's mean Auror exterior to the mean Alastor Moody interior. She couldn't help but to feel confident knowing that that someone had been her.

* * *

><p>Okay so first thing first, Moody seems very OOC in this chapter but there is a reason behind this. After discovering Alexis was Moody's niece, a certain somebody had a whole bunch of new questions for our favorite ex-Auror and now he's using this new information to get closer to Hex. Why? Well that would lead to Spoilers and we can't have any of those, now can we?<p>

Review Responses

**mwinter1**: here you go!

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: Here you go too!

**OliviaIE**: As you insisted, an update. Please fill free to share you father theories in your reviews or vote on my profile

**jessica02**: *smiles knowingly but says nothing*

**Saraya-Jade**: lol it's alright, we all do it

**Kaylee13133**: You make a good minion. I love my house elf H Tiek. He's amazing kinda like you but in house elf form and he enjoys stealing jellybabies from adults. There is no better house elf then H Tiek. Saying there is cost you your Troy info ;) Such is why I am an Evil, Dark, Sometimes Merciful Dark Lord. Randomness, but I bet Voldy would have been good to his house elves because they do exactly what he wanted without doing it for their own gain. Probably should do your homework. My mom is better... False statement. She doesn't even know I earned a full ride to college yet we're that 'close'. My dad makes things blow up(Go Army EOD!) listen to the mission impossible theme song done by the piano men. Your mind will be swept away in a blizzard of pianoie goodness. I luv me too! No knife. I kill it with fire. I love Moody too. Can't tell you what the twins said either. Please review again!

I enjoy the reviews guys so keep them up! Ask all the questions you want!

Review!

DCF


	11. Chapter 11

Kalyee13133: for you there is a very small but still there Troy mentioning. Maybe not what yiu were hoping for but he's still there mentioned metaphorically speaking ;)

Enjoy

4 Chapter 11: Hogwarts Guest

* * *

><p>The next day, Alexis was surprised to find Neville sitting alone in the Common Room waiting on her. There was a long, awkward pause were the two merely stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.<p>

"I'm sorry," Neville finally blurted out. "I didn't mean - you don't - you didn't - it wasn't -"

Alexis merely hugged the stuttering fourth year tightly. Neville stood awkwardly still for the entirety of the hug but it was more towards his awkwardness around girls than his feelings towards Alexis.

When she finally pulled back, Alexis looked Neville firmly in the eyes.

"I'm not my parents, Neville," she said with no doubt in her voice. "It took me awhile to see it wasn't my fault for what happened to you but I'm sorry it happened anyway. And as their... heir? I suppose that's the right term. As their heir, I want to apologize. I really wish I could do something else for you 'cause we're friends and that's what-"

"We're friends?" said Neville slightly baffled.

"Of course," said Alexis. "Unless you don't want-"

"I do!" said Neville hastily. He blushed, embarrassed by his outburst. "Its just that no one has ever said I was their friend before."

"Neville, you prat," said Alexis hugging him once more. "Of course we're friends. And Harry and Hermione are your friends too."

Neville smiled and, despite not knowing what to do in a hug, seemed to really take Alexis's words to heart.

.

The next two months went by slower than Alexis remembered it going in the last few years. Harry and the twins blamed it on the increase in homework being given. Alexis blamed it on the lack of Quidditch. She really missed having an excuse to go flying and have quality bonding time with the only other Gryffindor girls she got along with besides Hermione: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. The three older girls had unofficially adopted Alexis as their little sister. However, sometimes this was a bad thing.

On the first Saturday at Hogwarts, Alexis had only just returned to the Common Room from her usual day with Draco. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were all sitting cozily by the fire reading up on the latest news on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Team when Alicia screamed.

Alexis, along with everyone else in the Common Room, jumped several feet in the air. She spun around quickly, ready to jellyleg jinx whoever or whatever made Alicia scream only to nearly be tackled by the Sixth year.

"Is this the real Rylan Troy's Quidditch robe?" Alicia asked her eyes growing wide.

Alexis looked down to see what she was wearing. She remembered it being colder outside than usual and throwing on the Quidditch robe because of its built in heat charms.

"Yes?" Alexis said slowly.

"Can I touch them?" Alicia whispered. It was about than that Alexis realized Angelina and Katie had joined her, forming a semicircle between Alexis and the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"Sure?"

Letting out another scream which once again caused everyone left in the Common Room, most having had left after Alicia's first outburst, to jump out of their skin, the three older girls started squealing over Alexis's robes and Alexis herself.

"I can't believe you got the entire Irish Quidditch Team's Game Robes!"

"And got to meet the whole team!"

"And what you did to Krum!"

"He looked so angry!"

"He's always angry!"

"No, he's always scowling. That doesn't mean he's always angry."

"Did you see him after Troy was sure to kiss Hex twice for good luck? Totally angry."

"I wasn't watching Krum, I was watching Troy smirk!"

"Oh! The Irish smirk!"

"Wish Oliver smirked like that."

"Alicia!"

"What? Troy has such a dreamy smirk."

"And eyes."

"And hair."

"I can't believe he's just turning twenty!"

"I know he's just so."

"And."

"Yeah."

The three older girls sighed dreamily. Alexis took a step back.

"Don't you ever wear that robe again," groaned George, one of the few Gryffindors that had tried to brave the three fan girls. "I'm not joking. Never again."

Despite not liking the attention the robe drew, Alexis wasn't going to listen to George.

"I'm only going to wear it on Saturdays."

George narrowed his eyes.

"Go to hell."

Alexis grinned.

"That's Seventh year."

Alexis had kept her word and wore Troy's Quidditch robe every Saturday in spite of George. Her fellow Chasers had unofficially agreed to play along with Alexis's protest and made sure to talk about Troy whenever she did, particularly Angelina. For some reason, her talking about Troy bothered George twice as much as when Alicia and Katie did.

Soon, the morning of Friday, the 30th of October arrived as well as the news that the delegations from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang would be arriving that night.

"You think I'd have a shot at being Hogwarts Champion?" Alexis asked casually before taking a bite out of a peanut butter, bacon, and egg toast sandwich. Neville watched her do so with a queazy stomach but desire to try her breakfast concoction.

"You're not thinking of entering too, are you?" cried Hermione horrified.

"No," said Alexis, swallowing her monster bite. "I already know the aging potion I made won't work for the twins or Fawcett but-"

"Who's Fawcett?" inquired Harry.

"Hex's Divnination partner," supplied Fred.

"Yeah," said Alexis, "but I know it won't work because Dumbledore probably already planned for that. So I'm not even going to bother trying."

"So no underage champion," said Hermione. She failed to keep her relief out of her voice. "That's good to hear."

"Except Harry," said Alexis before taking another monster bite.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"He can't be in the tournament!"

"What did you do, Padfoot?"

Alexis laughed, nearly choking on her food.

"Only kidding, guys. There's no way that-"

But Alexis's words were cut off by the loud flapping of wings as morning mail arrived. Looking up, Alexis watched as a particularly large package was carried her direction by four barn owls. Little Guy was flying above them carrying a smaller package that was still too big for him, however, and was tied to the large package making it so that if Guy dropped the package, which was always a possibility, it wouldn't be lost.

With one loud hoot, the four owls dropped the package two feet from the table, sending eggs and porridge everywhere along with pulling Guy down so quickly from the air that he landed in Harry's orange juice.

"Hey, Hex," said George.

"I think you got something in the mail," finished Fred. Both twins grinned widely.

"Read the letter first," whispered Hermione as several heads turned towards the Gryffindor table.

Alexis unfolded the letter, discovering it was from Sirius who had signed it with his nickname Grim. It read:

_Dear Pups,_

_With the help of our friendly Weasel and Moony, I have finally moved back into my family's old home. I hate it. The place is filled with dark items which are taking forever to destroy and even longer to find without nasty surprises. Moony nearly had his eyebrows permanently removed twice now and the Weasel had to regrow three digits. To make matters worse, the family house elf, Kreacher, is still alive. I had been hoping the old hag had put him down years ago. Thankfully, the Lady Weasel has been very helpful in cleaning this gloomy place, something I'm eternally grateful for. It's also something I'll deny if you tell her that._

"Grim secretly appreciates your mom," said Alexis to the twins.

"Doesn't everyone?" laughed Fred.

Alexis continued reading:

_Anyway, I had to send larger owls to deliver Alexis's dress robes, which are in the large package, than Little Guy. He didn't want to be left behind, however so I tied him to the smaller package which I also tied to the larger package knowing he'd drop it if I didn't. I might want to mention, mainly because he told me not to, that Moony picked out the dress robes from your mother's collection, though I do approve. Watch out for each other and above all, be careful around the students from Drumstrang. They focus strongly on the Dark Arts there._

_Until the Summer Holidays,_

_Grim_

_PS The smaller package is both a birthday present and a family heirloom for Alexis. It was also your mother's. Don't worry, we made sure it was curse-free but no opening it until your birthday._

Alexis stood up, casted a drying spell on Guy, who promptly snuggled into her robe collar, picked up her packages, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" called the twins.

"To put my dress robes away," said Alexis.

"Wait for me," said Hermione, climbing to her feet. "I want to see your dress robes."

Shaking her head at the excited face of her best girl friend, and ignoring the slowly turning red face of her best guy friend, Alexis made her way out of the Great Hall and up the staircases.

"So," said Hermione cheerfully.

"So," said Alexis right back.

"How's school?"

"Good."

"Good. That's good," said Hermione still smiling as she and Alexis skipped up the stairs. "Anything new going on?"

"Um... There's a tournament going on."

"Right, right," said Hermione nodding her head far more than necessary. "Tournament. With other magic schools and eternal glory and what's not."

"Yep."

There was a pause as the two girls made it to the third floor.

"Bet there'll be boys from those other schools," said Hermione.

"Well, I haven't heard anything about Beauxbaton being an all girl school and I know Drumstrang isn't so yeah, probably," said Alexis snickering at her friend.

"Cute boys you think?"

Alexis stopped. She turned to face her still smiling friend while raising an eyebrow.

"Moony," Alexis started.

"Padfoot," said Hermione, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Are you trying to talk about boys with me?"

Hermione let out an undoubtable sigh in relief.

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought we'd be here all day."

Alexis couldn't help but to laugh at her friend before they continued walking.

"Why do you want to talk about boys? I thought your thing was books... You want to talk about Prongs, don't you!"

Hermione did a genuine fist pump.

"That's two," she exclaimed more to herself than to Alexis. "Man, I am good at this. Yes, Hex I want to talk about Harry."

Chuckling softly, Alexis gave the password to the Fat Lady before saying, "Don't worry, Moony. Harry's my best friend. I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him. Just invite me to the wedding," and climbing inside the Common Room.

Hermione's excited face faltered. Once Alexis was out of hearing range she sighed loudly.

"We have our work cut out for us."

.

For the life of her, Alexis couldn't remember what happened in her classes the rest of the day other than everyone talking about the tournament and Moody asking her to join him for his Seventh year class on Monday. In fact, everyone was still talking about the Tournament and the people coming from Beauxton and Drumstrang as the whole student body was lined up outside to greet them.

"Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair," shouted McGonagall as Alexis, Harry, and Hermione found a comfortable place to stand under the atrium. It had an excellent view of the grounds and, from behind, the lake. "Longbottom keep out of the way... Make room for the first years!"

"Can I hold your hand, Hex?" said the high pitched voice of Dennis Collin. He was shaking with excitement, his giant brown eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Oh my god, Prongs we have to keep him!" Alexis squealed, scooping the first year up no questions asked.

"You can't keep people, Hex," chuckled Harry and Hermione hid her face in her hands as she giggled.

"You can keep me!" said Dennis as if being owned was the greatest thing in the world.

Alexis looked at Harry.

_'He said I can keep him.'_

Harry tilted his head at Alexis.

_'No, Hex.'_

Sighing in exaggeration, Alexis put Dennis down but refused to release his hand.

"Colin, I'm stealing your brother," Alexis shouted over to the small third year taking pictures.

"Okay!" said Collin, snapping a photo of Alexis, Harry, and Dennis, before running off to take more photos.

The sun slowly began to sink behind the Forbidden Forest as the school waited for their guest. Dennis had tricked Harry into letting him hold his hand too and now the first year rocked back and forth in the best friends' hands, beaming proudly at anyone that looked their direction.

"Think they'll come by train?" asked Neville, joining the group.

"Doubt it," said Alexis.

"Brooms, you think?" offered Harry.

"Not with the distance they have to travel," said Hermione.

"Look!" Dennis exclaimed, pointing upwards with his and Harry's hand over the Forbidden Forest.

"Aha!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Alexis couldn't help but to grin at the sight of twelve colossus horses a gold hue pull a magnificent buggy designed in a fancy gold. As it drew closer, nearly landing on top of a group of fifth years, Alexis could see the finer details were done in a sky blue color.

Landing with a mighty bang, the golden buggy stopped perfectly in front of the Entrance Hall before it's great door swung open.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman Alexis had ever seen. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

As the woman stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

"She's pretty," whispered Dennis in awe. However, the giant in height woman heard him, and sent him a warm smile.

_'She's taller than Hagrid,' _thought Harry. Alexis smiled at the thought.

Following Dennis's lead, Alexis clapped for the woman and soon so did everyone else. The woman smiled once more before approaching Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Alexis, following Madame Maxime's hand discovered a dozen or so boys and girls, all around Cedric's age, standing outside the buggy. They were all shivering and looking up at Hogwarts with less than pleased expressions

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"Skrewts," Harry muttered to Alexis.

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong..."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

"Do you think Durmstrang will come by carriage too?" asked Neville, eyeing the great horses uneasily.

"I hope so," said Alexis before turning to Harry. "Do you think Hagrid will let me help him with them?"

"Err-"

"Do you hear that?" said Hermione.

Slowly getting louder, a rumbling noise filled the air. Even with the sun having set, Alexis could see the water of the lake shaking unnaturally so in the moonlight. The center of it began to bubble when-

"The lake!" yelled Hermione, pointing straight at it. "Look at the lake!"

The bubbles in the lake began to make waves, washing up on the rocky banks surrounding the castle. A whirlpool suddenly formed where the bubbles had taken residents and out from the whirlpool, accompanied by a massive wave that crashed over Alexis, Dennis, Harry, Hermione, Neville and a number of other students, a magnificent ship rose. It gleamed in the moonlight and Alexis, as she quickly casted a spell to dry her and her friends' clothes, found it fascinating.

Minutes later and after the professors had cast a few drying spells on unfortunate students that had been hit by the wave, there was a loud splash of an anchor being dropped and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

At first glance, Alexis thought the Durmstrang students as a whole were all big and bulky. When they finally drew into the light, it was revealed that they were all wearing thick fur coats.

Nonetheless, some of the students, all boys, looked like they ate goons like Crabbe and Goyle for breakfast.

"Padfoot, look!"

Alexis turned at Harry's request just as a rather tall, dark headed, Durmstrang boy was nudged to do the same. Her eyes locked with none other then Viktor Krum. She couldn't hear what the other Durmstrang students were whispering to Krum but she knew it was about her- if their pointed fingers didn't give it away, Krum's stare did. His eyes didn't waiver even as his headmaster passed by him to talk to Dumbledore but Alexis's did.

"Dumbledore!" called the headmaster heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff wore silver fur, unlike his students who wore dark brown; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and he had a goatee. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and his smile did not extend to his eyes. "How good it is to be here, how good..."

Alexis glanced back to see if Viktor Krum was still staring at her. To her surprise not only was Krum still staring at her but so was the rest of the Durmstrang students- one even winked at her. She couldn't help herself but to growl at them, which only led to the laughter of half of them.

"Come," said Karkaroff. "Viktor, you first. Up front with me, the rest of you, follow."

Viktor Krum's glaze finally broke off her as he joined his headmaster but it was only his. As each Durmstrang student passed they would all lock eyes with Alexis.

"Kiss for luck, ya?" teased one who moved unnecessarily close to her.

"Touch her and I'll break your bloody arm for good luck," growled Cedric stepping in between the boy and Alexis. The Durmstrang boy quickly scrambled away and Cedric laughed. "I'm going to have my work cut out for me this year aren't I, Hex?"

"I'll help," offered Dennis sweetly.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I could have handled him, you know."

Now it was Cedric's turn to roll his eyes.

"I know that. It was his safety I was worried for."

Shrugging her shoulders, Alexis followed the rest of the school back inside for the feast.

"That was Krum," Hermione said blinking several times. "Hex, that was Krum!"

Harry laughed, "We know Hermione."

"He's just a Quidditch player," said Alexis, picking Dennis up because she could.

"Just a- I thought you two were the Quidditch fanatics!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's the best Seeker in the league, maybe in the world! He could give Harry pointers."

"But he's useless to me," said Alexis, narrowing her eyes at the squealing fangirls. "I already have two Seekers and they surpass his skill any day."

Harry blushed while Cedric ruffled Alexis's hair. The group reached the Great Hall, slowly passing by the Durmstrang students as girls squealed over Krum, before finally sitting down. Cedric went back to the Hufflepuff table while Dennis moved over to sit with his fellow classmates, leaving Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and Neville alone.

Alexis growled, sitting down with an agitated huff.

"Third, I think," she grumbled.

"For what?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For reasons I'd turn into a homicidal manic," said Alexis. "Fangirls giggling is the third highest reason."

Harry snorted his pumpkin juice and Hermione giggled.

"You don't think they'll sit with us, do you?" asked Neville nervously. His eyes flickered over at the Ravenclaw table where the Beauxbaton students had taken residents. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces.

"They better not," said Alexis. "And they better stop acting like our castle is made of mud. Snobby little-"

"What's gotten you so moody?" Hermione asked.

"Him," said Alexis simply, tilting her head over so towards the Slytherin table.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville turned around to find the Durmstrang students had joined the snakes and were casting glances Alexis's way. Some were even pointing but Krum remained silent, merely digging holes into Alexis's head.

"I swear if they don't stop staring at me," growled Alexis.

Hermione giggled.

"You were the one who caused it. Next time don't insult the school's famous Quidditch star."

"I didn't know the guy was still in school," grumbled Alexis.

"But I told you-"

"Wasn't listening."

"Well, listen next time," smirked Hermione. "This is karma."

"Karma is a -"

"Language," said Harry.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Glancing up at the staff table, Alexis saw that four chairs had been added: two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"You think the judges are going to be here as well?" she said, pointing out the extra chairs.

"Maybe.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Alexis snapped loudly, filling the hall with tension and a crackle from Moody. McGonagall, shot Alexis a warning looking announcing a detention but Alexis shrugged nonchalantly in response.

_'Making friends already, Hex?'_

_'You know me, Tom,' _thought Alexis. _'Always the charmer.'_

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," continued Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, Karkaroff leaned forward at once and engaged him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual only this time with a wider variety including some very foreign looking dishes.

"What's that?" said Alexis, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione. "It's French. I had some over the summer before last. It's very nice."

"Looks disgusting," said Alexis, piling a large helping of it on her plate.

As the feast continued, Alexis started feeling better. The Durmstrang students, who had removed their fur coats to reveal their blood red robes, had ceased to staring at her in order to focus on their food.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and Neville with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Alexis called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid called back happily.

"Tell me if you need any help with them," Alexis called before stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes.

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

"You think it will be up to your standards?" asked Alexis.

The girl blinked before realizing who Alexis was.

"Ah, I muz' make apology," said the girl, her pale cheeks blushing softly. "You muz' zink me a 'ollow 'arpie."

"I do," said Alexis.

"Hex!" shouted Harry and Hermione.

"What?" said Alexis. "Look, they show their respect for their headmistress by not sitting down until she has, I show mind by calling people out that insult ours. No difference, really."

"Which is, why I muz' apologize," said the girl, brushing a strand of her silvery-blonde hair behind her ear. "I mean no disrespec'. We see ze 'appening ze same. I apologize."

"Apology accepted," said Alexis with a smile. She stuck out her hand. "Names Alexis Lestrange. You can call me Hex."

"'Ex?" said the girl. She took Alexis's hand and shook it. "Fluer Delacour."

"Try and enjoy your visit, Fluer," Alex said, handing Fluer the bouillabaisse. "The dish is great by the way."

"Zank you," said Fluer, heading back to the Ravenclaw table. "I will 'ry."

_'Actually making friends?'_

_'Don't sound so surprised, Tom,' _thought Alexis.

"I think I missed something," said Harry. "Did you just make a friend?"

"Shut up," said Alexis, sticking out her tongue at her best friend.

"Look who's here," said Neville, pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.

"Why is he here?" groaned Alexis, banging her head on the table.

"What are _they_ doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

"Great," said Alexis morbidly. "We get to see the manic."

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. Immediately everyone fell silent.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause that Alexis took no part in - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, crystal-looking goblet. That alone would have been impressive if it not had been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames topping it.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Well know I'm positive the Aging Potion won't work," said Alexis, as they all made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall. "Maybe a really powerful confundus charm but I'm not telling the twins that."

"Thank you," said Hermione, "they just haven't learned enough..."

"I don't think I'll ever learn enough," mumbled Neville. "I can't even transfigure a porcupine into a pincushion."

"Don't be so down on yourself, Nev," said Alexis. "Maybe it's your wand?"

Neville response was cut off by the loud voice of Karkaroff bustling up his students.

"Back to the ship, then," he said. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Alexis saw Krum shake his head as he pulled his furs back on. "Professor, Ivood like some vine," said one of the other Durmstrang boys hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Alexis, Harry, Hermione, and Neville. The four stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing at them.

And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to them, his eyes immediately falling on Harry, and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. The boy with food all down his front nudged the boy next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

Alexis was about to snap at him for pointing when-

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind them.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly.

_'Tom'_

_'Ron'_

"Alexis," finished aloud, pointing to herself. She than pointed towards Harry. "Harry. Doorway. Blocking."

Alexis pointed towards the door twice, ignoring the Durmstrang headmaster's glare, before sighing loudly.

"Come on guys," she said brushing past the Durmstrang students and their headmaster without a second thought. She, Harry, Hermione, and Neville hurried out of the Great Hall.

Later, when they had all gone to bed Alexis thought about Karkaroff's reaction to Moody.

_'What's up with Moody and Karkaroff, Tom?'_ Alexis asked crawling under her covers.

'I think you should ask, Moody,' said McPherson.

Alexis snorted softly.

"You never tell me anything... Which reminds me, Remus has some explaining to do."

Re-crawling out of bed, Alexis grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill before running down the staircase to the Common Room. Taking residence in a chair by the fire, she dipped her quill in and and began:

_Dear Remus,_

_It's time you answer some questions about my mother..._

* * *

><p>So this was my favorite chapter to write in a while. I had fun making Alexis be a moody teenager but still have her wise in her years look (at least I hope that's what I did). If her makeup scene with Neville seemed shaky, it's because it was. It's going to take a while for the two of them to understand they aren't defined by their parents. I also realized this chapter may make it seem like Neville has replaced Ron but he hasn't. Alexis is just trying to prove to him that they are friends. The Quidditch robe scene was for <strong>Kaylee13133<strong> but it was already planned for Alexis to wear the robe every Saturday. It's really comfortable after all. Hermione was trying to talk about boys with Hex WTF? What's going on there? Haha time will tell. And finally Alexis's reaction to the foreign students! She goes from excited to annoyed rather quickly, doesn't she? And Dennis, freaking Dennis! Love that kid!

Review Responses:

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: I understand how busy life can get so no worries!

Chapter 6- Glad you like the bantering and how Hermione falls for Quidditch. I agree I could have made the leaving of the tent more hectic but Hex and Harry were pretty sleepy so they didn't understand the need to panic. The reason Alexis isn't under more suspicion for casting the dark mark is the same reason they don't suspect Hermione and Ron, not their wand, they're kids and if Harry didn't do it who had been with Hex the he hole time than she didn't either. As for Alexis's savior... :D no comment until later chapter!

Chapter 7- I agree in the hatred towards writers that make families move on too quickly after a love ones death. Now that may sound hypocritical seeing that I killed McPherson and Alexis cried for one day before moving on and going to school but she didn't really lose McPherson and that's my excuse. Now the tellies are new and not a wizard thing but these are magical tellies (I feel like a dork for writing that sentence) that are Ministry issued. See, someone in the ministry has a ingenious mind that was all like 'Why don't we make it so people can watch the Quidditch World Cup at home like they do for football?' That person than was asked to explain football but that's off topic I think. Moving on, The robes will be Black Family worthy so no Dementors thank you! Lastly, I agree with the chapter being a bit dry but I couldn't help it. It was a filler chapter that was necessary.

Chapter 8- it may have been worded weirdly but Neville says he has seen the Threstals before he just thought he was going mad and no, Alexis did not see McPhersons death because she was paralyzed behind the couch. She did hear it, see his shadow as well as his killers shadows, and see the flashing green light but not his death. I must also tell you that the Sorting Hats song, as much as I hate to admit it, was not mine but a J.K Rowlings Classic. Very glad I avoided SPEW though.

Chapter 9- and he should be nervous *wink wink* Alexis's reactions to the curses will be important so I'm glad you noticed it! Also there will be no ferret Malfoy in this book, sorry to disappoint.

Chapter 10- As you can see, there is a makeup scene but not much of one. The two of them are still hurt after all. No comment on what Barty is doing yet. But yeah, Alexis is going to think she's really getting to know Moody only to realize it's all been a lie... Sorta. Everything Barty says about Moody is true just not something Moody would ever admit without a truth telling potion that's name I can't remember how to spell at the current moment and am to lazy to look up. As for the Phoenix HQ, that's next book but Alexis will be living there. After all, Moody, the real one, is her legal guardian and Sirius is her uncle. The Grimmauld Place is home.

Thanks for the review!

**mwinter1**: Merry Christmas to you too! Here's your update!

**Saraya-Jade**: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Hope you like the chapter!

**aandm20**: I'm glad you enjoyed the dancing warthogs as much as I did! I am trying to keep Moody Moodylike but still hint at what is to come! And I'm glad you caught the Harry/Hex thing before breakfast too. Glad you liked the Divnination scene too! Please, feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter!

**Kaylee13133**: yes, your a minion, H. Tiek is amazing, and I stole your Karma line and used it on Hex so thank you! I got your review as I was writing that scene and was like, huh, why not? Merciful is staying on my resume it just might be in quotations. Hope you go to the college you want, and realize you need to do homework to survive. And I sorta like my dad too! We go shooting a lot and that's fun. Hope you found the song and had your mind blown away. Yes, David Tennant (Barty Jr.) is a heartthrob like no other. Loved him as the Doctor in Doctor Who, and as Benedict in Much Ado About Nothing. His accent nearly killed me and I'm not ashamed to say I squealed when I watched him preform Shakespeare. As for Cedric... H Tiek! Stop replacing all my spoilers with ...'s!

**Guest**: good theory but Barty-Moody maybe delusional or just saying parents because as far as the public know Alexis is Bellatrix and Rodolphus's daughter but that doesn't mean she has to be.

**caring16**: here's some more!

_Alright lovelies, goal is another chapter by Christmas so make sure you keep checking! I really want to be past the first task by New Years and either the Yule Ball or Second Task before the beginning of second semester. Reviews motivate so please __**REVIEW**__!_

_Thanks everyone!_

DCF


	12. Chapter 12

Second chapter posted today and perhaps the fifth in two days so make sure you haven't skipped any chapters lovelies!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 12: Champions Chosen<p>

Alexis shook her head as she followed Fred and George down to the Entrance Hall, early Saturday morning. She had convinced Fawcett that the Aging Potion wouldn't get her pass the age line Dumbledore had drawn. Fred and George, however...

"When we win, we can use the money on the shop," whispered Fred to George. The two seemed to have completely forgotten Alexis was with them in their excitement.

Alexis pulled her usual green Quidditch robe closer, fighting back a yawn.

"Do you have to wear that every Saturday?" grumbled George, who had apparently not forgotten she was there. "I learned my lesson, swear on Marauder's map, I did."

"But it's so warm," said Alexis, hugging herself with a big grin. "Besides, Raylan Troy is -"

"I swear, Hex," said George with a glare. "I will get you back."

"And I'll have to help him," added Fred cheerfully.

Grinning, Alexis, Fred, and George arrived at the Entrance Hall where a large crowd of students had formed.

"We did it," Fred said in a triumphant whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Well, Alexis made it, but we took it."

"Took what?" said Hermione.

"A drop of an Aging Potion, only needed to be a few months older you know," replied George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "All that's left is for us to put our names in."

Hermione attempted to reason with them that it wouldn't work but Alexis stopped her.

"I already told them it won't work," she said with a sigh.

"Then why did you give it to them?"

Alexis merely shrugged as the twins jumped in the circle and tossed their names in the goblet without a second hesitation.

"Yeah!" boasted the twins. All the Gryffindors clapped and cheered loudly. Only seconds later both twins were thrown out of the circle and across the room. They landed painfully, several feet away from were they had been, and to add insult to injury both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The Entrance Hall rang with laughter. Both Fred and George pulled themselves to their feet quickly, laughing lightheartedly to themselves.

"I told you it wouldn't work," sighed Alexis.

"Oh you just want pretty boy Hufflepuff, to be our champion," teased Fred.

"Are you saying Cedric wouldn't make a good champion?" sneered a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"No. We just want someone brave representing us, that's all," mumbled a Gryffindor sixth year.

"Hey, we don't need to argue about this," cut in Alexis. "Cedric is brave, even if he isn't a Gryffindor."

"But he would be better if he was," added George.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell us how you really feel about the other Houses, Hex," shouted a Ravenclaw girl.

"Me?" said Alexis. "I don't care which House your in, George had said that."

"Yeah, but I don't see you hanging out with any know-it-all Ravenclaws," said Fred.

"You think we're know-it-alls?" growled another Ravenclaw who had taken a step towards Alexis.

"No, I never said that!" cried Alexis but chaos broke out around her.

Students started arguing over which House was better and who should be their school Champion. Fred and George grinned at this as if it was their masterpiece as Alexis grew more and more angry. She knew she wasn't going to be able to silence the crowd of students who were on the verge of pulling out their wands.

But the great clamor was silenced - at the sudden opening of the massive doors. A dozen Durmstrang students marched inside the room led by their Headmaster Karkaroff and Viktor Krum. It didn't take long for everyone to know what they where doing.

"It's Viktor Krum!" whispered three squealing girls. Their giggles escaped them and Alexis shot them a glare. When her eyes returned to the scene they met Krum's. He was staring right at her, causing her to remember she was wearing Troy's Quidditch robe.

Alexis didn't flatter her usual appearance. She raised an eyebrow and asked loudly in her usual annoyed tone: "What?"

Krum made no respond but all eyes fell on Alexis when her words broke the silence the Durmstrang had brought along with them. Not really caring what the other students thought of her at the moment, Alexis turned and left the castle with a quick glare at Fred and George. She had had enough of her classmates today and was in a particularly bad mood from what had just happened between her and the twins.

When Alexis made it to the lake she quit her childish tantrum and sat down with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice several minutes later. Alexis looked up to see cousin Draco standing above her, smiling.

Alexis let out another sigh, "People are stupid."

"Tell me something I don't know," mumbled Draco taking a seat at his cousin's side. "Was it Potter or the Weasleys this time?"

"Weasleys," said Alexis.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope," Alexis said, popping the p louder than necessary.

Draco smiled at his cousin, nodding his head understandingly. A pleasant silence fell between the two of them were the two merely stared out into the lake. The Giant Squid was lazily splashing waves at the Durmstrang ship as the students re-boarded it.

"Mother was wondering when you would visit her again," said Draco without looking away from the lake.

"Maybe this summer," said Alexis, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. "I don't know though. I do miss them even though I'm still not use to the whole relatives thing."

"Understandably," said Draco diplomatically. "But she and father are sending you a birthday present. Nothing too fancy, that comes at Christmas."

Alexis smiled, glad to know she had caring relatives despite the fact they hid their relation to her for three years. A thought suddenly popped in her head.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Alexis?"

"Si- Someone said that before my mother married Rodolphus, my dad," Alexis hoped Draco missed how unsure she was of the last part of her sentence, "that she was engaged to someone else. Do you think Narcissa, uh, Aunt Narcissa, would know who that was?"

"I'm sure mother would know," said Draco. He turned towards Alexis with a concerned expression. "Why?"

"I... I don't exactly know how to explain it to you."

"The same way you explained it to Harry."

Surprised by her friend's words, Alexis lifted her head from his shoulder. She realized that lately the two of them hadn't been hanging out as much as they had the first few years at Hogwarts. Draco was always coming in second to Harry when it came to her and Draco knew it. Even worse, Alexis could tell he understood it too.

So Alexis explained why the Ministry had wanted her dead in the first place and her theories on who her father might be. She told him all of Sirius's theories, though she claimed them as her own, too. In fact, the only theory she didn't tell Draco was the one involving Remus because even Alexis wasn't ready to add that one to the list.

All the while, Draco listened without interrupting her or judging. He sat there silently but reassuringly as Alexis continued on. It wasn't until Alexis was finished that he spoke.

"I think you should ask my mother about her," said Draco, thinking over what Alexis had told him carefully. "General questions first. If you just ask her who she was engaged to mother will get suspicious. Black family trait after all. Also, mother would enjoy getting a letter from you every once and a while."

Alexis smiled, liking Draco's idea very much.

"I think I'll go do that," she said standing up. "Thank you, Draco. You're my favorite cousin even if you are a Slytherin."

Draco smiled, a smile Alexis realized he had inherited from his father and not his mother. "I would assume so, Gryffindork."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him, knowing Draco found it inappropriate for a Black to do so, before hugging him.

"I'm always here, Alexis," Draco said before releasing Alexis. He then waved before hurrying back to the castle while Alexis made her way to the Owlery.

It took Alexis until after lunch to finish her letter to Narcissa Malfoy. Once she started writing down questions about her mother, it had become rather difficult for Alexis to stop and she had even re asked what Sirius and Remus had already answered for her just to hear her aunt's opinion. When she had finished her letter, a total of six and a half pages long and consisting mainly of questions, Alexis tied the letter to Guy and hoped the little owl could make the journey.

"I put a waterproof charm on it but that doesn't really help you, mister," said Alexis, petting her eccentric pet. "Try not to drown... Or get caught in a storm... Or get eaten... Maybe I should use a bigger owl."

But Little Guy, sensing his owner's worry, quickly took off with the letter. He disappeared from sight faster than the letter causing Alexis to smile as she made her way to Hagrid's hut.

"Hex!"

Turning her head around, Alexis smiled at the sight of Hermione skipping towards her.

"Hey Moony," Alexis said cheerfully. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for you," said Hermione. "We all have after you stormed off. Harry ran off to the Towers, and Fred and George are checking the kitchen and the dungeons. I volunteered to check the bathrooms but when I didn't find you I thought about Hagrid's."

"Here I am," said Alexis with a wide smile. "But why were you looking for me?"

"Because Fred and George are going to apologize for upsetting you," said Hermione with no doubt in her voice. "And because we were worried."

Alexis smiled at her bookworm friend and Hermione returned the smile with equal mirth.

"Thanks Moony," said Alexis as they reached Hagrid's door. "But I want to visit Hagrid first. See how the skrewts are and stuff."

"I'll come too," Hermione said as cheerfully as she had before talking to Alexis about boys. "I need Hagrid's help with something, anyways... Well go on and knock!"

Grinning, Alexis knocked on Hagrid's door, and Fang's booming barks answered instantly.

"'Bout time!" said Hagrid, when he'd flung open the door. "Thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"Hello Hagr -" Hermione started to say, but then she stopped dead, looking up at Hagrid, apparently lost for words. Alexis was just as lost.

Hagrid was wearing his best (and very horrible) hairy brown suit, plus a checkered yellow-and-orange tie. This wasn't the worst of it, though; he had evidently tried to tame his hair, using large quantities of what appeared to be axle grease. It was now slicked down into two bunches - perhaps he had tried a ponytail like Bill's, but found he had too much hair. The look didn't really suit Hagrid at all. For a moment, Hermione goggled at him, then, obviously deciding not to comment, she said, "Erm - where are the skrewts?"

"Out by the pumpkin patch," said Hagrid happily. "They're gettin' massive, mus' be nearly three foot long now. On'y trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

"Hagrid?" asked Alexis despite Hermione sending her a warning glance. "Are you going on a date?"

Hagrid blushed but said nothing.

"You are!" exclaimed Alexis. "You sly dog! Who is she? When do we meet her?"

"Padfoot!" hushed Hermione. "It's none of our business."

"Oh come on Moony," laughed Alexis. "Hagrid, it is a date right? You're not running off to get married without telling us, are you?"

"I'm... I'm merely tryin' ta make a good impression," blushed Hagrid. "No date or anythin'."

For the first time ever, Hermione heard Alexis squeal in excitement over something girly.

"Is it Madame Maxime? It is, isn't it? Let me do your hair!"

Without even waiting for Hagrid to agree or give him time to protest, Alexis began fixing Hagrid's hair. Hermione, after staring at Alexis for a solid five minutes in utter surprise, soon joined in, picking out a new outfit for Hagrid to wear from her limited choices. Surprisingly enough, Hagrid went along with the fact that he was being manhandled by two teenage girls rather well. He only complained once and that was when Alexis brushed through the biggest knot either girl had ever seen.

"Much better, don't you think?" said Alexis, while the two waited outside Hagrid's hut as he changed.

"I had no idea you could do something that girly," laughed Hermione.

Alexis shrugged, "It was for Hagrid."

And as if that was his que, the Hogwarts groundskeeper opened his hut door, smiling awkwardly at the two fourth years.

"Think she'll like it?" he said nervously running his clammy hands through his well groomed hair that still had enough curls to look natural.

"Of course!" said both girls unanimously.

"Just wait for us while we grab our books and we'll head up to the Champions Feast together," said Alexis as she and Hermione went back inside.

"I hope this works," said Hermione.

"It will," said Alexis confidently. "And I can help tame your hair too, if you think it will help you with Prongs."

"Hex," said Hermione, pinching her nose in frustration. "Me and Harry-"

"Hagrid is leaving us!" said Alexis, cutting Hermione off. She pointed out the window drawing Hermione's attention to Hagrid who was strutting up the hill towards the castle with Madame Maxime, her students jogging to keep up with the two's giant strides.

"Aww!"

Alexis and Hermione sighed watching them go.

"Come on, Hex," said Hermione snapping out of her trance. "We're going to miss the feast!"

The two friends hurried out of the hut towards the castle. A light shower of rain began falling as Alexis and Hermione trudged along the path giggling softly about Hagrid and Madame Maxime. As they made their way the delegation from Durmstrang did too and at a much quicker pace. It wasn't long before they caught up with the two girls.

"Move out of the way, princess," ordered Karkaroff rudely.

Alexis spun around to face him with the most dangerous of glares.

"If you like your face the way it is, never call me that again," she hissed.

"Hex!" cried Hermione, embarrassed with her friend's outburst towards an adult.

"And pick up some manners," Alexis barked back, ignoring her best girl friend's attempt at an apology to the headmaster. She could hear someone chuckling behind her but chose to ignore it as she dragged Hermione away from the foreigners quickly.

Once inside the castle, Alexis and Hermione were greeted by two identical, sheepish, red headed sixth years. It surprised her that those boys turned out to be the Weasley twins, clean-shaved.

"Hermione," started Fred.

"Convinced us," added George.

"That we may have-"

"Caused you trouble earlier-"

"And that we should-"

"More then likely-"

"Apologize for our actions."

"Sorry," they said finally in union.

Alexis punched them both in the arms.

"Ow," said Feed and George.

The smile on Alexis's face told them their answer before she did.

"Forgiven, now come on I'm hungry."

The four friends quickly joined Harry at the Gryffindor table just as the food arrived. It was particularly fancy today, seeing that each of the three schools' champion were to be announced shortly afterwards, but everyone was too excited to really notice. No one wanted to wait any longer then they needed to find out who the Champions were going to be.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred.

"So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Angelina or Cedric," said Alexis before taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Well, we'll soon know!" said Hermione cheerfully. She went to take a bite of her lamb chop but somehow managed to bump into Harry. Harry in turn accidentally head-bunted Alexis.

"Ow," laughed Alexis, rubbing her forehead where Harry had bumped her. "Real smooth, Prongs."

"Sorry Padfoot," mumbled Harry, blushing a beat red while rubbing his chin. He ignored the snickers coming from the rest of the group. "Malfoy is staring at you by the way."

Alexis looked up to find that Draco was staring at her but not in the way Harry had put it. He was looking at Alexis with his usual 'are-you-okay?' look. Alexis replied with a small smile and a nod but Draco hadn't been the only one staring at her. The moment Krum saw Alexis smile at her cousin he moved down the bench until he was right in front of Draco. This at first worried Alexis, who moved to get to her feet and help her cousin, but the moment she heard Draco laughing she sighed in relief.

The feast continued on for what felt like forever with everyone growing anxious. Several students stood up to see if Dumbledore was done with his food or if the goblet had reacted in anyway before giving up and sitting back down. At last, when the plates cleared, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," he said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...A few people kept checking their watches...

_'Why is it taking so long?'_ groaned Ron.

_'What? Have somewhere to be?'_ mocked McPherson.

_'Play nice, Tom,' _lectured Alexis._ 'You're supposed to set an example.'_

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, the hall falling silent, "will be Viktor Krum."

A great applause swept the hall, especially at the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang students still sat. Viktor Krum rose from his seat and headed up the aisle between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. As he past Alexis, who hadn't even bothered to look in his general direction since his name was called, his hand moved up and ran through her long black hair so casually that no one but Alexis seemed to notice. Alexis herself wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for Krum pulling on it at the last second making her nearly let out a yelp in her surprise. Instead she managed a glare, which Krum met as he was congratulated by his headmaster. Alexis almost swore she saw him wink when their eyes met.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion from Beauxbaton," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Alexis and Hermione both shook their heads as their male friends gawked at a beautiful blonde hair girl gracefully made her way to the front of the Ravenclaw table before hugging her Headmistress Madame Maxime. She then vanished into the side chamber Krum had left through.

Now the real excitement filled the air as every student sat at the edge of their seat waiting for Dumbledore to read the final piece of parchment he had just caught.

"The Hogwarts champion," said Dumbledore, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every Hogwart student, despite the argument earlier today, jumped to his or her feet, screaming and clapping as loud as they could as Cedric rose to his feet. He blew a kiss to Cho Chang, his girlfriend at the Ravenclaw table, and went as far as to hug Alexis across the Gryffindor table, much to his girlfriend's dismay, before making his way to the front of the school. Alexis could still see him grinning as he made his way into the chamber that held the two other champions.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the applause for Cedric died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon you all, including the remaining students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

Dumbledore came to a halt in his words as the flame of the goblet turned red once more. Sparks began flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Students gasped as a fourth name flew out of the goblet and into Dumbledore's ready hand. But Dumbledore didn't read the name right away. He seemed to be studying it with mixed emotions.

Finally he spoke: "Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>Bum bum bum! Totally didn't see that chapter cliffhanger coming, right? Lol <em>right<em>. So Alexis is back to bonding with Draco, she and Hermione are trying to hook Hagrid up with Maxime, Krum just childishly pulled on Alexis's hair (five year old) and winked, and most importantly, Alexis is NOT in the tournament! What will I think up next? You may never know (I usually don't)

Review Responses:

**tikitay13**: Glad you liked it! Hex and boys is going to be very interesting to write though so be prepared

**OliviaIE**: Not exactly but good guess

**mwinter1**: here you go!

**ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices**: I think that's everyone's favorite part in the chapter. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I should put it in the chapter for a little bit 'cause it took away from Moody and Karkaroff stare down but I really liked it so it got put in! Glad I did so! Now, why are the Durmstrang boys staring at Alexis? Well, she did embarrass the hell out of their star student in front of thousands of members of the Wizarding World not to mention she is pretty loud when it comes to her opinion so it's hard not to see her. Anyway, here's that update! Review again!

**Lelleg**: Very likely. This book, unlike the last three, is focusing more on Hex and less on Harry so there should be more her and less him spotlighting. As for the Durmstrang students, they'll follow Krum's lead without hesitation. Thanks for the review!

**Guest who I'm guessing is Kaylee13133**: glad you enjoyed Alexis's sarcasm! And yes you are a minion, everyone is my minion. It doesn't come from anything it just is. Glad you like your line in the story and I'll try to make more if the situation arise. Merciful, no matter how sarcastic it is, will forever be on my resume. And I love my dad! The only way he could be better was if he... Well there is no way he could be better! He's literally the reason they invented World's Greatest Dad mugs. They had to get his permission because he IS the World's Greatest Dad! At first, when I read you thing about him being really cute, I thought you were talking about my dad and I was like WTF? Before I realized you were talking about Tennant. But speak for yourself, the deranged maniacs are the best! I 3 Crazies! No comment on Cedric. Fluer, Krum and TROY will be interacting with Alexis soon but at different times and at different levels. Please, review again, minion!

**Saraya-Jade**: The twins do know who Alexis's mom is they just don't care. Alexis was their friend first and a Lestrange second to them and I feel like that's how the real twins would feel too. Hope that makes sense!

**Ari**: Don't you love reading an entire series in one day? I know I do! I can't say much on your review but I think you'll be happy when you see who everyone is going to the Ball with unless you're like Hex and then you'll be very confused. Please review again!

Thanks everyone that's reviewed and everyone that is planning to for this chapter! (That's all of you right? Right!) I didn't think I'd finish this chapter today if it wasn't for all the reviews so please wright some more and don't be afraid to review on past chapters! I love all reviews!

DCF


	13. Chapter 13

4 Chapter 13: The Fourth

Alexis had never held a hand as tight as she had when Harry's name was called. She was sure she would break it but Harry didn't seem to notice, he was too startled to notice anything.

"I didn't- you know I didn't... I-" Harry stuttered.

"I know, Prongs," Alexis whispered.

Hermione couldn't speak. Her mouth hung open looking for a logical explanation to what had just happened but found none.

"Harry Potter," Professor Dumbledore called again, a little more forcibly. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Harry got on his feet but only because Fred and George pulled him to them. He stumbled slowly up towards Dumbledore, his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. Alexis wanted to call out after him, tell him everything would be alright, but she couldn't. She watched as her best friend disappeared into the chamber alone and scared.

And despite not being allowed to, Alexis was scared too.

_'Amo tu, Harry,'_ Alexis thought, hoping the spell would reach her friend and comfort him.

"Prefects, please lead you House's first years back to their common room. Good night."

That was all Dumbledore said before disappearing into the chamber after Harry- Professor McGonagall, Snape, and both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang's Headmasters followed in pursuit.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room," said Fred to Alexis.

But Alexis just sat there. She didn't want to move until Harry came back. She _couldn't_ move until Harry came back. Hermione seemed to felt the same way but she wasn't as stubborn as Alexis so when George and Fred called her name she followed, only after staring at the chamber door one last time. Alexis stayed seated the whole time. She didn't move once, even after the whole Great Hall became deserted and she became the only one left. She had to wait for Harry.

"Come now my Fleur, you muzn't tire yourzelf," said Madame Maxime as she led her school champion out of the chamber. Fluer caught sight of Alexis and waved shyly. Alexis tried to smile in response but wasn't sure how well she did. The two foreigners left silently, continuing their talk in French.

Alexis relaxed a little knowing she would soon see her friend but unfortunately for her the next two people out of the chamber were her least favorite. Viktor Krum and Karkaroff walked out of the room rambling in Bulgarian. Well, Karkaroff was rambling. Krum seemed uninterested in whatever his headmaster was saying. They halted both their speaking and their movement when they saw Alexis sitting alone in the Hall.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, girl?" sneered Karkaroff.

"I'm waiting on someone," said Alexis.

Karkaroff huffed.

"Come, Viktor," he said but Krum faltered in his steps. Alexis realized he was a lot more graceful in the air than on the ground.

"Gud nigh'," the Bulgarian said in a thick accent with a nod before joining his headmaster in his departure. Alexis fought back lifting an eyebrow at him.

Ages seemed to pass before finally Harry exited the chamber accompanied by Cedric. Alexis quite literately jumped over the Slytherin table to hug her two friends.

"Damn it, Prongs," said Alexis releasing her best friend just enough to punch his arm. Cedric laughed as the fourth year rubbed his bruising arm.

"Night, Hex," said Cedric. He headed towards the Great Hall's doors but not without calling, "Good luck, Harry."

"I was worried," said Alexis, not at all releasing her best friend from her embrace. "Please tell me you don't have to compete."

Harry only blinked at her. She was the only one besides Hermione that was going to believe he hadn't put his name in the goblet. The boy wondered how he had gained such great friends like them.

"Don't worry," said Alexis, her brave and leader-like tone returning, "Moony and I will help you. We can get you through this, we will get you through this."

Harry smiled at his best friends assuredness. "I know you two will, um, Hex?"

"Yes Harry?"

Sweeping down quickly, Harry gave Alexis an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Thanks."

Alexis gave him her famous grin, the one Sirius also had, the Black family grin. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled her blushing best friend to the door while saying, "That's what best friends are for."

Harry let out a sigh very similar to the one Hermione kept doing as Alexis dragged him back to the Common Room knowing Hermione would be waiting for them.

.

Alexis decided it was best to let Harry and Hermione go on a walk alone instead of tagging along. She had seen Harry last night when they arrived in the Common Room. Everyone surrounded him trying to figure out how he had gotten his name in the Goblet. Even with Harry protesting the whole time, they tried to get him to celebrate with them. He hated the attention and it had taken two bat bogey curses and a mini tornado for Alexis and Hermione to convince everyone to leave him alone.

Yes, letting Hermione and Harry go on a walk together was a good idea. Perhaps it would give the two a chance to realize their feelings for each other? Alexis always felt like they needed to be alone every once in awhile, but she wasn't sure if it was because she wanted them to get together or not. She kept pondering the idea in her head as she walked towards the Great Hall.

"Where are you going, little girl?"

Alexis fought back the urge to curse. She looked up to see the Durmstrang Headmaster, Karkaroff, looking at her with disapproving glare from across the hall. The moment she saw him, he took long strides towards her until he was almost towering over her.

"None of your business, sir," said Alexis bluntly, adding the sir in a mock sense of respect.

The silver haired man squinted his eyes at her. "You are very disrespectful. Are you always such a rude child to your elders?"

"I'm sorry, I'm usually very nice to rude old man who stalk the halls of my school," sneered Alexis.

Karkaroff's eyes lit up in fury, "You dare-"

"I do hope you're treating my niece well, Karkaroff."

Alexis wished she could have a picture of the Durmstrang Headmaster's face when he heard Moody's voice. It was beyond describable to Alexis and down right hilarious.

"I didn't know you had family, Moody," said Karkaroff, now recomposed, though he continually clenched his fist, "none living anyway."

"Alexis, be a good lass and run along," said Moody, his voice giving away his intentions, "Uncle Moody needs to have a discussion with an old friend."

"Uh... Sure, Al."

Alexis didn't hesitate in making herself scarce. She hurried down the next flight of stairs only to run into another unfriendly face. This time it was Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend.

"Just perfect," muttered Cho. "Cedric is down the hall waiting for you. Hope you two are happy together."

Alexis watched bewildered as Cho raced up the stairs away from her.

"What did I do this time?" Alexis asked aloud.

She hurried down the hall and found Cedric leaning against the doorframe of an abandoned classroom. He looked, for lack of a better word, awful.

"Well?" said Alexis. She slid down the wall beside him. "What is it now?"

Cedric chuckled coldly, "I gave you a hug remember? Could have gone and given her a hug and kiss but instead I gave you a hug. Did she want me to climb over the bloody tables? She was sitting against the bloody wall!"

Alexis let out a sigh.

"Women."

"Ha, you said it. Do me a favor, Hex? Never grow up."

Alexis smirked and punched Cedric's arm. "No promises."

"Nope, you have to promise," teased Cedric.

"Fine, I promise."

Cedric's smile finally returned. He climbed to his feet and pulled Alexis up with him. He smiled at her and gave her a long protective hug.

"Happy Birthday by the way."

"Huh? Oh! I forgot to open my present!" exclaimed Alexis. She turned around and hurried up the stairs. "See you Cedric!"

Cedric chuckled as his Gryffindor friend ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. She arrived just as Fred and George were leaving.

"What's got you in such a rush?" called Fred, narrowly dodging the speeding fourth year.

"Present!" Alexis called back as if that one word explained everything. She darted up the spiral staircase and into her dormitory. Luckily her roommates had already all headed to Sunday breakfast so her jumping on her bed like a maniac went unnoticed by everyone but herself.

Grinning widely, Alexis pulled the small package Sirius had sent her two days ago out from underneath her pillow. She untied the bow on top of it with care before letting the lid fall to the floor, revealing a small note. It read:

_To Bellatrix Irma Black, my future bride. I give you a symbol of our families', the purest of blood, unity and my word for loyalty and respect towards you and your family. For to a Lestrange, family is forever first._

_Rodolphus F. Lestrange_

Alexis read the letter over and over. The realization that she had just read a love letter to her mother from her husband and perhaps her father creeping up on her. Finally she place the letter down neatly on her pillow and returned her attention to the package holding her gift.

"Wow."

Carefully, as if her touch might shatter the thing into a million pieces, Alexis picked up the amulet inside package. The chain was a rich gold, one Alexis had only scene in the Gryffindor crest and in the amulet itself which seemed to have the strangest design to it. The jewel was a blood red and bore a golden Old English B on top of an L. Two stars, an equally golden color, were decorated on either side of the top of the L while three ravens were organized below. Chillingly so, though Alexis found it quiet amazing, a shining skull gleamed at the top of the amulet, the jaw only just sitting atop the L, completing the regal crest.

Fiddling with the chain, Alexis went straight to putting the amulet around her neck. She flipped it over to do just that only to find writing on the back. Alexis traced the words with her hand.

_Toujours Pur et Première Famille._

"Always pure and..."

_'Family first,' _suppled McPherson. _'It's the Lestrange family motto.'_

'_How do you know that?'_ asked Ron.

_'I'm a Pureblood,' _said McPherson. _'I'm related to everyone and that includes you, ginger.'_

"No fighting," said Alexis but only half heartedly. She clasped new family heirloom around her neck and smiled. Whatever today had to throw at her, Alexis felt a strange sense of certainty that she could handle it.

And this feeling turned out to be very true. For the first time sense McPherson, Alexis spent her birthday not being possessed by a memory, or in the hospital wing unconscious. Cho had even listened to Alexis and Cedric explain to her that they were just friends. More importantly, Draco hadn't been kidding about his mother sending her a birthday present though Alexis had been slightly disappointed to find out the gifts were dresses instead of wizard candy like Harry and the twins had gotten her. Hermione had even gotten her new broom cleaning gear for her Firebolt, which led Alexis to discovering Harry smelt a lot like broom polish.

In the end, Sunday was perhaps Alexis's most peaceful birthday at Hogwarts and despite the fact that she was still worried about Harry competing in the Tournament, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Unfortunately, Monday was not as peaceful.

For starters, Moody had to cancel having her in his class with the seventh years on account of foreign students joining the sixth and seventh years in their classes. The fact that Snape had students in his class he wasn't allowed to haze did not seem to settle well with the Potion's Master either. He took extra care to step on everyone of Alexis's nerves while the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students watched.

"Three turns counterclockwise, not four, girl," Snape sneered. "Must you always-"

"SHUT UP AND GRADE THE DAMN POTION!" Alexis snapped having already lost her last nerve after an hour and a half of Snape's ridicule and foreigners' staring.

Snape glared at her, his black eyes burning. Alexis sighed.

"I know, detention. I'll meet up with Filch for trophy cleaning or whatever nonsense cleaning duty he assigns me."

Snape huffed, turning to the rest of the class.

"And she can be taught," he said. Several students, mainly the foreign ones, laughed.

As soon as Snape had stalked off down the rows to find his next victim, Cedric popped Alexis in the back of the head.

"Ow," grumbled Alexis, rubbing her head.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" huffed Cedric, shaking his head. He pinched his nose but sighed in relief when the class ended.

"Whatever, Ced," said Alexis with a lopsided smile. "He started it."

"He always starts it," Cedric sighed, leading the way down the hall. "See you after Charms?"

Alexis shook her head.

"That's Tuesday. Free period for me, than dinner."

"Ah, Miss Lestrange, Mr. Diggory, just who I was looking for."

Alexis turned her head around to meet the twinkling gaze of Dumbledore's baby, blue eyes. She smiled at her headmaster cheerfully despite not feeling so.

"Afternoon, Headmaster," said Cedric. "Do you need us?"

"The Champions, yes," Dumbledore said, returning Alexis's smile. "And I was hoping Alexis could go and fetch Harry from class and bring him to back here. I believe he should be in Potion with Professor Snape."

"Oh, I'd love to sir," said Alexis happy to finally have an excuse to argue with Snape. "Will Harry be missing all of Potions?"

"I suppose so," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "I could hardly see this taking only a few minutes. The Daily Prophet is involved after all. Please, make haste."

Nodding her head and waving goodbye, Alexis hurried back down the stairs into the dungeons. She took sweet satisfaction in barging into Snape's classroom while he was mid-sentence.

"What is your reasoning for interrupting my-"

"Dumbledore needs to see Harry now," Alexis cut in. Snape opened his mouth to speak but Alexis continued. "Now as in now, not after this class. So Harry, grab your bag and come along. You won't be back in time for the rest of the lesson."

Not needing to be told twice, Harry grabbed his satchel and followed Alexis out of the classroom without hesitation. Snape glared at the two as they went but said nothing, which was something Alexis took satisfaction in.

"Not that I don't appreciate an excuse to get out of potions," said Harry as the duo made their way up to the Entrance Hall, "but what does Dumbledore need me for exactly?"

"No idea except it involves the Daily Prophet and all the Champions," Alexis said. "I didn't really care to ask because he said I could interrupt Snape's class and that was good enough for me."

Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head at his best friend. The two arrived in the Entrance Hall just in time to see Madame Maxime lead Fluer Delacour into the same small room the first years pile into before the Sorting Ceremony.

Peering inside, Alexis caught a glimpse of a camera and three or four wizards and witches that could easily be reporters.

"Have fun," she teased, giving Harry a little shove.

"Yeah, tons," he responded sarcastically.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, Prongs."

Alexis, however, was wrong. It could be that bad, in fact it was a lot worse and not just for Harry but for Cedric too.

Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet's top reporter was a terrifying figure. It wasn't that she was frightening in looks but rather the way that she looked at you. Not to mention her quill that never ceased writing. The two Hogwarts boys should have seen the trouble they were about to walk into and perhaps they would have if their fellow Champions had given them a little warning about her interviews.

Fleur was first to be interviewed by the blonde headed woman with crimson fingernails and a magical Quill. She seemed to find Rita Skeeter friendly enough and left the interview smiling. Viktor Krum showed no emotion either way so he did not prepare Cedric for what he should expect from the woman. He really wished he had.

"Now Cedric, is it," said Rita Skeeter, not really asking.

"Yes ma'am, Cedric Diggory," replied the nervous Hufflepuff.

"Tell me about yourself, what do you do when your not at Hogwarts, who are your friends, your lovers, what are your goals in life after the tournament?"

"I- uh," started Cedric. "I have a lot of friends, some from each house, Gryffindor-"

"Like that girl sitting out in the hall? Alexis was her name, correct." Again Rita Skeeter made her question a statement.

"Yes, like Alexis," said Cedric. "And Fred and George, and Cho-"

"And what about your life outside of school, what did you do this summer? Did you go see the World Cup?" Rita Skeeter had cut him off again.

"Yes, me and some friends did."

"Really? Who did you go with? Alexis?"

Cedric paused slightly confused on where this interview was going. "Yeah, Alexis was there but so was-"

"Oh really? Well aren't you the little charmer? She is a little young for you though."

"I- I know that," stumbled Cedric.

"Do you two like each other." Another statement.

"What? I have a girlfriend, Cho-"

"Oh so it was a summer love!" squealed Rita Skeeter. Cedric opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him. "Did she break it off or did you? Was it during or after the World Cup? How do the two of you stand to be in the same room together?"

"We're partners in Potions, of course we can be in the same room together," stumbled Cedric. "And I never broke up with her, she-"

"Oh you poor soul!" whimpered Rita Skeeter almost in tears. "It must be so difficult for you to only be her friend now, after all the memories you two made at the Quidditch World Cup, of all places!"

Cedric again started to argue but was quickly kicked out. Rita Skeeter grinned almost devilishly as she grabbed Harry Potter's shoulder. Cedric did his best to warn the boy but it was too late. The broom-closet door shut right in his face.

"Bloody hell..."

Harry gulped as Rita Skeeter smiled at him. She was very scary looking when she got excited. She began asking all these questions about how he had gotten his name in the cup and how he thought his parents would react to his recklessness but soon she got down to the basic questions again. She was surprised to find them juicer than the first ones.

"Now did you attend the Quidditch World Cup? Of course you didn-"

"Yes, I went with Cedric and some of my other friends," replied Harry quickly. He thought he would at least have one truthful thing in his interview, after all, she kept saying he was twelve!

"Really? Are you friends with Alexis too?" inquired the now evil-scheming witch.

"Yeah, best friends since first year, we hang out all the time, me, her and-"

"Does she have feelings for you?"

Harry eyes grew huge. "No, I don't think so... why?"

"Well it's obvious that you have strong feelings for her," purred Rita Skeeter. "Protective maybe? Feel like you have to save her from death itself sometimes? Or is it more like protect her from other boys?"

Harry thought back to his second year at Hogwarts when Alexis was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle, the teenage Voldemort. "I suppose so, but only as a big brother. She-"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter that will be all."

While all of this was going on, Alexis was waiting on the stairs for Harry to come out for dinner. Her boredom level was on the verge of driving her insane, leading to Alexis doing something she hadn't done in a long time. Alexis started singing to herself... Eagles music.

"_There are stars in the Southern sky, Southward as you go... There is moonlight and moss in the trees, down the Seven Bridges R-_"

"Vat are you singing?"

Alexis held back her yelp but failed from stopping herself from jumping. She looked up, fighting the edge to blush, to find Viktor Krum standing in front of her. It was the first time she had seen the Durmstrang student without his headmaster at his side since the Quidditch World Cup, making him look a great deal taller. His hair was still cut military short and his dark, black eyes twinkled for the first time with actual emotion.

But the thing Alexis found weird was not the fact that he was alone or that he had emotions in his eyes. The thing Alexis found weird was that Viktor Krum was smiling - at her.

"Vat vere you singing?" Krum repeated, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"You wouldn't know it if I told you," Alexis mumbled, looking away from the Bulgarian.

"Try me. Vat is da vorst dat could happen?"

Alexis shout him a glare but complied, "Seven Bridges Road by the Eagles. They're an American Muggle band."

For reason unknown to Alexis, Krum smiled at her again.

"I have no idea who dey are. Perhaps you could sing more?"

Alexis shot him one more glare before standing up and heading for the Great Hall. She couldn't wait any longer with Krum talking to her but she didn't expect Krum to stop her. His hand grabbed her wrist gently but tight enough that she couldn't pull away.

"I am only trying talking to you, princess. Please do not run off."

Alexis turned around to face Krum, her glare completely gone. It had been suddenly replaced with the face of a sweet innocent child.

"Call me princess one more time," Alexis whispered, "and I'll punch you square in the nose."

He released her wrist that instant but not without another unexpected smile. Krum then disappeared into Great Hall just as Harry arrived. He gave Alexis one of his looks that told her something bad was going to happen and it wasn't even his fault. Alexis just responded with a shrug and walked with him into the lunch room. Cedric was waiting for her there.

"We might have a problem," he said pulling Alexis to the side. Alexis lifted her eyebrow. "Rita Skeeter twisted my words and now thinks we had a summer fling."

"WHAT?" shouted Alexis, giving her plenty of stares.

"I think she's going to make it sound like I have a crush on you too," mumbled Harry. He glanced around the Hall uncomfortably. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."

Alexis and Cedric followed Harry out into the hall, haft the school's eyes on them, whispering.

"What happened?" Alexis finally asked. "And please tell me you can fix it."

"Skeeter interviewed all of the Champions," started Harry.

"And twisted our words around like putty," finished Cedric. "The woman made it sound like the two of us went to the World Cup as a date. Cho is going to flip!"

Alexis watched as Cedric paced back and forth thinking before turning to Harry.

"And you?"

Harry gulped. "She asked what I did this summer and I told her I went to the World Cup too. Then she started asking questions about you. I told her we were best friends but she kept hinting at that I liked you because I was protective over you and-"

"Ugh!" cried Alexis throwing up her hands. "We need to tell Cho before the woman writes anything. Damn it."

Cedric smiled in relief. "Thank you, Hex."

He quickly gave her a hug and ran inside the hall to find Cho. Harry followed in pursuit but Alexis was stopped by a very scary looking hand with crimson nails grabbing her shoulder.

"Mind if I get your opinion, dear?"

Alexis turned around to be facing none other then Rita Skeeter.

_'Kill me now'_ Alexis thought to herself.

_'Hex!'_ shouted McPherson and Ron.

_'Sorry guys...'_

"I'm sorry, I was going to eat with my-"

"Boyfriend?" cut in Rita Skeeter. "Please, don't be shy sweetheart. We're both girls after all."

"Umm," said Alexis. "I don't have a boyfriend. I have guy friends, you know friends that are guys? I don't date."

Alexis did not like the grin that lit up the scary reporter lady's face. "Don't date? Really? I see, don't want to be tied down. Let's see, you've been busy haven't you? First Cedric, then Harry, then Krum, and that adorable Malfoy boy-"

"You mean my cousin? Draco?" questioned Alexis.

Rita Skeeter shrugged her shoulders. "Scratch that last one. But there was also those two red headed boys, twins you little devil. Oh! Then there was that Durmstrang boy-"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alexis. "And the twins have names you know, Fred and George."

Rita Skeeter picked up her floating quill and began to actually write. "Fred and George. Good. Now pumpkin, I'm making a list of all the boys you are in the process of wooing or have succeed in wooing."

Alexis couldn't prevent herself from laughing. "Why would I need to woo, or whatever, any of those guys?"

Rita Skeeter's eyes shined with a spark of what Alexis believed was pure evil. A devilish smile formed on her lips.

"My my, you remind me of myself when I was your age. So confident, so sure. I don't dare doubt you already won all of your suitors hearts. But which one has won yours I wonder?"

Alexis's eyes grew wide. She realized too late what Rita Skeeter was doing.

"I'm going to go eat lunch now," said Alexis carefully. "It was lovely talking to you ma'am, I did enjoy it but my friends are waiting for me."

The woman flashed Alexis a smile and waved, "Have fun then sweetie, can't wait until the First Task where we can talk again. Cheers!"

As soon as she wasn't visible Alexis ran- fast. She never ran that fast in her life. Unfortunately it's hard to stop when your running that fast.

With a great oof, Alexis fell right on her bum. Stand, more or less towering, over her was none other then Viktor Krum and the entire Durmstrang student body.

Alexis quickly climbed to her feet and pushed her way through the crowd, completely ignoring the fact that she should be embarrassed. When she was almost to her seat she met Draco's eyes.

_'I'll bring food if you meet me there.'_

Alexis gave him a quick smile before heading towards the lake. Sure enough Draco met her by the lake with a basket full of food. He took his usual seat at his cousin's side.

"Talking this time?" he asked as he pulled out a plate.

"Yep."

Alexis told him everything that had happened. She started with Cho freaking out about Alexis and Cedric's friendship (again) and finished with Rita Skeeter's sneaky interview. The whole time Draco remained quiet, listening to his cousin's problems.

"And that fu-freaking Bulgarian won't leave me alone!" finished Alexis. She was somewhat proud of herself for not cursing, something Draco, all the Malfoys for that matter, hated hearing her do.

"Well, next time don't embarrassed that 'freaking Bulgarian' at the most renown event in the Wizarding World," teased Draco as he took a bite out of a green apple.

"Not my fault the guy can't take a joke," mumbled Alexis.

Draco laughed, "You know I've talked to him too. He's not that bad."

"Oh really?" questioned Alexis. "And what did you two talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"That's what I said," replied Draco. "He came and sat by me when the Champions were chosen and asked me why you were smiling at me. He asked if I liked you! I nearly fell off the bench laughing so hard."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to know what else we talked about?"

"Is it still about me?"

Draco grinned, "Maybe."

"Then no," replied Alexis plainly.

"Well tough," said Draco. "I'm telling you anyway."

"No, Draco-"

"He asked what your name was, where you came from, who your family was, if you were a Pureblood, you know, the usual," Draco said over Alexis's protest. "He asked a few other questions like how old you are - which, by the way, no one from Durmstrang believed. Lucky Black genes fault, I suppose."

"And you told him all this?" Alexis asked in surprise. Draco nodded his head yes. "Draco!"

"Alexis," said Draco mockingly. "He was only asking questions. It's not a crime and besides, so we're the other Durmstrang boys. He was going to get the answers eventually."

Alexis let a sigh escape her. She was growing less fond of the foreign students being at Hogwarts every day it seemed, especially Durmstrang and even more so Krum. Unlike his classmates, though, Alexis wasn't exactly sure what it was about Krum that bothered her so much.

"What do you think of Harry being our Champion?" Alexis asked, changing the subject.

Draco snorted, "You really must be uncomfortable about this if you want to talk about Potter with me. Come on Alexis, he's only a boy."

"It's not that, I just..." Alexis trailed off when she saw Cedric and Cho heading towards the lake. "Damn. Sorry Draco, duty calls."

Draco pulled his cousin in for a hug but gave her a this-conversation-isn't-over look before heading back to the Castle. Alexis watched him go.

When Cedric and Cho finally arrived, she went straight to business.

"Alright," Alexis started. "Here's the problem."

Alexis and Cedric continued with their explanation for a good hour, surprisingly not being interrupted even once by Cho. Even more surprising was the fact that Cho believed them rather easily.

"That was way too easy," whispered Alexis nervously as she, Cedric and Cho made their way back into the castle. "Why was it so easy?"

Cedric merely shrugged, just as confused as Alexis. He, however, wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth and didn't complain.

When the three parted, it was on peaceful grounds making Alexis's stomach queazy.

_'The calming before the storm.'_

Alexis sighed.

"Shut up, Tom."

* * *

><p>Not a fan of this chapter's ending but I did enjoy writing it. I should clarify ahead of time that Alexis saw Harry's kiss as a sign of affection but one in friendship. She remembers Mrs. Weasley kissing all her children on the cheek plus Alexis, Harry, and Hermione and is using that as he base for what cheek kissing is. I'll admit for taking forever on writing Alexis's gift description. I drew it in about ten minutes after looking at the two family crest but had no idea how to write it. Hope it makes sense.<p>

I'm really excited about Rita Skeeter! I hate the woman but I love how she's written in the books! Her actions are completely expected but not an always how you think (just like Trelawney's predictions!)

Review Responses:

**tikitay13**: You'll soon find out! And yes, Harry will have some friendly competition :)

**caring16**: Thank you and enjoy another chapter!

**Monster63**: Glad you like the series and Hex! We'll find out all the answers to your questions as the story progresses so stayed tuned!

**reallytrulyyours**: it's okay, breathe, I got you another chapter. Glad you like Alexis's confusion and are trying to bribe me into writing more with reviews. It's working so here you go!

**Ari**: Glad you like her! I actually already wrote the ball scene I was so excited about it, dress details and all, during the second book. I actually wrote a lot of the ending to this book during the second one too. I am very excited about it!

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**: That's awesome to hear! I like this book the best as well and I'm glad it's peeked your curiosity. I will reveal no spoilers about relationships except in the chapters however and hope you can forgive me for that. Please review again!

Thank you very one for the reviews and hope you guys are all having a great Christmas Eve. I plan to spend mine as far away from my family as possible writing. Not to sound like a Scrooge, but I hate holidays except for the free time it brings me. My family and I spend enough time together as it is, we don't need bonding time. The last time we played a board game together, and this is NOT an exaggeration, it was monopoly and it ended with the board being cut with a butter knife, at least haft the money was being burned and then put out with my sister's soda who then proceeded to declare her hatred towards us on top of her lungs while my youngest brother and second youngest brother fought over who had cheated. My oldest brother claimed the game had cheated, I was throwing the dice, mocking him, 'saying dice can't f***ing cheat you duffass!' While my second oldest brother was on his phone the entire time. Oh, and both my parents were arguing over which one of them had won the game when we played it last Christmas despite all of the kids saying we had played Life the year before and not monopoly... Then we all went to mass... So yeah... No bonding time allowed at my house ESPECIALLY on Christmas. Too much competition.

Anyways, hope your Christmases are Monopoly free and full of laughter and jollinessness!

DCF


	14. Chapter 14

4 Chapter 14: The Storm

With classes picking up, her constant need to avoid Durmstrang students, and the hours spent in the library with Harry and Hermione (and Krum who always seemed to be there whenever Alexis was) studying everything they could for the First Task, Alexis soon forgot about Rita Skeeter and her incriminating interviews.

That had been a mistake on Alexis's part.

Early on the Saturday two days before the First Task and also during the year's first Hogsmeade weekend, Alexis had taken to flying. She had enjoyed the feeling of freedom from her stress while in the air but unfortunately had to cut her flight after realizing a group of Durmstrang students were watching her.

Carrying her Firebolt over her shoulder like she did on the way to a Quidditch match, Alexis whistled as she returned to the castle. When she walked inside the Entrance Hall, she was quick to discover everyone, from professor to student, was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hiya, Hex!" said Colin Cleevey, snapping another picture of her. His little brother Dennis was at his side carrying a pile of newspapers twice the size of both of them. "Wanna copy of the Prophet? They used my pictures for the story!"

"Really?" said Alexis, taking the paper with mild interest- that is, until she saw who the photos were of, causing her to nearly drop her broom. "Colin? Is that me... Is that me?"

Colin beamed, clearly proud of his work. Alexis returned her eyes to the paper, studying the photos of herself and her friends. The first one was of her and Harry sitting on the train. Alexis's head was in his lap while she played with her best friend's hair. Seemingly harmless when Alexis had been in the situation with Harry, she now realized just how off it must look to anyone that didn't know Harry was her best friend.

However, the photo of Alexis and Harry was the least of Alexis's worries. The photo of Cedric spinning her in the hallway was very incriminating and Alexis's mind immediately jumped to the reaction of an easily jealous Ravenclaw fifth year. For some reason, Alexis did not think her and Cedric's talk would be enough to keep Cho from freaking out at the sight of this photo.

"What the hell?" Alexis breathed, looking up at the article's title: _The TriWizard Tournament, a Game of Love? By Rita Skeeter._ Alexis braved the first paragraph.

_The annual TriWizard Tournament has been reestablished, taking place here, in the beautiful United Kingdom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Delegates from both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang have arrived to compete but the real fight is the one I, Rita Skeeter, your lovable and talented reporter, has discovered. This battle is between Seventh year Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter for the heart of Alexis Lestrange, heiress to the Black and Lestrange family fortunes..._

"What is this crap?" Alexis exclaimed, flipping through the paper.

The front page, along with pages 2, 5, and 7, were all about Harry and Cedric's undying love for her, including Harry being 'quoted' saying,_ 'I entered the tournament, not for enteral glory or riches, I already have all that. I entered the tournament to prove myself as something more to Alexis,'_ and Cedric saying he'd '_Win her back if he had to slay a dragon.'_

_'Win me back?' _Alexis thought with a frown._ 'I'm going to kill this Rita Skeeter!'_

_'Now, Hex-'_

_'Do it!'_

_'Not helping, ginger.'_

"Alexis Lestrange!"

Alexis sighed loudly, dropping her copy of the paper to the ground before turning around to face Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's best friend. She had personally threatened Alexis last year that if she stole Cedric from Cho, Alexis would have her to deal with.

"Put your wand away, Marietta," said Alexis.

"You know he's taken!" Marietta snapped, ignoring Alexis's words. "Cho loves him! Why can't you just be happy with Potter?"

"You don't honestly - _Protego_!"

Alexis was only just able to cast a shield charm before Marietta started casting jinxes. She was very glad she had decided to lean her Firebolt against the wall while she was reading or else she might not have been prepared to defend herself at all. Students in the Entrance Hall scattered, hastily trying to get out of the two girls' way. Colin pulled his little brother, who had dropped his pile of papers in surprise, behind a suit of armor. The two Gryffindors continually stuck their heads out to see the duel with wide, excited eyes while Colin's camera flashed away.

Marietta was firing jinxes at Alexis at an alarming rate but Alexis merely dodged them or casted a quick shield charm. When a bat bogey jinx just missed her, Alexis decided she had had enough. An opportunity opened when Marietta became distracted by something behind Alexis and she took it.

"_Levicorpus_!"

It was like an invisible trip wire was attached to Marietta's leg for she was suddenly pulled into the air by her ankle before dangling with her head five feet from the ground. Alexis, took a deep breath, brushed a loose strand of raven-black hair out of her face, and approached Marietta very calmly despite being on the verge of snapping.

"I am going to say this once," Alexis said softly before shouting, "SO LISTEN UP!" to everyone that was eavesdropping. "I do not like Harry OR Cedric in anyway whatsoever other than as a friend or brother. Neither of them are in love with me nor I them and any other nonsense about this topic WILL BE DROPPED OR SO HELP ME I WILL GET YOU SO BAD YOU'LL RUN TO A BOGGART FOR COMFORT!"

Alexis then picked up Marietta's wand, which she had dropped when Alexis hit her with the Levicorpus charm. Several students, especially Hogwarts students in fourth year and above, flinched at the stories about Alexis getting her nickname. But Alexis didn't use the wand. Instead she stuck it in Marietta's pocket and slowly lowered the huffing Ravenclaw to the ground.

"She flies and she duels vell."

Alexis spun around at the sound of a familiar Bulgarian accent. All at once, she realized Viktor Krum and the Durmstrang students arriving had been what had distracted Marietta so Alexis could stop her. For some unknown reason Alexis wanted to blush. She had been wanting to blush a lot lately especially around Krum.

"Not bad, princess," said Krum.

Alexis's eyes narrowed on the Bulgarian.

"Look," she said approaching the International Seeker in an aurora of calmness despite the sudden feeling of nervousness filling her. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, but this is the last time I'll say this to you. Call me princess again and I'll punch you in the face."

Turning on her heels, Alexis made her way into the Great Hall, where several students, and Professor Flitwick, were hurrying away from the door. Apparently they had all been listening to Alexis's fight with Marietta.

Plopping down in her seat between Seamus and Neville, Alexis let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She had developed a habit of holding breath whenever she was forced to interact with the Durmstrang Champion, which was becoming more and more frequent.

Viktor Krum had taken to sitting behind Cedric and her in Potions and was always sitting across from her in the library. On several occasions the Bulgarian had started swimming in the lake while she sat beside it (though on the last two occasions Alexis had to admit he had been there first but it was her lake!) or he would leave the Great Hall when she did even if he wasn't finished eating. It was slowly driving the fourth year Gryffindor insane.

But the increase in their run ins weren't entirely Krum's fault. Alexis had found herself taking the long way to some of her class - merely to have more time to talk to Peeves of course! - but always found herself passing the Bulgarian in the hall between each class.

_'They're my hallways. He can get his own,'_ Alexis grumbled to herself. She could almost feel McPherson raising an eyebrow at her.

"You know we don't believe the _Prophet_, right?" said Dean, bringing Alexis back to reality. He was putting a large amount of strawberry jelly on his toast and hadn't even bothered looking up at her from his seat across from her.

"Yeah, you and Cedric could never be a thing!" said Seamus before cheerfully taking a bite of his eggs. "'Is too brut'erly."

"Is too butterly?" snickered Alexis knowing what Seamus had tried to say. "Thanks guys. Are you three going to Hogsmeade?"

Three yes's was Alexis's answer.

"Rumor is Rylan Troy is going to be at Spintwitches Sporting Needs signing autographs!" announced Seamus ecstatically. "Want to come?"

"Can Harry tag along? Hermione is going with the twins and Angelina so I promised to go with him."

"I'm okay with it," said Neville. He turned towards his dormmates. "You guys?"

"Of course!" said Dean.

"'e mo'e 'e me'ie'!" exclaimed Seamus, his mouth still full.

"Huh?"

Seamus shook his head, waving Alexis off.

"Just go get him. We'll meet you two in the Entrance Hall."

Alexis, grabbing a banana and stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth, rose to her feet and hurried off to get Harry. She only made it to the fourth floor when she found him heading down from the Tower.

When he caught sight of his best friend, Harry smiled awkwardly, running a hand through his hair nervously while his free hand clutched a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Have you-"

"Seen it?" Alexis finished. She smiled proudly at Harry. "Yep and I've also already dealt with squashing the rumors between you and me and me and Ced."

"Oh..."

Alexis rocked back and forth on her heels, grinning widely.

"So you want to come with me, Seamus, Dean, and Neville to Hogsmeade?" Alexis asked. "We're going to check out Spintwitches Sporting Needs 'cause supposably Troy is gonna be there signing autographs. Might get a few butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks later as well."

Harry grinned, answering his best friend wordlessly by taking her hand and running with her the rest of the way to the Entrance Hall.

.

In all honesty, Alexis had been surprised to actually find Irish International Quidditch Player Rylan Troy inside Spintwitches but he wasn't there to sign autographs. However, he was there helping the petite witch that ran the store stock trainer brooms.

"'Ello," he said with a cheerful smile one would expect from a shopkeeper. "Helen's in the back but I can help yeh - well 'ello! I remember you!"

The Irishman smiled brightly as he climbed over the counter towards Alexis and her friends.

"The Luck of the Irish! Should hav' know you'd be in Hogwarts. All the pretty ones are, right lads?"

Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville nodded their heads vigorously.

"Absolutely," said Seamus who seemed ready to agree with Troy if he said the grass was made of licorice and clouds were really trolls disguise.

"Ry? Who's it?" called a woman's voice from the back room.

"The girl from thee Quidditch Cup and her friends," Troy called back. "Come meet them!"

"A'ight, don't get your knickers in a twist," said the woman's voice.

A moment later, the petite witch from earlier returned. Her ginger hair was tied up in a loose bun while her bright blue eyes added to the compliment her hair gave her fine facial features. Though she took her place at Troy's side naturally, she swatted at him before he could kiss her cheek.

"I'm working, Ry," she scolded him.

"Yes, luv." He grinned at the fourth years. "Keeps me whipped, this one."

Alexis couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Oh! She does look like little Dani!" exclaimed Helen.

"Dani?" asked Alexis.

"Me niece," said Troy. "Lives in Ireland with me sis. Lovely little lass, only eight now. Looks like you 'cept with me shaggy brown hair."

"That's sweet," said Alexis giggling softly as Helen scolded Troy for leaning on her counter.

"I just cleaned that counter! Don't go grimin' it up with your arms."

"Yes, luv," said Troy with a chuckle. He the returned his attention to the Hogwarts students. "So these lads yeh boyfriends?"

Troy earned himself another swat from Helen.

"Ry, honestly," she said shaking her head. "Can't even help in the shop without foolin'. Such a child."

"That's alright," giggled Alexis. "These are actually my housemates. They want to ask you for autographs and I want to buy some new broom polish."

Troy happily complied in giving the boys his autograph while Helen rang Alexis up on her purchase after swatting a beetle off the cash register. It wasn't long before the four Gryffindors were making their way to the Three Broomsticks, three clutching Troy's autographs and one clutching a bottle of broom polish.

"I can't believe we were the only people in the store," said Alexis while Harry retrieved everyone a butterbeer, his treat. "Troy seemed to be a pretty big deal at the World Cup."

"That's because no one knows he's there," said Dean matter-of-factly.

"But Seamus said there was a rumor going around-"

"Nah, not really," said Seamus. "I just wanted you and Harry to tag along. Thought it be fun."

"And has it?" asked Harry, handing out the butterbeers.

"Most definitely," said all four Gryffindors other than Harry. Harry laughed.

The five friends spent the time talking about everything but the Tournament, a topic they all seemed to avoid like the plague despite the fact it was less then two full days away.

"Hey, look," said Neville, pointing to the inn's door, "Hagrid's here."

Hagrid had indeed entered the Three Broomsticks but he wasn't alone. Next to him stood Moody, his magical eye on a constant swivel.

"Hey Hagrid! Hiya Moody!" Alexis exclaimed, waving at the two.

Hagrid waved back while Moody, who had mumbled something quietly to Hagrid, led their way over.

"'Elo," said Hagrid cheerfully.

There was a chorus of returned greetings to Hagrid and Moody.

"Mind if I borrow my niece, Potter?" asked Moody, a scarred lip twitching as the gang laughed.

Harry blushed a beat red, muttering something with not my girlfriend and not funny in it. Taking the tease a great deal better than Harry, Alexis followed her uncle outside.

"What's up, Al?" Alexis asked, smiling cheerfully. Her smile faded when Moody retrieved a small fur-ball from his pocket. But it wasn't a fur-ball, it was Guy.

"Little thing crashed into my window lookin' for you," Moody said softly. He had grown to commonly speak in a softer tone around Alexis. He handed the bird over to Alexis carefully. "He's alive, just had to put him to sleep to heal his wing. Should wake up soon."

Relieved, Alexis's smile returned.

"Thanks," she said, reluctantly deciding against giving her legal guardian a hug in public. The last thing she needed was Rita Skeeter writing that out of contexts. Alexis shuddered at the thought but was glad she could blame the shudder on the weather.

"He had a letter from Grim," Moody grunted, pulling out a quickly scribbled note in unmistakable handwriting.

Alexis grew slightly nervous with the realization that Moody had seen her letter. Despite Dumbledore himself explaining to Moody Sirius's trustworthiness, Alexis could tell her guardian still didn't trust him.

"He wants you to explain the newspaper," Moody snorted and sure enough that was all Sirius wanted. He of course had given Alexis a specific meeting place and time.

_'Common Room... One-o-clock.'_

Looking up to thank her guardian one last time, Alexis was surprised to find both Moody's eyes glaring down the street. Following his gaze, Alexis caught sight of Barty Crouch just before he entered the dingy pub called Hogshead.

"Unless I'm mistaken," said Alexis slowly drawing her guardian's attention, "your magical eye can't blow people up by staring at them."

Moody grunted.

"Hate that man."

Alexis blinked in surprise.

"Not that I blame you, but why do you hate Crouch? Seems a bit out of character of you to hate someone for no reason so spill."

Moody's eyes narrowed at the door Crouch had just went through. His anger was obvious, though he always looked angry.

"I spent all my career hunting dark wizards and Deatheaters," he grumbled turning back to Alexis. He threw his thumb in Crouch's direction. "That man is worse than any of the Deatheaters I've dealt with, dearie. Far worse."

"But he works for the Ministry," said Alexis. "He was up for Minister and everything. What could he have possibly done to make him worse than a Deatheater."

"What did he do?" repeated Moody. He huffed in amusement. "Man was a big advisory against the Dark during the first war with Voldemort but his methods were very similar to those he was apposing. Made it so us Aurors could even use the Unforgivables if it was deemed necessary in capturing a Deatheater or Dark Lord supporter. But that isn't what makes him worse. If anything that makes him their equal in the evil."

Moody stopped looking all around with his magical eyes and looked directly at Alexis.

"The thing that makes him worse than the vilest of Deatheaters is what he did to his son."

Alexis hesitated slightly, unsure if she wanted to know what Moody meant.

"What... What do you mean?"

"I mean, dearie," said Moody as he started back up towards the castle. Hagrid had just left the Three Broomsticks and was waiting for him. "That Bartemius Crouch Sr. is one of the reasons his son took the Dark Mark in the first place. He's the cause of a Deatheater therefore responsible for any crimes he committed, not the child."

Silently, Alexis watched her legal guardian trudge off with Hagrid back to the castle. His words were still running around in her head when she rejoined her friends at their booth. Just as she did, Guy squawked, slowly waking up.

_'Got a letter from Grim. Meeting him in the Common Room at one.'_

Harry nodded discretely, a trick he had learned after being Alexis's friend for so long.

_'Me too, but I have to meet Hagrid first at midnight. Any guesses?'_

"Dragons?" Alexis said aloud. All four boys looked at her, three in confusion and one in annoyance.

"What about them?" asked Dean awkwardly.

"Nothing. Wish I had one though."

Neville laughed, "You sound like Hagrid."

Alexis and Harry shared a look before promptly breaking out in laughter. The two remembered back in first year helping Hagrid raise a dragon before giving it to some of Charlie's friends to take it to Romania.

After several more butterbeers and two meatpies each, the five Gryffindors made their way back to the castle laughing and talking about Quidditch. They had just begun comparing broomsticks used in the last three World Cups when Alexis remembered something important.

"I left my Firebolt in the Entrance Hall!" she exclaimed suddenly. Without wasting a second to explain herself, Alexis hurried off the rest of the way to the castle. She charged into the entrance hall but her broomstick was nowhere to be found.

"Great," Alexis bemoaned, annoyed with herself for misplacing perhaps the most expensive thing she owned. She waited for the boys before grimly making the long journey back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Cheer up, Padfoot," said Harry, patting his best friend on the back while Dean gave the password, "I'm sure it will turn up."

But Alexis didn't find Harry's words very comforting. Firebolt's were not an object easily returned to their owners. They were Firebolts. Alexis could name at least twelve people of the top of her head that would steal for that broom, eleven being in Syltherin while the other was dead in her mind.

"At least we get to talk to Grim," Harry tried again when Seamus and Dean convinced Neville to come play Exploding Snap with them in the boys' dormitory.

Alexis just sighed as she flopped onto the Common Room couch. Guy gave a cute hoot before popping out of her collar. He flew around the room like a hyper active Snitch before Harry opened a window for him to fly out.

"See you when you get back," Alexis mumbled, closing her eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. I'm exhausted and I'd rather be fully awake when Grim yells at me."

Harry laughed but left his best friend alone. Alexis fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming about flying and dueling. For some reason Krum's words 'She flies and she duels vell' flew in and out of her dream world as she switched between being an International Quidditch Player that flew on the back of a Chimera and a famous duelist skilled in wandless magic. The dream suddenly took a dark turn when she cast a curse she had only seen Moody use before: the Cruciatus Curse.

A sharp scream filled her ears, waking her up from her dream almost instantly. Alexis sat up straight, knocking the blanket someone had given her onto the floor in a heap. She was panting softly, but she couldn't tell if it was in excitement or panic.

Taking deep breaths, Alexis glanced around the Common Room. It was empty and the grandfather clock in the far corner read five past one. Sirius should be there already...

The fire crackled and for a second Alexis thought she had seen a face in it. Then she realized she _had_ seen a face in it, two faces in fact.

Jumping to her feet, Alexis grinned wildly at Sirius and Remus. Her smile was quickly wiped away at the serious look the two were giving her. She suddenly had the strangest feeling they weren't about to ask her how school was going.

"Um... hi guys."

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure I slaughtered the Irish accent but I swear I tried! I'm so tired from all the family bonding! It sucks! I'm sure I'll enjoy it after six or ten years away from it... Probably... Anyway, can't wait to see what Sirius and Remus have to say to Hex! Love y'all and Merry Christmas, or whatever you're into!<p>

Review Responses

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**: glad you enjoy it. Sorry it wasn't a fast post as the last few!

**apandit**: love hear that! Don't worry, Tom and Swine will be going soon

**Ari**: thanks for the fixed translation! The Ball scene is going to be fun, and ver Alexis so it's worth the wait I hope! And yes, there will be! Merry Christmas!

**OliviaIA**: Here you go!

**jessica02**: need to get a basement and I'd be doing the same thing. And Merry Christmas!

**caring16**: I'm looking forward to writing the life and fall of Rita Skeeter as well! It'll be fun!

**reallytrulyyours**: so I read your review in an pirate accent... Nearly died of laughter. Don't worry about certain boys not being mentioned in her article because she's not done yet. A lot of Slytherins will be having a lot more involvement throughout the story later on but that's all I can say besides no promises when or which book. As always, thanks for the review and Merry Christmas!

**aandm20**: You know Rita Skeeter pretty well! And yes, drama will ensue

**Kaylee13133**: That's just how Alexis saw it. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And yeah, I'm Catholic. We're the only people that say mass

**iciclefangAJ**: now does that sound like something harry would do? Of course not!

**_Please review everyone and Merry Christmas!_**

DCF


	15. Chapter 15

4 Chapter 15: The Uncles

Alexis couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in her crouched position by the fire when her uncles, one by blood and one honorary, looked at her sternly. She had been reprimanded thousands of times before but never once had it been on something so...

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius in the eeriest of calm voices.

"Hagrid had to show him something important," Alexis answered carefully. "We think it has something to do with the First Task, so..."

The stern expressions returned and for a moment Alexis thought they were only going to glare at her in disappointment before Remus finally spoke.

"Care explaining the _Daily Prophet_ articles about you and your two love interests?" He said his words in the calculating way one would expect from a reprimanding professor.

Alexis took a deep breath, prayed that Harry would hurry up, and explained her relationships between Harry and Cedric. The whole time Sirius and Remus watched her intently, listening to her words carefully like McPherson used to. When she finished, Alexis sat down on her bum, having grown tired of her crouching position, and crossed her legs.

"I'm going to kill that Skeeter woman," Sirius growled making Alexis smile.

"You will not," corrected Remus. "Just because you were accused of murder doesn't mean you have to murder someone."

Sirius mumbled something with a level of profanity Alexis had only ever heard used by Moody (who she realized wasn't cursing at all around her anymore), before returning his attention to Alexis.

"So no boys are actually giving you trouble?"

Alexis tried not to hesitate with her answer. A part of her wanted to mention Viktor Krum but another part of her though mentioning him was a terrible idea. She could deal with herself when it came to one guy despite what Sirius and Remus believed. She also did want Sirius to go back to Azkaban because some boy tried to converse with her.

"You think anyone is foolish enough to mess with me?" Alexis laughed.

Sirius and Remus shared a look.

"Just be careful around the Durmstrang students," advised Remus. "They're trained in the dark arts there."

"Yeah, they may already hate me," said Alexis sheepishly. "I did embarrass their champion at the Quidditch World Cup- which I did not go to as a date!"

She added the last part hastily when Sirius looked ready to interrupt. Nonetheless, the two Marauders looked ready to demand more of an explanation when the Common Room entrance swung open.

Alexis heard Harry before she saw him, having only taken the Invisibility Cloak off after he sat down beside her.

"Dragons!" he exclaimed. "We have to face dragons for the First Task, Hex- oh, hello Sirius, Remus."

"Hello, Harry."

"How are you, pup?" asked Sirius.

"I'm... Well..." Harry hesitated on an answer. He looked at Alexis who immediately threw a comforting arm over his shoulder. Harry smiled. "I could be better. Just have someone trying to kill me and a dragon to face."

"Yes, about that," said Remus. "We've been thinking and its best the two of you know this."

"It can't be worse than facing a dragon," Harry grumbled and Alexis was quick to agree.

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Deatheater. You know what Deatheaters are, don't you?"

"Yes - he - what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year - to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry said slowly.

"Well that explains why Moody scares the Dickens out of him," Alexis mumbled. "I thought Moody was just being protective because..."

Remus lifted his eyebrow.

"Because _what_?"

Alexis smiled sheepishly as all three pairs of eyes fell on her.

"I may have ran into Karkaroff and been less than ladylike," she said rubbing the back of her head, an action she head picked up from Harry. "Long story short, he doesn't like me and I left him alone with Moody in an empty corridor after Al over heard him threaten me."

The flame faces of Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"Madeye is being protective?" Sirius asked slowly. "That sounds uncharacteristic of him."

"Karkaroff may have made a comment about Moody's family," Alexis added with a shrug.

"What kind of comment?"

"Uh, something about all his relatives being dead," said Alexis awkwardly. "I thought he was talking about Tom."

"Not exactly," mumbled Sirius. "But that's not ours to tell-"

"You are going to tell me right now," snapped Alexis, anger flickering in her stomach. "You two haven't told me anything about my mother after your fifth year in Hogwarts and you-" she pointed accusingly at Remus's fiery face "- have twice as much to say as Sirius. So the least you two could do is explain why Karkaroff's words caused such a reaction from Moody."

Harry snickered, finding his best friend demanding information from the older Marauders amusing.

"Best do what she says," he advised with another snicker.

Sharing one last look with his fire partner, Remus spoke for the two of them.

"Madeye, before he was Madeye," he started before shaking his head. "I can only tell you what we were told, alright?"

"Fine, just tell me," said Alexis, ignoring the awkward shift in her mind.

"Fifth year," Remus began again, "Tom was only a fourth year than, he came back to school after the holiday... different. He wasn't eating, his class work was slipping, and he wouldn't talk for days."

"But what does that have to do with Moody?"

Remus raised his hand, asking for silence.

"We're getting to that. You see, we didn't find out what had caused Tom's depression until our seventh year when someone," Remus sent a glare towards Sirius who looked down for what Alexis assumed was the first time in shame, "made a terrible joke."

"Before he tells you, if the scars aren't enough, I am still sorry about it," Sirius mumbled, surprising Alexis. Sirius was the first Pureblood, besides Ron, she had ever heard apologize.

"Yes, Carter made sure of that, didn't he?" huffed Remus.

The mentioning of Swine in such a casual manner, surprised Alexis for the second time that night. She hadn't forgotten that McPherson and Swine had been best friends in Hogwarts but she hadn't known Sirius and Remus were on first name basis with him.

"What did Sirius do?" asked Harry.

"He scared a bunch of first years into thinking they were surrounded by a horde Dementors," said Remus in disgust. "And he did an excellent job at it unfortunately. Even the onlookers thought there was a real horde of Dementors."

"Including Tom," whispered Alexis. Her mind went back to her first Patronus lesson with Remus. The vivid memory of her reliving one of McPherson's own nightmares still haunted her. The fragile girl with the long red hair and dark brown eyes that shared her name.

"Tom was very advance in defense magic," said Remus. "He probably knew more defense magic than all of the seven defense teachers we had during our stay at Hogwarts put together so it wasn't a surprise that he could cast a perfect corporal Patronus... But..."

"The Patronus didn't work on the Dementors because they weren't real," finished Sirius grimly. "So there was a Patronus the shape a massive Chimera prancing around fake Dementors having no effect on them whatsoever."

"By then, some of the older students figured out the Dementors weren't real and had started laughing at the screaming first years," said Remus. "But not Tom. He started panicking and... Screaming. Very loudly."

"He fell into something of a fit," added Sirius, taking over. "He was screaming for someone to run. At first we thought it was one of the first years, but he kept calling one specific name. Your name, Alexis... He, he didn't stop when James got rid of the fake Dementors either. He just, kneeled on the ground yelling... Crying out."

"No one was laughing after that," said Remus. "Several students thought he was going mad. A lot of the first years were more afraid of him than the Dementors even. And _that's_ about the time Sirius opened his mouth."

"I was trying to apologize!" Sirius defended.

Remus frowned deeply at him.

"And you started your apology with 'Hope you don't scream like that in b-"

"Okay," said Sirius in defeat. "I deserved to be slapped for that one."

"Which is why Lily slapped you," said Remus as if he agreed whole heartedly with Sirius being abused. "But what you really deserved was what Carter did to you for Tom."

Sirius looked away, his eyes filling with pain yet he seemed to agree wholeheartedly with Remus. He let Remus continue without interruption.

"You see, Hex, over the summer holiday between Tom's third and fourth year, Tom had spent it with his uncle. We didn't know this until after... the _incident_, but Tom had a cousin, Moody's daughter, named Alexis."

In a moment, everything involving her and her relationships between McPherson and Moody - McPherson's brotherly persona, Moody's easier going attitude towards her, quiet literally everything - made sense to her. It had all been because of this girl, the girl who's name she shared, the girl she would never meet or know.

"What... What happened to her?" Alexis asked, her voice remarkably strained despite not using it in a while.

"She lost her soul to a horde of Dementors that picked up her scent while helping the Ministry hunt Deatheaters."

"The Ministry was using Dementors to catch Deatheaters?" asked Harry, baffled.

"Was being the key word," growled Sirius. "After what happened to Alexis... After what happened, Moody made damn sure the only time a Dementor left Azkaban was when there was a trail and even than it was limited. I highly doubt there would have been Dementors at Hogwarts when I escaped if Madeye had still been in the Corps. He never would have stood for it."

"I don't blame him," Alexis spat. "I hate those things."

"At least your not afraid of them," Harry mumbled.

"But at least you can get rid of them," Alexis argued. "I still can't cast a corporal Patronus."

"That's not going to do me much good against a fire breathing dragon and a Deatheater," Harry snapped. "And you said the Ministry released Karkaroff even though he was a Deatheater. Why on earth would they do that?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names...he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place...He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay," said Harry slowly. "But...are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing."

"We know he's a good actor," said Remus, "because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, we've been keeping an eye on the _Daily Prophet_, Harry -"

Harry groaned, blushing slightly.

"Remus, please don't remind me," he bemoaned. "You either, Sirius."

The two men smiled, knowing grins breaking out across their faces.

"Don't worry, Prongs," said Alexis. "I already talked to them about it. They know we're just friends."

"Right," said Sirius. "Best friends."

He winked at Harry and Alexis lifted an eyebrow.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to talk about," said Remus, elbowing Sirius. "We've been hearing some very strange things. The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark...and then - did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" said Harry.

"Exactly...she disappeared in Albania, and that's where Voldemort was rumored to be last...and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but it's not like she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" said Alexis.

"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins," said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above us. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So...so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"I don't know," said Sirius slowly, "I just don't know...Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry grinning bleaky. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Like Sirius said, we can handle dragons, Harry," said Alexis confidently. "We need to figure out who put you in the tournament and why. What about Crouch?"

"Crouch?" said Remus. "He's a judge isn't he? And he's famous for a fight against the Dark Lord."

"Yeah," said Alexis, "by fighting on his level. He let Aurors use the Unforgivables, sent people to Azkaban without a trail," Sirius mumbled 'here, here,' under his breath, "and Moody said he drove his own son to take the Dark Mark."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he had," huffed Sirius. "Wait. You said Moody told you this? That doesn't sound very-"

"I've gotten him to open up," said Alexis. "It's weird but I think I'm breaking down some seriously crazy barriers. Now I know why though."

"Well, it's possible," mused Remus. "Just for safety, keep an eye on him. He didn't seem very pleased with you at the World Cup anyways."

"Alright," said Harry, nodding his head. "But about the First Task. I don't know how to fight a dragon. There's a dragon for each of the champions. A Swedish Short-Snout, a Romanian Longhorn, a Hungarian Horntail, and Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback-"

"Norbert's back?" Alexis squealed, forgetting the life and death situation Harry was in. "And he's a she? Oh my god, I can't wait to see how big she's gotten!"

"Norbert?" said Sirius but he shook his head. "You can explain that at a later time. What we need to do is make a plan."

"Exactly," agreed Remus. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell - dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon -"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Harry.

"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just -"

But Alexis stopped him at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She and Harry, both having the same idea, quickly got on the couch to pretend to be asleep. In a tangled mess, the two got as comfortable as they could before falling motionless as the last footstep hit the stairs.

_'Who's coming down to the Common Room at two in the morning?' _Harry thought, his heart beating rapidly in Alexis's ear.

_'I don't know!'_

"Hello?" said the unmistakable voice of Colin Cleevey. "Anyone down here?"

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief against Harry. It was only Colin.

"I swear I heard someone talking, Colin."

And Dennis. Alexis closed her eyes softly to pretend to be asleep as the Cleevey boys circled the couch.

"Look, Colin!" said Dennis. "It's Hex and Harry!"

Colin's quick footsteps could be heard as he hurried around the couch to see if what his brother was saying was true.

"Awe," said Colin. There was a clicking noise leading Alexis to wonder if Colin carried his camera with him even when he was sleeping. "Come on, Dennis. They're sleeping."

"I'm coming, Colin!"

Two sets of footsteps could be heard climbing the staircase once more before disappearing completely.

Alexis waited a few seconds before awkwardly climbing off of Harry and hurrying over to the fireplace. Sirius and Remus, however, were gone.

"Don't worry, Prongs," said Alexis seeing her best friend's anxious expression. "I have an idea on how to deal with the dragon. I mean, their rare, so you won't have to kill it. So this will be easy."

"Please tell me you did not just use easy to describe beating a dragon, Padfoot."

Alexis grinned, kissed her best friend on the cheek like he had to her before, and said, "just shut up and trust me."

Harry, though blushing, nodded his head in determination.

"Alright, Hex. I trust you."

.

"You want me to what?"

Alexis sighed. She had agreed to discuss her plan for Harry to complete the First Task on his way to Potions, during her free period. He had agreed to hear her out, most likely expecting a ingenious plan and Alexis had given him one. So why was he looking at her as if she had grown another head?

"Fly," Alexis repeated. "I'm almost ninety-seven percent positive that the First Task will involve getting around a dragon and the best way to do that would be to fly."

"But dragons can fly!" Harry exclaimed.

"But they're heavy creatures, Prongs. They won't be able to maneuver as well as you. I mean, flying is second nature to you!"

"Yeah," said Harry, shaking his head, "but I can't have broom. Only my wand, remember?"

Alexis popped Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Do you even try to pay attention in class?" Alexis growled, ignoring Harry's pain. "Ever thought about using a summoning charm?"

"Oh... Oh!" Harry grinned wildly. "Brilliant, Hex!"

Alexis grinned as well.

"I know. Now get to class. I have to tell Cedric about the dragons before he gets to Moody's class. See ya, Harry!"

"Bye, Hex!"

Alexis hurried up the steps, trying to find Cedric. She caught sight of him just before he entered the Defense Classroom.

"Cedric!" she whispered. The seventh year Hufflepuff turned around.

"Hey, Hex," he said with a soft smile. Cho had believed him when he explained the photo but their relationship was getting shaky. It was evident in the small bags under his silver eyes. "What's up?"

Alexis looked around. A group of Durmstrang boys, led by Krum, passed by to join the class inside. Alexis waited until they were gone before telling Cedric about the dragons. Cedric's eyes widened in surprise at the idea of facing a dragon but he listened carefully to what Alexis said. When she finished, he merely nodded his head.

"You okay?" Alexis asked her friend.

"I'm fine," Cedric said finally, smiling awkwardly. "Is Harry okay?"

"We have a plan," said Alexis vaguely. "Can't tell you though, sorry. Maybe you should-"

"Glad you could join us, Miss Lestrange," growled the voice of Madeye Moody. "I think you'll find this class interesting once you take your seat."

Despite not being in the class, Alexis was quick to obey her guardian. Unfortunately the only open seat was right in the front and ahead of Krum.

"Today," said Moody, his magical eye scanning the room once Alexis and Cedric were seated, "we shall be trying something different. I will be casting the Imperius Curse on each of you."

Several murmurs filled the room. Alexis herself looked up at her guardian in interest.

"Seeing that anyone in this class is training to be an Auror," Moody grumbled, "it's best you learn how to fight this curse early on. The last thing we need is controlled soldiers running around against their own will. Now who's first?"

No one volunteered. Even the Durmstrang students looked away, trying not to catch Moody's eyes. Being the only Gryffindor in the room, Alexis slowly raised her hand.

"Miss Lestrange," said Moody, both his eyes locking on her raised hand. "Would you like to show these boys how it's done?"

"I don't see anyone else wanting to," Alexis said more confident than she felt. She would much rather be casting a spell than being on the receiving end of it. "So I guess."

Moody's lip twitched to a smile.

"Well, dearie," he said slowly, "let your classmates move these desk out of the way and we'll begin."

It didn't take long for the desks to be moved and soon Alexis was standing in the middle of the class surrounded by the other students. Moody standing directly across from her, just in front of his desk, his wand ready in his hand.

"Ready?" Alexis nodded her head but said nothing. "Good. Imperio!"

A feeling of numbness covered Alexis. She felt calm and barely aware of her environment. A soothing voice filled her ears.

_'Sing...'_

Alexis opened her mouth to sing but closed it. She didn't want to sing. Weren't there people around?

'_Sing...'_

Again Alexis opened her mouth, this time singing a soft tune before stopping abruptly. She didn't want to sing.

_'Sing... Now...'_

Alexis stayed still, slowly being able to take in her surroundings. Cedric was on the opposite side of the room, his eyebrow lifted in surprise and amusement. Moody was still pointing his wand at her, giving her orders aloud even though he didn't have to. Krum, however, was staring directly at her, his face completely unemotional.

_'Sing... Sing... NOW!'_

Alexis fell on her bum with a yelp. She had broken out of the curse but it had nonetheless startled her when she regained control of her body fully.

"Marvelous," Moody said rather pleased. "It may not seem like it now, but this fourth year just did something several veteran Aurors could never do. She just broke out of an Imperius Curse on her first try. Now who's next?"

Getting volunteers to allow Moody to cast the Imperius Curse on them was a lot easier after Alexis went but no one was able to break it like she had. Moody made a Durmstrang boy do cartwheels, another sing opera, and a Ravenclaw girl burp the alphabet. Cedric did a one handed handstand and nearly broke the curse, causing himself to tumble to the floor in an awkward heap.

Perhaps the person who had done the worst at fighting the Imperius Curse, however, had been Krum. Moody had made him do several acrobatic acts Alexis was sure he wouldn't have been able to do on his own without the help of the curse.

"That's enough for today," Moody said with a crackle after freeing one Hufflepuff from the curse where he was barking like a dog. "Class dismissed."

Alexis, not actually being apart of the class, went to the front to thank Moody for allowing her to join.

"Thanks, Al," she said as the class cleared out. "That was fun."

Moody snorted coldly.

"You had fun being under the Imperius Curse?"

"Just learning about it, actually," said Alexis with a laugh. "Hands on experience is good though, is it not?"

"It is," Moody mumbled. "Now, how have you helped Potter figure out how to face his dragon?"

Alexis smiled.

"Heard me and Cedric talking than? I told Harry to use his strength, which is flying. We're working on more details of course but all we know is that he'll have to get around a dragon in some obstacle course or something. Flying is his best option."

Now it was Moody's turn to smile.

"The mastermind," he crackled. "Just like your mother. Where would Potter be without you?"

"I think the correct question is where would we be without each other," said Alexis. "After all, we've saved each other too many times to keep count. I'm just making sure he doesn't die before I need his help again."

Moody crackled loudly.

"Yes, definitely your mother."

Alexis smiled, glad Moody thought so even if she wasn't sure how good of a thing that was.

* * *

><p>Before anyone takes it wrong, Alexis kissed Harry in a friendly sign of affection like she thought Harry did to her on Halloween, nothing more. And I did change the dragons the champions are facing.<p>

The first task should be next chapter so if any of you want to guess whose getting what dragon, please do!

Review Responses:

**aandm20**: Except Alexis missed placed her broom hehe... Glad you enjoyed the fighting scene! I think Alexis handled it well seeing that no one died.

**apandit**: Glad hear it and yes, Malfoy will be back soon!

**OliviaIE**: Can't say, only time will tell, you know? But here's that update!

**kimmehkins123**: Thanks! Glad you like them!

**Ari**: Glad you think so! I was starting think I was the only one! I'm working as fast but as carefully as I can so I don't skip anything important. Hope you had a great Christmas!

**Kaylee13133**: haha sounds like someone is enjoying herself! Glad your not mad at me for cutting any chance of a relationship between Alexis and Troy out of the series but at least he'll be in it!

**caring16**: Happy to hear! Hope you like this chapter!

**Ingrid**: Erm my gud! lol thats so cool! That wasnt on purpose though. And I promise not to stop writing as long as ya'll don't stop reviewing!

Thanks again lovelies! Hope you liked this chapter and please tell me if you do! Also remember to vote on who you think Alexis's dad is on my profile. I'm going to be making a poll after every book and removing one name each time! I really want to see how the theories change with each book so please make sure you vote!

**_Review!_**

DCF


	16. Chapter 16

This is the chapter with the First Task! *squeals in excitement like a crazy fangirl* I've been so excited about this chapter, I can't believe it's finally here!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 16: Lions and Badgers and Dragons, Oh My!<p>

It was while watching Harry practice his summoning charm on his Firebolt did Alexis realize how much she missed her broomstick. The sun was slowly setting behind them, the twins were moving objects farther back for Harry to summon, Hermione was correcting Harry's form, and Alexis was worrying about her broom.

_'You need to sort out your priorities,'_ snickered Ron.

McPherson didn't say anything. He had been quiet ever since Sirius and Remus told her the story behind her name. Alexis was really starting to miss his dry humor.

"I think you've mastered it, Prongs," Alexis said, refocusing her attention on her best friend who in only a few hours would be facing a dragon.

"I hope so," Harry said returning the book to Hermione he had summoned from the opposite side of the Quidditch Pitch. "But I'm going to be summoning my broom from a lot farther distance than a Quidditch Pitch."

"Quit worrying yourself," said Fred, jogging back to the group.

"Yeah, you'll do fine," said George. "Or you'll be burnt to crisp."

"Yeah, or that."

Alexis slapped Fred and George on the back of the heads.

"Ow!"

"Serves you two right," said Hermione. Her eyes darted behind the twins and she frowned. "Come on. We have company."

Sure enough, four Durmstrang students, perhaps the biggest ones Alexis had ever seen, were approaching them.

"Look, it's the Hogwarts junior champion!" said the first of the four boys. The rest of them laughed.

"You got something to say, say it, you fu-"

"Hex!"

"Funking twats," saved Alexis.

"Show some respect, girl," spat one of the boys.

"You going to make me?" Alexis asked hotly. She took an aggressive step forward when the boy did.

"Now, now," said Fred as he and George cut in between the two of them.

"Let's not get our knickers in a twist," continued George.

"Have some-"

"Candy."

Nearly laughing at the sight, Alexis watched as the Durmstrang students took the twins' peace offerings before taking a piece of her own. She stuck it in her pocket before quickly hurrying out of the field with everyone else. They were just entering the Entrance Hall when Hermione fell into a fit of giggles.

"You gave them Ton Taffy. You gave them... That was genius."

"Well, yeah," said Fred as if Hermione had just said the obvious. "We are geniuses after all."

"So you know once they get their tongues the right size they're going to get revenge, right?" Alexis said, grinning nonetheless at the thought of the Drumstrang boys with giant tongues just like Dudley during the summer.

"That won't happen," said George. And the five Gryffindors made their way to the Common Room, laughing all the way.

.

However, the next morning, no one was laughing. A surreal silence had fallen throughout the Gryffindor Tower once someone, it would later turn out to have been Neville to everyone's surprise, had used a successful silencing charm on the Creevey brothers. But it was better than the Creevey brothers running about exclaiming Harry's greatness.

Even Alexis was nervous. She barely touched her usual peanut butter, egg, bacon, and toast sandwich. Instead she held her best friend's hand under the table.

_'Everything will be fine,'_ Alexis thought to her friend._ 'You'll crush it today.'_

Harry just nodded his head. When Professor McGonagall hurried over to them, he squeezed Alexis's hand tightly before letting it go and standing up. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at him.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now...You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," Harry said in perhaps the most stoic voice Alexis had ever heard. "I'm ready."

"Professor," said Alexis, standing up with Harry. "May I come?"

McGonagall frowned but it wasn't directed at Alexis.

"I'm sorry Miss Lestrange, but only the champions are to head to the field. Students must wait until they are announced to leave."

"I understand," Alexis said, already planning on following them with or without permission. "_Amo tu_, Prongs."

Harry's body relaxing went unnoticed by Professor McGonagall as she led him away. Alexis wait a total of two minutes before following after them.

"Tell him we wish him good luck!" Hermione called as her little black haired friend ran off after Harry. "And don't get caught!"

Alexis hurried down the castle steps after Harry and McGonagall, careful to stay out of sight. They stopped just outside a large tent next to the Quidditch Pitch. Alexis hid behind a tall beam, waiting for McGonagall to leave.

Now, don't panic," McGonagall said, "just keep a cool head...We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand...The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you...Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, you're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there...he'll be telling you the - the procedure... Good luck."

"Thanks," said Harry, in a flat, distant voice before going inside.

McGonagall sighed.

"Just go in, Lestrange. As far as I know you were never here."

Grinning, Alexis left her hiding spot and hugged her Transfigurations professor in gratitude before slipping inside the tent to find Harry. She found him standing next to Cedric in the far corner of the tent. Casting a silent, Notice-Me-Not charm, Alexis slipped past the pale Fluer sitting on a stool and the supernatural stoic Krum to her friends.

"Hey," she whispered once she was hidden behind one of the tents many plants (a strange feature but one Alexis didn't question), and removed her Notice-Me-Not Charm.

"Hex!" whispered Cedric. "You're not supposed to- oh never mind. Glad you could find a way in."

"Me too," said both Gryffindors in unison.

"Are you two ready?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Think so," said Cedric semi-confidently. "Thanks to you two. Harry?"

"Little nervous," he said cheekily. "Other than that, thrilled to death to be here."

"You just have to get around the dragon," said Alexis. "You'll be fine."

"That's if I don't die out there first," mumbled Harry.

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me and you listen good," whispered Alexis very harshly. "If you die out there I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you myself, got it? Don't you dare die. And the same goes for you Ced."

With that, Alexis pulled both of her now chuckling best friends into a hug, which they returned with equal mirth.

"_Amo tu_," Alexis casted on Harry and then Cedric. "_Amo tu_."

"What was-"

"Thanks, Padfoot," said Harry feeling remarkably calmer.

Alexis nodded her head confidently. She was just about to sneak back out of the tent when a high pitched, nasally voice filled the air.

"Well," said none other than Rita Skeeter, "if that isn't the cutest sight ever than I'll be a beetle in soup! You three don't mind posing for a photo, do you darlings? Of course not!"

Rita Skeeter went to push Alexis back in between Harry and Cedric when a firm hand grabbed her arm.

"She did not give you ansir," said the thick accent of Viktor Krum. He did not release Skeeter's arm until she stopped moving towards Alexis. When he did, Skeeter started grinning wickedly.

"She did not," she said slyly, her quill taking to writing a mile a minute. "But you answered for her. Why is that?"

Thankfully, before Alexis was forced to barge in, Ludo Bagman decided to enter at that very moment. Dressed in his black and yellow Quidditch robes and smiling ear to ear, Bagman looked like a giant twelve year old in a chocolate factory,

"Champions, Champions please!" Bagman called, excited as ever. "I need all four Champions here. Form a circle."

Alexis scrambled with Harry to the front of the tent, earning her a few queer looks but she didn't care. She was more afraid of Rita Skeeter then whatever trouble she would get in for being caught in the tent.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...ah, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!"

"Told you," Alexis muttered but quickly covered her words with a cough.

"Oh? Well, hello!" said Bagman, noticing Alexis for the first time. "I don't think students are allowed back here."

"She iz awr 'onoray guez'," said Fluer quickly. She winked at Alexis. "Friendz to all champions, yez?"

"Right," said Alexis. "Just telling everyone good luck... so... Good luck."

And with what Alexis would bet was the awkwardest of goodbyes, Alexis hurried off to the audience section of the stadium.

"There you are! They already announced the champions task!" said Hermione, waving Alexis over to where she and most of the Gryffindor House was sitting. "How does he look?"

"Scared but ready," said Alexis. She sighed before taking her seat in the front between Hermione and Neville. "I think I'm going to need a Calming Draught after this. My nerves are shot. Hey, Neville."

"Hey, Hex. Want a sign for Harry? Dean made them and Hermione charmed them to move. They're pretty good." Neville leaned forward and whispered in Aleixs's ear, "Don't tell, Hermione, but Fred and George are selling signs for all the Champions, not just Harry. They're avoiding the Durmstrang section though."

Alexis shook her head.

"Sounds like the twins. They'll never- oh look, Neville!"

Alexis pointed down at the field as a beautiful, silver-blue dragon with a shorter than normal snout was brought out. A thick breath of blue fire left its mouth, turning the sand at the bottom of the stands into glass.

"That's hot," Fred joked, earning him a swat from Hermione.

"_Wizards and Witches!_" Ludo Bagman exclaimed. "_Our first dragon today, the Swedish Short-Snout, is perhaps the best dragon when it comes to flying! As you have seen, it is famous for its incredibly hot fire that can burn bone to ash in mere seconds!"_

"He's not being very encouraging," Alexis muttered. Despite being fascinated with the creature all Alexis could think about was Harry and Cedric being forced to face it.

"_Now, let me introduce our first champion, Cedric Diggory!_"

Cedric stepped out of the tent looking pale but ready. He was gripping his wand tightly in his right hand, ready for the signal telling him to begin. Then he was off, and luckily so for the moment Cedric was allowed to move, the Swedish Short-Snout shot a line of blue fire at him. Cedric was barely able to dodge it before the entrance of the tent went up in flames.

"_Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow._"

Alexis could see Cedric breathing deeply, trying to focus on finding the best way past the dragon and to the golden egg. He looked over the rock he was hiding behind once before taking off in the opposite direction.

"_He's taking risks, that one!_"

"SHUT UP BAGMAN!" Alexis called along with Fred and George when Cedric dove behind a new rock as his old hiding spot was melting because of the dragon's extremely hot fire.

Thinking fast, Cedric summoned a flock of birds to distract the dragon. He took a running charge towards the golden egg when the dragon's attention left the birds and returned to the Hufflepuff. Just barely missing the egg, Cedric let out a sharp cry as the Swedish Short-Snout's flame grazed him. Despite being only a graze, several students, especially Hogwarts' students, shrieked at the violent red and black skin on Cedric's back left arm.

"_Clever move - pity it didn't work! Oh lookie there_!"

Even with his severe burn, Cedric was able to transfigure one of the rocks into a large dog that began barking. It drew the dragon's attention long enough for Cedric to grab the golden egg and make it to safety before collapsing in pain.

"_Very good indeed!" _shouted Bagman._ "And now the marks from the judges!_"

Alexis, however, was not paying attention to the judges as they gave Cedric's score. She made brief eye contact with Cho before telling her without words that she wouldn't follow Cedric into the medical tent unless she was given permission by Cho. Cho, reading the look in Alexis's concerned eyes, nodded her head before running off to check on Cedric, Alexis right on her heels.

"Is he alright?" Cho asked just as Alexis joined her inside the medical tent. The sounds of the second fight beginning was evident. For a second, Alexis was afraid she was missing Harry but when Ludo Bagman said Fluer's name she calmed down.

"He's burned but fine," said Madame Pomfrey. She was carrying a large tube of orange-pink paste towards Cedric who was lying shirtless on his right side.

"I'm blind!" Alexis joked, covering her eyes. She was surprised to hear Cho giggle along with Cedric. "You alright, Ced?"

"I'm fine, Hex," the Hufflepuff replied and despite the fact he flinched when Madame Pomfrey began putting the paste on him, Alexis knew he was. "Tell me what I miss?"

"Right-o," Alexis said, saluting her Potion's partner. "Take care of him, Cho."

Cho nodded her head, feeling as awkward about the situation as Alexis was trying not to feel. The fourth year made it outside of the medical tent just in time to see a giant Norwegian Ridgeback with a familiar green scale line running down her back falling asleep.

"Go Fluer," Alexis said, impressed by the French girl's choice in spells. She had just reached the golden egg when Norberta snored, letting out a line of fire from her nostril and lighting the girl's skirt on fire.

"_Well done Beauxbaton!_" Bagman announced cheerfully as Fluer put out her skirt. She smiled sheepishly at the crowd before quickly getting out of the arena.

Leaning against the medical tent post, Alexis waited as the next dragon was brought out. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it.

Over forty feet tall and at least twice the width of either of the dragon's before it, the green scaled, two golden horned dragon was a monstrosity. Alexis had never seen such dark red flames before this creature nor had she ever scene such a violent pair of yellow eyes...

It was beautiful.

"Harry better not be facing you," Alexis said still slightly in awe.

"_The Romanian Longhorn, the most violent of all dragons! These nasty creatures are famous for destroying entire forests if a leaf falls on them the wrong way. Let's see how our next champion deals with her! Ladies and Gentlemen, Viktor Krum!"_

Despite being pleased to find Harry safe from facing Romanian Longhorn, Alexis couldn't help but cringe as Krum's name was announced. She had little faith in the Quidditch Star when it came to facing a dragon.

Krum walked into the clearing with his wand already drawn and ready. He was looking just as stoic as the last time Alexis had seen him almost as if the idea of facing a dragon was no big deal to him.

_'He would have been a Gryffindor,'_ said Ron brightly.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed aloud. "He's foolhardy enough to be a Gryffindor alright. Let's see if he can get the egg before we sort him though."

Surprisingly enough, Krum seemed to be handling himself very well. He moved quickly and without hesitation towards the dragon's nest of eggs using a very select group of distraction spells.

"_Very daring._"

"Shut up, Bagman," Alexis grumbled but she couldn't help but to agree with him. Krum knew exactly what he was doing or at least he looked like he did.

When he was only a few feet from the pile of dragon eggs, Krum boldly stood up from his hiding place. Wand raised towards the dragon, he waited until the last second before the Longhorn gored him (something Romanian Longhorns preferred to do before cooking their prey, a fact Alexis had only learned yesterday while looking up facts for Harry on dragons), before casting a metal melting hex on the dragon's pure gold horns.

The dragon let out a loud roar as her horns began melting, the gold liquid now dripping into her eyes and down her scaly face. Krum didn't hesitate between grabbing his golden egg and leaving the arena entirely unscratched.

"No way," Alexis said in disbelief a little too loud as the Bulgarian passed her. He stopped in his tracks and smiled a wide, proud smile Alexis would have expected to see at the World Cup when he caught the Snitch. Instead it was directed towards her.

"Impressed?" he asked with his thick Bulgarian accent.

Alexis rolled her eyes, unsure why she felt like blushing.

"Impressive if you mean you didn't do as horrible as I was expecting, than yeah, I'm impressed."

"You vound me," he said mockingly before actually flinching. Taking a closer look at his neck, right shoulder and arm, Alexis could see why.

"You're covered in molten gold, you idiot!" Alexis shouted, grabbing his good arm and leading him inside the medical tent.

"Vy does dis make me idiot?" Krum asked with a chuckle as he was manhandled inside the tent.

"Because," Alexis said, handing Krum off to Madame Pomfrey who went straight to removing the gold from Krum's arm with a spell that's affects reminded Alexis of a magnet, "you idiot, instead of getting your arm looked at, you were talking to me."

"Ah," said Krum, both in relief from the slow removal of burning gold and in amusement. "But I vanted to talk you. Da gold remove is a need, yes?"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis didn't even bother to cast the Durmstrang champion so much as glance before leaving the tent.

She was just in time to see Harry, pale but confident, leaving the champion's tent to face the last dragon. He lifted his wand into the air and in a loud, clear voice, yelled:

"_Accio Firebolt_!"

It was the longest seven seconds of either of their lives waiting for Harry's broomstick to appear. When it did, Harry didn't hesitate in mounting it. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the crowd, which, along with Bagman, was going crazy with excitement as Harry shot up into the air.

'_Just like practice, Harry!'_

And Harry seemed to think so as well. He dove just like he did in practice, drawing the dragon's fire just as he would draw the Bludgers from the twins before pulling out of the way in the last second. Dodging the fire was no different.

"_Great Scott, he can fly!_" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "_Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?_"

"Come on, Harry!" Alexis yelled, cheering on her best friend. "Draw her into the air! Come on!"

Once more, Harry dove, but this time he was not as lucky. Dodging the Horntail's fire, he failed to completely avoid the tail and was grazed by it on his shoulder. Alexis could tell it wasn't too deep but the cut didn't look very pleasant from where Alexis was standing.

"You're alright, Prongs!" Alexis screamed. "Just get the freaking dragon in the air! NOW!"

But the dragon didn't seem to want to take off. She was flapping her wings threateningly but she seemed to afraid of leaving her eggs unattended.

Carefully, Harry drew her higher into the air until finally the dragon could not stay on the ground and attack him. The mighty beast flapped it's great wings, lifted off the ground and into the air -

And Harry dove with almighty speed at the golden egg. He grabbed it with his good arm and soared back into the air victorious.

"YES!" Alexis shouted and she wasn't alone. "WAYDA GO HARRY!"

The audience erupted in cheers as Harry's score was given but he and Alexis were too busy to hear it. He landed gracefully at her side by the medical tent and hugged her so tight that he lifted her into the air with one arm.

"We did it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You did it," Alexis corrected. "Come on. We need to get your arm looked at."

"Lead the way," said Harry, still grinning as Alexis led him inside the tent to Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey met the two of them the moment they went inside, a worried expression on her face.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry deeper inside. Alexis had to jog to keep up with the mediwitch, who was talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky...this is quite shallow...it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though..."

She began cleaning the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked, when Hermione hurried inside.

"Harry!" she exclaimed both in excitement and relief. "You did amazing! Oh! That doesn't hurt too painfully, does it?"

Alexis smiled to herself as the bookworm began checking to see if Harry was alright. It was the cutest thing Alexis had seen in a long time. Not wanting to interrupt the special moment, she scanned the tent for something to do.

Cedric was talking in a hush tone with Cho, something Alexis was not going to interrupt for the life of her, but the Beauxbaton Champion was sitting in the corner of the tent silently. When Alexis caught her eye, Fluer smiled, waving her over.

"Thanks for not calling me out back there, in the champions' tent," Alexis said approaching her.

"I owe' you for being disrespec'ful," Fluer said. "It waz apology."

"Than apology accepted," Alexis grinned. She stuck her hand out towards the French girl. "I'm Alexis Lestrange, friends call me Hex."

"I no dis as you no me," said Fluer but she still shook Alexis's hand. "But I do not no 'ings abou' you."

"Same here," said Alexis. "But I'm sure we'll get to know each other better. Two of my best friends are champions so I'll be around."

"Ah," said Fluer, smiling teasingly. She eyed the two boys over Alexis's shoulder. "'arry Potter and Cedric Diggory? You are... close?"

"Not how that Skeeter woman put it," Alexis growled. "More like siblings. They're like older brothers to me."

"I vish I had rela'ion'ip like dis," sighed Fluer. "I have just li'l sister."

"Bet she looks like you," said Alexis cheerfully but her statement made Fluer frown.

"Vith bad luck, she does," she said softly. "Veela traits make us very beau'iful but other no like dis. You English say jealousy, yes?"

"That stinks, I'm-"

But Alexis could not finish her sentence. Fluer had jumped to her feet to greet her headmistress Madame Maxime.

"My apology," Fluer said quickly. "Goodbye, 'ex Lestrange."

"Bye Fluer."

Alexis watched as Fluer hurried over to her headmistress and began talking rapid French. She pointed over at Alexis with a cheerful smile and Alexis waved politely when Madame Maxime glanced at her. The very tall woman smiled at her before returning her attention to Fluer.

"Vat are you looking at?"

Alexis jumped in surprise when she heard a familiar Bulgarian accent whispered in her ear. Viktor Krum was stand beside her, his lip twitching towards an amused smile. There were flakes of gold still shining on his neck, right shoulder, and down his arm. They seem to be embedded on the top layer of skin there and on the top right side of his chest, a fact Alexis only knew because Krum was shirtless...

Alexis blinked.

Viktor Krum was shirtless.

The Durmstrang Champion was shirtless and standing in her personal space making every one of his scars, muscles, and abs very, very visible.

"Now vat are you looking at?" Krum asked, his smile now fully on his lips.

Alexis cleared her throat, fought back her blush from staring, and said, "There's still, there's still some gold in your skin."

"Yes," said Krum looking lazily at his arm and shoulder. "Yes dere still is."

"Why?"

The Bulgarian smirked.

"Because I vanted to scare you."

"What?"

"Vhy I came over to talk to you," clarified Krum. "I vanted to scare you."

Alexis shook her head.

"I meant why is there still gold in your arm."

"You did not say dis," said Krum cheekily. "You say only vhy."

"Well, now I'm asking you why there's still gold in your arm, so spill," Alexis growled slightly annoyed.

Krum grinned uncharacteristically but compiled to Alexis's demand.

"Longhorn horns are made of magical gold. Very difficul' to melt and vhen it is solid again it stays so. I can not remove it vithout cutting out... I do not no vord. Dis layer."

"Skin?" Alexis offered. Krum nodded his head. "Than why don't you?"

"It catches your glances, no? It does not hurt me anyvays."

"Right," Alexis said awkwardly. She glanced over the Bulgarian shoulder to see how Harry was doing but found her best friend missing. In fact, Alexis came to realize no one was left in the medical tent. "Where is everyone?"

"Da champions' tent," said Krum. "Ludo Bagman called us dere."

"When did- why are you still here than?"

Krum smiled one last time as he pulled a muggle t-shirt over his head. Even with it on, small flakes of gold were visible on his arm and neck.

"I vanted to scare you," he said for the third time.

Confused, Alexis watched him leave with a dazed expression on her face. It wasn't until after she walked back to the Common Room with Harry and the gang, celebrated her best friend's victory, and crawled into bed at almost three in the morning did Alexis realize all she could think about were the gold flakes and how they brought out his dark eyes.

* * *

><p>So accents... Wow they suck to write! I thought writing in broken English would be easy but I was so wrong. Sorry I took so long on the update, though I can't say this is really that long of a wait it just is for the last few days, but life got in the way. Hope we liked the First Task!<p>

Review Responses:

**TikiTay13**: Your welcome and thank you!

**PandaBear121**: Thanks and I Will!

**jessica02**: thanks! Have a great New Year!

**Ari**: Glad you like it! I'm really happy with how writing this story has helped improve my writing and though I'm not the best at it I can see how much it's helped me! Here's that update!

**aandm20**: that's why I do it! Enjoy!

**HayleyGoth**: no comment because it would be a spoiler

**caring16**: Well, I'm trying to make it difficult to figure out. She knows he's acting differently but she's also getting all this information that explains his personality change towards her. And you never know, it might actually be the real Moody who's just gone dark... Wait a minute... Hmmmm...

**Kaylee13133**: Glad you understand. I do love how I've made everyone confused about Cedric though. That was fun! Glad you had a great Christmas and that life is great! Enjoy your New Year!

**InLuvWithCandy**: I thought you died! Glad you're back, I've missed old reviews from way back when (like book 2)! Hope to hear from you more!

**Guest**: wouldn't every relationship ever written be better if one of the people involved with just full out snog (like Hex, I hate that word) the other person involved? Maybe that will happen but before the Yule Ball and probably not in the way you're expecting ;-)

**_Thank you everyone so much for your reviews! Please, keep them up! I've got big plans for the next chapter and I can't wait to share them, only don't hate me, alright? Remember to REVIEW!_**

DCF


	17. Chapter 17

Warning: Alexis swears once

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 17: Don't Call Me Princess<p>

"Shut that bloody thing!" cried George, covering his ears.

George wasn't the only one either. Everyone in the Common Room the morning after the First Task was covering their ears and, despite not being able to see them, Alexis had a feeling so was everyone else in the tower. The noise was unbearable.

"Damn it, Prongs," Alexis panted, snapping the egg close and ending the noise. "Hope no one minds waking up."

"Not my fault," Harry scoffed, picking the golden egg up off the ground. "Fred opened it."

"Oi!"

"Oi, yourself," Alexis snapped, rubbing her sore ears. "Get out of here before I bat bogey the both of ya."

"Come along, Georgie," said Fred. He pulled his twin towards the exit, not once doubting Alexis's threat. "Breakfast is calling."

"Right-o, mate."

Alexis yawned as they went. She, like the unfortunate Gryffindors that the egg had woken up, did not get as much sleep as she had wanted to. Her dreams had been plagued with dragons and gold covered knights...

"Hex! Hello?" called Harry. "Earth to Hex!"

Snapping out if her daydream, Alexis smiled sheepishly at her best friend.

"Sorry, what?"

"I've been saying your name for ages," laughed Harry despite the mild concerned look on his face. "I'm going to put the egg up. Meet you in the Great Hall?"

"Oh," said Alexis. "Yeah, um, you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

Harry waved her off, pushing her towards the door. He said, "Nah, I have to speak to Moony 'bout something. I'll head down with her."

"Alright. Bye, Prongs."

"Bye, Padfoot!"

Alexis headed down to the Great Hall alone. She contemplated going the long way in hopes in finding Peeves to talk to but decided against it. Her stomach was growling like a dragon. Besides, she could always talk to Peeves on the way to class.

Humming to herself, Alexis made it down the last of the stairs leading into the Entrance Hall just in time to see Fred go flying to the ground right next to George. She blinked twice before discovering the band of Durmstrang boys the twins had given ton taffy to were stand dangerously across from them with their wands drawn. Alexis didn't hesitate to jump in between them.

"Hey!" she shouted while pushing one Durmstrang back roughly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Out of da way girl," hissed one Durmstrang as he tried to brush past her towards the already beaten twins. Alexis however was not as easy to move as he thought she would be. "I said out of da way!"

"Fuck no!" Alexis howled, hitting the boy with a nasty bat bogey. He fell to the ground in pain as bats flew out of his nose. "I'm the only one that messes with these two, got it?"

Not being persuaded by her words, the three remaining Durmstrang students pointed their wands at Alexis.

After that, all hell broke loose in the Entrance Hall, something that was becoming a common occurrence when Alexis was around. It was three on three, once Fred and George had both climbed back on their feet, the bat bogey boy out for the count, and several different hexes and jinxes were flying through the hall, hitting walls, banners, and suits of armor.

_'Why is there never any teachers?'_ Alexis thought angrily as she just barely dodged a jinx that left a violent green scorch mark on the suit of armor behind her. '_Even Snape would work!'_

But not even Snape appeared as Alexis's team dwindled down to one, after the twins were hit by two very nasty looking spells that sent them flying once more. She didn't know what was going to happen next if someone didn't intervene but, as luck would have it, someone did.

"Vat is going on here?" said a voice.

The two remaining Durmstrang boys almost instantly stood at attention, lowering their wands. A tall, dark hair, and very familiar, seventeen year old boy walked into view.

"And vat do ve have here?" teased Viktor Krum. "Two red headed damsels and one bullheaded princess coming to da vescue? It is a good thing I stepped in vhen I did, do you think, princess?"

"Oh no," groaned Fred.

"He didn't," said George.

"He did," added Fred.

"Bugger for him" they said in union.

Alexis had warned him- twice. Her fist made direct contact with the world renown Seekers jaw. He fell on his bum right in time for the headmaster of Drumstrang and Professor Moody to walk around the corner.

"Bloody brilliant."

Alexis couldn't help but smile at the twins. Of course, then she took one look at Moody and Karkaroff and said aloud:

"Now you show up."

.

"She punched my star student and champion, Albus!" shouted Karkaroff. "She should be expelled for such a action!"

"She was defending her fellow classmates," argued Moody, "you can't hardly blame her for that, now can you?"

"The girl punched him after the threat was gone! My students admitted to what they had done and said Krum had nothing to do with it. _He_ had been the one that stopped the fighting!"

Dumbledore looked over at Alexis. "Is this true, Alexis?"

Alexis, who had kept her head bowed down as both Professor Moody and Karkaroff argued their point, looked up at Dumbledore: "Yes, Professor. Krum stopped the fight, sir."

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Karkaroff, "she admits it! Expol-"

Dumbledore raised his hand shutting him up. "And, might I ask, why did you punch the boy, Alexis?"

Alexis looked up first at Dumbledore and then at Moody before returning her gaze to the ground. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Well?"

"He called me princess, sir," mumbled Alexis. She then looked up and spoke clearly, "And I promised him that if he did it again I'd punch him... So I did."

Moody exploded into laughter. He went as far as to pat his niece on the back before even attempting to control himself. Alexis found it hard to prevent a smile from crawling onto her face. Even Dumbledore looked amused but he tried very hard to prevent himself from showing it too much.

"I won't take any points from your house because you were originally defending your friends, but I'm afraid punishment is in order Miss Lestrange," chuckled Dumbledore. "Tonight, you will have detention with Professor Moody."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"And Alexis," added Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Apologize to Krum."

Alexis's mouth fell open as she was about to protest but she stopped herself. There was no point in arguing with Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor."

Turning on her heels, the fourth year Gryffindor left the headmaster's office but not before hearing Karkaroff's complaints of her getting off easy.

"She should be give a stricter punishment! She was caught red handed fighting-"

"Thirty-seven students admitted to seeing Alexis join in after your students ambushed the Weasley twins," growled Moody. "What strict punishment are they receiving for attacking without being provoked, Igor?"

Alexis grinned, glad to know Moody had her back. The thought kept her spirits high even while she was forced to attend Snape's class before lunch. That and Krum wasn't there.

"Can none of you make a simple Draught of Despair?" Snape sneered as class drew towards an end. "Are you all not attempting to earn your NEWT levels in Potions? These potions are mediocre at best. I am insulted, disgusted-"

"You can't say that without actually testing them," Alexis snapped boldly. "The Draught of Despair is a very complex potion, one that can turn out hundreds of different ways! You can't just-"

"Unless you are volunteering to prove your potion isn't a complete failure, Miss Lestrange," Snape growled, not even bothering to look towards Alexis, "you will silence yourself in my classroom."

Alexis narrowed her eyes, her good mood killed by Snape's venomous attitude towards absolutely nothing. She was not going to let him win.

"Fine."

Snape turned to her, an amused look on his face.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, I'll test the potion," Alexis snapped, standing up. Over a dozen pairs of eyes transfixed on her.

Cedric grabbed her arm and said, "Hex, don't be daft."

Alexis ignored him. She picked up a ladle off Snape's desk, used it to fill her vial with her and Cedric's potion, and showed it to Snape.

"Draught of Despair, brewed by Cedric Diggory and Alexis Lestrange," Alexis said calmly as she lifted the emerald colored potion towards her lips. "Test one."

Two Ravenclaw seventh years gasped as Alexis downed her vial of the glowing green liquid, Snape watched intently, and Cedric moved to her side.

At first, nothing happened. Alexis merely stood there, not very pleased by the taste of the potion but otherwise fine. She was even starting to doubt her and Cedric's potion making skills when she gave a violent shutter. The feeling of immense pain ran through her system and Alexis was forced to close her eyes in agony.

"Hex!" said a muffled voice.

Alexis knew it was Cedric but when she reopened her eyes she was no longer in the Potions classroom nor was she in the dungeons. In fact, she wasn't even inside Hogwarts. Instead, Alexis was standing a few paces from the Whomping Willow.

An eerie feeling filled her, and Alexis knew what was about to happen. Ron was wrestling in the grass with Pettigrew for his wand.

"No..." said Alexis but her voice sounded almost as muffled as Cedric's. "Not Ron... Don't do it..." There was a flash of green light "RON!"

"Professor," said a distant but familiar voice. "Please. Let me take her to the hospital wing."

"Very well, Diggory," sneered another familiar voice. "Get the miserable little girl out of my sight."

The feeling of two strong arms lifting her up was barely registered by Alexis as the sneering voice continued, "Does anyone else want to see if their work is better than how mediocre I see it to be? I can assure you, I have little doubt the rest of you have succeeded..."

No one else spoke but Alexis wasn't sure if that was out of fear or the fact she had been moved out of hearing range. She was quickly regaining her senses and by the time Cedric, who she had figured was carrying her seconds after figuring out Snape had been the owner of the sneering voice, had reached the Entrance Hall did Alexis find herself stable enough to stand.

"Stop," she croaked, her voice feeling like she had just had a screaming match with a banshee.

Cedric did as he was asked.

"Hex? Thank Merlin you're okay. Can you stand? Do I need to finish carrying you to the hospital wing? Are you-"

"I'm fine, Ced," Alexis smiled weakly. "Just shut up for a bit. Honestly, you sound as worried as Peeves."

Cedric laughed awkwardly, not really ready for a joke after seeing his unofficially adopted sister passing out in potions after yelling on the top of her lungs. Slowly, he lowered her back on her own two feet.

"Did you have to drink the potion?" he asked, still looking at his friend as if she might keel over any second. "You knew it was perfect."

"Proved a point, that's all," Alexis answered simply because it was the truth. "It wasn't to bad," she lied and Cedric knew it.

"What did you see?"

Alexis ignored his question and instead looked at the suit of armor with the green scorch mark.

"You think they'll ever get that out?" she asked, trying to move Cedric's attention off herself. "It's such an eyesore. I mean, can you imagine what would have happened if it had hit me or one of the twins?"

"Hex," Cedric said with a firm voice that told Alexis he wasn't about to drop the subject. He placed his hands on either of Alexis's shoulders. "What did you see?"

For a moment neither of them spoke. Alexis couldn't. How could she? For the second time, not including the Boggart, she had witnessed Ron's death. The emotion that had filled her while rewatching an unchangeable scene take place in front of her were double what she had first felt. It was if she had never actually accepted his death until now.

Very suddenly, Alexis threw her arms around the startled Hufflepuff and buried her head into his chest. The Gryffindor's whole body shook as she fought back her tears but she somehow kept her voice one pitch when she spoke.

"I saw Ron die again."

Cedric, who had already wrapt his arms around Alexis, squeezed her tightly. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it.

"It's alright, Hex," he said, trying to comfort her. "It's over now."

Alexis listened to Cedric's voice but ignored his words. His form of comforting was very similar to Mrs. Weasley's. They both spoke as if the hard times were over, or as if nothing could hurt them anymore but Alexis knew that wasn't true. Remus and Hermione were the kind to comfort people with facts but Alexis preferred to be comforted in silence. McPherson was like that and so were Harry and Sirius.

Click.

Alexis head shot up as a flash went off behind her. Colin Creevey was standing behind her, smiling his usual ear-to-ear smile while holding his still smoking camera.

"Hiya, Hex!" the third year said cheerfully, having no idea Alexis had been on the verge of tears only seconds ago. "Got another picture for you! Ms. Skeeter will like it I think!"

"Colin," said Cedric. "Why do you care what that Skeeter woman thinks of your photos?"

"Well, she buys them," Colin said proudly. "She asked me to take a whole bunch of photos of Hex when she's with friends - especially you and Harry. She wants to make sure everyone knows how friendly Hex is with the champions."

'_Doubtful_,' scoffed McPherson, speaking to Alexis for the first time since Sirius and Remus's firecall.

"Um, Colin," said Alexis carefully. She peeled herself out of Cedric's comforting arms to get a better look at her housemate. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"Do you mind not selling photos of me or Harry or anyone from Hogwarts to Rita Skeeter? I'll pay for the photos if you want but-"

"Okay," said Colin in his usual more-cheerful-than-humanly-possible voice. "I mean, if it's bothering you than its bothering Harry and I don't want to bother Harry. He's the Boy Who Lived! He's my hero!"

Alexis blinked.

"Right. Ced, want to go to lunch?"

Cedric didn't even bother answering his Gryffindor friend before he dragged her into the Great Hall and away from the near stalkerish boy in the hall.

"Never jokingly tell that boy to jump off a cliff, alright?" he said, walking Alexis to her seat at her house table. "Because he'll do it, I know he will."

"Yes, mother," Alexis laughed. She spotted Harry and Hermione entering. "See you later, Cedric... and thanks."

Cedric smiled, telling her without words that he was always going to be there for her. Alexis smiled back before turning to Harry and Hermione as they sat down next to her.

"Anything interesting happen this morning?" Hermione asked, putting a healthy amount of jam on her food. She looked up at Alexis with a devious smile that looked like it belonged more on one of the twins than the bookworm. "Anything, oh, I don't know, anything dealing with you and a certain Bulgarian?"

Alexis grinned proudly, though she was slightly surprised Hermione wasn't reprimanding her for fighting.

Harry, however, looked very confused.

"What did I miss?"

Shaking her head in attempts to remove her smile, which failed, Alexis began explaining to Harry and Hermione the events that had taken place in the morning. She left out drinking the Draught of Despair because she wasn't going to chance Hermione switching back to her motherly figure and instead focused on dueling the Durmstrang boys and knocking Krum on his rear end.

"Only bad thing is, Moody and Karkaroff caught me punching Karkaroff's 'star student' so I have detention in a bit and have to apologize to Krum," Alexis finished with a sigh. "Think I'm gonna get the apology out of the way first."

"Well you'll have to find him first," said Hermione. "He's not in here and I know he's not in the hospital wing. Only Fred, George and three first years with dragon pox."

"Oh, that's easy," said Alexis, ignoring her desire to ask Hermione why she was in the hospital wing. She turned towards Lavender Brown. "Lavender, where's Krum?"

Lavender and several other Gryffindor girls giggled.

"He's outside swimming in the lake with the rest of the Durmstrang boys," Lavender answered with a blissful sigh.

Alexis tried not to gag.

"Found him," Alexis said, standing up. She didn't like the idea of apologizing to him, especially with all of his classmates around and none of hers to back her up.

"Want me to come with you, Hex?" offered Harry as she headed out of the Great Hall.

Alexis shook her head. "As much as I want you to, I'd rather have as few witnesses as possible. Thanks though- oh! And tell the twins they owe me."

Harry chuckled to himself as Alexis hurried outside. She wanted to get this part of her punishment over as quickly as possible but as she started heading towards the large group of Durmstrang boys she grew nervous. They all noticed her coming, after all she had a long walk from the Castle, and by the time she had reached them they had all formed a very tight and defensive wall in front of their champion. Alexis decided she wasn't going to be polite if she didn't have to.

"Move," she ordered coldly. The Durmstrang boys only sneered at her. "I'm only here because Dumbledore and your excuse of a headmaster are making me, so move."

"Don't speak about Headmaster Karkaroff like dat, you girl," sneered a very large Durmstrang boy. He took a step towards Alexis but she stood her ground unfazed.

"Are you insulting me or pointing out the obvious?" Alexis sneered. "Look, I only have to talk to the guy who's nose I broke and I'll gladly be on my way."

"Really?" said the oh so familiar voice of one certain Bulgarian. Alexis failed to stifle her groan as Viktor Krum pushed his way through the wall of Durmstrang. His nose was healed already, much to Alexis's disappointment, and he had a very annoying grin on his lips. "You came all da vay down here to talk to me? I am so very honored... Princess."

Alexis couldn't tell if the group of boys were laughing at Viktor Krum's words or the anger that lit up her face. All she knew was she wished she could punch him again. In fact, she was very, very tempted to do just that.

"Vell?" said Krum, "ve are all vaiting, princess."

Alexis fought the sneer on her face and replaced it with a very unpleasant smile. "I apologize for punching you in the face earlier today," she said through closed teeth and closed fist. "Despite having given you full warning that I would if you called me _that_ again."

"Vhat? Princess?"

Krum grinned as his lackeys laughed. It became clear to Alexis that he wasn't about to let her walk away with any dignity left. It didn't stop her from trying though and she turned to leave.

"Vere are you going, princess?" he called up after her.

"I apologized, I don't need your forgiveness," Alexis called back. She turned to see him grinning.

"Actually, you do."

Alexis glared, "No I don't."

Krum smiled wider, "Yes you do, princess."

"No I don't and stop calling me that!" shouted Alexis. The Durmstrang boys laughed at her but Krum waved them all away. He took two long strides, seeing that his legs were twice the size of hers, and stood right next to her.

"Karkaroff said you had to apologize to me," Krum teased, "he also said only tell him you have apologized ven you say it and mean it, princess."

"Well sucks for you," snorted Alexis, unladylike. "You earned that punch. I told you I was going to punch you if you did it again. I gave you forewarning."

"Vat is your name, princess?" asked Krum. Alexis glared at him. "It is either tell me or I vill stick vith princess."

"Alexis," Alexis sneered. She didn't like Krum standing this close to her but when she made an attempt to leave he grabbed her hand.

"Alexis huh?" said Krum, kissing Alexis's hand. She felt like blushing again despite being angry. "Viktor Krum."

"I know," replied Alexis dully. "I watched your game against Ireland this summer. You looked like hell."

Krum laughed when she pulled her hand out of his grasps. Alexis knew he recognized her from the Quidditch World Cup but he played it off. "A fan are ve, Alexis?"

"No," said Alexis, "I'm Irish."

"I am sure," chuckled Krum, "and I am from America."

"Oh, shut up," sneered Alexis. She didn't know why this boy was annoying her so much but she assumed it was payback.

"My apologizes, princess," grinned Krum. Alexis sighed, knowing full well that the Bulgarian had no plans in dropping the nickname he had given her. "I just find it humorous dat you vant me to believe a black hair beauty vith ivory skin and not a single freckle is Irish. You must be adopted."

"Are you done?"

"Hardly."

But Alexis was. She marched back to the Castle ignoring the very loud calls of Krum, which mainly consisted on him calling her princess. She continued marching until she made it to Professor Moody's classroom for detention.

"You're late," snapped Moody.

"Blame Karkaroff's 'star student and champion'" mumbled Alexis.

Moody crackled, "Already apologized? Well that must have been interesting to watch. Hope he accepted it or you'll have to do it again you know?"

Alexis grunted before laying her head on her desk. She was not looking forward to having to apologize again and prayed she wouldn't have to. Krum was just an annoying person to be around. He was always teasing her, or complimenting her, or making her blush...

"Right, we're going to work on your ability to fight the Imperius Curse."

Alexis looked up and raised her eyebrow at her uncle/professor.

"Aren't I supposed to do some form of punishment for detention?" asked Alexis, "Not practice class work?"

Moody smiled, "Do you want me to use the Imperius Curse on you, dearie?" Alexis shook her head. "Then it is a form of punishment, you'll just learn something from it."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Moody raised his wand, pointed it directly at her, and said, "_Imperio_!"

Once more, Alexis felt a blissful feeling surround her only weaker this time. She still remembered that Moody was standing in front of her, despite not being able to see him, and feel the floor beneath her feet.

Madeye Moody's voice suddenly filled her head: '_Dance_.'

Alexis felt her right foot about to move but she fought it until it stayed still.

_'Dance...'_

Alexis shook her head frustrated. She felt the need to dance but didn't want to.

_'Don't do it,' _McPherson said to her, his voice distant.

_'Dance... Dance...'_

_'Don't'_ said Ron firmly, his voice drawing closer.

_'Fight it, Hex.'_

_'Dance! NOW!'_

"NO!" Alexis screamed and she closed her eyes. When she opened them she found Moody laughing at the sight of his class room. Alexis had quite literally trashed it.

"Very good Lestrange," praised a still crackling Moody. "Now for the rest of your detention, clean up this mess."

Alexis grinned.

"Yes sir," and she went straight to cleaning.

.

Detention with Moody was perhaps the most enjoyable part of the day as odd as it sounds. Despite having to clean up the mess she had made while fighting the Imperius Curse, Alexis enjoyed spending time with the paranoid ex-Auror. Moody had begun to, though painfully slowly, open up to her. He would tell her facts about the first war, Moody had taken to saying they were already involved in the second war, and even facts on her mother.

"I see you have your mother's amulet," Moody growled as detention drew to an end.

"Yes," Alexis said, subconsciously reaching for the cool metal under her sweater. "It was a birthday gift from Grim. He thought I'd like to have something of my mother's."

"Couldn't have sent you a dress?" Moody snorted. "Girls like dresses, don't they?"

Alexis smirked, remembering the only time she had ever seen Moody uncomfortable about a situation. It too had involved girl things, which is why Moody was very lucky he had Tonks mentoring under him.

"I guess so and he did," said Alexis, still smiling. "And so did Narcissa. This just has more... sentimental value. It was a gift from my father to her."

_'Or at least who I'm assuming is my father,'_ Alexis added in her head.

Moody nodded his head and looked away with both eyes. Despite his magical eye being on a complete swivel, his real eye looked distant.

"Oh yes, Rodolphus Lestrange... You know he and Bella weren't supposed to marry?"

Alexis nodded her head.

"Grim said something about that," Alexis said, taking a seat on Moody's desk casually. "But he never told me who. Never got around to asking him again either."

It was true. With every letter Alexis wrote, she would ask hundreds of questions about her mother especially the letters she wrote to Narcissa, but she had yet to ask the one question she was most interested in knowing the answer to.

Moody nodded his head but didn't say anything. It was about that time when an idea popped in Alexis's head.

"Moody?" Alexis asked hesitantly. Moody looked at her with his real eye. "Do you know who my mom was engaged to before Lestrange?"

Both his magical and normal eye locked on Alexis in the closest thing Alexis thought Moody could get in surprise. It was a full minute before he spoke.

"Do you remember when I told you about Crouch's son, dearie?" Moody asked, sitting down in his chair. His eyes returned to their constant swivel. "About his father being one of the reasons he went dark? Your mother was another."

Alexis blinked before realizing what Moody had just said. She shuddered involuntarily.

"You mean, Crouch could be my grandfather?"

Moody smirked, clearly entertained by the disgusted look on his niece's face.

"Doubting your heritage, dearie?" he asked with a small crackle.

"Only half of it," Alexis mumbled with a shrug. "I haven't been given very reliable information on who my father is. I mean, I know I'm Bellatrix's daughter, I've seen the memories to justify that, but only one person knows who my father is and she's locked away for good."

"Constant Vigilance then," growled Moody. "Isn't that right, Potter?"

The classroom door opened, revealing Harry smiling sheepishly.

"Uh... Hi," he said awkwardly. "Is Hex done with detention, professor? Hermione and I have something to show her."

Alexis glanced hopefully at her guardian for his answer. Moody merely nodded his head before shooing her off with his hand. Grinning widely, Alexis followed her best friend into the hall. Just as they reached the empty corridor, Harry grabbed Alexis's hand and started to drag her down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Alexis said.

"You'll see when we get there - oh come on, quick -"

Alexis looked at Harry; he looked back at Alexis, grinning.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Alexis laughed, starting off back down the stairs with Harry.

"You'll see where we're going in a minute!" said Harry excitedly.

He led her straight towards the Hufflepuff Common Room only to stop a few yards away, in front of a cheerful painting of fruit.

Grinning widely, Harry said as he tickled the green pear, "Welcome to the kitchen, Hex."

The green pear began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle. Harry seized it, pushed the door open, and pulled Alexis in the room with him.

She had one brief glimpse of an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end, when a loud and excited squeal filled the room.

"Harry Potter has returned, sir! Harry Potter!"

Alexis lost her grip on Harry's hand when the squealing elf hit her best friend hard in the stomach, hugging him so tightly she could see Harry gasping for air.

"Y-yes, I'm here, D-Dobby," Harry gasped. "Please let go."

Dobby let go and stepped back a few paces, beaming up at Harry, his enormous, green, tennis-ball-shaped eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He looked almost exactly as Alexis remembered him; the pencil-shaped nose, the batlike ears, the long fingers and feet - all except the clothes, which were very different.

When Dobby had worked for the Malfoys, he had always worn the same filthy old pillowcase. Now, however, he was wearing the strangest assortment of garments Alexis had ever seen; he had done an even worse job of dressing himself than the wizards at the World Cup. He was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which he had pinned a number of bright badges; a tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts, and odd socks. One of these, was a ditty black one, Alexis thought was very similar to Harry's. The other was covered in pink and orange stripes.

"Hello, Dobby," Alexis said happily. "How are you?"

Dobby turned his enormous, green, tennis-ball-shaped eyes towards Alexis. He smiled cheerfully at the sight of her before bowing.

"Misses Alexis," Dobby said, his long nose touching the ground as he bowed. "Harry Potter sir, has told Dobby much of you. Dobby remembers Misses Alexis from Dobby's old masters the Malfoys. Old master Malfoy told Dobby not to call Misses Alexis by her last name."

"Err, yeah," said Alexis. "It's not my last name anymore so let's stick with Alexis or Hex even."

"Misses Alexis has new last name?" asked Dobby. He looked back and forth between Alexis and Harry before jumping up and down. "Dobby is happy for Harry Potter sir, happy Harry Potter has found happiness!"

"What? No! Dobby, she didn't change her last name to-"

"Dobby will make cake!" Dobby announced joyfully, tears streaming down his face. "Dobby must make cake! Dobby is so happy!"

Alexis raised an eyebrow to Harry.

"Does he think we're-"

Harry nodded his head, blush creeping up his neck.

"Yeah."

"But we're fourteen!"

Unexpectedly, Dobby's tiny arms wrapped around the two fourth years as he sobbed in happiness.

"What did you two do?" asked the voice of Hermione Granger. She came into view as her two friends were being squished by the tearful house elf.

"Dobby thinks we're married," Alexis gasped in the house elf's tight grip. Hermione grinned before breaking into laughter. She covered her mouth before hurrying off farther into the kitchen.

"D-Dobby," breathed Harry. "We're not married. We're still in school!"

Dobby released them finally understanding. Alexis sucked in as much air as she could, impressed by how tight such a small creature could hug.

"Dobby sees, sir," Dobby said nodding his head frantically. "But when Harry Potter and Misses Alexis are married, Dobby askes to be nursery maid of you twelve children."

"Twelve children!?" Alexis exclaimed.

"Only five children."

Alexis lifted her eyebrow at Harry but he refused to look at her, a light blush crawling up his neck. She returned her attention to the joyful house elf.

"Sure, Dobby, what ever you want," Alexis said shaking her head. "What are you doing here, though? Did Dumbledore give you a job?"

"Oh yes, Misses Alexis!" Dobby squealed excitedly. "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, misses!"

A small horde of house elves approached Alexis and Harry carrying tea and hot chocolate. The two Gryffindors took a mug before being led by Dobby over to where Hermione was sitting having finally gotten over her giggles.

"Winky?" said Alexis after taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "She's here too?"

"She was," said Hermione. "But Dobby said someone asked her to be his house elf and she left."

"Oh? Who?"

"It was merciful Master Carter Swine!" exclaimed Dobby.

Alexis, who had just taken a large swig of her hot chocolate, began choking, spitting her drink several feet. Three house elves jumped to their tiny feet get her a new drink while Harry patted her back.

"Merciful who?"Alexis coughed. Sure, she had seen a new side of Swine since McPherson's name had been cleared but to her someone call the man that wanted her dead the moment he met her be called merciful was a bit much for her.

"Told you she'd be surprised," Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Carter Swine, misses," Dobby repeated. "He came by Hogwarts durning the First Task. The Minister assigned Master Swine to Master Crouch," Alexis was pleased by the amount of venom in Dobby's words when he said Crouch, "and Master Swine came to the kitchen to get Master Crouch tea. Master Crouch has been very sick lately, Dobby noticed, misses. But when Master Swine found Winky, Winky was in a horrible state. Master Swine offered to take Winky in as Master Swine's house elf and Winky accepted. Winky was very happy, misses, very happy indeed."

"Oh... That's nice," Alexis said awkwardly. She still wasn't alright with the idea of seeing Swine in a different light. "How did Crouch take the news that his house elf had a new master?"

"Master Crouch did not care, misses," said Dobby grimly. "But Dobby does not like Master Crouch. Master Crouch was mean man to Winky."

"And Swine isn't?"

"Master Swine is good man!" exclaimed a voice from behind Hermione, making the bookworm jump.

A house elf several years older than Dobby with wrinkly skin, pug looking nose, and beady - well as beady as house elves' eyes could get - yellow eyes, limped over to them carrying a frying pan still full of food.

"Master Swine has been good man since being a little first year," said the elf confidently. "Master Swine always looked out for us house elves, kept us safe from nasty snake boys. Master Swine and Master Swine's friend. Master McPherson. Both boys were kind boys. Good men now, Dizzy sure of it, misses."

Alexis merely nodded her head, finding no doubt in the house elf's words. He seemed very confident in what he was saying about Swine despite Alexis only ever seeing him act like a good man when it came to Winky at the World Cup.

"Dobby is going to buy a sweater next, Harry Potter!" Dobby said happily, changing the subject immediately as he pointed at his bare chest.

"That's great, Dobby," said Harry. He turned over to Hermione. "You think Mrs. Weasley would knit him a sweater for Christmas if we asked?"

"Absolutely," said Hermione.

Dobby was delighted.

As they prepared to take their leave, many of the surrounding elves pressed in upon them, offering snacks to take back upstairs. The three fourth years lined their pockets with sweats, unable to say no to the bowing and curtsying elves. Hermione had it the worse, taking every piece of food offered to her in fear she might hurt the elves' feelings.

"Thanks a lot!" Harry said to the elves, who had all clustered around the door to say good night. "See you, Dobby!"

"Harry Potter...can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?" Dobby asked tentatively.

" 'Course you can," said Harry, and Dobby beamed.

"You know what?" said Alexis, once she, Harry, and Hermione had left the kitchens behind and were climbing the steps into the entrance hall again. "The next time you two have to tell me something I'll have a hard time believing, make sure you do it where there's hundreds a house elves trying to give away food."

"They all looked so happy," said Hermione. "I didn't expect to see that."

"Yeah, well the twins did say they liked serving," laughed Harry. "You know this means Fred won, right?"

"Won what?" Alexis asked as the trio drew closer to the Common Room entrance.

"Hermione and Fred made a bet," said Harry, smiling slyly.

"On what?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione blushed.

"Yes, well, _balderdash_."

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update (it was two full days!) I just got caught up with the holiday. My next chapter will probably take two days as well so don't panic if it's not up in 24 hours.<p>

Anyways, back to the story... Fighting, teasing, detention, hot chocolate, _and_ a blushing Hermione, not a bad chapter. A lot of things in this chapter were changed from what was originally planned and others just happened earlier than originally planned. I had a lot of fun writing Dobby's part because it was just so... Dobby. He sees things as Lunalike as Luna which is why he and Luna are some of my favorite characters (along with Bellatrix, Remus, Sirius, Greyback, Voldemort, Barty, Snape, Molly Weasley, McGonagall, Flitwick, Doholov, Moody, Aberforth, Hagrid, Lily, the Lestrange Brothers, the twins, Rita Skeeter, Kingsley, Tonk's, Kreacher, Dumbledore, Ginny, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Bill, Krum, Pansy, Fleur, Charlie, Arthur, and Peeves to name a few other favorites)

Can't wait to get to the Ball scene! Please tell me who you think Hex is going with!

Review Responses:

**tikitay13**: Yes, interesting indeed... Wonder where this is going?

**HayleyGoth**: lol so Krum flirted with Hex again. Think h has a death wish?

**Ari**: Glad to know you liked it! I swear it's freaking spellcheck! I looked her name up on hp wikia before even writing about her just to make sure I spelt it right! Fleur Fleur Fleur! Better?

**Kaylee13133**: Alas, you are right! Here's an update! As for a chapter in Harry's POV, no not exactly. This story is Alexis's POV of Harry's tale. She is the main light but there may be scene with only Harry in them later on. However, they will not be the whole chapter.

**caring16**: I'm not saying that is going to happen, but it could. I mean, I did kill Ron so you can't expect everything to be set in stone.

**GroovyGrape**: don't worry, Hermione has been taken care of.

**Guest**: depends on how you look at it. Hopefully this chapter answers your question

**WheresDaBeef**: First off, I have to tell you I spent four minutes giggling childishly at your name before I could even think about writing a response. It's a very commonly used pun at my school so I couldn't help it. Second, I'm very glad to know you like the series and the character Hex! I'd love to hear your theories and I appreciate the compliments! Enjoy the chapter!

**Mykala Marie**: That means a lot to hear! Hopefully Hex will keep you happy for many more chapters to come!

**Ingrid**: LOL that just made my day! Glad to know there are puns in my own story I don't even know about! So cool!

Thanks everyone for waiting! Please tell me what you think of this chapter and also tell me who you think Hex's date to the dance is going to be! My sister squealed when I told her my plans for it though she kind of does that a lot

Review!

DCF


	18. Chapter 18

Not dead!

Really really weird fact about Fred and George. Fred's name means ruler while George means farmer. The twins were named after Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon which mean bean farmer and great warrior king respectively. So Fred is named after Gideon while George is named after Fabian!

**_Warning_**: minor cursing, Doctor Who and Hamlet references, squealing Lavender, defenseless butterflies, confused feelings, and Alexis's head exploding. This is not in any order.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 18: The Yule What?<p>

Alexis was pleased to see the next news article published in the _Daily Prophet_ had focused solely on the champions and their dragons. Not once was she mentioned and even better, it would seem the _Daily Prophet_ had changed which journalist would be covering the TriWizard Tournament.

Things were starting to really look up for Alexis. After the First Task, students had stopped hazing Harry about being an attention seeker and Cho had come to an understanding with Alexis. Despite how uneasy the agreement was, Alexis saw it as a victory for her and Cedric's friendship. The twins had also promised to repay Alexis for defending them and to top it off someone had returned her Firebolt.

Dennis had returned it to her along with a bouquet of red roses Alexis had over looked when she saw her Firebolt. It had taken three loops around the Quidditch Pitch and one full bottle of broom polish before Alexis noticed the roses.

"Uh, Dennis?" Alexis called the first year from her seat in front of the Common Room fireplace.

"Yes, Hex?" replied Dennis, appearing at her side in an instant. His eager expression and his willingness to serve reminded Alexis a lot of a house elf.

"Who did you say gave you my broomstick?"

Dennis squinted his eyes, trying hard to remember.

"I don't remember who, Hex," he said sheepishly. "It was a Durmstrang boy though. He said to give the broom to the Gryffindor Princess, and well, that was it. Don't know who else's it could have been other than yours. It is yours, right?"

"No, it is my broom," said Alexis. She smiled down at her Firebolt fondly. "It's just... Okay, so maybe I should have checked it for curses before I rode it."

Hermione choose this time to enter the Common Room from the stairs. She caught Alexis's last few words and lifted and eyebrow.

"Checked what for curses?" she asked, looking Alexis over, her eye catching hold of the broomstick. "Someone returned your Firebolt?"

"Yeah!" said Dennis excitedly. "A Durmstrang boy! He gave her flowers too!"

"Who gave who flowers?" said the airy voice of Lavender Brown. She squealed when she caught sight of the forgotten roses sitting beside Alexis. "Merlin, Hex! You have a secret admirer! Oh! And he's from Durmstrang!"

A high pitch squeal that made several students in the Common Room jump, escaped Lavender as she jumped up and down like the excited girl was.

"Don't you ever get flowers again," groaned George from the couch. He buried his head in a pillow. "I'm not joking. Never again. This is worse than Troy's Quidditch robes."

"Agreed," said Alexis, for once not minding that George had told her what to do.

'_If never getting flowers again avoided a squealing Lavender than so be it,'_ Alexis thought to herself.

Yes, not including the squealing Lavender Brown, everything seemed to be looking up for Alexis...

Until a letter from Dumbledore arrived Sunday morning. Alexis nearly spit out her pumpkin juice when she read it.

"What do you mean I didn't apologize?"

Alexis of course was not expecting an answer seeing that she was talking to the letter that stating she had yet to apologize to Viktor Krum. It also said she had until Monday to do so if she didn't want to receive a stricter punishment.

"Well, did you say you were sorry?" asked Neville.

"Of course I did!" shouted Alexis a little too loud. Several heads turned her direction. "I'm going to talk to him right now."

"Um, Hex maybe-" started Harry but Hermione stopped him.

"She's a woman on a mission Harry. Don't even bother."

As far as Alexis was concerned, Hermione was one hundred percent correct. She marched right over to the Slytherin table where Krum was eating his breakfast and threw the letter on his lap. He looked up at her with a smirk.

"If you vanted an autograph you could have just asked, princess," he teased pulling out a quill.

Blood boiling, Alexis knocked the quill out of Krum's hand before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him roughly off the bench. A handful of students gasped while most of the Durmstrang students stood up to stop Alexis from dragging their star student out of the Great Hall but either Alexis pushed them aside or Krum shooed them off. When they were finally alone in an empty hallway Alexis tossed the Bulgarian Seeker roughly.

Pacing back and forth in attempt to calm herself down, Alexis glared at the smiling Durmstrang Champion.

"You are so-" started Alexis. She had her hands in the air trying to control her anger.

"Handsome? Charming? Da greatest ding since Quidditch?" Krum cut in.

"First off," growled Alexis, remembering her first meeting with Peeves, "I've heard that one before, and secondly, what I was going to say was you are so ARROGANT!"

Krum merely crossed his arms, and leaned against a stone wall. He smiled.

"I am still charming and handsome dough?"

Alexis glared as the world famous Seeker laughed at her.

"Come now princess, have fun."

"Stop calling me that!" howled a now very angry Alexis. "Why did you tell them I didn't apologize?"

Krum continued to grin. "Because you did not."

"Yes I did."

"No you did not. Remember? Ve started arguing like dis and you stormed avay."

Alexis crossed her arms and huffed. "I had already apologized before that."

"No you did not."

"Yes I did!"

Krum smiled at himself very amused. "You are doing it again."

"No I'm-" Alexis caught herself but growled at Krum, "that's because you keep instigating me!"

"Vatever you say, princess," yawned Krum. He waved at Alexis before heading down the hall back towards the Great Hall.

"So you'll tell them I apologized?" Alexis called after him, hopefully. Krum turned around and looked at her.

"But you have yet to apologize," he said as he walked up to her. "And Headmaster Karkaroff says you have until Monday, yes?"

"Yeah, well I don't give a flying rat's a..." Alexis stopped mid sentence when she realized just how close she and Krum were standing. There was no more than a foot separating them from each other. They were standing in each other's personal space, something Alexis was used to with Harry, the twins, and the rest of her friends but Krum was different. She could feel that odd feeling in her stomach appear when Krum smiled at her again. Worst yet, she could feel herself blushing.

Taking a step back only to find a wall, Alexis suddenly wished she hadn't confronted Krum alone.

"Vat is vong, princess?" teased Krum. "Insecure ven you are too close to drow punches?"

Wanting to prove to him as much as herself that she still could, Alexis went for a jab but Krum, most likely thanks to his Seeker skills and knowing Alexis would try to hit him for calling her princess, caught both her hands. Then, as if he could read her thoughts, Krum secured Alexis's feet under his own so she wouldn't knee or kick him.

"Well aren't you impressive," Alexis said dryly.

Krum chuckled down at her. He placed his left arm above her head and leaned in very close.

"You must do this a lot," spat Alexis trying to remain calm. She could feel Krum's breath tickling her skin and her heartbeat racing.

"Trufully, not many vomen vant to punch me," Krum said honestly. "But I do no 'ow to stop von just in case."

"Right," Alexis grumbled. She was looking everywhere but up at Krum, her face blushing against her will. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"After," Krum whispered, tricking Alexis to look up in confusion.

"After wha-"

Alexis's words were cut off by Krum when his lips brushed against hers, surprising the Gryffindor speechless. For the first time, Alexis felt frozen in place by something other than fear. It was shock, but it still wasn't fear and Alexis, though begrudgingly_, _enjoyed the cause of shocked feeling very much.

"Now," said Krum pulling back slightly so he could look at Alexis. "May I kiss you again?"

Alexis opened and closed her mouth several times, a flush color of red covering her cheeks. It had merely been a chaste kiss but a kiss nonetheless, making her speechless. Even if she could speak, Alexis wasn't sure what she would say.

'_The girl with the serpent's tongue doesn't know what to say?_' McPherson chuckled.

'_Gross_,' moaned Ron, sounding sick. _'Do we have to watch this?'_

_'Of course not,' _mocked McPherson_. 'Let's see if there's a game on instead, alright ginger?'_

"Shut up," Alexis grumbled. Krum raised an amused eyebrow towards her.

"Not vhat I vas expecting you to say, but I vill take it," he chuckled and before Alexis could protest, though she wasn't exactly sure if she would have, Krum kissed her again.

This kiss, however, was longer than the first one. Krum's left hand drifted down to Alexis's hair while his right hand settled on her waist gently. Alexis found herself wrapping her arms around Krum's neck, blissfully ignoring the fact that she had just been arguing with the man that she was now kissing.

None of it made any sense yet Alexis was okay with that. However, she was not okay with the coughing going on behind them, as someone tried to draw their attention.

Rather peeved, Krum released Alexis from his grasp and together the two turned around to face their interrupter. Instead they were greeted by a blinding light and a flash followed by nasally giggle.

"Ahh, young love," said none other than Rita Skeeter, her floating quill and now camera at her side. "So sweet, so beautiful, so fragile. How will Harry take the news that his long time crush is now falling head over heels for his opponent, Viktor Krum? Will Cedric be able to bare with the news that his little summer fling has officially moved on? Can Krum keep hold of this gypsy-heart girl? So many questions and I, Rita Skeeter, will find all the answers for her faithful readers."

Alexis and Krum shared a very confused look before realizing Krum still had his arm around Alexis's waist. They both shyly, Alexis being the truly shy one, moved away from each other only to have Rita Skeeter push them back together.

"Oh, don't mind me, lovebirds. I've gotten all I need from you two. Cheers!"

The crazy reporter woman, with her floating camera and quill, disappeared down the corridor towards the Great Hall leaving Alexis once again alone with Krum.

"Well, that was-" Alexis started.

"Vonderful?" offered the Bulgarian. "I enjoyed it too."

Alexis gave him a stern look.

"I was talking about Rita Skeeter."

"Dis reporter voman is not vonderful. Vhy vould you say dat?"

"No, you were talking about the kiss, I was talking about -"

"You agree dat the kiss vas gud?" interrupted Krum. He grinned widely at Alexis who scowled. "Smile, princess."

"Call me it again," said Alexis in a deadpan voice, "and I will punch you... Again."

Krum chuckled. He leaned in close to Alexis's face for what Alexis thought would be another kiss but at the last second moved his lips against her ear and said, "Princess."

Alexis swung at Krum but again he caught her arm and used her momentum to pull her close to him, grinning the whole time he did it.

"I vas teasing you my gypsy-heart princess," whispered Krum in Alexis's ear. "And I dink now I forgive you."

Alexis just rolled her eyes. Despite wanting to punch the Bulgarian, she had a stronger urge to kiss him.

"I... I have friends to get back to," Alexis finished lamely.

She could feel Krum smiling against her hair before he spun her back around so she could face him.

"Of course," he said, kissing her hand lightly. "But I have request. You must say yes, I am afraid."

Despite herself, Alexis was intrigued to know what Krum was talking about. What exactly could he request from her?

"I'm listening."

"Allow me to have da honor in taking you to da Yule Ball."

Alexis blinked.

"The Yule what?"

.

"The Yule Ball."

McGonagall's voice was very clear throughout the Gryffindor Common Room where she had gathered all her students in their fourth year and above. Everyone was giving her their full attention, including the twins, as she continued.

"It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

Several girls, especially the older girls who's eyes darted across the room as their grins widened, giggled in delight. However, Alexis, like Professor McGonagall, frowned.

"Dress robes will be worn," McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"

McGonagall stared deliberately around the Common Room.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

This time Alexis joined in the muffled giggles that filled room despite trying to stay serious. Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," the Gryffindor Head of House went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. Now, enjoy the rest of your morning. Do not be late for class and you are dismissed."

Standing up with the rest of the House, Alexis threw her bag over her shoulder, taking a deep breath. When she had asked Krum to explain the Yule Ball she had been hoping it was an actual ball and not a dance but he had refused to tell her.

"You vill find out soon, princess," Alexis grumbled in a horrendous Bulgarian accent. "What an a-"

'_People are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself,'_ Ron cut in. Alexis could her McPherson sighing.

'_Is it even possible to be your level of stupid?'_

"Shut up," Alexis mumbled bemused as she left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed towards the Divnination Tower.

'_Remember what happened the last time you said that?' _McPherson teased, making Alexis groan. Yesterday had been frustrating enough thanks to a certain Bulgarian. The last thing she needed was to be teased by a dead man about it.

Alexis marched up the stairs, ignoring the voices in her head as she went, until finally reaching Professor Trelawney's classroom. Her mind was swimming with thoughts, trying to understand everything that had happened, as she plopped herself on her pillow next to Fawcett.

"Lestrange," said Fawcett from behind her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Fawcett," Alexis greeted in return. She _still_ didn't know the Ravenclaw's first name.

"I heard the Creevey boy lost his camera," Fawcett said nonchalantly. "He was looking frantically for it outside our Tower. Poor boy, Lovegood convinced him some creature called the Zygons had taken it."

"Are those the ones with the suction cups and can change shapes?" asked Alexis seriously. "Either that or their the rhinoceros looking things but I'm pretty sure those are Judoons."

Fawcett lifted a thin blonde eyebrow towards Alexis as if knowing what creatures Luna talked about was anomaly.

"Good morning, my children," sang Professor Trelawney dreamily. She floated to the center of the classroom. "I awoke this morning with a vision that I wish to share with you all."

Alexis caught Fawcett rolling her eyes from behind her book before she placed it down. Knowing that she was to blame for the Ravenclaw's dislike of the class, Alexis smiled as Trelawney continued on about her vision.

"I saw a dancing herd of Hippogriffs, all with shining feathers and glittering beaks. They danced until the bell struck midnight when a spell was cast on them, putting them to sleep, perhaps forever. Now, does anyone know what this means?"

Fawcett, along with several other Ravenclaws, raised her hand. Trelawney pointed at her.

"Miss Fawcett, if you please, my dear."

"Does it mean we're going to have a ball that ends at midnight?" Fawcett asked, a smirk playing on her lips. The answer had been so obvious, that Alexis had been surprised Trelawney had asked them.

"My dear child," said Trelawney, shaking her head sadly. "I am afraid you has still yet to gain the Eye. My gift did not warn you of a dance but of a serious case of the Hippogriff Fever running rampit through the school. I'm afraid the majority of the student body will be, shall I say, 'dancing like the Hippogriffs' very soon."

"And afterwards," Alexis whispered to Fawcett, "you're beautiful moment with that Hufflepuff will be ruined."

"Don't jinx me," Fawcett mumbled before blushing.

"Don't-" Alexis's eyes widened. "You're actually going to the ball with a Hufflepuff?"

Fawcett didn't answer and instead became particularly interested in Professor Trelawney's lesson plan. Alexis grinned a grin worthy of her Black heritage.

After that, Alexis was becoming very interested in who everyone was going to the Yule Ball with and had even started a betting pool with the twins on who the Gryffindors were going with.

"Ten Sickles and twenty Knuts that Neville gets a date before Lee," Alexis said as she and the twins made their way back to the Common Room.

It had been a week since her run in with Krum and she had been avoiding him ever since. Twice she almost ran into him alone but was saved by a Hogwarts ghost. The first time had been by Nearly Headless Nick, who had asked for her help finding Peeves for the monthly ghost conclave, and the second time was by Peeves himself. Peeves's untimed heroism had perhaps been the most entertaining when he broke out into reenacting the last scene of William Shakespeare's Hamlet. Rude as he was, Peeves made an excellent dying Hamlet/Laertes/Gertrude/Claudius and weeping Horatio.

"Deal," said Fred. "_Fairy Lights._"

"A good afternoon would be nice," complained the Fat Lady as she swung open.

"Good afternoon," Alexis called as she jumped into the Common Room followed by the twins. She could hear the Fat Lady huff in approval just as she was nearly run over by Neville.

"Sorry, Hex," Neville said, helping Alexis up. He he had a wide smile on his face. "Guess what? Eloise Midgen said she'd go to the ball with me! I'm going to go send a letter to Gran. I don't even know how to dance!"

Alexis lifted a bemused eyebrow as Neville hurried out of the portrait. She turned to the twins with a look.

George sighed before calling out to Lee in the corner trying to teach his spider how to do a handstand.

"Lee! Did you get a date yet?"

"Not yet," Lee mumbled, blushing softly on his dark skin. "Been -er- busy."

Alexis merely stuck her hand out towards Fred and George.

"We'll give it to you later," Fred mumbled, his eyes darting towards George.

Curious, Alexis lifted an eyebrow at her two friends. The twins had been very secretive ever since the school year began. They were constantly writing letters and whispering plans to each other, which wasn't anything new except the fact it wasn't about pranks. Knowing it was wrong but not being able to help herself, Alexis pushed into George's mind.

_'- once Bagman finally gives us our money, we'll pay her back. I can't believe the bastard ripped us off!'_

Alexis's mouth formed a perfect o shape, confusing the twins, as she realized what was going on. She decided against asking Fred and George to pay off their debt for a while.

"Want to play a game of chess?" Alexis asked, trying to change the topic. She couldn't help but to grin when she heard Ron shout in agreement.

George looked at Fred and shrugged.

"I'll play," he said, "but be warned, 'cause I'm the best."

'_Your not going to help her, are you, ginger?' _McPherson asked as George joined her at the chess table.

_'Uh, yeah,' _said Ron. _'I am.'_

'_She's supposed to play it on her own,' _McPherson sighed. _'It's a mind building game.'_

_'Look bub,' _Ron growled_. 'I have to spend all my time dealing with your sarcasm. I don't care if it's a life changer, I'm going to play bloody chess.'_

McPherson sighed again.

'_You spoil him.'_

Alexis merely grinned before taking her seat across from George. It wasn't until after their third game, all of which Alexis, thanks to Ron, had won, did Hermione join them in the Common Room. She came down the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory looking fowl, no doubt because of the full moon, before collapsing dramatically into the chair closest to Alexis.

Hermione groaned loudly.

"Suppose you heard Lavender is going to the Ball with Seamus?" she asked, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sure you did with the amount of squealing she was doing about it. I swear, her and Parvati-"

Hermione huffed loudly.

"Is that what that noise was?" laughed Fred. "I thought you were snoring!"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione whacked Fred in the back of the head. Alexis smirked at them, amused by Fred's stupidity.

"So, Moony," said Alexis, putting George in his fourth checkmate. "Who are you going to the Ball with?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Fred spoke first.

"The lovely lady is going with me, of course," he said with a smirk of his own. Alexis's jaw dropped while George grinned. "That is, if you will do me the pleasure, Miss Granger."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was finally able to give Fred and answer.

"It... It sounds like I would very much enjoy your company at the Yule Ball, Mr. Weasley."

"Great," said Fred, his grin covering the entirety of his face. He looked suddenly very relieved. "So, uh... That went well."

He stood up and offered Hermione his hand. She took it, blushing twice as much when Fred had asked her to the Ball, and stood up with him.

"You're next George," Fred laughed. He pulled Hermione off and out of the Common Room.

Alexis stared the entire time, bewildered beyond understanding. She was still staring off at the portrait exit when Lee came and sat down next to her and George. He was smiling as much as George.

"That was easy," Lee laughed. "Surprised her though."

"Yeah," chuckled George. "Old Freddie boy looked relieved when she could finally speak again."

The two sixth years laughed again, snapping Alexis out of her stupor.

"Wait just a minute!" Alexis cut in, finally finding her voice. "What did I just see? What the hell just happened!"

"Well obviously Fred asked Hermione to the Yule Ball," snickered Lee. "Where have you been?"

"But- but... What?"

"Honestly, Hex," sighed George. "You saw it happen. It literally took place right in front of you."

"But- Harry - Hermione - I don't... What?"

George and Lee laughed, enjoying the fact that Alexis's eye was twitching as she tried to figure out what had just happen. She knew Fred had asked Hermione to the ball, she knew Hermione had said yes, but what she didn't know is why.

"But Hermione likes Harry!" Alexis finally blurted out, her head throbbing. "Why am I the only person confused?"

"Because you're the only one that thinks that Hermione and Harry like each other," snorted Lee. "Their relationship is one hundred percent platonic."

"But-"

"Hex," sighed George. He placed a firm hand on Alexis's shoulder. "It wasn't going to happen."

"But-"

"Never."

"But-"

Lee and George both groaned loudly.

"Why do you even think that was possible?" George asked.

Alexis scoffed as if George's question was a personal insult.

"_Because,_ Hermione and Harry spend all their free time together, and are there for each other, and are always hugging and talking, and jeez, I sound like an eight year old- but you know what I'm saying!"

Lee grabbed his side laughing while George grinned wider than ever before.

"Hex," he said in a voice that was oozing with teasing, "you and Harry always running off alone when no one is looking -"

"-and hugging and holding hands and talking to each other in hush tones -" added Lee, eyebrows wiggling.

"-and staying in the same hospital bed when there's a room full of them- twice-"

" - and sleeping on the couch together -"

"- and you two kissed first year," finished George. "What does that mean?"

"That we're best friends," Alexis said with a tone as if she was stating the obvious. "And that Peeves can be an ass."

George merely pinched Alexis's cheek.

"Merlin, you are so innocent," he chuckled. "It's adorable."

And with that, George and Lee stood up and left, leaving a confused fourth year alone in the Common Room.

"Am I the only one that's lost?" Alexis asked aloud, banging her head on the chess table.

_'You're right,' _said Ron._ 'This is more interesting than Quidditch.'_

_'Thus the reason I said it,' _smirked McPherson, not helping Alexis one bit.

Her head was spinning with everything going on. She wanted to know why Hermione was going to the ball with Fred; she wanted to know why Rita Skeeter hadn't written an article on the Tournament in a while; she wanted to know what Hufflepuff Fawcett was going to the dance with (and what Fawcett's first name is); she wanted to know why everyone thought she and Harry were a thing; and, perhaps most importantly, she wanted to know why Krum had asked her to the ball.

The Bulgarian had been taking up a great deal of her thoughts in the last week and Alexis didn't know why. The rest of the school seemed to have an opinion of the famous Skeeter that differed from her's. Several students took to calling him the silent but deadly champion because of his lack of talking and superior spell work. He constantly had a scowl on his face and the few times he didn't it, no one but Alexis seemed to have seen it.

Which is why Alexis was confused by his change in personality around her. He was lively, always grinning, and constantly teasing her. When Alexis had explained this to Hermione, she had received a knowing look - which made Alexis question talking to her only close girl friend in the first place - and a better term to describe Krum's attitude towards her.

Flirty. The word itself made Alexis squirm. She wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of a boy liking her and more importantly, she wasn't at all comfortable with the idea of her liking a boy. Hermione had tried explaining it to her as a natural thing involving hormones, something Alexis was going to ask for a better explanation on but decided against when Lavender giggled at the word, and puberty.

The idea had made Alexis's stomach queazy, another thing Hermione explained. She called it getting butterflies in your stomach. Hermione refused to tell Alexis if there was a spell that could save the butterflies from her digestive tract and instead shook her head at Alexis.

With poor, helpless butterflies in her stomach, Alexis closed her eyes as she tried to think of the best way to deal with Krum. She still hadn't given him an answer and the Hogwarts ghost wouldn't always be around to save her from confronting him. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Alexis was being shaken away.

"Padfoot," whispered Harry softly. "Wake up."

Alexis looked up at him, her eyes still groggy from sleep.

"You fell asleep at the-"

"Chess table," finished Alexis with a yawn. "Yeah, my bad. Thanks, Prongs."

"Anytime," Harry said, smiling as he helped Alexis to her feet. There was a small pause as the two best friends stood by the chess table in the dark Common Room.

"Well," said Alexis, smiling widely. "Night!"

"Night," said Harry as Alexis headed towards the stairs. "Hey, Hex?"

Alexis turned around, her head tilted.

"Yeah, Harry? What's up?"

Harry shifted awkwardly, kicking his foot into the carpet absentmindedly.

"Professor McGonagall said that all the champions have to have partners to the Yule Ball," he started. "Something about Tournament tradition nonsense but mandatory."

"Oh?" said Alexis, not having a clue where Harry was going with this. "So who are you going with?"

"That's the thing," he said. Harry rocked back and forth nervously on his heels. "I was wondering... I wanted to know... Do you think..." Harry sighed. He took a deep breath and looked up at Alexis. "I would very much enjoy your company to the Yule Ball."

Alexis blinked. Harry's courage didn't falter but he started shifting uncomfortably again, waiting for Alexis's answer.

Alexis, however, didn't have one.

_'What do I say?'_ she said, pleading for help.

_'Yes!' _exclaimed Ron. McPherson hit him on the head.

_'What do you want to say?' _he asked_. _

_'I don't know!'_

_'Well, two boys have asked you,' _McPherson explained. _'Krum and Harry. You have to chose. Krum asked you first but Harry's your friend.'_

_'Say yes to Prongs,' _said Ron._ 'You gotta!'_

_'She does not,' _said McPherson firmly_. 'It's Hex's decision. We just give her advice.'_

_'Well my advice is for her to pick Harry,' _said Ron.

_'It doesn't work that way.'_

_'You just want her to go with Krum!'_

_'How does that make any sense?'_

"Um, Hex?" Harry said, bringing Alexis back to earth. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," said Alexis awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Harry just as awkwardly. He began rocking back and forth again. "So... Will you come with me? To the Ball, that is?"

Alexis took a deep breath and looked at her friend.

"Harry, I would love to..."

* * *

><p>I hate this chapter and I'm really sorry it took so long. The holiday hit me like a sucker punch to the throat by one of those crazy awesome Buddhist fighting monks. No time for anything! School starts up tomorrow and I'm two chapters or so from my goal. Damn.<p>

In a quick recap of this chapter, Alexis got her Firebolt back and I had to write my first ever romance-sorta scene which is the main reason besides the lack of time that this took so long. I'm also pretty sure Krum turned out looking like a I-get-everything-that-I-want jerk which was not the goal. There was more bonding with No Name Fawcett, Neville got a date, Fred blew Alexis's mind, and Harry asked Alexis to the Ball! Wonder where that's going? Oh! And lots of comically relief brought to you by Tom 'Bub' McPherson and Ron 'Ginger' Weasley!

And now, the Review Responses:

**tikitay13**: I don't know exactly what to say so instead I'm going to tell you how I reacted while reading your review *bounces up and down knowing what is going to happen but won't say as to not spoil it. Whispers 'soon my lovely, soon' at the screen until mother walks in and ask if she's taken her medicine this morning. Response with 'what medicine?' And goes back to bouncing*

**Ari**: glad you liked it and please don't kill me for taking so long to update. As for you guess *smiles unreadable smile at screen*

**caring16**: good to hear!

**HaleyGoth**: Fred and Hermione made a bet! But what was it for? Hmmm, well, it's a secret! Dobby will forever be hilarious in any series, or else they wrote it wrong. Sorry to hear you hate Krum! Hope you didn't bleh to much at the beginning of the chapter!

**mwinter1**: Here you go!

**santosdanica**: hello Guest! Glad you found the last chapter funny!

**InLuvWithCandy**: interesting indeed *wink, wink, hint (or perhaps false) hint*

**IciclefangAJ**: oh no, Ron will be at the Ball. Trust me, I know this. The question is how... And why, and will McPherson be there too? Maybe I should have said questions... As for Hermione and Harry, sorry. No dice but thanks for the guess!

**aandm20**: the following is a discerption of my actions and thoughts while reading you review. _Warning_: there shall be no intentional spoilers so don't get your hopes up. *You and Krum both, haha... Lol, Lee's face! Imagines Harry eating a mushroom like Mario to step up his game. Giggles childishly. Imagines words randomly appearing in my story that read, "As Alexis disappeared into the castle and away from Krum's teasing, a strange portal opened up next to the lake, hurtling a person out of it. Going by the moniker aandm20, the person grabbed Krum's shoulder and pulled him aside from his schoolmates. He gave no protest for like his friends he as just as confused as to what was going on. 'Listen Viktor,' said aandm20. 'Vhy do you no my name?' the bewildered Bulgarian asked. aandm20 merely waked him on the back of the head. 'Shut up. We need to talk about Hex...'" And that's how my brain works. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did imagining it!

**WheresDaBeef**: glad to know! Don't worry about spoiling anything! That's my job! But I'll do it anyway 'cause nickname isn't going anywhere

**Kaylee13133**: haha luck number five! Glad you liked the last chapter and its title! As for the bonus chapter, I'll think about it but it won't be in the series if I do write one. It just wouldn't work

**AnonSendsLove**: That's awesome to hear! And because we all know she isn't, I'll tell you that when I was writing the third book I was strongly leaning towards Alexis going to the ball with Neville. Just the drama it would cause with Barty (if his is in fact in this story because I could be lying about that) and Neville's grandmother and just everything. But she isn't so sad face. I can't say anything about the rest of your review in fear of spoilers! Thanks though!

**tomwilliams1990**: *jumps up and down unable to speak in fear of spoilers. Receives another worried look from mother*

**Uchihagetsu-san**: impressive theories! Can't say how good they are, well know I kind can, but I feel like you really thought this out which is awesome! Great job!

_That's everyone and I just want to say thank you so much for your reviews! You people are awesome! Now review some more!_

_**Review! **_

_P.S. Interesting fact you might want to know, Bulgaria is the worlds biggest supplier of roses. The country is even known as "Land of Roses" *nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. Hint, hint*_

_**Review Again!**_

DCF


	19. Chapter 19

_**WARNING**: Alexis and Moody family bonding! Will involve cursing and minor violence!_

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 19: Lies, Cursing, and Questions<p>

Harry wasn't stupid. After all, he had been Alexis best friend for going on four years. So of course he caught the silent 'but' that was coming.

"...but," continued Alexis before stopping.

Harry merely nodded his head.

"Someone already asked you?" he asked, disheartened.

Alexis nodded her head yes slowly, almost as if she was ashamed.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Before McGonagall even told us."

Harry scoffed with a forced laugh.

"So I didn't even have a chance."

Alexis lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not like you would have known Moony was going with Fred in time to ask," Alexis said with a shrug.

"Yeah," said Harry, shaking his head. "Hermione. You do know that isn't going to happen, right?"

Patting her best friend's shoulder, Alexis said, "Don't give up, Prongs. You can still win her over."

The fourth year Gryffindor gave a genuine laugh.

"You sound like Sirius. He said the same thing this summer."

"Well, us Black think alike," said Alexis. She paused for a moment before shaking her head with a grin. "Actually, no we don't. Else we couldn't be friends."

Harry smiled before growing serious.

"Can I ask who you're going with then?" he asked carefully.

Alexis scratched the back of her head, smiling awkwardly.

"Um, Viktor Krum?" she asked more than said.

"Oh," said Harry, clearly surprised. "That's... That was unexpected. I thought maybe Seamus or Colin had... But yeah..."

"No," said Alexis, looking around the Common Room. "Seamus is going with Lavender and I don't think Colin knows about it yet... You know I haven't said yes yet, I could still-"

"No, it's alright," said Harry hastily. "I don't want to spoil your fun."

"Come on, Prongs," said Alexis, trying to lighten the mood. "You're my best friend. You can't spoil my fun."

"No, seriously, I'm fine," said Harry, though Alexis doubted him. "I'll just ask... I'll see if... You think Luna would want to come with me?"

"Luna?" repeated Alexis. "Yeah! She loves dancing and is always fun to talk to if you don't mind... Unique topics."

"Right," said Harry. "I'll ask her tomorrow then. Good night, Hex."

"Night, Harry!" Alexis called as her best friend turned to the stairs. "Um, Prongs? You think you can keep my date a secret?"

"Sure, Padfoot," Harry called back over his shoulder, not even looking towards her as he climbed the stairs out of sight.

_'What the hell, Hex!' _complained Ron. '_You just turned down Harry!'_

McPherson sighed.

_'Shut up, ginger. There is nothing wrong with Hex going to the ball with Krum.'_

_'Says the President of the Viktor Krum fan club!' _Ron snapped back.

_'I don't understand anything you say,' _McPherson groaned. '_Explain to me how that makes any sense.'_

Alexis sighed, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

It was times like this that she wondered how sane she was with those two arguing in her head.

.

The next morning, Harry greeted Alexis in the Common Room as if nothing had happened between the two of them. He waited for her by the portrait, cheerfully teasing Hermione over something. When Alexis's favorite bookworm saw her, Hermione immediately turned her attention towards Alexis.

"You have to tell me," Hermione said pointedly, crossing her arms.

Alexis lifted an eyebrow in confusion until she realized Hermione was waiting for her to read her mind. Forming an O with her lips, Alexis pushed into her friend's mind, opening the connection with Harry as well.

_'Harry told me you said no to his invitation to the Yule Ball because someone else had already asked you,' _Hermione thought in a very matter-of-fact tone. _'But he won't tell me who.'_

_'I told her it wasn't any of her business,'_ thought Harry, motioning the two girls out of the Common Room and down the hall to avoid queer looks. '_And it was up to you if she gets to know.'_

_'It was Krum!' _blurted Ron.

Hermione gave a yelp in surprise and Harry too looked startled.

"Damn it Tails!" Alexis said aloud just as McPherson reprimanded the youngest Weasley.

_'Not our conversation, ginger,' _McPherson said in a parental tone.

Hermione, who had been taking a few slow breaths leaning against the wall, shook her head before laughing.

"That scared the Dickens out of me," she said with a giggle.

Harry too, after getting over his surprise, had begun chuckling.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Tails," Harry said patting Alexis's shoulder. "The second voice, was that-"

"Tom," answered Alexis with a proud smile. "They usually don't interrupt though. At least, it better not become a usual thing."

Ron chuckled nervously.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "he at least told me who you were going to the Ball with."

"Well, yeah," grumbled Alexis, "he has a big mouth and can read my mind."

"I thought the Chimera tattoo prevented mind reading," said Harry as the three fourth years continued on their way to breakfast.

"Not if their _in_ my mind," Alexis answered simply. She looked down at her left hand, absentmindedly calling her memory tattoo to her palm.

The Chimera, a magical creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail, was several shades darker than the color Alexis remembered McPherson's own memory tattoo of a Chimera being. She was surprised by its dark aurora, remembering how McPherson told her only the shadow of the creature held her bad members, but quickly moved past her surprise as she and her friends reached the Entrance Hall. The three Gryffindors were closing in on the Great Hall doors when a voice filled the air.

"Lady Lestrange."

It was fourth year Slytherin student Vincent Crabbe accompanied by Gregory Goyle. The two were known better as Draco's goons but hadn't been seen with him very often since the end of third year. They approached the Gryffindors with determined looks that only made them look twice as dimwitted as usual.

"Um, yeah?" Alexis asked already preparing for the worst. She was reciting the disarming jinx in her head over and over again.

"We request you decision on which one of us you would like to escort you to the Yule Ball," asked Crabbe.

Alexis blinked. Not only had she been surprised by the request, though she shouldn't have been seeing that she had known they liked her since second year when they sent her horrendous Valentines poems, Alexis had been throughly shocked by the regality of Crabbe's words. Not once had she expected him to be capable of speaking in such a formal manner.

'_Purebloods man,'_ she thought to herself. '_Suppose I should answer in a similar manner? I'll never hear the end of it from the Malfoys if I don't.'_

_'I recommend it,' _replied McPherson.

_'Though you could just hex them,' _said Ron innocently.

"Right, Err," said Alexis, clearing her throat. "My sincere apologies Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, but I already have an escort to the Yule Ball. I must decline your offer."

Crabbe and Goyle both sent Harry sharp looks.

"And it's not him," added Alexis before anyone drew their wands. "So stop looking at Harry like that."

The two Slytherins nodded their heads respectfully before disappearing inside the Great Hall, their troll-like faces a deep red. Once they were gone, both Harry and Hermione burst into laughter.

"That was amazing, Padfoot!" Harry chuckled, clutching his side. "I don't know who was more embarrassed, Crabbe and Goyle or you."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Prongs," she said, "or I'll tell Millicent you want her as a partner to the dance."

Harry silenced immediately but Hermione continued to giggle as the trio made their way inside the Great Hall. Alexis caught sight of Krum sitting at the Slytherin table, surrounded by her schoolmates, but looked away before he could glance up from his morning paper. Alexis wasn't sure if he would have, however, because he seemed very inthralled by it. In fact, several students seemed to be preoccupied reading the paper.

"Hex!" shouted the worried voice of Colin Creevey. Alexis looked up to see him and his brother Dennis running over to her. "I swear, I don't know how she got my pictures!"

Alexis raised an eyebrow, taking a seat with Harry and Hermione as the frantic third year ran to her side. Harry leaned over towards Seamus, reading over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Colin?" Alexis asked mildly. "What pictures?"

"The ones of you," said Colin. "I think she found my camera!"

"What are you-"

"Hex," Harry cut in. He looked at Seamus. "Mind if I-"

"Go ahead, mate."

He took the paper from Seamus and handed it to Alexis. The fourth year's green eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

The front page of the Daily Prophet, decorated with three photos laid out in a triangular patterned around its main article, was titled in big, bold letters, _THE_ _TRIWIZARD LOVE TRIANGLE BY RITA SKEETER. _It read:

_As many of my faithful readers know, I, Rita Skeeter, your humbly talented reporter, have recently allowed a lower reporter publish the results of the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament and although it was not at all up to the standard of news you, my darling readers, deserve, it was a necessary sacrifice so I, Rita Skeeter, could bring you, my beloved readers, this world shaking news. I, Rita Skeeter, explained in my first article on the TriWizard Tournament, The TriWizard Tournament, a Game of Love? reprinted on page 7, my discovery that Hogwarts' Champions Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter's true reasoning behind entering the Tournament was for the heart of Alexis Lestrange, heiress to the Black and Lestrange family fortune. But what if I, Rita Skeeter, your crafty and genius clue finder, were to tell you, my treasured readers, another champion has entered the great battle for the gypsy-hearted princess's affection? Yes, I, Rita Skeeter, am the first to announce that the Bulgarian Heartthrob and International Quidditch Player, Viktor Krum, has tragically fallen as well..._

Alexis smacked herself in the forehead. She turned to Harry but found him reading another copy of the Daily Prophet with Hermione. Taking a deep breath, Alexis skimmed farther into what she saw as an endless article about herself.

_... She and Harry constantly together," says Alexis's close friend, Lavender Brown. _

Alexis looked up from her paper, ready to glare at Lavender, who had already been looking in her direction uneasily. Realizing Lavender had merely fallen victim to false quoting like Harry and Cedric last time, Alexis softened her glare and returned to her paper, continuing from Lavender's false quoting.

_"When she's not though, she's with Cedric talking about 'Potions'."_

Once more, Alexis flipped through her copy of the _Daily Prophet_, discovering six of the eleven pages were about Rita Skeeter's imaginary love triangle. She finally turned her attention to the last paragraph.

_Sadly, I, Rita Skeeter, am afraid our three Champions are setting themselves up for heartbreak. Having wooed several hearts at Hogwarts, examples such as Gred and Forge Weasley(twins!), Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint and graduates such as Oliver Woods, as well as famous Irish Quidditch players Aidan Lynch and Rylan Troy, it comes as a surprise that Alexis Lestrange has yet to settle into a relationship. I, Rita Skeeter, have personally spoken to Alexis on this topic and may honestly, and with no exaggeration, quote her saying she has no desire to settle on merely one caller._

_"Why should I settle for one when I can have them all?" She told me, Rita Skeeter, with what several male students called her bewitching smile. "After all, settling is for the unfortunate - which I am far from." The heiress then giggled flirtatiously, flipping her hair seductively over her shoulder, before sauntering away-_

"I do not nor have I ever giggled flirtatiously or flipped anything seductively in my life!" Alexis exclaimed, having enough of the garbage she was reading.

She tossed it closed angrily on the table. Her eyes widened as she finally took in the pictures covering the front page. Alexis then understood why Colin had been apologizing about photos.

The first photo of the triangle was of Alexis and Harry pretending to be asleep on the Common Room couch the day Sirius and Remus had firecalled them. Of course, it didn't look like they were faking to be asleep in the photo and Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose when she realized how her 'sleeping' with her head on Harry's chest while Harry kept her on the couch by wrapping an arm around her must look.

Alexis glanced over at Harry again to find her best friend with his face covered with one hand as the other held his and Hermione's copy of the _Daily Prophet _in a tight fist. Hermione was patting him on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

Looking towards the second photo, Alexis gave a muffled moan of annoyance. It was the photo Colin had taken of her and Cedric the day she had broken down over seeing Ron's death again. The photo was just as bad as she was expecting it to look, making Cedric's attempt to comfort his friend look instead like a tender moment shared between two teenagers in love.

Which is why when Alexis looked over at Cedric she wasn't surprised to see him in the state he was in. Head buried between his two arms on the Hufflepuff table, Cedric's hair was standing up on its ends as if he had tried ripping it out while explaining to Cho- who unsurprisingly was not in the Great Hall as she had been when Alexis had first arrived - what was really going on in the photo.

And with all the courage she had, Alexis turned her attention to the last of the three photos, the one at the top of the triangle and perhaps the worst of the three photos. It was the photo of her and Krum that Rita Skeeter herself had taken. Alexis watched in growing horror as the photo went through the same motion of her and Krum kissing before turning around peeved over and over again. She couldn't even attempt to look at the Slytherin table where Krum sat, the feeling that she had disappointed someone beyond forgiveness filling her stomach instead of butterflies as she thought about him.

"Fuck this," Alexis said grimly, standing up with her paper. "_Verdimillious_."

The copy of the _Daily Prophet_ caught aflame in bright green fire. Alexis let the ashes fall to the floor as she marched out of the Great Hall, ignoring ever whisper and stare the whole way.

Not knowing where to go, Alexis started walking towards the most secluded corridor she could find. She didn't stop once and when she reached it. Alexis merely kept walking, staying as far away from any students she came across. When she knew classes were starting, instead of heading towards the History of Magic's classroom, Alexis began walking towards the Astronomy Tower. She didn't know what she would do there and was afraid to think about it because she had an idea it might involve her crying silently. She made it halfway when she ran into Moody as he was exiting his classroom.

"You should be in class dearie," he growled.

The grim fourth year merely shrugged, not having anything to say for skipping class. Moody, who had crossed his arms when he first caught Alexis, pointed behind him towards his classroom door.

"Inside. Now."

Alexis didn't protest. She dragged her feet inside the classroom, followed closely behind by her guardian.

"Take a seat," Moody barked.

Alexis did as she was told. She watched as the ex-Auror moved towards the front of the classroom, taking a swig from his flask, before leaning against his desk. Once more, he crossed his arms as both his eyes glared down at Alexis.

"I assume this is over that bloody article that bitch Skeeter wrote?" Moody growled.

Alexis's lip actually twitched in slight amusement at Moody's attitude towards the _Daily Prophet _reporter. She nodded her head.

"Pissed you off, didn't she?"

Again, Alexis nodded.

"Are you going to do something about it?"

Alexis looked up at Moody in surprise.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" Alexis snapped. "The bloody woman wrote me out as a fucking, heartless siren, ruined Cedric's relationship, and hurt Harry and Krum's reputations! Yet, I can't do dittily shit because she has photos to back her up even though they're all taken out of context!"

Sitting back in her chair, Alexis muttered venomously under her breath, not even bothering to look at Moody anymore. A spark of green light hit her right arm burning her.

"What the hell?" Alexis shouted, jumping to her feet. She sent a glare at Moody, who hadn't even bothered to put his wand up after hitting her with the same charm she had used on the newspaper minutes ago.

"Two things," he growled, unfazed by his niece's glare. "Watch your language," Alexis rolled her eyes missing when Moody sent another Verdimillious Charm at her. "And constant vigilance."

"That fucking hurt!" Alexis barked, rubbing her two burns. Moody sent another green spark at her.

"Language," he repeated as Alexis dodged his third jinx.

"You threw a burning jinx at me!" Alexis snapped. "Three times!"

"And are you going to do anything about it?" Moody asked, sending another jinx and another.

"Stop!" Alexis said, this time casting a quick shield charm to protect herself from her uncle's assault.

Moody merely casted a silent shield-breaking charm before firing three Verdimillious Charms in quick repetition. Alexis was hit by all three, two in arm and the third in the shoulder. She hissed in pain.

"I said STOP!"

A burst of wind escaped her, sending Moody over his desk and onto the floor in a heap. Several objects around the room were thrown around as well, leaving the classroom in a disheveled shape.

Moody let out a genuine bark of laughter.

"Not so hard, now was it, dearie?" the ex-Aruror chuckled, climbing to his feet, his metal leg first. "Feels good fighting back, doesn't it?"

Alexis looked at her guardian as if he had just gone insane. He might have. After all, he had wanted her to attack him.

"You're fucking mental," Alexis said aloud.

Moody shot another spark at her, which she dodged.

"Language," he said but was still grinning creepily (though Alexis knew was supposed to be merely a normal smile) at her. "But you liked fighting back. Made you feel alive, fighting for yourself. Now just imagine what it feels like fighting for something you believe so strongly in that you would willingly die for it Can you imagine the thrill you would get?"

Walking up to her, Moody placed a firm hand on Alexis shoulder.

"You stand up well enough for your friends but not for yourself," he said motioning her to retake her seat. "Learn to fight for yourself and crush anyone that's foolish enough to threaten you. They deserve to be crushed below your heel."

"A little dark, don't you think?" Alexis said, but she couldn't help but to like what Moody was saying. When she had thrown him across the classroom, Alexis had felt an uneasy but very pleasant amount of a thrill. "Thanks, Al."

Moody merely grunted. He casted a quick healing charm on Alexis's burn marks before motioning her to get out of his classroom.

"No point in going to you first class, seeing that it's ending now," he growled walking with her towards the door. "But do go to your next class or I'll give you a detention."

"Yes, professor."

"And Alexis," Moddy said, grabbing his niece's shoulder again. "Don't ever let me see you moping about again. No Black, especially not a child of Bellatrix, would be caught doing so and that includes Grim."

Alexis smiled sheepishly at him, nodding her head in understanding. She caught the ex-Auror off guard when Alexis gave him a quick hug before sprinting down the hall.

"Constant vigilance, Madeye!" she shouted with a laugh. Alexis could hear the man's scowl even as she took a corner and continued on her way at a slower pace. She had a free period until Charms.

Deciding last minute to try catching Harry and see how he was dealing with the newspaper problem before he had Transfigurations, Alexis turned sharply on her heels and headed back up the stairs she was originally heading down. Her eyes caught those of a familiar Bulgarian just as he began descending the staircase. There was a pause where the two stared at each other like they had done thrice before: first at the World Cup, then the Durmstrang's arrival, and lastly, when Krum had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. And just like the last two occasions, Alexis was the first to break eye contact, turning on her heels and heading back down the stairs as quickly as she could without running.

"Vait," called the Bulgarian. He tried to grab Alexis's shoulder but she slipped out of his grasp.

Giving up on walking away, Alexis took off in a dead sprint. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Seeker and was going to run to China if she had to just to get away from him and his gift of making poor butterflies appear inside her stomach.

Unfortunately, being the Quidditch star he was, Krum was faster than Alexis. He caught her, wrapping an arm around her to prevent her from running away and also not to bruise her by grabbing her and yanking her back.

"I just vant talk," Krum said as Alexis squirmed in attempt at getting away. Talking, however, was the last thing Alexis wanted to do.

"I don't care,"Alexis said shortly, trying her best to no avail in getting away.

"Please," said Krum.

"No- Hey! Put me down!"

Alexis cry out was because of Krum tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He turned sharply towards the closest room, an empty classroom Alexis remembered as where the Mirror of Erised had been her first year, and carried her inside. Shutting the door with his foot, Krum didn't put Alexis down until he carried her to the center of the room where the Mirror had once stood.

"Now," Krum said, casting a spell on the door, making it vanish. "Ve vill talk before I return door, yes?"

"No," said Alexis rudely. "You will return the door now!"

"You are," chuckled Krum, "very, shall ve say, demanding, yes? I ask only five minutes of your time."

Alexis glared at him.

"Fine," she huffed. "It's not like I have a choice."

Krum smiled, very pleased with himself. He cleared his throat but couldn't get rid of his smile.

"I no you are not as reporter voman says."

"I- what?"

Alexis blinked. Had she heard him right.

"De voman tried to make you seem heartless, yes?" said Krum. "I do not believe so nor do I believe you have more dan friendship vith Potter and Diggory."

"Why would you-"

"Because," said Krum, cutting Alexis off, "ven you fought Ravenclaw girl over gossip, right vord, yes? Ven you fought her, you vere very passionate in telling her and everyvon listening dat you vere only friends vith. Von does not lie if day have already defeated enemy."

"Tell that to Marietta," Alexis grumbled.

"I vant to get to no you better, Alexis," continued Krum. "I do not care vat everyvon dinks."

"Have you read the Prophet?" Alexis laughed harshly. "You might want to reconsider not caring."

"And I told you," Krum persisted, "vat da reporter voman said does not bodder me. I vant to no you. I vould like you to no me too."

Viktor Krum stepped forward and took Alexis by the hand.

"Red, eleven, flying and you."

Alexis looked up bewildered, "Huh?"

"My favorite color, favorite number, favorite hobby, and favorite ding about dis trip," answered Krum with a smirk. "Your turn."

"Why would I-"

Krum mock sighed loudly with a smile. Alexis found the butterflies returning to her stomach.

"I told you, princess," he teased, grinning when Alexis scowled. "I vant to no you and you to no me. Noing does means noing dings about anodder, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

Alexis silenced when Krum put a finger to her lips. He shook his head chuckling.

"I do not understand," Krum chuckled. "You no vat I meant but ask questions. Is dis an English ding?"

Alexis pushed the Bulgarian's finger away.

"Actually, I was raised in America," she said before realizing it. Krum grinned triumphantly at her.

"So you do understand," he teased. "Gud. Go again."

Alexis didn't understand Krum at all. She didn't know why he was pestering her, or why he had kissed her, or even why grinning as he waited for her to tell him something about herself. All Alexis did know is that she wasn't going to be able to fight back her own grin if he kept it up.

"My favorite color is a tie between red and green," Alexis said awkwardly. She wasn't exactly sure why she was playing along with Krum's question game.

"Gud," said Krum. "Von more and I vill go."

"I play Chaser," said Alexis.

"And I play Seeker," grinned Krum. "Your turn."

"No fair!" said Alexis. "Everyone in the Wizarding World knows that. It's like telling me you're Bulgarian and go to Durmstrang."

Krum shrugged his shoulders.

"Vat vould you like to no?"

Alexis bit her lip, thinking hard on Krum's question. She knew what she wanted to ask but was hesitant to do so. She was just starting to enjoy herself and didn't want to ruin it.

_'You're not afraid of a boy, are you, Hex?' _McPherson asked. _'You've faced the memory of the Dark Lord, who was far worse than a mere school boy, and didn't even flinch. Besides, you're not-'_

_'-allowed to be afraid,' _Alexis finish on her own. Then, aloud, she asked, "There are hundreds of girls at this school begging for your attention while I ignore you. Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Dat is vhy," said Krum without a sliver of hesitation. "You do not care about fame. I dink you hate it. I like dis. It makes me curious to be your friend, maybe even more den friend."

Alexis broke eye contact, trying her hardest not to blush. It was becoming a difficult task to do whenever she was around Krum.

"Next question..."

In the end, Alexis missed Charms after all, but at least she had a date to the Ball.

* * *

><p>That chapter was a lot of fun to write except for the ending. I really don't like romance but some things just gotta happen. Hope I didn't anger anyone with Alexis's rejection to Harry and if I did good! The newspaper scene, and Moody comforting Alexis in his own way we're really fun though!<p>

Next chapter should be the Yule Ball! *covers ears to avoid going deaf from squeals* Can't wait!

Review Responses:

**PandaBear121**: lol Yes, yes it was :P

**tikitay13**: Sorry, but I am Keith the _Evil_ Dark Lord for a reason. As for who's feelings you should hurt, go for Rita Skeeter's. She was mean to Hex!

**Ari**: That's great to hear, both the Alexis/Krum and cliffhanger that is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**caring16**: hope you like this chapter too

**HayleyGoth**: glad you enjoyed Hermione and Fred but sorry on the fact that Hex is going with Krum! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**mwinter1**: very good! Love hearing your theories!

**InLuvWithCandy**: I love knowing people like Ron and McPherson's bickering. I know I love writing it!

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**: wow, that's awesome to hear! Hope you like her choice!

**jessica02**: Well it was a good guess! Hope it wasn't too easy to figure out! Hope you like this chapter!

**WheresDaBeef**: please don't punch Krum. It's not his fault Alexis is blind to certain things! Hope you don't mind this chapter with all the Krum stuff

**ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices**: Yeah, Krum is confusing! And poor Harry! Though kissing him may confuse a certain someone so be warned...

**Kaylee13133**: Well that's awesome and sad to hear! And no comment on the next part! As for that chapter in Harry's point of view, I'm working on a one-shot for it. However, it is going to be a slow process because I have to write in a point of view I've never done before.

**santosdanica**: That's the goal! I'm trying to fill the loony bin with all the people I think I'll get along with when I get sent in!

**Ingrid**: Luna knows all its just Luna (I think you meant her instead of Lavender)

**aandm20**: Thanks! I love my brain too! I'm also glad you are entertained and hope this chapter was entertaining too!

**evemariegravel46**: I do too!

****: here you go!

_Remember, next chapter is Christmas and the Yule Ball! I plan on either finishing the second task or reaching it by the eighteenth this month as a special birthday present to yours truly so be prepared! After that, I'll be going on a five day trip to DC with my school for the March 4 Life so I won't be getting that much time to write so the chapter after that may take some time. Sorry if it does! _

**_Please Review!_**

DCF


	20. Chapter 20

Happy birthday to me!  
>Happy birthday to me!<br>Happy birthday to me and because I look like a hobbit minus the hair feet and belly I shall act like one and give other people presents instead of receiving them!  
>Happy birthday to me!<br>Here's a chapter!

I apologize for the long wait but this is a long chapter, my longest ever to be honest. I fought with myself about breaking it into two part and decided against it in the end so I'm sorry it took so long. I do hope and believe you'll enjoy it!  
>Warning: invisible man, dancing, snowball fights, makeup, more dancing, weird flower conversations, kissing, dancing again, lying beetles, bitch slapping, and gentleman Bulgarian style.<br>For phoenixfelicis07: I made sure every crackling was cackling just for you and used know instead of no when necessary!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 20: The Yule Ball<p>

Despite the gossip, the howlers, and letters Alexis refused to open out of suspicion and the unexpected warning from Snape one morning, Alexis was unaffected by Rita Skeeter's news article. Her relationship with Harry was as strong as ever and so was her friendship with the rest of her housemates mentioned in the article. She wasn't exactly sure where she ever stood with Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint who already hated her so nothing changed between Alexis and them.

Her relationship with Cedric was danced around, and the two potions partners decided unofficially to cease seeing each other outside of class without one of their friends present for Cho's sake. The Ravenclaw Seeker seemed to appreciate this a great deal but still seemed nervous whenever Cedric left her side for Potion's class.

On a more comical note, Oliver Wood, Alexis former Quidditch Team Captain, had even written her a letter asking her what he had missed after reading his involvement in the article. He took it as well as the twins had, by turning it into a joke and made multiple teasing remarks about how he hoped he didn't break her heart when he told her he was madly in love with Alicia Splinnet instead of Alexis. This fact had been new to Alexis, as well as several other Gryffindors when Alexis shared his letter with her friends, and also very entertaining when it was discovered Alicia and Wood had been dating since Alexis's second year without anyone's knowledge.

More entertainment was followed when Alexis saw Alicia send a howler with the name Oliver Wood written on it.

The Yule Ball was growing closer and, despite as cheesy as Alexis thought it was to say, so were her and Krum. Alexis found herself spending a great deal of her free time with the Bulgarian and on two occasions she had convinced Harry to lend her his Invisibility Cloak to visit him late at night. Alexis would get an adrenaline rush sneaking out to the Owlery for one of her late night talks with Krum, who had yet to stop calling her princess.

It was on the second of these two rendezvous, the night of the twenty-third or the morning of Christmas Eve, while Alexis was retracing her steps back to Gryffindor Tower, that the fourth year ran into something unexpected- or rather- someone.

Taking the steps two at a time, Alexis wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, having been blissfully distracted by a kiss goodnight from Krum and on the account that she was invisible, when she ran into thin air. Failing into an ungraceful, but luckily still covered, heap, Alexis had just enough time to catch sight of short, blond hair that reminded her of hay before the owner cover himself up.

"Who's out there?" growled a distinctly familiar voice.

Alexis nearly gasped at the realization of who owned the voice. It was her unknown savior from the Quidditch World Cup, here, in Hogwarts, and he was sneaking around in an Invisibility Cloak.

"I know you're still here," her savior growled. "Show yourself if you value your life."

Despite knowing without a shadow of a doubt she had been saved by the man under the other Invisibility Cloak, Alexis was not about to remove her only protection from an equally invisible and perhaps dangerous stranger. She stood up slowly and starting sneaking across the wall towards the stairs. Her only warning before being slammed against the wall was the sudden feeling of wind charging towards her.

Alexis gasped as an arm, while it may have been invisible, pressed against her neck as it lifted her roughly off the ground. One more swift jerk, and Alexis caught a glimpse of Harry's Invisibility Cloak being tossed to the ground.

It would seem, almost immediately, once the invisible man recognized her, and recognized her he did, Alexis was placed slowly, if even gently, back on her feet.

"Only you, dearie?" said the invisible man with a chuckle. Alexis coughed, rubbing her throat. "Sorry about that. You should know better than to sneak around the school, Alexis."

"How do you know my name?" Alexis coughed, her throat still sore from the sudden impact it had been forced to endure.

Another chuckle very similar to a hyena's cackle filled the air making Alexis shudder involuntarily.

"Oh, I know all about you, dearie," sang the invisible man. Alexis suddenly felt as if she was being looked over. "More than you would ever think."

"You saved me at the World Cup," said Alexis, reaching for Harry's Invisibility Cloak on the floor. The imprint of the foot covered it just as she had.

"Indeed I did," said the voice simply, as if he were merely stating a fact. "A simple Expallesco charm and you were safe and sound."

Filing the spell to memory so she could ask Moody to teach it to her later, Alexis now had no doubts whatsoever that the invisible man was the same man from the World Cup.

"Now," whispered the voice very close to her ear, telling Alexis that the invisible man must be squatting at her right side, his foot still on the cloak. "You're going to tell me, dearie, why you're up at this hour, roaming the halls."

"I was visiting a friend," Alexis answered quickly. She reached for the Invisibility Cloak hastily only to have an invisible arm grab her own. A tsk-tsk filled the air.

"A who is demanded, Miss Lestrange," mocked the unowned voice, "or else you'll never get back to your tower uncaught."

Alexis shifted awkwardly on her knees, unsure whether to answer the stranger or not. Seeming to know this, a soft cackle escaped into the air yet again.

"I'm not a teacher, dearie," the invisible man laughed. "I can only give you back your cloak if you tell me."

Again, Alexis hesitated. The hand that had taken her arm was holding her still in a gentle but firm grip. Yet something about the hold felt familiar and safe.

"I went to see a Durmstrang boy," Alexis said quietly, forcing herself not to blush. She had yet to understand why she did so whenever she thought of Krum.

"Krum," stated the invisible man in a tone very much like Sirius's when he had last spoken to her about boys. It confused Alexis greatly how fatherly a complete stranger she had never seen, save fore the glimpse of his hair, sounded. "A Pureblood. Your mother would approve despite the age difference."

"He's only seventeen- my mother?"

The hand holding her arm suddenly released her and moved to her head along with the other invisible head. Alexis was startled by the sudden peck on her forehead followed a soft whisper of goodnight, before she was greeted by a shift in the wind.

The invisible man was gone.

Awkwardly, Alexis sat against the wall next to the stairs rather confused about what had just transpired only a few seconds ago. After quietly climbing to her feet, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over herself again, and reclimbing the stairs, Alexis went over the facts in her head. First, their was a quite possibly a stranger, because she doubted it was one of her fellow students, roaming around Hogwarts with an Invisibility Cloak who just so happens to be the same person who saved Alexis at the Quidditch World Cup. Second, that person seemed to know her very well, and lastly, they knew her mother or at least knew who she was. Now the question was wether or not the person was friend or foe.

Climbing into the Gryffindor Common Room, Alexis contemplated waking Harry and Hermione up and asking for their advice in the most recent New Marauder minus one meeting. In the end, she decided it could wait until the morning and stumbled into a troubled sleep upon the Common Room couch.

.

Alexis woke up the next morning to the sun shining high in the sky, symbolizing mid day. She was surprised how quiet the Common Room was, especially at this time of hour and with the amount of people in it, and voiced her confusion to Seamus, who was sitting by the fireplace, reading a Quidditch book titled Knowing Your Fouls: from Blatching to Stooging.

"Fred and George threatened to put canary cream in all of our food until next Christmas if we woke you," he said with a quirky grin. "And I don't think anyone was foolish enough to question them."

"Oh?" said Alexis, glancing over to Fred and George in the corner. "Trying to make up for me standing up for you two damsels in distress?"

"Only being gentlemen, milady," mocked George as he and Fred continued to tear apart a contraption that looked very much like a Muggle blender.

"Right," snorted Alexis. She jumped to her feet, stretched, and without missing a step, climbed up the stairs to the boys dormitory so she could talk to Harry. However, what she found was Neville Longbottom in distraught.

"Hey, Neville," Alexis said carefully. She glanced first down at Neville, who was leaning against his bed from the floor, before looking at the open book on his bed. It was clearly a book that taught its reader dancing routines but the pictures seemed particularly angry with Neville who had more than likely not been able to get the dance steps right.

"Hi, Hex," Neville sighed, looking rejected. "Guess you heard Eloise Midgen changed her mind about going to the Ball with me."

"WHAT?" Alexis exclaimed, outraged that someone would do something like that, especially to Neville who had more excited about the dance than most the girls in Gryffindor. "Why the hell did she do that?"

Neville shrugged, "A Durmstrang boy asked her. Guess it's alright though. I can't dance to save my life anyways."

The two dancers in Neville's dance book huffed in agreement, making Alexis sneer. She slammed the book shut, perhaps a little too harshly when the two dancers gave loud yelps, before burying the book under Neville's bed.

"It's all about the teacher, Neville," Alexis said, extending her hand down to the pouting boy.

Neville gawked at Alexis's hand as if it were a foreign object. Slowly, he accepted it and stood up.

"You know how to dance?" he asked as Alexis placed his hand on her hip before taking his free hand into her own.

"There wasn't much to do growing up," Alexis explained, taking one step before showing Neville how to move. She then took another and showed him again. "Tom and I either practiced magic, read together or danced occasionally to the Muggle radio. Neither of us were very good-"

McPherson pffted.

"- but it gave me a very small basic understanding. Then I spent the summer between our first and second year at the Malfoy's. And let me tell you," Alexis failed to fight back her giggle as she and Neville repeated the first four steps in a waltz over and over, "Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius took it upon themselves to teach me the proper way for a Pureblood to dance. Well, Draco taught me for fun, and Narcissa focused more on proper edacity for a lady. Lucius on the other hand focused on dancing. It was one of the few activities I got to see him smile doing."

Neville merely nodded his head, very distracted as he watched his feet follow the steps Alexis had showed him. Alexis didn't mind. Apart from occasionally telling her friend to look at her instead of his feet, Alexis was blissfully remembering her dance lessons with each member of her family, from McPherson to Lucius.

"Mind if we cut in?" Hermione asked from the doorway where she and Harry stood.

"As long as I get Moony," Alexis teased.

"Sorry, Hex," laughed Neville, "but I call dibs."

And soon Alexis was dancing with Harry, who had no dancing experience so she quickly taught the steps to him as she had Neville, and Hermione was dancing with Neville. The four were laughing up a storm as they dancing, no doubt calling the attention of the next two Gryffindors to join them.

Fred and George entered the fourth years' dormitory with equally wide grins on their faces before flawlessly cutting in on Hermione and Neville's dance. Fred took Hermione while George shamelessly took the role of lady to dance with Neville. Pretty soon, one of the twins casted a spell that made musical notes appear in the air as they played a soft tone, leading to four more Gryffindors to join in on the fun.

Angelina, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati walked into the dormitory with curious expressions but did not hesitate to join in on the dancing. Angelina was swept of her feet by George in a dramatic, and rather impressive, twirl while Lavender and Parvati fought over who was going to dance with Neville, who had become a rather great dancer in the short time he had had to learn, before finally settling with Parvati dancing with Neville.

The dormitory was becoming quite crowded when Dean Thomas decided to join them. Luckily Harry had become tired and allowed Dean to take his place in the dancing but he stayed in the room laughing along with the rest of the gang. Soon other dance groups stopped or switched partners while others sat on one of the four beds laughing and joking.

Alexis later found herself dancing once more with Neville, who was now exceeding even Fred and George's dancing skills.

"See, Neville," Alexis said as her friend spun her around gracefully, never once looking at his feet, "it's all about the teacher. Eloise Midgen is going to be sorry she's not going with you now."

"Wait, Neville," said Parvati, her ears perking up. "You don't have a date to the dance either?"

"Erm- no," said Neville bashfully.

"Well," said Parvati, suddenly looking as bashful as Neville, "neither do me and my sister, Padma. Do you think you would want to escort us?"

Neville grinned wildly, as if he had just hit the jackpot. Alexis patted his back proudly while the twins, Seamus and Dean whistled.

"Two dates, Neville," teased Dean.

"Well done, mate!" chuckled Seamus.

Lavender suddenly shrieked before falling off Seamus's bed. She pointed fearfully at his pillow were a beetle laid.

"Kill it! Kill it!" she shrieked as Alexis quickly approached the bug.

"Huh," said Dean as Alexis caught the beetle and released it out the window. "That's the second time I've seen that type of beetle."

"Me two," said Harry. "The last time was at -"

"Spintwitches Sporting Needs," said Alexis, Seamus, Dean, and Neville together.

"Weird," said Fred.

"But you know what's weirder?" said George.

"Animal chews that make you sound like that animal," finished Fred, pulling out a bag of said gummies.

The gang laughed before returning to their leisurely entertainment, now including an elephant Seamus, a lioness Angelina, and a dolphin Hermione. As night grew closer, the gang's numbers slowly dwindled until it was only the four fourth year boys and Alexis, who had fallen asleep on Harry's bed without any question.

"And you two aren't going to the ball together?" teased Seamus as he and the others climbed into their single occupied beds.

"No, I'm going with Luna," whispered Harry, throwing an extra blanket over Alexis. "Hex has a date remember?"

"Yeah," said Dean, "but-"

"I think she really likes him," said Harry, crawling into his side of his own bed, which was far less than what Alexis was taking up in her slumber.

"Its not like she's sneaking out to see him," Seamus huffed, but his eyes widened when Harry didn't say anything. "She is? No way, no bloody way."

"Drop it, Seamus," warned Neville. "If Harry doesn't hex you, I will and seeing that my jinxes are never right, I just might accidentally turn your face into your buttocks."

Dean snickered.

"Might be an improvement."

Seamus threw his pillow at his best friend and Dean threw it right back. Harry merely rolled his eyes and closed his curtains before falling asleep next to his already unconscious best friend.

.

The next morning, Alexis woke up to her startled best friend rolling on top of her.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled, completely rolling off the bed and taking Alexis down with him. "Don't do that! Ow!"

Alexis glared at her best friend, who was rubbing his recently abused arm.

"You know why I did it," Alexis huffed, standing up and starching as three concerned and groggy heads stuck out of velvet curtains. She suddenly noticed an embarrassed Dobby standing on top of Harry's bed. Alexis smiled brightly at him and said, "Morning, Dobby."

"Morning, Misses Alexis," said Dobby. "Dobby is sorry for waking you. Dobby only wished to say Merry Christmas."

"Oh, well as long as that's all you wanted," grumbled Seamus though he wasn't angry. "Come on guys, presents in the Common Room!"

Following Seamus's lead, Dean and Neville jumped out of their beds and hurried off to the Common Room.

"Merry Christmas, Dobby," Alexis giggled. "Glad you could join us this morning."

"Yeah," said Harry, standing up. "Minus the near heart attack, I'm glad you could join us too."

Dobby looked ready to burst into tears of joy.

"You are too kind to Dobby!" he exclaimed. "But Dobby has brought gifts! One for each of his friends!"

The house elf pulled out two overly wrapped presents and stuck one into each Gryffindor's hands.

"I'll go get our present for you!" Alexis exclaimed, much to Harry, who hadn't gotten Dobby anything, relief. She ran off to the girls' dormitory, grabbed a small package off her nightstand, and ran back with only a short glance at her friends who were taring through presents like no tomorrow.

Harry had already opened his gift from Dobby, which was a pair of mismatched socks, one was bright red with broomsticks on it and the other was green with Snitches. Alexis opened her gift to find a pair of similar socks only instead of Snitches, her sock had Quaffles.

"It is wonderful!" exclaimed Dobby, as he opened his present from Alexis and Harry. He too had received socks, and several pairs, all mismatched and different sizes.

'I owe you,' Harry thought as Dobby slipped on one sock that was neon yellow with American stop signs on it and another one that was tie dyed.

'Yes,' Alexis thought back. 'Yes you do.'

The two best friends said their goodbyes to Dobby, who had completely broken down into tears over his dozens of socks, before joining the rest of their friends in the Common Room.

"You're presents are on the desk," said Hermione while taking a photo of Alexis and Harry with the camera her parents had gotten her last Christmas. "Not to rush you, but hurry up. We want to go to breakfast together."

"Whatever you say Moony," laughed Alexis. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Alexis and Harry, however, did tear through their presents very quickly. A book called How to Train a Dragon from Hermione, a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Cedric, a worn copy of A Study on Animagi with notes already written it from Sirius as well as another family heirloom (this time a small onyx ring with only the Black family crest), a traditional Weasley sweater (this one green with a golden shamrock that made Seamus laugh), two pounds of chocolate from Remus, an animated, plush Chimera from Draco with real fur and scales, and a necklace similar to the one Alexis had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday from Harry, were all scattered across Alexis's bed before she headed down to breakfast with her Gryffindor friends.

Afterwards, they all wondered outside before getting into a mass snowball fight that soon included several foreign students and even a few Slytherin. Alexis was even able to get a cheap shot off at Krum, hitting the Bulgarian Seeker right in the face with a snowball. Krum, having been hit in the face by several Bulgers, didn't even flinch but instead lifted an eyebrow at Alexis that said two words.

Game on.

And Alexis, being a Gryffindor, but not being stupid, did exactly what any sane person would do. She ran as fast as she could before hiding behind Hagrid, forcing the half-giant into the game.

When lunch time came, most of the students went inside while Alexis- who had successfully avoided an repercussions from Krum -Harry, and Hermione, joined Hagrid for a bowl of nice, warm soup in his hut. Afterwards, Alexis and Hermione went straight to fixing Hagrid's hair and picking out his outfit for the Ball while Harry sat in the corner awkwardly with Fang.

At five o'clock, Hermione dragged Alexis back to the castle without Harry to get ready despite the dance not being for another three hours.

"What could possibly take three hours?" Alexis bemoaned as she and Hermione trudged up to the castle. "We have to clean up, that's twenty minutes, put our dresses on, maybe ten tops, do our hair, five minutes, and... What else is there?"

"Makeup," said Hermione.

Alexis shuddered.

"I hate this already."

Hermione smirked, glad to see Alexis complaining about what every other girl was talking about. Her smirk grew into a grin when she nudged her friend.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Hermione whispered, pointing to the familiar Bulgarian standing outside the castle entrance.

"He's going to hit me with a snowball," Alexis said, her eyes widening in a slight panic. She wasn't sure if a shield spell worked on snow.

Krum approached them swiftly. He turned to Hermione. "May I-"

"She's all yours," Hermione cut in before skipping off. "I'll wait in the Entrance Hall, Hex!"

Alexis scowled. It was moment like this where she wished she hadn't told Hermione who she was going to the Ball with. Turning back to Krum, Alexis readied herself for the Bulgarian's revenge. However, no such thing came.

"I dank you for your gift," Krum said. "I am glad von person sent me gift dat vas not Quidditch related. Dank you."

"You're welcome," Alexis said awkwardly. "I thought you might like something different in your life."

"I do," Krum admitted. There was a long enough pause to make Alexis's cheeks flush red. "Villiam Shakespeare is very new to me, I like dis new. Very special."

"Yes, well Shakespeare is a famous English writer, despite his Muggle heritage," said Alexis. "His work is very, very special."

"Agreed," Krum said, kissing Alexis's hand. "I have gift for you too, but you must vait until dance."

Alexis pouted only to let out an uncharacteristic yelp when Krum poured a handful of snow down the back of her robes.

"Krum!" Alexis shouted as the Bulgarian ran off cackling.

"Even!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Shte mi lipsvash, Princess!"

Scowling at the Durmstrang's retreat, Alexis shook her head. She hurried inside to melt the snow, and found Hermione waiting for her. Upon Alexis's entrance, the renown know-it-all immediately grabbed Alexis's arm and dragged her up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

"We're doing Lavender's hair first and Parvati's makeup," Hermione rambled excitedly as she dragged Alexis up the steps to the girls' dormitory. "And Lavender will do my hair because Parvati is doing a traditional braid like her sister. Then she'll do Lavender's makeup while I do my own so all three of us can have enough time to do your hair and makeup!"

"What!" Alexis exclaimed, entering the fourth year dormitory. Parvati was already doing Lavender's hair. "I never agreed-"

"Alexis Lestrange, we are doing your makeup and hair and you are going to like it!" Lavender snapped. "Wow, that felt good."

Impressed, Alexis kept silent. She would appeal to her dormmates this one time, if only this one time.

Diligently, the four girls went to work on preparing for the ball, working together as easily as one would expect a champion Quidditch team. When they were all nearly done, it was Alexis who dragged her feet, becoming more and more nervous about the dress robes she was wearing in front of the mirror.

"You look amazing, Hex," said Hermione, honestly. Her periwinkle-blue robes floating gracefully over her as her usual frizzy hair was tamed and tied into an elegant knot.

"Maybe not," mumbled Alexis, shifting uncomfortably under the stare of her own reflection. "But you look beautiful, Moony. Prongs is going to be green with envy when he sees you dancing with Fred."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sighed before patting her friend's shoulder like she didn't understand the obvious.

"I'm going to meet my date, Fred, now," Hermione called as she turned towards the door. "Don't be late or Viktor Krum may chase you down like, oh I don't know, a princess in a tower?"

Alexis said something foul in response that if it had come from anyone other than Alexis would have offended Hermione, before returning her attention to her reflection.

The dress robes Sirius and Remus had sent her two months ago had not been more than glanced at by Alexis despite Hermione squealing over them. They were, of course, genuine Pureblood worthy, robes fit for only the best of the Wizarding World's classes. The fabric was a rich crimson and raven black color with a silklike texture. The sleeves, very much like the ones on the dress Narcissa had given Alexis the summer before her second year, were a black, see-through mesh that covered the tops hands and had thumb holes. The collar, which reached her neck in an elegant Victorian pattern, was of a similar mesh, connecting to the sleeves without interruption, but with a thick design at its top. The dress itself, however, was magnificent, crimson red that had a flair of nearly shining black fabric starting from the bottom back of the dress and trailing around to the front and ending on her chest. The back was laced in a corset and its string was also a very black color of shining fabric.

Alexis sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her loose bun out of her face. Despite the complete beauty of the dress, Alexis felt as if something was off about it. It wasn't until she decided to wear only her Black-Lestrange family heirloom in a choker, instead of it with her chimera necklace Draco had gotten her in their first year and her gift from Harry, did Alexis realize what it was. With a quick spell, the black on the dress changed to a matching gold of the her family pendent, bringing out her ivory skin in such a manner it made Alexis grin in approval.

_'Very Gryffindor,_' smiled McPherson. _'Intentional?'_

Alexis shrugged, admiring her work.

"It's kind of ironic how the Black family's color, after black of course, is red, and the Lestrange family's color, also after black, is gold, making me, as a combination, destined to be a Gryffindor."

Ron snorted, _'Woman logic_.'

Hurrying down the steps, Alexis panicked slightly at the sight of an empty Common Room. She was running late but still wasn't in a rush. However, Alexis did take a few shortcuts to the Entrance Hall, though if she was doing it to arrive faster or avoided other students, she wasn't sure. Finally, Alexis could see the rest of the school gathered outside the Great Hall from a top the grand staircase. She merely needed to sneak down the stairs unnoticed-

"Would you look at that!" cried Lee Jordan, drawing most of the student body's attention to Alexis.

"Bloody-" started Fred.

"Hell," finished George.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

_'There went not causing a scene,_' she thought to herself, heading down the stairs with an aurora of regality.

_'Sense when have you ever cared about causing a scene_?' chuckled McPherson.

_'You always cause a scene,_' teased Ron.

Alexis decided against rolling her eyes again. She reached the bottom step before meandering over to where Harry and Cedric stood along with Fleur Delacour and her date.

"Hell, Hex," laughed Cedric. "You just made half the school's jaws drop."

"No joke," mumbled Harry, still shellshocked.

Alexis tried in vain to surprise her grin. "Have you two seen-"

"You look more beautiful then ever, princess."

Alexis turned around to come face to face with a grinning Bulgarian in the most elegant crimson dress robes she had ever seen. Viktor Krum couldn't help but to kiss her hand as she offered it to him. He was still in awe as was everyone else in the hall.

"You- she- he-" stumbled the very excited Lee.

"We know, Lee," said the twins.

"Hex just-"

"We know, Lee."

"I-"

"We know!"

Reaching into his dress robes without letting go of Alexis's hand, Krum retrieved a small, black box. Opening it revealed a gold chain bracelet with a two shining jewels, one a ruby red and the other an emerald green.

Fleur gave perhaps the most dignified squeal Alexis had ever heard before turning around towards her date, Roger Davies, with a grin.

"Approved," Cedric said to Krum, who seemed to have been waiting for this response, before the Bulgarian wordlessly asked for Alexis's wrist. As she gave it to him, Cedric turned the very confused Gryffindor champion away. Whispering something quietly in Harry's ear, Alexis had only a fraction of a second to see Harry's jaw drop because of Cedric's words before her attention was turned elsewhere.

"Dere is question vith bracelet," said Krum quietly. "I vill ask ven headmaster not breathing down neck, yes?"

On que, Karkaroff appeared at Krum's side. His robes silver-grey very much like his beard, his facial hair groomed, and his face wore a perfectly drawn sneer.

"Ah, so the princess has arrived," hissed Karkaroff with a fake sense of humor. "I am surprised you made it at all."

"Why is that?" asked Alexis fighting down her usual smartass attitude.

Krum chuckled softly while pulling Alexis back from his headmaster, who she had subconsciously taken an aggressive step towards. Karkaroff glared at this action as if it had personally offended him, but before he could say or do anything about it, Professor McGonagall called all of the Champions forward and lined them up: first Fleur and Roger Davies; second Cedric and Cho; third Harry and Luna; and finally Viktor Krum and Alexis.

Students were being led into the Great Hall while the Champions and their dates waited outside. Luna's dress was a shining silver, which reminded Alexis of aluminum foil, and would have made her and Harry's robes look as if they had coordinated with Slytherin colors, for Alexis noticed Harry's robes were a handsome green like his eyes, had it not been for the multitude of multicolored beads, feathers, and patterns covering the poof of the dress. She was swishing said poof softly in the air around her while humming when Luna turned around to speak to Alexis.

"Hello, Hex," Luna said dreamily. "Did you talk to Charlie after the First Task?"

"Oh yes," Alexis said with a smile. "Hagrid and I got to visit Norberta. She remembered us."

Alexis left out the part that the dragon matriarch only noticed her. Norberta had tried to burn Hagrid alive while Alexis was scratching her nose. The sight had been very amusing for Charlie and the rest of the Dragonologists.

"The Nargles leaving you alone?"

"Err- weren't really bothering me," Alexis said, not sure why a such a creature would be bothering her to begin with.

"Oh?" said Luna. "Must have been Harry they were bothering."

The odd third year turned around as Krum leaned over near Alexis's ear.

"Norberta dragon, yes?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusement.

"It's a long story," Alexis replied and Harry snorted in agreement.

This, however, only made the Bulgarian more curious. But before he could ask for more information, Professor McGonagall announced that all the students and guest were waiting for the Champions. With one quick glance over them, a slightly longer glance going to Luna and her dress, McGonagall motioned the four Champions and their dates inside one by one in pairs.  
>Alexis followed behind Luna and Harry with her arm wrapped around Krum while everyone in the Great Hall applauded the Champions as they made their way up towards a large round table where the judges would be sitting.<p>

The Great Hall was magnificently decorated, every inch of it covered in magical silver snowflakes that shined as lights and mistletoe littered across the walls, and every student and teacher inside was dressed to impress.

Twice Alexis made eye contact with her cousin and twice she made the mistake of listening to him tease her.

'Couldn't find better eye candy, could you?' and 'Father is going to be tickled pink when I tell him who you went with,' escaped the Slytherin's mind as Draco stood innocently with his date, Pansy Parkinson, and his fellow housemates, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, and a blonde hair girl Alexis only knew as Greengrass.

Alexis caught sight of Fawcett leaning on a tall blonde hair students arm that she recognized from the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. She remembered his name being something like Steven Stebbins or something. Alexis smiled to herself at the sight.

Alexis looked up to see Dumbledore smiling happily at the Champions as the approached the table, but Karkaroff was wearing a expression similar to the one Snape made whenever he saw Alexis or Harry- annoyance. Ludo Bagman was applauding loudly like the students, his robes a bright purple with large yellow stars, and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Not surprising to Alexis, Crouch was not present and instead his seat remained empty.

Silently, the Champions and their dates filled in the remaining seats. Alexis was seated with Krum on her right while Ludo, with an empty chair between them, sat on her left.

"Hello, hello!" said Ludo cheerfully as Harry took a seat on Ludo's other side along with Luna. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Right," said Alexis, clicking her tongue nervously. She turned to speak to Krum when the chair on her left was pulled back, scraping the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, Ludo. Mr. Crouch still isn't feeling well and that Weasley boy is at my heels trying to get measurements for cauldron density. I'm an Auror not a cauldron maker."

"Understandable, Carter," chuckled Ludo as the last guest took a seat between him and Alexis. "You've met Alexis, yes?"

There was a stiffness in the air suddenly as Alexis and Swine realized they were sitting by each other that even students at the farthest table could feel it. Alexis looked Swine over with a scrupulous eye. The man had kept his usual ponytail but instead of Wizard robes he had worn a slightly more Muggle looking attire. Dragonhide books with formal black dress pants along with a soft-to-the-touch looking white shirt that was topped with a golden vest, Swine looked well dressed. However, the man also looked very tired and more weatherworn than Alexis had ever seen.

"We've met once or twice," Swine said with absolutely no emotion. He nodded his head towards Alexis. "Lestrange."

"Swine," Alexis replied with her own curt nod.

"Gud evening, sir," said Krum in an attempt to lighten the tension. "Alexis, do you know vhat you vant to eat?"

Happy to turn her attention away from the Ministry work, Alexis began talking to Krum as dinner was served. She was growing in her nervousness thanks to Swine sitting beside her but Krum was helping. The sly Bulgarian took her hand under the table, blatantly ignoring the glares his Headmaster was sending their direction.

The rest of the dinner passed in a blur with pork chops, the muttering of the word Southpaw, and Dumbledore chatting about a room full of chamber pots. When it was time to dance, however, all of Alexis's nerves returned to her.

As Krum led her onto the dance floor, along with the rest of the Champions and their dates, he whispered teasingly into Alexis's ear, "Are you afraid?"

Shaking away any feeling of nervousness, Alexis gave him her automatic response, "I'm not allowed to be afraid."

Both McPherson and Krum chuckled softly.  
>'What's so funny?'<p>

'Nothing, Ron.'

With her new found bravery, Alexis took Krum's hand. The Bulgarian smiled down at her and, unlike Alexis, found it very easy to avoid making eye contact with the mass of students that had surrounded them.

"If you vould like," smirked Krum as the music was about to begin, "you may look at me instead of vatching crowd, yes?"

Despite herself, Alexis smirked at the Bulgarian's words.

"I stand by me calling you arrogant."

"It is just look at me," whispered Krum, with a shrug. He gently placed his hand around her waist and intertwined his other hand with hers. "I vill not let you fall, princess."

"Falling is the least of my worries right now," mumbled Alexis as the music began and so did their dance.

"Then vhy are you so nervous?"

Subconsciously, Alexis's eyes fell on Swine, who had remained sitting at the table along with Ludo. The confusing ponytail man was looking back at her as he took large swigs of his drink, most definitely not pumpkin juice, while half listening to Ludo ramble enthusiastically in his ear.

"I'm worried I might see Rita Skeeter here," Alexis finally replied, looking back at her date.

Krum, having seen Alexis look at Swine in an unaffectionate manner, was not convinced. He lifted his eyebrow, "Vhy do I doubt dis is true?"

"Because," Alexis said with a devilish smile, "you're not as dumb as you look."

Krum chuckled, spinning Alexis as he was cued by the music.

"You dink I am dumb?" Krum asked with mock insult.

Alexis looked away, biting her lip.

"You vill pay for dat vo," Krum chuckled again. "Pay dearly."

Alexis shook her head, smiling widely at the Bulgarian's empty (she hoped) threats. Her eyes widened when she looked around the Great Hall.

"Krum, let go. The music stopped."

Sure enough the music had stopped and Krum and Alexis were the last to stop dancing, everyone watching them as the did. To make the situation even more entertaining, Krum decided it would be best to kiss her hand softly before leading her towards the front of the dance floor as the band took the stage, completely ignoring the gawking students.

"Vierd Sisters," announced Krum, pointing towards the band. "Day sing song called Do Da Hippogriff."

"Oh," said Alexis, ignoring the other students around them as the band started. "What's it go like?"

"Dancing like a Hippogriff, mainly," said Krum with a shrug.

The up beat music began, and so did their dancing, but not before Alexis was able to spot Fawcett. The Ravenclaw must have been thinking the same thing Alexis was thinking because the moment the two made eye contact they both had to look away in order that they wouldn't fall into a fit of giggles. All it would turn out, Professor Trelawney could make real predictions she just couldn't interpret them.

Dancing continued, the fast beat music appearing less and less, until the finally hour of the dance drew near. Alexis was having a wonderful time dancing with Krum and Krum seemed to be feeling the same. The two were heading over to get drinks when they were approached by Cedric.

"You don't mind if I steal a dance, do you?" he asked.

Alexis smiled. She hadn't really gotten to see much of Cedric since the article and was really starting to miss her Hufflepuff.

"I do not see vhy not, but bring her back, yes?"

Cedric grinned, "Of course." He quickly led Alexis back to the dance floor just as another slow song began.

"I can't believe Cho is letting you dance with me," said Alexis as she and Cedric danced together.

"Actually it was her idea. She didn't wants me all to herself for the last dance and I think she feels guilty for taking up all my time."

Alexis laughed, "Well, I'm glad I could at least dance with you once."

Cedric smiled, "Don't be. I'm actually here to yell at you for breaking a promise."

"What promise?"

"The one you made saying you wouldn't grow up," replied Cedric plainly. "You broke it, Hex."

Alexis rolled her eyes as the song ended. Cedric bowed politely before running off to find Cho. Alexis made a move to do the same but for Krum when someone grabbed her hand.

"If you think for a second that you're not going to dance with your favorite cousin," said Draco as he pulled Alexis into a dance, "you have another thing coming, Alexis Lestrange."

Alexis rolled her eyes again with a soft laugh.

"Whatever you say, Draco Malfoy."

The two of them danced quietly together and as the song end Harry walked up to them. He smiled brightly at his best friend, though the smile looked forced from what Alexis assumed was exhaustion.

"Me next?" Harry asked hopefully.

"But of course," said Alexis as Draco gave her a quick wink. He looked at harry with an impassive face.

"Potter."

Harry nodded curtly at him.

"Malfoy."

"Boys," Alexis mock warned.

With a squeeze of her hand, Draco handed Alexis over to his nemesis with far less spite then expected before heading back to Pansy who waved cheerfully at Alexis.

The two Gryffindors began dancing to the next song.

"You look..." started Harry but he stopped tongue tied.

"I'm glad you approve," teased Alexis as she laughed a Harry's expression of confusion. "Have you danced with Hermione yet?"

"No, she's been dancing with Fred since the ball started," he replied nonchalantly. "I..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Nothing."

Alexis finished her dance with Harry and became quite concerned she might never get to return to her date as Fred and George joined the line waiting to dance with her.

"Me first," said Fred with a Weasley grin.

"No way, mate," said George.

Luckily the next song had a fast beat so she was able to dance with both her friends while Harry, much to Alexis's amusement, danced with Hermione before Alexis ran off to find Krum. Instead she ran right into Ludo Bagman.

"Ah ha," he said with his own smile, "it seems I have found the perfect dancing partner. May I?"

Alexis forced a smile, "Certainly."

'I'm never going to get to Viktor.'

Bagman once more led her back to the dance floor.

"So Viktor Krum?" he asked giddily. "Who would have guessed! I particularly was leaning towards Harry, myself."

"Really?" Alexis asked as politely as she could.

"Oh yes! Never would have figured Krum would have won your heart, not after the World Cup and the whole clover incident. Of course, I'm not the only one who is surprised. Amos, Mr. Diggory, was sure his son was going to win."

"Was he really?" said Alexis, making a mental note to tell Harry and Cedric there was a betting pool going on over who would win her heart.

"Indeed! In fact I was talking to him about it only the other day, you know. Ran into Troy afterwards, you remember him? Well, he certainly remembers you! Couldn't get the fellow to leave me alone with all his questions! He seemed very entertained with all the mayhem you're making between the Champions. Said he liked a girl with sparks, excuse my language."

Having the Irish Quidditch player and seeing his personality for herself, Alexis let a laugh escape her. At least Bagman was entertaining to dance with, but that didn't change the fact that she was trying to find Krum.

"Anyway, rumor is that he and a few other certain Quidditch World Champions might attending the next task!" Bagman exclaimed. "You didn't hear from me of course."

Alexis wanted to roll her eyes with the thought of how much drama that would cause. She had only just stopped wearing Troy's jersey on Saturdays and that was only because Krum had threatened to rip it to pieces if he saw it again- whether she was wearing it or not. Luckily the song ended and she was able to finally get way to look for him.

"Not yet, girl."

Alexis let out a groan as her arm was grabbed by none other then Igor Karkaroff.

"A quick word, if you please."

"Any choice in the matter?"

Karkaroff smiled, showing off his yellow teeth, "But of course." And what he meant was, 'No, not really.'

He led her back onto the dance floor.

"I would highly recommend you leave Viktor alone," he said plainly.

Alexis let out a laugh, "You have no idea how much I've been trying to do just that."

"I would try harder then. You do not need to mess with his head. He needs to stay focused at his tasks in the tournament, not getting distracted by some girl."

"I completely agree," said Alexis as the song ended. "But I'm not just some girl."

She moved away with a smile only to have her arm grabbed again. Looking back, Alexis was met by a fierce glare that would have scared her had Moody's not been ten times worse.

"Do not disrespect me, you-"

"I'm sorry Igor, this is my dance," said the last voice Alexis was expecting. Karkaroff was pushed rather roughly to the side, his hand releasing Alexis's arm, as none other than Swine led Alexis back to the dance floor.

Alexis stared up at the man in bewilderment.

"You could say thank you," Swine scoffed.

Alexis's eyes narrowed.

"I have nothing to be thankful for," she huffed, feeling like a fish that had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Swine scoffed again, spinning Alexis gracefully.

"Do you know," Swine said nonchalantly, "that there is a language for flowers?"

Alexis lifted her eyebrow high but Swine, who Alexis was ready to bet the entire Lestrange fortune was inebriated, continued.

"Of course roses have many means but purple hyacinth flower stands means I'm sorry and ask for forgiveness, the geranium means you are admitting to an act of stupidity or folly, and the pink carnation symbolizes never forgetting someone."

"You're point?" Alexis asked, slightly peeved by the man's nonsense.

"Stay away from Moody," Swine said with a somber expression. "There's something... wrong, something very wrong with him. I don't trust him."

Alexis glared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe his nerve. How dare he tell her how to act- how dare he talk about Moody that way!

"And why would I care who you trust?" Alexis sneered. "You were Tom's best friend and you betrayed him."

Perhaps the most hollow and self loathing laugh escaped Swine's lips with Alexis words. He was forcing an unpleasant smile on his lips.

"Oh yes," Swine cackled coldly. "It would seem that secret last about as long as the one on your heritage. But would you like to no another?"

The song had ended and another had begun but Alexis and Swine stood still.

"I didn't just betray my best friend," Swine whispered into her ear, his breath very noticeably laced with liquor.

He waved his hand wandlessly and made a simple of purple hyacinth appear. Handing the flower to Alexis, Swine started to walk away only to face er once more with a grim expression.

"Despite Umbridge and Dawlish not considering the idea, I, however, knew he hid you behind the couch... You're welcome."

Alexis froze in place as Swine's words hit her. The ponytail wizard was long gone by the time she took of out the Great Hall. She stumbled into the Rose Garden, specially made just for the dance, and stumbled onto a stone bench.

Breathing hard, Alexis fought back the angry tears that filled her eyes.

"He killed you," Alexis stated more than asked. "He was your best friend and he killed you."

_'Alexis,' _said McPherson soothingly_. 'Calm down. It's alright_.'

"It's not alright!" Alexis cried, the tears she had fought streaming freely down her face. "He tortured you, his best friend... He let you get killed... He killed you... His best friend."

Alexis curled up into a ball, pulling her legs to her chest so she could rest her head on them. She wanted McPherson to be there to comfort her, his strong arms wrapping around her to hold her in his soothing silence, but she was alone and McPherson was dead.

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Alexis didn't know how long it took her to discover they were real arms but she realized the owner of the arms almost instantly.

Krum rested his forehead against Alexis's neck in silence, allowing Alexis to lean into him for comfort. They had never been this close. Of course, they had shared kisses and a gentle love touch but never had Alexis expected herself to be comforted by the Bulgarian she had only just started to know. Yet, here she was, leaning into the Durmstrang Champion the same way she would Harry or Cedric.

A silence passed between the two that was neither awkward nor strange even after Krum broke it.

"I knew your friends vould vant to dance vith you but I did not dink it vould take so long," he teased, squeezing Alexis softly. "I vas getting vorried von had stolen you from me."

"No one tried to steal me," Alexis said softly, her mood slowly changing thanks to Krum. "Just dancing with some friends and... others?"

"Oh?" said Krum, amused. He positioned Alexis and himself more comfortably on the bench where they were sitting next to each other but his arms stayed wrapt around her. "Who?"

"My friends: Cedric, Draco, Harry, and the twins," said Alexis. "The others: Ludo, err-you're headmaster-"

"I saw dis," said Krum, clearly not happy about his headmaster's actions. "Karkaroff vill hear vords."

"The dance didn't last long if it helps."

"No need to defend him," scoffed Krum. He leaned forward so that his forehead was against Alexis's. "None of dem tried to kiss you, yes?"

"No Krum," Alexis said rolling her eyes. "No one kissed me."

"Gud."

He kissed her softly on the lips and placed one hand soothingly on her neck. It was definitely a kiss Alexis enjoyed- though she would have enjoyed it more if they weren't interrupted. Again.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," snapped Snape.

Alexis suppressed her groan as she looked up to see Professor Snape and Karkaroff standing in front of her. Of course, they of all people had been the ones to catch them kissing. Snape was glaring at her with a very unamused look most men would save remotely for their children while Karkaroff had his usual hatred look.

"Viktor," said Karkaroff, "get back inside before you receive punishment as well."

Krum, with a now rather annoying grin towards Alexis, grabbed her hand and led her back inside. He sent a fierce look towards his headmaster when he thought Alexis wasn't looking, which Alexis thought even Moody would be impressed with, just before they disappeared from the professors' view. Once back indoors they rejoined the dance.

"May I have a dance with my niece?"

If it hadn't been Moody, Alexis probably would have said no. But it had been Moody, spiffied up in his own kilt and looking very... Moodylike.

"If you give her back," replied Krum. "Da last to ask for a dance did not."

Moody let out a small cackle. "But of course!"

Moody led Alexis away from her date once again and onto the far end of the dance floor.

"Enjoying the dance, Hex?" he asked.

"For the most part."

"Igor isn't giving you a hard time is he?"

"No more then usual."

"Good."

Moody began to hum to the music making Alexis laugh. He twirled her around remarkably well despite his peg leg.

"You look so much like your mother."

Alexis's laughter subsided and she looked up at her uncle uncertain.

"But is that a good thing?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Moody replied simply. "She was quite a beauty, though her sanity could have been better. I'm sure if things had turned out differently and she hadn't joined the Dark Lord, she would have loved you."

Alexis blushed. It wasn't much of a complement, but it was a lot from a man like Moody. Looking over his shoulder, Alexis caught sight of Swine once more sitting at the high table with Ludo who was again chatting enthusiastically. His silver eyes were a very dull grey as stared through Alexis and Moody.

"Someone should teach him it's not nice to stare," Moody growled, his magical eye following Swine even as he turned away from him.

"He told me not to trust you," Alexis blurted out. "That there was something wrong with you."

Moody snorted.

"Paranoid, is t he, dearie?"

Alexis smiled, enjoying Moody's joke, but as the music stopped, she handed Moody the purple hyacinth. Moody took the flower in his hand carefully, no doubt think it might be a trap, but raised the eyebrow above his real eye at Alexis.

"He gave me this after he told me it was him," said Alexis, unable to say Swine's crime.

Moody merely stared impassively at the flower before making it disappeared. He sent a harsh glare towards Swine, who was hurrying for some reason over to Dumbledore, before shaking his head.

"I'll take care of the bastard, dearie," Moody said as the dance finished. "He won't be bothering you much longer, but just in case, avoid the man and remember, Constant Vigilance."

The crazy ex-Auror led Alexis back over to Krum to return her as he promised.

"Enjoy the rest of your dance," he called back as he left.

Krum smiled at Alexis. "Professor Moody is quite different den I vas expecting. I am glad Karkaroff is afraid of him."

"Me too."

The two continued dancing as the ball drew to a close, neither of them happy the night was almost over.

"I still have question for you, Alexis," whispered Krum as the last song began.

"And what is that?" asked Alexis nervously. She had forgotten all about the question that Krum had said went with her bracelet because of everything that had gone on.

"I- it is da Skeeter woman."

Despite being assured that the reporter woman would not be allowed on Hogwarts' grounds until the next task, when Alexis shot her eyes to where Krum was pointing, she found Rita Skeeter standing in the doorway to Entrance Hall. She looked like she was waiting on them, but luckily hadn't seen them yet.

"Is dere another exit?"

"No," said Alexis grimly. "But she looks distracted."

Sure enough Rita Skeeter was chasing after Cedric and Cho who had just left.

"Den, let us go now," said Krum. "I vould like to valk you back to your dormitory."

Alexis smiled. Despite the fact that now Cedric was having to deal with the dragonlady, Alexis didn't feel too bad about Krum's idea.

"I would like that too."

The two slipped out into the corridor and hurried up the stairs. When they were sure the crazy reporter woman wasn't going following them they slowed their pace down to a crawl and took the longest and most deserted way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"You are beautiful," whispered Krum as he took Alexis's hand. "As alvays of course."

Alexis bit her lip to fight the blush that was growing on her face.

"Thanks," she mumbled back.

"I like it ven you blush," continued Krum. "I like ven you do a lot of dings, Alexis."

"Like what?"

Krum grinned as he pulled Alexis to a stop. "Like ven you breath, ven you valk, ven you look at me, even ven your angry vith me."

"Is that all you like about me?" Alexis teased, expecting Krum to be finished.

"Yes, because I do not like it ven you smile," he said. "I love it. I love ven you get all passionate about dings." Krum took a step towards Alexis, filling in the space between them. "I love ven you say my name, ven you are in my arms." He placed both his hands on her waist. "I love it all. I love your eyes. I love your nose. I love your lips, your little ears, your laugh. I love-"

"Cho, please wait!"

Alexis's eyes were torn away from Krum's handsome dark eyes as Cedric's girlfriend, or perhaps ex-girlfriend by the sound of his words, Cho, charged down the hall right at Alexis.

Cho's hand slapped Alexis across the face so fast the pain wasn't even able to keep up with it.

"You selfish, greedy, little girl!" screamed Cho, her eyes full of both rage and tears. "You know I love him! You know we've been dating for two years, and you do this to me! You-!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT!" shouted Alexis, a little more then pissed. The pain of the slap finally hit her and she covered her cheek. "Oww."

"Rita Skeeter," huffed Cedric, "she told Cho-"

"The truth!" bellowed Cho. "That you to have been sneaking around. That people have seen you together all over the grounds holding hands, hugging, SNOGGING! I thought I could trust you! I thought this was over..."

Alexis's eyes widened in recognition. "Are you daff! For the millionth time Cho, Cedric and I are just FRIENDS! Hell! I convinced him to ask you out because he was too shy to say anything! We've never snogged! We've hugged, yeah, but we're friends, they do that."

But Cho ignored Alexis's words.

"So you're telling me you've never kissed him? Never held his hand? Never cried on his shoulder! You're a liar, Alexis Lestrange, if that's even your real name! You've lied about that before, too."

Alexis was shaking with anger almost as much as Cho was but somehow, Merlin only knows how though she was willing to bet it had something to do with Krum taking her hand, her voice came out calm, "You're right, Cho. I have lied, but I'm not a liar. I've never kissed Ced, but he has kissed me, on the forehead, for comfort, and he has held my hand when I needed him to, for comfort, and I have cried on his shoulder, for comfort. All last semester actually. True friends do that when their friends witness a murder right in front of them. Or do you not remember Ron? Do you not remember him dying? Him not being here while we were having a good time, while we were enjoying life, something he can't do because he's DEAD."

There was a long silence before Alexis continued, her hand tightly intertwined with Krum's.

"Me and Cedric are just friends, Cho, best friends even. We love each other but aren't in love, okay? Rita Skeeter is just a hag of a woman trying, and succeeding it seems, to cause drama. I would have thought a Ravenclaw would have been smart enough to figured that out but I was wrong, obviously."

Alexis felt Krum squeeze her hand, telling her it was time to leave, so she turned around and let him lead her away.

"What are you saying?" Cho called out after her.

"What I'm saying Cho, is, even though you don't deserve him, you have the most dedicated and faithful boyfriend there is and he loves you. Don't screw it up because of your stubborn jealousy," Alexis shouted back not even looking in Cho or Cedric's direction.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until finally making it to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Sorry about, well, that I..." Alexis trailed off, her eyes fixated on the floor.

Krum squeezed her hand gently, "Do not apologize. I understand vat it is like ven friends believe rumors over you. It hurts but day vill learn from dere mistake or lose you."

"Not the most comforting of words, Krum," Alexis mumbled before receiving a small glare from her date.

"I vish for you to call me Viktor," Krum said softly.

"I'll think about it," Alexis teased. "Krum is much more intimidating."

"Do I intimidate you, princess?" Krum asked taking a bold step towards Alexis.

Alexis grinned.

"Not in the slightest, Viktor."

Viktor Krum chuckled softly as he twirled Alexis closer to him. For a brief moment he just held her in his grasp. He stared calmly into Alexis's emerald green eyes with content, not needing to say a word anymore than Alexis. Then, with a soft sigh, he kissed her.

"I vill ask question later," Kru- Viktor said, holding Alexis arm with the bracelet carefully. "I vant you to suffer trying to figure out vhat it is."

Alexis mock glared at him, swatting his hand. The Bulgarian caught her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Good night, Alexis."

"Good night… Viktor."

With a dramatic bow and a kiss on the hand, the Bulgarian Seeker turned on his heels and made his way down the hall before disappearing out of sight.

"What a gentleman," cooed the Fat Lady.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Fairy Lights."

* * *

><p>So I have a lot of things to say about this chapter starting with, it's freaking long!<br>Alexis has met her savior again! Wonder who he is and why he's so protective over Alexis?  
>I really enjoyed writing about Alexis bonding with Neville through dancing. I hope I gave enough hints on Alexis and Lucius relationship and if not I want you all to imagine a little Hex dancing with the Lucius. She's giggling contagiously, making the always serious Malfoy chuckle along with her as he has his little niece standing on his feet as he twirled her around. I fangirl awed. I really liked having every dance together on Christmas Eve.<br>Seamus and Dean will probably be moving up from their very minor character parts to just minor characters like Neville and Luna so expect more Gryffindor boys showing up in Alexis Lestrange!  
>Dobby, as usual, is the amazing Dobby we know and love! I also love writing about Christmas!<br>Alexis had to deal with Lavender 'cause I feel like Lavender would be stand up to Voldemort himself if she thought she could put makeup in Alexis. As Ron would say, "She needs to get her priorities straight."  
>The dress was hard to describe but I hope it makes sense. I also really like Alexis's gift from Krum and her gift to him. Shakespeare was just on the brain and I could see Krum liking his work despite everyone thinking he's dumb.<br>Now Swine… What. The. Hell. I was planning on holding that information back a little longer but I just couldn't help myself plus. He killed his best friend! And warned her about Moody so that will be interesting.

Cho is annoying as always but perhaps shes learned her lesson on jealous... Fingers crossed

Still think Krum is adorable at the same time a sly little bastard. At least I hope so...  
>Can't wait to see what happens next!<p>

**NeverBeyondRedemption**: I'm glad to know you can see that a bigger picture is developing with Alexis going to the Yule Ball with Krum or should I say Viktor (I really find this name unintimidating). I really hope you like the dress and find it black worthy (or rather it was until Alexis made it a Gryffindor dress) so I don't have any gingers or popping up out of my cupboards and drawers! (cause you can't hide endless, silent, black pit that you neither feel as you fall nor as you land Boggart anywhere now a days) Hope you like the Chapter!

**Kaylee13133**: had a small, Harry POV going on in this chapter but not really. I'm working on the one shot for ya but it will probably only be up to fourth year and just glimpses of his emotional change around Alexis.

**Ingrid**: Haha totally know the feeling! One time I wrote everyone's reviews with the name Alice instead of Alexis because I had been reading another one of my fanfics before typing them. Had to go back and fix every one of them. Sorry I took so long but is a long bloody chapter!

**santosedanica**: well as long as I come back! LOL thanks for the love and affection in the killing of myself bro

**PandaBear121**: me either! Merlin, I hate that woman but I love writing her! She is just such a mean word!

**HayleyGoth**: Sorry, no dice! Harry, poor, poor Harry, must attend with the lovely Luna but at least he got his dance!

**OliviaIE**: The Seeing Eye is with you child! But what about Ced? He'll probably be confused too!

**InLuvWithCandy**: Gossip is a girls best friend… said no one ever. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Ari**: Hope I didn't disappoint you! Please tell me what you thought!

**Phoenixfelicis07**: *takes very large swig of blueberry redbull and cracks knuckles in preparation for long review response* Yes, poor Harry. Maybe he should just go dark so he can win Alexis over by force… hmmm… I'm glad you like Hex's personal Krum hater Ron. Poor Miss "Luck of the Irish" just doesn't get it does she?  
>I really believe without Ron, Harry needs to talk with someone about girls(Hex) and seeing that Alexis is the problem it made sense for it to be Hermione.<br>Ron jumping in on Marauder conversations is probably going to happen more often so be prepared and embarrassing the goons was really fun!  
>I think we all know Rita Skeeter is evil but I agree that there is nothing worse than a love triangle. (says the girl that wrote one) and have I mentioned I hate Twilight? I hope we enjoyed all our lovely Quidditch players being added to the scandal though<br>Moody's words may not have influenced Alexis into suspicion but Swine has dropped the seed in the soil for it. With a little influence from the calculating McPherson, perhaps Alexis will notice some oddities? Though, I disagree with Moody using McPherson for a peptalk. At least, Alexis wouldn't notice which is more characteristic of him because she is still new to the sharing Moody-perhaps-Barty-Jr.  
>I agree the conversation with Harry would have been awkward but I don't think Harry would have been mad at Hex if she showed up dateless.<br>Almost had a perfect on the pairings too, so good job! I'll be PMing you replies to your other reviews but please bare with how long I take!

**Guest**: Here you go!

**Ari** (again): THANK YOU!

_**Please review guys!**_  
>DCF<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

So this has been my week and the reason you can blame on my chapter being late: Friday was homecoming and for some ungodly reason my schoolmates thought I should be queen (side note, who wants a tiara?) Saturday my best friends got engaged, Sunday was my birthday, Monday I got in a car accident (I'm fine but you should see the other guy's truck. I have a dent from where he hit me and his car is totaled # suburban tanks for the win) and on Tuesday I got as close as you can from getting suspended at my school because I announced my friends engagement (with their blessing of course!) on the intercom. Apparently that is worse then students driving to school without licenses (or even being legal age to drive), fighting, or spray painting the library blue (hasn't happened... Yet ;)) oh, and on Wednesday/Thursday I was on a bus to the March4Life (something that actually inspired this book last year) and marching said march. Friday was a free day but I only got half the chapter done and than Saturday/Sunday was a return trip home from the March as well as basketball practice. I got a little work done in school Monday and Tuesday but had a basketball game and senior dedication both nights so all the rest of the chapter was typed today while I'm sick in bed. Told you I loved you! But enough ranting, please, enjoy you're chapter!

* * *

><p>4 Chapter 21: A Hint<p>

Alexis didn't exactly understand how it worked but she had gone to bed angry with McPherson. She had skipped up the stairs two at a time and was happy to discover all of her roommates were fast asleep. Taking off her dress robes and switching into something a little more comfortable, Alexis crawled under her own covers when McPherson talked to her.

_'I think you should trust Carter,_' he had said, making Alexis freeze while she was still grasping her bed covers. _'There is something wrong with Moody_.'

"He's just opening up," Alexis whispered, closing her bed curtains.

_'Al doesn't 'open up', Hex,' _McPherson persisted_. 'He's been closed off since... He isn't acting like himself.'_

"Maybe he's changed since you last saw him," Alexis hissed, burying her head into her pillow. "You haven't seen him in over fourteen years after all."

_'Alastor Moody does not change,' _McPherson said firmly_. 'Nor will he ever.'_

"And what's your excuse for Swine?" Alexis mumbled before switching to thought. 'He was your best friend and he changed. He killed you!'

_'Hex!' _exclaimed Ron_. 'He's only trying to warn you!'_

_'I don't want you getting hurt,' _McPherson added_. 'Al is acting weird, even weird for him. I think Carter-'_

"I don't care what your best friend says," Alexis huffed aloud. "Moody has my trust. Not your traitorous best friend."

The peeved Gryffindor rolled over onto her side and grunted in annoyance.

"And we're not discussing this again," she whispered harshly. "I don't need a voice in my head telling me who to trust especially if they think I should trust their killer."

Neither Ron nor McPherson said another word, allowing Alexis to fall asleep angry with the world and more specifically McPherson and his ex best friend.

.

The next morning had consisted of Harry telling Alexis and Hermione Hagrid was a half giant and perhaps the worst Care for Magical Creatures class Alexis had ever had. Hagrid, who had the misfortune of falling prey to Rita Skeeter's most recent slander attack, had not shown up to teach the class, leaving the fourth years to the capable hands of Professor Grubbly-Plank. At least, Alexis had though the woman was capable until she made the decision to introduce them to unicorns.

Alexis hadn't found anything wrong with the beautiful, whiter-than-the-snow-around-it creature but the unicorn certainly found something wrong with Alexis. Unfortunately for Alexis, it took her nearly being gorged by said unicorn for Grubbly-Plank to notice the creatures dislike for not only Alexis but Harry and Hermione, who had both been trying to help Alexis escape the beast, as well.

"Move to the back!" the older witch had ordered the three of them. She was looking at them almost as if she was frightened by them. Hermione explained why once they were out of ear shot of the other students.

"Unicorns are very sensitive to dark magic and creatures," Hermione whispered hastily. "A dark wizard could never approach a unicorn. We're lucky it didn't empale one of us on its horn."

_'But none of us are dark_,' Alexis thought, opening a connection between her two best friends. She thought it was best they didn't have this kind of conversation out loud. _'Why would it attack us?'_

Hermione subconsciously scratched her scarred arm through her robes.

_'Last night, being the full moon, I was as close as I could get to being a werewolf and unicorns loath werewolves.'_

_'So why did it attack Hex and me?' _Harry asked.

_'Parseltongue_,' Hermione replied simply. When Alexis and Harry raised an eyebrow at her she sighed aloud. "Didn't either of you ever read Hogwarts, a History?"

Harry scratched his head sheepishly.

"Err..."

"I read it in first year," Alexis said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Because it talks about each of the four school founders," Hermione huffed as if that explained everything. She sighed again when she realized that was not the case. "Salazaar Slytherin could speak Parseltongue, a type of dark magic. The book speaks of when he was nearly trampled by a herd of unicorns while trying to help Godric Gryffindor deal with the dragon he had been foolish enough to tickle."

Alexis and Harry blinked.

"That was not in the book."

Hermione smiled, leading her two friends away as they were dismissed from class.

"I know. I just wanted to see if you were actually listening."

Alexis and Harry watched with equally baffled expressions as Hermione sashayed off with a very noticeable skip in her step.

"Was that," said Alexis gesturing to Hermione as she disappeared down the hall, "was that my fault?"

Harry shook his head with a sigh.

"I think it's Fred's," he said simply, completely ignoring Alexis's curious look. "What do you have now?"

"Free time," said Alexis, fixing her satchel on her shoulder. "Going to hang out with Moody before he has class. Talk to him about what happened at the dance."

"Which part?" Harry asked almost awkwardly. "When Krum asked you that question or when Swine bothered you?"

"Swine," said Alexis. She then stopped and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Do you know what question Viktor was going to ask me?"

"Cedric told- he hasn't asked you yet, has he?"

Harry's eyes were wide like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. When he realized Alexis had no idea what the Durmstrang Champion was planning on asking her, Harry did the one thing he could to prevent Alexis from figuring it out.

"See you at lunch, Hex!" Harry called over his shoulder as he sprinted down the corridor, leaving his best friend confused and in front of the Defense classroom.

"But!" Alexis called after him before shaking her head. "Never mind then."

Walking a little farther down the hall, Alexis entered her legal guardian's office. Unlike the one he had in his home, Moody had not put up wards to stop people from entering it. He had kept wards on the office, as far as Alexis knew, until she had started coming to talk to him earlier in the year. When Alexis had asked him about this, Moody had smiled and told her he had instead warded everything inside the room. Careful not to step on his heavily warded bear rug that had already bitten several unfortunate teachers that had been sent to gather the ex-Auror, Alexis walked past a great silver chest before seating herself in the only chair, not including the couch, in the room.

"Morning, Al!" Alexis called loudly so Moody could hear her from his room. She had learned over the summer with him to never approach his bedroom door unless it was an emergency, as in, the Dark Lord better be right on her heels trying to kill her.

As suspected, a few painful looking curses were shot off from the paranoid old man's room but the voice that shot them sounded very muffled.

"Al?" Alexis asked, slightly worried. She stood up from her chair when she heard shuffling coming from the room. "You alright?"

Greeted with silence, Alexis started moving towards the bedroom door. She was just about to grab the doorknob to the door when a violent roar and shake came from across the room and inside the silver chest. Alexis jumped, startled by the loud noise coming from the chest with so many locks. Her hands flew up defensively when the door in front of her opened.

"Constant Vigilance," Moody scoffed with his lip twitching towards a smile. "Did I startle you, dearie?"

"It was mainly your trunk," said Alexis, slowly lowering her hands. "What do you have in there, a Dementor?" she asked slightly out of breath.

Moody cackled.

"Something like that," he chuckled, leading Alexis back to the couch and chair. He waited until they were both seated before speaking to her again. "Suppose you're hear to ask me about my day?"

"It's only ten o'clock."

Moody chuckled again.

"If I enjoyed the dance?"

"I know you had a marvelous time," Alexis teased making Moody's chuckle turn to a cackle.

"Where I got my marvelous kilt?"

"I'd rather never know."

Moody mock growled at Alexis, making his niece giggle foolishly.

"I actually wanted to know why you," Alexis hesitated, looking away from her uncle, "I why you've been acting different."

Moody raised the eyebrow over his good eye. He leaned back in his chair as if to get a better view of Alexis. Sighing through his nose, Moody spoke:

"Could you be a little more specific, dearie? I am, after all, very different."

Alexis smirked at his joke but said, "You do things differently than you did when I lived with you. I know it was only a year but there are somethings like... Well, like when you call me dearie instead of lass. You used to always call me lass."

Having heard Alexis's words, Moody said nothing. He remained in his seat, motionless, his face clear of all emotions. Alexis shifted in her seat, becoming increasingly uncomfortable by her guardian's silence. She was just about to press into his mind to find the answers on her own when Moody spoke.

"I suppose if I don't tell you that you'll try Legilimency on me?" Moody grumbled, his eyes meeting Alexis's. He chuckled harshly at his own words. "It wouldn't work, I hope you know, Auror training in all... But I suppose I do owe you an answer, at least to ease your suspicion."

Alexis blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"It's not that you shouldn't be suspicious," Moody chuckled, "Constant Vigilance after all."

"Right, constant vigilance," Alexis mumbled, still red. "Sorry, I just-"

Moody nodded his head, understanding her wordlessly. There was another long pause before the ex-Auror spoke and when he did, he did so looking away from Alexis, his eyes, both magical and non, focusing on the silver trunk in his office.

"You remind me of her," Moody said in all but a whisper. "Different, but so very similar it's almost frightening."

Whatever Alexis had been expecting, Moody's words had not been it. She was surprised by his admittance of such a thing, especially to her, someone for over ten years he wanted dead as much as an other Ministry worker.

Moody thought she reminded him of his daughter? Does that mean the reason he had started calling her dearie instead of lass was because he used to call his Alexis dearie? It was the only way for everything to make sense and she didn't need, or want, McPherson's input on the subject, not that she expected it from him. McPherson had a way of avoiding any and all conversations dealing with the girl Alexis was named after.

Not knowing what to do, Alexis did the only thing she could think of - she took Alastor Moody's hand into her own and squeezed it.

Moody squeezed her hand right back.

"You're a dork, Al," Alexis teased.

And just like that, her and Moody's cute, family moment was ended and was replaced instead by several stinging jinxes and a few well place shield charms.

.

Alexis had been pleasantly surprised by Viktor Krum's mysterious question that everyone, including Moody, knew besides her. It had been very unexpected and not like any other question Alexis had been asked before.

Viktor has waited until Alexis, Harry, and Hermione were on their way back from their failed attempt in talking to Hagrid before he approached Alexis. He asked, in a way Alexis would have seen as an exaggeration of politeness had it not been typical for the Bulgarian, if he could steal Alexis away for a moment to talk alone. Not having much say in the matter when Hermione practically tore Harry's shoulder out of its socket dragging him away, Alexis agreed.

"So," said Alexis swinging her and Viktor's hand back and forth as they walked down towards the lake. As they walked past the Durmstrang ship, Alexis can't help but to wonder why she and Harry have ceased holding hands like they used to. "What's up?"

Viktor smiled, finding Alexis's lax words entertaining as always.

"I still have question," Viktor said, spinning Alexis around. Alexis laughed in her surprise. "It has been difficult vaiting to ask and now has become two questions."

"Alright," said Alexis, leaning against a small tree. "Ask away."

Viktor still had hold of her arm, the same arm she was wearing the bracelet he had given her. Smiling at the sight of it, Viktor lifted the bracelet and Alexis's arm high so she could see it too. It was shining in the sun light a similar gold color as the flakes of gold that still littered the Bulgarian's arm and neck.

"Dis bracelet has special meaning back in my country. It is vay my friends leave you alone more so now den before. If you say no to question, dough, you may still keep it."

"Krum?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Viktor waggled his eyebrows in response.

"Princess," he teased. "I find asking question harder den I dought it vould be. I am not gud at vords out side of my language but I vill try."

Pulling on her arm gently, Viktor drew Alexis close to him so that her hand rested on his heart.

"Vill..." Viktor paused, clearly thinking hard on his next few words. There was a small pause where Alexis tried to help him out.

"Krum, I-"

"Viktor," corrected the Bulgarian. "I am Viktor and you are Alexis. Please let me finish."

Smiling, Alexis let out a mock sigh, "Fine. Viktor, please continue."

Viktor, however, became distracted. "I like how you say my name. I like hearing you talk. You are very beautiful, very different from many girls. I like dis different."

Alexis grew flustered, "Um you brought me over here to say that?"

Viktor's eyes widened, "Uh, no. I have become distracted again. I brought you here to ask you a very important question. Vill you, Alexis, be my... Vat is the vord in your language? Vill you, go out vid only me? Is dat correct question yes?"

Alexis lifted her eyebrow confuse before realizing what he was trying to ask her.

"Did you just as me to be your girlfriend, Viktor?"

"Sorta. I do not like dis word dough. Ve use different term."

"Are you asking to court me then?"

Viktor clapped his hands together. "Dat is the vord, yes! Dough it sounds less foolish in Bulgarian."

Alexis blinked, still surprised by Viktor's words. Despite the constant talk about it in the dormitory, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks attempts to explain it to her, and seeing Cedric and Cho, Alexis had no idea what dating was like let along courting. She finally understood she liked Viktor but looking at Cedric and Cho, the only dating couple she personally knew, did not know if a relationship was a good idea.

_'What do I do_?' Alexis thought, forgetting the fact that she was mad at McPherson when she realized how much she needed his help.

_'Say no!' _Ron shouted. His words were followed by a grunt Alexis only ever remembered hearing when Hermione elbowed the ginger in the gut.

_'That's for you to decide, Hex_,' said McPherson simply. _'What do you want?'_

_'I... Don't exactly know,' _Alexis thought honestly_. 'Isn't courtship a big deal_?'

_'It's just a fancy form of dating, Hex,' _McPhersonchuckled_. 'More... Wizardy. You don't have to marry him if you say yes.'_

_'Oh...'_

"Vill you?" Viktor asked, bringing Alexis back to reality. The famous Seeker suddenly looked as nervous as he had the day Alexis told him her answer on going to the Ball with him.

"I-" Alexis fumbled, her mind still racing as fast as a Firebolt.

"I vill understand if you say no," Viktor said, though he looked like he wanted her to say anything but that. "Ve still do not know each odder dat vell."

Alexis scoffed a laugh, unable to help herself. She could hardly believe it had been only a month since she had punched the Bulgarian in the face. So much had happened since then she could barely remember having been glared down by the Durmstrang Champion at the Quidditch World Cup.

Her mind fumbled back to what Sirius and Remus had told her about dating over the summer. They had given her specific orders on who she could date and though she knew they had been teasing her, she hoped, Alexis couldn't help but to remember her uncles' words.

'He has dark hair, shares classes with you, plays Quidditch, is an extraordinary Defense student... And both of us have met him...'

"You'll going to have to meet a few people first," Alexis finally answered with a smile.

Viktor grinned widely before planting a kiss on Alexis's lips.

"I vill face another dragon if you ask," he teased with a chuckle. "Just say please."

Alexis giggled childishly.

"Yes, please."

Another sweet kiss was shared between the two of them before a loud call, most definitely meant for Viktor seeing that it was in Bulgarian, filled the air. Viktor sighed, kissing Alexis's forehead.

"I must go," Viktor said sadly. "Shte mi lipsvash, princess."

"Bye, Viktor," Alexis said. Her eyes widened with realization when Viktor handed her a familiar looking rose with his usual Cheshire grin. She waved after him as the Bulgarian hurried off to his ship.

Once the Durmstrang Champion had disappeared on board, Alexis slowly began making her own way back to the castle, tucking her rose carefully in her robe pocket. She had almost reached the castle when she spotted a familiar Beauxbaton Champion dipping her toes into the Black Lake. Curious, Alexis approached her.

"Hey, Fleur," Alexis said, waving when the French girl smiled at her. "Thinking about swimming in this weather?"

Fleur sighed, shivering in the wind.

"Itz very col' 'ere," she said, slipping on her shoes. "'ow de Durmstran' boyz swim in zuch vater... I do not like vater."

"Good thing you don't have to swim in it then," Alexis teased, but Fleur lifted a perfect eyebrow at her. "Err, the current of the lake pulls you towards the middle if you do decide to swim in it. Found that out the hard way with Harry when we fell in running away from... well, I guess we were technically running away from a teacher."

Fleur laughed, finding Alexis story amusing.

"I can not even azk vot you mean. Dis iz strange story."

"Harry and my friendship is just one big strange story," Alexis joked, "but swimming is only part of the story once."

"Per'apz twice," Fleur mumbled. She smiled at Alexis before looking slightly torn on whether or not to speak again. Finally deciding to, Fleur said, "'arry should bring 'iz egg near vater. It helps vith t'inking I t'ink."

Having said these words, Fleur said goodbye to Alexis before heading back to her carriage.

Alexis raised an eyebrow as she left.

_'Was that a hint?' _she thought.

_'Wouldn't hurt to try it out_,' advised McPherson.

Alexis agreed, but before she ran off to find Harry she stopped by the Owlery. Pulling out a quill and a parchment of paper, Alexis wrote:

_Dear Grim and Moony,_

_I have someone I'd like to meet. Maybe at the Second Task..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT! MAKE SURE TO READ LAST COMMENT IN BOLDITALIC/UNDERLINED PRINT BELOW REVIEWS!**_

Again, sorry it took so long to update and a short chapter!

So Someone is definitely going through puberty with her snappiness. Poor McPherson, I don't think he was ready for a teenaged Alexis. I had Alexis question Moody because despite what it may look like, she is getting suspicious she just doesn't want to admit it.

It is also vital for me to mention I do not know any Bulgarian traditions but when Krum speaks of 'his country' he is not talking of Bulgaria but of the Wizarding World of Bulgaria. I feel like other countries would be a little more traditional in the dating and romance than England (quick question, would I call it England, UK, or Britain? Britain is the island on which the UK is located and England is located inside the UK but I'm not sure how they go about addressing themselves. I mean, technically wouldn't that make every Scotsman British and some Irishman as well? Please don't kill me if this accusation is insulting, I'm just a confused American) which seems to have a more modern twist on it than most European countries (examples being the respect shown by the other two schools).

I hope the Rose told you who returned Alexis's Firebolt and look! Alexis is being nice to someone! Fleur, you have made a good friend.

Review Responses:

**PandaBear121**: Thank you! As always :)

**caring16**: Cho is channelling the personality of every girl that's ever dated my best friend. Once the realize that we're not a thing they're great people until someone says something Rita Skeeter worthy and than you get the Cho you saw last chapter. Again, I don't hate Cho, but I do agree with the title moron. And yes dating girls are silly

**iciclefangAJ**: I nearly died when I picked up my Pokédex (yes, I have a Pokédex. Don't judge my childhood!) and saw this Pokémon. I could see a Swinub with a ponytail and grey eyes and I was like, omg! Swine, what have you done? You're adorable! If I hadn't already decided on what Swine's Patronus will be, it would had been a mammoth very similar to a Piloswine or a Mamoswine (Swinub's evolved forms)! Nevertheless, Swine is a lot more human than I have shown or Alexis has given him credit for.

**HayleyGoth**: I'm glad to know Krum annoys you, it was my goal :) just kidding. As for when will Alexis find out her uncle isn't really her uncle but is actually her father? Well first, Barty would have to be her father for me to answer that question and because I'm not telling anybody who her father is I can't answer your question.

**aandm20**: It wasn't but I did think about it as I was writing the chapter! I really wish they could buy the copyrights to that play so other people could preform it if they paid royalties. My drama teacher said we would in a heart beat if they did. I'm glad you liked the Alexis/Krum scenes and thought Cho was overreacting like a girl

**santosdanica**: Awesome! Same birthday buddies! Glad you liked Krum, sorry I updated so late!

**InLuvWithCandy**: Is it possible to write Rita Skeeter as a good guy? Probably and I might have to in oder to make up for what's in store for her in later chapters. She's a great character but only great when you hate her. Kinda like the Joker or no, the Joker is the best example. If anyone ever writes him as a good guy I will hate them for ever. He can't be good, just no. Anyway, I'll be sure to pass you your good luck wishes onto Alexis because you're right, she will need them

**mwinter1**: More!

**phoenixfelicis07**: Yes, Barty! And the clues are starting to pile up! Unfortunately, someone is very sneaky and can influence our poor Hex.

Fixed the spelling and grammar errors you pointed out. Thanks for that! I suck at grammar!

Neville will be turning a little OOC in the next few books but not really. He's just maturing sooner than later. Such a player, Neville ;)

I've said this before, but Seamus and Dean will be appearing a little more too! Especially at Harry's expense.

You have no idea how excited I am about next year for Hex! And depressed! And entertained! And scared! Can't wait!

Yep, Cho needs to work some things out.

The ship name Fred and George gave Alexis and Harry isn't that good but it was all I could work with. It is freaking impossible to come up with a good one! Luckily ship names don't make the relationship;)

I'm glad you like my Moody talk with Hex and I'm glad you liked the oneshot!

**jilyluv11**: Thank you! I'm glad you like the series and are confused by my same/different plot from the original series.

**Guest**: I'm glad I'm not the only antiTwilight on here! I'm also glad you like the series and that you'be narrowed your theories on who is Alexis's father.

**Kaylee13133**: I can't tell you who her dad is! There is definitely a oneshot just read below to find out where it is. And funny stuff is coming. There is just some serious stuff I have to take care of first

**Ari**: I did! Thanks!

**icephoenix0414**: good bet but I can't tell you if you're right or wrong.

_**A HARRY POINT OF VIEW ONESHOT IS UP UNDER THE STORY THE CHIMERA TATTOO WHICH IS WHERE ALL MY ONESHOTS WILL BE GOING. PLEASE REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IT IS THE SECOND CHAPTER AND IS TITLED Grin and Bare It. AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW IT AND ILL RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS IN CHAPTER 22!**_

_Please review!_

_DCF_


End file.
